


Life at ShinRa

by Talliya



Series: FF7 RPs [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Neko Reno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 143,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at life from the inside of ShinRa HQ. Mostly the lives of Reno and Rude however... it gets dicey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life at ShinRa 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is co-written in an RP format with a good friend of mine, grandpatoenail on dA.  
> We do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Rude cuddles into Reno.

Reno cuddles back and smiles, “You work too hard, yo.” He kisses the man on the forehead.

“Don't I know it.” The shaded Turk grinned and licked Reno’s nose.

“Hey!” Reno wipes his nose and laughs, “What am I, an ice cream cone?”

“Nah, yer sweeter than that.” Rude’s sappy mode has been switched on in his tiredness.

“Uh yer sleepy aren't ya? The only time you talk all mushy like that is if you've had too much to drink or you need sleep.”

Rude chuckles. “Yeah, I'm tired, you?”

“A bit.” Reno lets out a big yawn.

Rude kisses Reno’s forehead, cheeks and nose before kissing his mouth. “Then I guess it's bedtime,” He holds Reno close. “Night.” And closes his eyes.

Reno blushes, "Well someone's touchy feely tonight.” He smiles at Rude.

Rude pretends to be asleep.

Reno kisses him, “Love you, ya big lug..."

The overgrown Turk mumbles, “Love you too...”

“Hm? No fair! Go to sleep!” Reno admonishes with an embarrassed face.

Rude murmurs, “Am 'sleep.”

Reno made an irked face, “Yer talkin'!”

“M'not.” Rude shifts around a little.

Reno laughs, “Idiot.” He closes his eyes and snuggles into Rude.

Rude pouts thinking, I am not an idiot.

Reno is half asleep and pulls Rude closer by his shirt.

Rude wraps his arms tighter around Reno.

Now it’s Reno’s turn to mumble, "Where did I go right...?"

Rude grins opening eyes to look down at Reno, "Just lucky I guess." He whispered.

Reno smiles, “Smartass"

"Go to sleep Reno." Or find something fun to do, Rude thinks to himself.

Reno’s eyes pop open, “Are you serious? I thought you said you were tired.”

"I am tired. I just told you to go to sleep." Rude looks at Reno confused.

“Or find something 'fun to do.' Thought you were implying something else.” Reno scrunched his nose.

“I was thinking it...” Rude admitted.

“And people call me a perv.” Reno grins.

“Shut up.” He kisses Reno.

Reno kisses him back.

“Mmmm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am always Rude.)


	2. Life at ShinRa 2

Reno flops back on bed then crawls under sheets like a mole.

Rude peeks under at the Renomole. “You silly.”

“Hiss! Dun want the light!”

Rude giggles and tucks Reno in.

Reno is now a giant bump in the middle of the bed.

Rude hugs the lump, “Have good sleep love.”

Reno grumbles and acts like an attention whore.

Rude chuckles, “That's not sleeping Reno.”

The lump cuddles into Rude's shoulder, “Meh...”

Rude chuckles and lays out on the bed with an arm tossed over the lump, “Yer adorkable.”

“...ya mean adorable...not a dork.” Reno’s voice floated out.

“Mmmm, but I thought I wasn't allowed to call you adorable?” Rude speculated.

Reno remembers and freezes, “....shuddup”

“Besides, you going to tell me you don't like being compared to a whales penis? Most men would take it as a compliment.”

“What???”

“I could call you sweetie pie, or just sweety...” Rude continued on evilly.

“You could call me that...if you want a kick in the nuts.” Reno affirmed.

“How about sugar?” Rude hazarded.

There was silence from the unimpressed lump.

“I think I'll just call you...” Rude pokes the lump several times, “...love, it works rather well.”

Reno wiggles, “Hey that tickles!”

“That was the point dear Reno.” Rude smooth’s a hand over the lump, “Go to sleep.”

“No...” Came Reno’s flat reply.

Rude sighed, “Fine, don't then.” He rolls over and attempts to sleep.

Reno snuggles into Rude, “Don't go to sleep and leave me alone!”

Rude is snuggled against, “Well if you went to sleep with me you wouldn't be alone.”

“Why do you always wanna sleep? There’s a lot more to do in a bed. We could build a fort?” Reno suggested.

“We could, except you're under the sheet and don't want to let in any light. Building a fort would require you coming out.” Rude stated.

“Fine.” Reno crawls out and starts making pillow fort.

Rude chuckles at him and sits up to help.

Reno smacks him with pillow and grins.

Rude grins back and grabs up a pillow to pummel Reno with, “Just remember when this is over and you've lost, that you started it.”

“Nonononono!!!” Reno covers his head with pillow for protection.

“Cowering already?” Rude hits Reno in the midsection with the pillow before tickling fingers take its place.

“Hey no tickling!!” Reno yelps.

“You can attack me with a pillow when I'm helpfully building a fort with you, but you’re not allowed to be tickled in revenge? Ha!” Rude tickles him a bit more before getting in the bed and hiding under the covers.

Reno follows him under, “No because I’m...uh...me!”

Rude glomps onto Reno as he joins him, “I don't think that's a good enough excuse, sorry Red.” He rolls on top of Reno, balancing on his arms above him, “You ready to sleep yet?”

“No!” Reno tries to push him off.

“I was hoping you'd say that.” Rude doesn't budge at Reno's pushing, but leans in and captures his mouth.

Reno freezes but returns the kiss.

“Dork.” Rude gets up and tucks Reno in again.

“Hm? I said I didn't wanna sleep.”

“Mhm, I know.” Rude gets out of the bed and sits on the floor leaning back against it.

Reno rolls over, “Why are ya sittin' there?”

Rude shrugs, “Got nothin else to do, and I'm not the one who has stuff to do tomorrow.”

“Do I?” Reno’s eyes were huge.

Rude shrugged.

“Tell ya what. You can call me sugar. That's it!” Reno spit out from left field.

“Aww, but I like Love... Though Sugar amuses me... hmmm.” Rude mulled it over for a moment.

“As long as it doesn't sound like a chia pet it's fine.” Reno relented.

Rude saluted him, “Understood Turk Reno.”

Reno facepalmed. “Are you mocking me with that?”

“Kind of, but not really.” Rude looked over at him sheepishly.

Reno puffs out his cheeks.

Rude squishes them flat.

Reno bites Rude’s finger and grins.

Rude looks at him with his big brown puppy dog eyes and sucks on the wounded appendage.

Reno takes Rude’s hand and sucks on finger himself.

Rude watches this intently.

Reno looks up with a smirk, “Heh you like it a bit too much, don't ya?”

Rude blushes and looks away yanking his hand back.

“Hey...I was enjoying that...” Reno complained.

Rude thinks to himself, so was I, but grumbles with his back to Reno still resting against the bed.

“Gimme.” Reno says and takes Rude’s hand back to continue sucking on his finger, “Mine now.”

“Hey! Oh is it really now?” Rude rolls eyes and rests head back against the covers, “Dork.”

“Not a dork. You’re just up tight.” Reno stated primly.

Rude doesn't say what first popped into his head and remains silent.

The redhead kisses Rude’s neck, “Why so quiet babe?” Reno covers his own mouth, “NOT A WORD!”

Rude blinks at him in confusion.

“Don't look at me like that! It was an accident!” Reno freaks out a little.

“An accident? What's an accident?” Rude totally has no problem with being kissed or called babe and so is lost.

“Uh...nothing! ... I just...uh...never mind.” He blushes a neat shade of pink.

Rude turns his head to face Reno, “If it's nothing than why are you blushing?” He tugs on his own hand trying to get it back again.

Reno lets go of his hand, “Nothing. It’s stupid.” But he won't look Rude in the eye.

This gets the man to turn completely, thighs against the side of the bed; he cups Reno's face in his hands. “I doubt it's stupid and it obviously isn't nothing or it wouldn't bother you so much.”

Reno looks away, “I uhh...called y....” He whispers it way too low for Rude to hear.

“You called who? Reno look at me!” Totally exasperated Rude pecks his nose.

"I accidentally called you babe! It just came out!” Reno blurted.

Rude thumps back on his ass laughing, “Reno, that's fine. Unlike you, I'm not bothered by that.”

Reno puffs his cheeks and frowns, “Don't laugh at me.”

Rude leans up and squishes his cheeks again, “Then don't be funny.” He stuck his tongue out at him.

Reno smiles and nuzzles into his hand, “I wasn't trying to it's just I don't let you call me names, but I called you a name and-.“ He starts rambling.

Rude kisses him into silence, “It's fine Reno, you can call me whatever you like as long as it's not offensive.”

Reno gets a dazed look in his eyes and a silly smile on his face.

Rude kisses his cheek and turns to lean back against the bed again.

Reno rests his head on Rude’s shoulder, “Why do you keep turning away from me?”

“Well, sitting this way's more comfortable. Besides, you seem to be more entertaining this way.” Rude gets a sly smirk on his face.

“What do you mean?”

Rude shakes his head, “Don't worry about it. You'll understand when you're older.”

“Very funny. How am I more entertaining just because you ignore me?” Reno pouts, “Quit bein' mean.”

“I'm not being mean, and I'm not ignoring you. What do you /want/ me to do?” He turns to look at the cute pouty face.

“Ok then how am I more entertaining because you turn away from me? I don't get it.”

Rude smiles and shakes his head, settling back down against the bed, “Because of the things you do to get my attention.”

Reno raises eyebrow, “All I did was nuzzle yer hand.”

Rude chuckles, “You did more than that.” He closes eyes and rest head against the bed again.

“What? The finger thing? That was just because I wanted to.” He smirks.

“Not what I was talking about.”

Reno wraps his arms around Rude’s neck, “What did I do?”

“Mmmm.” Rude falls asleep in the semi-uncomfortable position.

Reno laughs, “Hey wake up. If yer gonna sleep, at least get into bed, stupid.”

Rude stands up, mumbles, “Not stupid.” And grabs the covers and a pillow from the bed and lays down on the floor. “Hmmph!”

“What are you doing, yo? Why are you on the floor?”

“You keep calling me stupid. I don wanna talk to you no more.” Rude cocoons himself in the acquired covers and goes back to sleep.

Reno bursts out in laughter, “Since when does a silly name like that bug you?”

But Rude is asleep.

“Hey,” Reno makes a sad face and grabs a blanket and pillow then cuddles on floor with Rude and whispers, “Sorry, partner.”

Rude wakes a little as a body snuggles with him and slurs out, “I said nothin offensive...”

“Yer right. Sorry.” *Reno buries his face in Rude's back.

"Night Reno, love you." Rude goes back to sleep.

Reno smiles, “Love you too, babe.” He snickers.


	3. Life at ShinRa 3

Reno wakes up and pops out from the sheets with super messy hair.

Rude feels movement next to him but doesn't wanna wake up yet.

Reno laughs and pokes him continuously.

"Dun wanna, lemme 'lone." The man rolls over away from the prodding, burying his head further under the covers.

"Lazy bum." Reno gently scratches Rude's neck.

Rude shivers slightly, "I'm not lazy." His words slur together.

"Yes you are" He teased and nuzzled his partner from behind.

"Mmmm." Rude relaxes into his partner, slowly waking up.

Reno randomly sprout ears and a tail.

Finally rolling over Rude see's the newly eared and tailed Reno. "What did you do this time?" He pets Reno’s head.

“What do you mean?” The redhead has no clue what has happened.

Rude tugs on your ears and sweeps down to bring your tail into sight, "I mean these."

Reno’s face is shocked, “What the hell!?!” He falls out of bed.

Chuckles at Reno, "Did you land on your feet? Or are those canine parts?"

“It's not funny!!!” He runs to the mirror and yells back at Rude.

"That may not be, but your reaction sure is." Rude finally gets out of bed, making it up before stepping behind Reno and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You haven't messed with Hojo lately have you?"

His ears flop down, “That bastard gave a shot but he said it was flu prevention and that everyone got one...Did you get one?”

Rude snickers, hiding his face in Reno's neck. "Nope, didn't get anything of the sort. You do realize that Hojo isn't a medic right?" He kissed Reno's neck before finding his eyes in the mirror.

Reno covers his ears with his hands, “Why is it always me?” He pouts.

"Hmmm, I'm beginning to think Hojo might have a little crush on you." Rude glared at nothing in particular, simply imagining strangling Hojo, "His affections however aren't something anybody wants."

“Bleeeeh!!! Old man's crushin' on me!” He notices Rude's expression then, “You ok, partner?”

"Hmmh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Rude shrugged his expression going back to neutral, "I'm gonna guess it doesn't hurt, since you didn't even notice that it happened." He twines Reno’s tail around his fingers.

Reno shivers, “Don't do that. It doesn't hurt it's just...embarrassing...”

Rude grins evilly when Reno shivers and continues toying with his tail. "Why's it embarrassing?" He leans in and kisses Reno's cheek.

“Hey!” He pulls his tail between his legs and pouts, “Yer just enjoying this, aren't ya?!”

"Aww, I was playing with that." Rude walks over and sits on the bed with a pout.

Reno flicks his tail, “Quit bein' emo. It's really sensitive.”

"That was the point I think." Rude flopped back onto the bed, "So, should we go ask Lucrecia if she can fix it?"

Reno lays on his stomach on the bed, “You think I’m gonna let anyone see this?”

"I'm seeing it." The big man shrugged, "And Dr. L will probably know what to do. Or we could just go and find Hojo and make him undo it. You could wear a hat and Vincent's old duster, they'd hide everything."

Reno faceplants the bed and groans, “Hm? Do you smell that?” He lifts his head and sniffs air.

"That depends on what you mean." Rude reached out and grabbed the nearly naked man so he wouldn't possibly follow his nose out the door.

“Something smells like fish!" He said, licking his lips.

Rude buries his head in Reno's throat again laughing. "Alright kitty-kitty, get dressed and we'll go find it." Rude gets up and dresses himself.

Reno gets dressed and puts a hat on, “What about the tail?” He said, flicking it back and forth.

Rude grabs up Vincent's old duster from his closet and puts it on Reno. "Just wrap your tail around yourself and no one should see it under this."

“Fine...” He faceplants against Rude's chest, “Fuck my life...”

"I'd rather fuck you." Rude patted Reno's back, "You'll be fine, come on, let's go find this fish of yours."

“Not in the mood right now. Plus I get the feelin' yer just turned on by this.” Reno smirks.

Rude looks around abashedly before kissing Reno's nose. "I'm generally turned on when you're around." He opens the door and gestures, "After you kitty-kitty."

Reno frowns and walks out, “Don't call me that...”

Rude snorts, "Sure thing Sugar." He follows Reno out the door, closing and locking it behind them.

Reno’s eye twitches, “Let's just find where that smell's comin' from.”

"Okay." He follows Reno.

Reno follows his nose until he realizes he had been smelling cat food from a woman that was feeding a stray. He blushes, “Not a word.”


	4. Life at ShinRa 4

A little later that day he jumps on Rude’s shoulders with a big smile, “So what do you wanna do?”

"Hmmm, well we could go find a cure fer yer tail Kitty-kitty. Or go play chess? Perhaps we could go make mini-bombs and set them up in Hojo's lab?" The shaded man suggested after being jumped on.

“Mini bombs huh? Sounds good.” Reno gives an evil smile.

Rude grins and heads down to ballistics to get started.

Reno follows and stares at all the options, “This'll be fun, so what're ya thinkin'? Any idea?”

"Of course I have an idea. Bombs are my specialty after all!" Rude made a muscle pose before grabbing up some materials and setting to work. "How about you find any spare small pieces of metal lying around Red?"

Reno facepalms and laughs, “I'll take a look.” He searches and brings every little thing he can find back to Rude. “I don't really know how to make one so I kinda just grabbed everything.”

Rude looked up from mixing chemicals together, "That's great, thanks." He grabs up a welder and begins welding bits together into small circles.

Reno watches intently, trying to figure out how it works, “Uuuhh...hmmm.” But remains totally clueless. Then Reno’s ears perk up and he asks, “Soooooo...what does what exactly. I only use 'em once they're made.”

"Heh, well first I'm making the container," He held up the rounded metal ball he was making, "Then I'll put the chemical in it." Points to the mixture he'd just finished making. "After that I'll need to make a timer that I can hook up to it and a detonator to remotely set it off. That's the hard part."

"Huh!" Reno was pretty impressed by Rude's knowledge in bombs. He leaned over and sniffed the mixture only to sneeze at the scent.

"Reno." Rude shook his head, "That stuff could knock you out, don't smell it."

Reno had a slight sneezing fit but quickly got control of it. "Bleh! Nasty! The hell's in that stuff?"

"That's a secret I'm not gonna share Red." Rude chuckled as he started the delicate work of making triggers for the bombs and setting them all to the same controller.

Reno watched, half expecting it to explode out of nowhere. "So...you sure you know what yer doin'?"

Rude just gives him a look and finishes up.

Reno grinned, excited to get to work. "So, now we just plant the bombs in the lab, right?"

"No, we don't just plant the bombs. Sheesh, have a little more respect." Rude gathered up all of his little bombs and placed them carefully in a non-descript bag. "First we go to Hojo's lab and find good places to stash them that will do the most damage but not hurt anyone. Cause Rufus and Tseng'll skin us if we hurt anyone, even Hojo, who works for ShinRa."

Reno grumbled with annoyance. "Ok, ok. How was that 'disrespectful'?" he asked and flicked his tail.

"Bombs are an art dude, you don't just make them and then blow them up."

Reno gave the other a slightly unimpressed look. "Uhhh. Ok. So let's go find the right spots then."

Rude rolled his eyes; he didn't expect his partner to understand. Moving down the long hallways they wound their way down to Hojo's lab, "If he's here he's gonna wanna see those ears Kitty-kitty."

The redhead pulled the hat down on his head and frowned. "Over my dead body!"

Rude chuckled and slid his keycard to get into the lab, the doors sliding open silently admitting the two Turks. "Be sneaky Reno," Rude said handing him a handful of bombs, "And don't drop them."

"I won't but where the hell do you want them?"

"Like I already said, seriously you need a longer attention span, anywhere that they'll be hidden and do a lot of damage when they go off." Rude answered, beginning to move around the other side of the room from Reno.

Reno frowned and began placing the bombs. "Jer..." He whispered.

Rude went around placing the bombs, when he was out he looked around at all of Hojo's 'specimens' and noted two that were worthy of being 'messed' with. He let the talking wolf out and shut down the support to Jenova, which of course set alarms off.

"Well that was smart." The apparently snarky wolf said.

Rude walked up to Reno, "Hope you're done, cause we gotta go!"

"What the hell did you do, yo???" Reno froze at the sight of the canine and slowly backed away.

"The wolf's not the problem, I shut down Jenova..." Rude shrugged and headed for the door.

"You WHAT?? Rude yer such a dumbass!!" he yelled and fled as fast as his feet would carry him.

Once safely back in their room, the wolf included for the moment, Rude's PHS rang. "Yeah boss? No, don't know anything about it. What's Jenova again. Oh an Ancient... but it's that what Aerith is? They're nothing alike man. No, Reno's right here, been with me all day. Yes boss we'll stay in our room while the SOLDIERs figure things out." He hung up the phone and grinned at the two of them.

Reno stared wide eyed at his partner, amazed the turk would lie to their boss. "Seriously...?" The redhead quickly jumped on the bed to get away from the wolf.

"Seriously, what's your problem human?" The wolf asked from its place by the door.  
"Yes seriously Reno. Do you wanna get fired? Besides, I can't wait for Seph to find out about Jenova for real. That that 'thing' ain't his mama." Rude came over and sat on the bed.

"Shuddup!" he yelled at the canine and pulled his legs up to his chest, not trusting it for a second. He continued glaring at it as he slowly moved closer to his partner.

"Aw is the kitty-kitty afraid of the puppy?" Rude teased his partner as he wrapped an arm around him before addressing the wolf, "What's your name anyway? There were only numbers on your cage."

"I am Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon." The wolf seemed unfazed by Reno's lack of good graces.

"Don't call me kitty and no I'm not scared...I just don't like him..." He lied.

"Liar. You have no reason to dislike him at all except for the kitty traits that Hojo so lovingly gave you." Rude kissed Reno's forehead. "Well Nanaki, once things settle down here a bit we'll see about getting you back home."

Reno was flicking his tail back and forth angrily and leaned against Rude's shoulder. "I'm gonna ring that idiot's neck...and you!" he said, pointing at Nanaki. "Don't come within 6 feet of me! Got it?!"

The wolf simply shook its head and lay down by the door. Rude grinned, "Yer such a whiner Red." He kissed Reno and began playing with the twitching tail again.

"I am not. I just don't like him and why do you keep playing with my tail?!" The redhead seemed to be getting more and more irritable as things went on. He was becoming very defensive but also noticed he was a bit drowsy. He was guessing it was because cats slept around 18 hours a day.

"Because I like your tail. Why don't you try to get some sleep, we're going to be here a while." Rude let go of his tail in favor of running a hand through his hair.

"But I don't wanna sleep." he whispered as he let Rude continue. Reno was enjoying the attention when he got the shock of his life. He purred.

Rude grinned as he heard Reno purr and laughed when the man jumped a little when he realized he'd done it. "You dork." Rude scratched behind his ears a bit before resuming playing with his hair.

Reno wanted to tell his partner off for that but shivered when he scratched his ear and lowered his head a bit, loving the feeling.

Rude simply watched as Reno relaxed into his strokes, it was rather comfortable and the big man began getting a little sleepy himself.

Reno frowned and looked at Nanaki. "So what do we do with the mutt?" he asked

Rude flicked Reno's ear, "Don't be rude Reno. Like I said, once everything's cooled down we'll take him home. In the meantime, I'ma go to sleep." The wolf was already fast asleep on their floor.

The smaller Turk pouted and laid back on the bed, snuggling into his pillow. "Fine but I'm not falling asleep with that thing in the room."

Rude smirked and continued running a hand through Reno's hair, he figured that by the time he fell asleep Reno would be asleep as well.

Reno kept one eye on the wolf at all times because his instincts wouldn't seem to let him relax so close to the canine.

"Close yer eyes Red. The wolf isn't going to eat you or chase you up a tree, it's sleeping way over there by the door. And I'm right next you. Nothing's going to happen." Rude removed his shades, setting them on the bedside table and then took his boots off before cuddling back up with his kitty.

Reno sighed and snuggled against Rude's chest. "I know. I can't calm down with him here..." The turk obviously had too much pride to admit he was a little scared and tried to ignore his fear.

Rude wrapped the kitty-kitty in his arms burying his face in his neck, "Just hush." And he was out like a light, comfortable and warm with arms full of Reno.

Reno snuggled in and kept a close eye on Nanaki until he could no longer stay awake and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I play Rude and Nanaki.)


	5. Life at ShinRa 5

Rude woke a couple of hours later with a kitty-Reno sprawled over him. Grinning he maneuvered out from under the redhead and checked his PHS for any info about the diabolical he'd pulled off that day. He had a message waiting from General Sephiroth - cringing he opened it. "Rude, sorry I didn't believe you about Jenova." That was all the message said but it made the Turk smile. He figured everything was pretty much settled then if Seph was sending him texts, he looked over and saw that Nanaki was awake, "You ready to go home?"

Reno stretched and yawned but didn't wake, as his new 'quirks' caused a few peculiarities.

The canine looked up, "Yes, I've been imprisoned by Hojo for a couple of years now. I can't wait to go home."

Rude nodded his head, usually Reno would be awake as soon as he moved, apparently his being cat-like was going take more out of Rude than previously expected. Well, as long as he doesn't grow claws I should be safe, he thought leaning over to shake Reno. "Reno love, it's time to wake up, catnap's over. We've got work to do."

Reno sat up immediately and glared at Rude. "What have I said about pet names?" The redhead noticed Nanaki was awake and slid behind the other Turk.

"So I'm only allowed to call you Sugar... that's rich." Sarcasm was heavy in Rude's voice. Come on we've got a wolf to take home." Rude stood up and put his boots and shades back on. "Come on kitty-kitty." He wiggled his fingers at Reno as he went to the door.

Reno groaned and covered his head with his pillow. "He can kiss my ass! I don't wanna help him!" He knew he was being childish but he really didn't want anything to do with the canine.

"Fine, you can stay here and sleep like the cat Hojo turned you into. But I'm taking your baby an' flyin' Nanaki back home. Laters." Rude wasn't going to put up with it anymore; he opened the door and gestured for Nanaki to precede him before leaving the room.

"My what?" Reno raised an eyebrow and got up, not wanting to be left behind.

Rude traveled down the hallways with Nanaki until they made it to the helipad where he hopped into a sleek black helicopter and began prepping it for departure.

Reno got dressed and ran as fast as he could. "Whoa whoa whoa!! Wait up, yo!!" He jumped on and sat next to Rude with a sigh of relief. "Ditched for a dog, huh?

"He's not a dog Reno. And you wouldn't be so ruffled by him if Hojo hadn’t given you cat traits." Rude continued getting the copter ready then yelled back at Nanaki, "Find a place to sit, we'll be there in a couple of hours."

"I'm not 'ruffled'. And by the way...no one steals my baby." he said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not stealing anything, I'm using it, not taking it away forever." Rude told him through his headset as he brought the helicopter into the air and headed for Cosmo Canyon.

"Whaaatever." The redhead leaned back in his seat and watched as the ground got further and further away

Hours later Rude landed the chopper just outside of Cosmo Canyon's only 'town'. "Well here we are. Did everyone survive?"

Nanaki gave a wolfish grin, "Yep, I'm good."

Rude nodded and went ahead and opened the door for the wolf, "Make sure Hojo doesn't catch you again alright?"

Nanaki nodded and ran off towards the town. Rude turned to Reno, "Now what should we do love?"

"You tell me. I thought you had all this planned out." Reno got out of the chopper and stretched his legs. "Man, that took a while!"

"I had getting Nanaki home planned, but that's about it." Rude got out as well, "All better now that the canine is gone?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." he said with confidence. He put his hands in his pockets and looked around a bit.

"Afraid of a hound. I am never going to let you live this down." Rude grinned before walking over and petting Reno's tail, he pouted a bit, "Yer tail's gettin smaller."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude and Nanaki.)


	6. Life at ShinRa 6

"Hm? Well would ya look at that!" he said with an excited smile. "I think it's wearing off!!"

"Damn, guess I don't get to find out if you purr during sex then," Rude teased with an exaggerated forlorn look.

Reno gave the other a blank stare. "Seriously? THAT'S what you wanted to know?" The redhead thought for a moment and smirked. "Hmmm. Well, we could 'goof off' in the chopper before it wears off. Plus, if it's only temporary...I guess I wouldn't mind doing it again if it turns you on so much." He teased and scratched under his partner's chin.

Rude grinned, "Dork, I already told you, you don't have to have a tail to turn me on. But if yer down for it so am I." He leaned down and kissed Reno's forehead.

"Then let's go." he whispered and dragged Rude back into the chopper, pushing him back on the seat and straddling him. He began kissing his neck and nipping his ear, knowing it always got to him.

Rude grinned as he was hauled into the helicopter and shoved into a seat, "Mmmm, I love it when yer pushy." Rude lifted his hands up and took the band out of Reno's hair before slowly carding his fingers through it, making sure to rub behind the shrinking feline ears.

Reno shivered and grinned. It had been too long since he and Rude had some fun together because of so much extra work. "Oh really...?" he asked, running his hand down Rude's chest and abdomen.

"Mhm." The shaded man nodded. He leaned down and licked at Reno's neck as his fingers began unbuttoning his shirt.

Reno chuckled at the sensation and placed his fingers just over his partner’s crotch, knowing he loathed being teased.

Rude bit down on Reno's neck, moaning as his hand wandered lower. Having undone all of the buttons Rude pushed the shirt down Reno's arms, "Here kitty kitty."

The redhead gasped at the sharp pain. He placed his hand under Rude's chin, lifting his gaze to his own and smirked. "Just this once, yo." He leaned next to his partner's ear and whispered. "I guess I can be yer 'kitty'...."

The whispered tone went straight to his cock and Rude tangled a hand in Reno's hair to pull him away a bit so that he could ravage his mouth. His other hand was occupied with undoing Reno's pants.

Reno returned the kiss as his heart began racing faster and faster. He bit down on Rude's bottom lip then slipped his tongue into his mouth, moaning as he tugged at his fiery red locks.

Rude groaned as his mouth was invaded by a very delicious alien form and shoved his hands down the back of Reno's now open pants - kneading at the soft flesh there.

Reno undid Rude’s pants and finally gave him what he was waiting for. He began stroking the man's growing erection and smirked, loving how turned on the man was getting.

"Hn." Rude bucked into Reno's hands a bit as he stroked him. Lazily moving a hand from Reno's backside he swept it over a strong thigh before closing his fist around Reno's own member, swiping his thumb back and forth over the tip.

Reno moaned and rested his head against Rude's shoulder as his breathing quickened. The redhead chuckled. "It's been...w-way too long." He said with a slight rasp in his voice.

Rude silently agreed as he attacked Reno's neck with his teeth and tongue, sucking all up and down the warm column of skin. His hand continued to squeeze and rub the redhead's cock and his other began trailing back and forth in the crevice just below that furry tail.

Reno began to fondle the Turk and licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn't help but chuckle as his legs started shaking, feeling slightly weak at the man's touch.

In one smooth move born of frustration Rude picked Reno up off his lap, pantsed him and settled him back down in his lap. "That's better," He mumbled against Reno's lips before playing tonsil hockey with the man for a bit.

Reno smirked and gave a light purr, wondering what reaction he would get.

Rude grinned as his partner purred, "Doing it on purpose doesn't count kitty." Rude worked his hand around Reno's erection again making sure to pull in just the right ways to make him want more. He brought his other hand to his mouth and stuck three long fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them. He watched Reno's eyes for reaction, the firecracker tended to like a show.

Reno stared intently, almost dazed by his partner's actions.

Once the fingers were coated to his satisfaction Rude trailed both of his palms down Reno's sides to his sexy ass. Once their destination had been obtained he spread the plush cheeks wide and circled the entrance there with a wet digit, his other hand began petting the still present tail.

The redhead tilted his head back and moaned. He reached for Rude's tie and tugged it, tightening its grip. He knew Rude loved 'putting him in his place' and he couldn't deny, at least not to anyone else, that it was one of the biggest turn on's he could imagine. "Guess I've been a bad kitty, huh?" he asked, swinging his tail back and forth.

"Mhm, you could say that." Rude smirked before slipping his circling finger inside the man.

"Mh!" Reno nuzzled into the crook of his partner's neck. He reached down with trembling hands and continued stroking Rude's cock.

Rude began a rhythm with his finger pushing in and out of the warm heat and grasping muscles, crooking his finger this way and that to stretch and give pleasure to his kittyfied lover. Soon he added a second finger and began to scissor his way around. His other hand in the meantime swept up the adorable tail from base to tip, bringing it forward he rubbed it across his lips. Getting an idea he put the tail in his mouth, not deterred for the moment by the fur, and sucked on it as he added a third finger.

Reno gasped. He never imagined he would be so much more sensitive over such little things. He felt a bit playful and decided he'd test his partners Patience. "Hmm. I think yer loosin' yer touch, yo."

The tail slipped from his mouth, "Mhm, that's why you're gasping and shaking right?" Rude was loving the feel of Reno's hands on him but Reno was right, it'd been WAY too long. Taking his free hand he soaked his fingers and moved Reno's agile hands out of the way before coating his very rigid member. He slipped his fingers from within Reno and lifted the man in the air yet again, settling him over his shaft and slowly lowering him down. Once his kitty was fully seated he put the tail end back in his mouth to suck on and played with the base of it in his hand.

Reno gasped, as he hadn't been stretched that much in a while. He bit Rude's shoulder, trying to hold back the one thing he loathed about fucking with the Turk. The redhead slowly began to ride his partner until he found a steady pace.

When Reno bit him an apology ghosted out of his mouth, "Sorry Red." Rude kissed the side of Reno's head and stayed as still as possible until Reno was okay. When the redhead had set a steady rhythm Rude began bucking into him and turned to kiss all over his face and neck, his shoulders, anywhere that he could reach.

"Ah! Fuck!" he cursed under his breath. "I-It's fine." Reno regretted even opening his mouth as Rude slammed into his sweet spot, causing the redhead to whimper.

"Mmmm, that a good whimper or a bad one?" Rude asked smoothing a hand down Reno's back.

"You know I can't be unhappy when we fuck around" he said with a smirk. "I'm fine." When he got another rush of pleasure he dug his nails into Rude's back.

Rude groaned, "Guess my kitty does have claws." He rocked into Reno trying his best to hit his spasms button every time.

Reno felt close and was beginning to lose control. "Rude..."he whispered, nipping and licking his partner's earlobe. "Make yer kitten scream..." he begged.

"Sounds purrrfect." Rude picked up the pace and wrapped a hand around Reno's erection, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"I-I can't..." Reno found himself unable to speak and simply bit down on Rude's shoulder again to muffle his gasps and whimpers. He wrapped his arms around the man's strong neck and just went with the pleasure.

As his kitten came in his lap Rude followed suit, the muscles clenching around him demanded no less and the bite was the icing on the cake. Rude stroked a hand down Reno's back, "Hey yer tail's nothing but a stub now."

The redhead couldn't stop shaking. Sweat dripped from his temple and down his cheek. "W...Wha-?" The Turk looked back and noticed the tail was almost gone. "That's...weird..." he panted. The smaller man turned back to his partner and rested his forehead against the other's. "Guess it's f-finally wearing off."

Rude looked into Reno's eyes with a grin, "Sex'd the feline right outta ya." He wrapped his arms around the smaller man cuddling into him, "Mmmm, yer ears are smaller too it seems." He stretched up and licked one of the disappearing cat ears.

Reno wasn't aware but he actually looked pretty 'coy' after sex, when he was really just exhausted. The redhead cuddled against Rude's well-defined chest and took a shaky breath, trying to regain himself.

"That was fun. Gaia, you always feel so good!" Rude snuggled into Reno and just relaxed back into the chair.

Reno pouted a bit. He was already missing his heightened senses. He wanted that tingling touch again. In all honesty, once he'd gotten used to it, he enjoyed Rude playing with his tail and everything. He nuzzled under Rude's chin and smirked. "Glad you had fun, yo. Ya know...I might have to pay Hojo a visit sometime." he said with a wink.

Rude grinned, "You dork. We gonna stay connected like this or are you gonna let me out?" His teasing tone was accompanied by twitch of his already re-hardening dick.

Reno laughed and lifted himself off with a slightly pained groan. "Ah...Fuck...We shouldn't go that long with no sex anymore. That fuckin' hurt." he complained

Rude smiled and kissed Reno's nose, "Whatever you say Sugar." He chuckled, "I've still got that cream medicine stuff that helps with the pain. We'll fix you up when we get back.”

"Guh...I hate that stuff." he sulked. The Turk did up his pants and pulled his shirt back over his shoulders then returned to his seat. "So, we headin' back?"

"Mmmh, we probably should. It's not like we told anyone we were leaving." Rude grinned, leaving himself out in the open as he started up the helicopter again. "You wanting to drive this time?"

"Are you just gonna jerk off the whole way back'er somethin'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Rude chuckled, "No. Just air dryin."

Reno chuckled and face-palmed himself. "Yeah, yeah. I'll drive." he said and started up the chopper. "So, what exactly are we gonna do when we get back? It's gonna be a pretty boring day."

"Well I'm sure /you/ still have a mountain of paperwork on your desk. I could help you with them?" He gave a sly look to his partner.

Reno grumbled, remembering he'd gotten nowhere with his work. "Shit." The redhead slumped back in his seat. "I guess so."

Rude smiled at him and rearranged himself back into his clothing before they arrived back at HQ.


	7. Life at ShinRa 7

When Reno landed the chopper he was hesitant to get out, not looking forward to the mountain of paperwork waiting for him.

"Come on Red, with both of us at it it'll be over in no time." Rude licked his partner's lips before sashaying out of the helicopter.

The redhead smirked and hopped out, following his partner to the office.

Rude didn't care about the stain on his shirt until Elena pointed it out, then the nearly black man turned red. "I'll be back Red, you get started." He went back to his room and changed his cloths before heading back to the office.

"What was all that about?" he asked, astonishingly already half way through the paperwork.

Rude smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Cum shirt is obvious." He sat down in the chair next to Reno, "Looks like you've got most of it done already. Motivated much?"

Reno laughed and held his side. "Oh shit. Anyway, it's not motivation. I could do this any time. I not stupid, I just get bored easily. I just wanna do funner stuff." he explained, going through the pages like a machine.

"Funner stuff? Like what?" Rude asked.

Reno scratched his head with the pen and thought. "Beer pong, sex, partying, lazy days. Stuff like that....DONE!" The redhead threw the pen down and sighed. "Damn, I hate paperwork!"

Rude laughed outright and shook his head at his partner in crime. "But I thought you said you were sore." He smirked when Elena turned three shades of pink and left the room stuttering something about reporting to Rufus.

Reno leaned back in the chair, tilting it back a bit. "Yeah but I could do those other things. Hell even a game of pool would be better than this. So what now, yo?"

"Hmmm, po~" Rude's PHS ringing cut him off as he pulled it out to answer it with, "Turky on Rye."

"What the hell?" he asked with a very confused expression.

"No, no mayo. I'll bring the ketchup. Yes the 64th sounds very good. See you there." Rude hung up the PHS. "Looks like we have fun plans after all Red!"

Reno simply stared, waiting for an answer.

"Come on they're waiting for us!" Rude was excited and hopped up from his chair and drug Reno up and to the elevator by his arm.

"Hey! Who is, yo?! Yer not makin' any sense!" The confused Turk pulled his arm away when the two got in the elevator.

"Heh, yeah well me and the General's tend to have too much spare time on our hands." Rude answered mysteriously.

"Huh? Just explain damn it!!" he yelled losing his patience.

Rude laughed as the doors dinged on the 64th floor and he shoved Reno out of them before walking calmly over to Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal.

"Well the Rye and Ketchup are here, we have to keep Mayo out of the loop-." Sephiroth began.

"Yes, I've contacted Puppy and StormCloud about it; they got in touch with Cream and will keep Mayo busy." Genesis answered.

"Hmmm, but what are we to do with DarkChocolate?" Angeal pondered, it was a good question.

"Would DarkChocolate be a problem?" Rude asked.

Reno grabbed his head and hollered "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" The Turk never could stand being left out of the loop.

"He might be, should we ask WhiteChocolate to keep an eye out for him?" Sephiroth continued, ignoring the outraged Turk.

"That's a good idea." Genesis pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Tseng? Could you do us a huge favor? Could you make sure Vincent doesn't come looking for us? Oh, no, nothing like that. We're just gonna go out to a bar." There was a pause, "Thanks Tseng, we really appreciate it."

"Alright! It's a done deal." Angeal grinned, "Let's move out!" He pumped a fist in the air.

Rude chuckled, "I'll explain on the way, come on Red. You don't wanna miss out on all the fun do you?"

Reno looked as though he was going to burst a blood vessel. He reluctantly followed, hoping this wasn't some kind of set up.

As they all piled into Angeal's Escalade Rude began the explanation, "You remember about a month ago when you and Elena got really sick and you were so pissed about it one night that you kicked me out of our room because I wasn't?"

"Yeah. What about it?" He asked.

"Well I ended up going out for Italian with the General's here and we were all pretty bored. Angeal mentioned something about how I was like Rye bread, I don't remember why but he did." Rude poked the driver in the back of the head.

"I don't remember either, don't look at me." Angeal shrugged.

"Well we ended up likening everyone to some form of food or accessory to food." Rude explained. "I'm Rye, you're Ketchup -cause of your hair-, Rufus is Mayo, Elena is Cream, Tseng is WhiteChocolate, Vincent is DarkChocolate, Hojo is Peas, Genesis is Hotsauce, Angeal is Toffee, Sephiroth is Frosting, Reeve is Pistachio, Veld is Jellybeans, Lazard is Ranch, and Cloud and Zack don't have food nicknames cause they are already Chocobo and Puppy."

"Oh, and Lucrecia is Cornflour and Aerith is AngelCake." Sephiroth added.

Reno gave his partner a blank stare and was silent for a few seconds. "What...the...fuck, yo...? Why would you- I mean what is- Just what the actual fuck?!?!"

The three SOLDIERs and Rude simply laughed, "Honestly I think there may have been something in our pasta. But~." The man shrugged, "We kept using them because it's amusing and we can talk about people without them knowing. Kind of childish, but Seph had never done something like that before."

"You are a major idiot, ya know that?" Reno leaned against Rude and crossed his arms. "So what do yer ideas of a lame joke have to do with our destination, yo?"

Sephiroth turned and stuck his tongue out at the sulky Turk, but Genesis turned to him with a grin, "We just talk about people that way now. It has nothing to do with where we're going."

"Seph called saying he wanted a drink, and you know that Veld would never let him leave ShinRa HQ without a Turk escort unless it was a war zone." Rude answered.

"Sometimes not even then." Sephiroth pouted.

"So we're on duty, without being on duty." Rude summarized, "You can have all the fun you want, we're going to 7th Heaven."

"That's great but I still don't get the name game. It sounds like something a 5 year old would make up." Reno pinched Sephiroth's tongue in annoyance. "And that didn't make ya seem any more mature, dude."

Sephiroth batted the man's hand away, "It's not about being mature. Honestly you Reno are the least mature out of everyone in this vehicle. It's about ME being able to be something other than an experimental weapon." He growled out at the petulant Turk.

"Geez. Someone's touchy tonight." he responded with a grin. "Anyway, just tell me when we're there." he mumbled and yawned, still very tired from his little romp with Rude earlier that day. He laid back o his partner's lap and closed his eyes.

Sephiroth simply stuck his tongue out at the redheaded Turk again. Rude settle back with him, it would be a bit before they arrived in the Sector 7 slums after all.

"Stupid SOLDIER." He grumbled and nuzzled Rude's lap.

Genesis rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through Sephiroth's hair to distract him until they arrived at their destination below the plate. "We're here." Angeal said as he climbed out of his car.

Sephiroth and Genesis hopped out and Rude shook his dozing partner awake, "Come on Red, let's go."

Reno mumbled, not wanting to wake. "Meeeeehhhhhhh....Go 'way....." he said and practically buried his face in Rude's crotch.

Rude rolled his eyes and slide out of the car, dumping Reno on the floor in the process.

"Ow!" The redhead held his now achy nose and glared at Rude. "Oh, we're here already?" he asked, not thinking about his falling asleep and jumped out. "Let's grab a cold one!" he cheered happily.

All four other men rolled their eyes and followed the now hyper redhead into the bar.

Reno wasted no time in selecting a bar stool and getting himself a beer. "Come on guys! Let's have some fun!" he said, now full of energy from his little 'catnap'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal.)


	8. Life at ShinRa 8

Sitting down beside his partner Rude ordered himself a beer and watched as Genesis gracefully asked for wine at a bar... and got it. Sephiroth settled down with a martini of all things and Angeal had a screwdriver to start things off with. Yep, tonight was gonna be fun.

The redhead started taking huge gulps of the drink, obviously not caring much about a hangover. He placed a hand on Rude's thigh, gave it a little squeeze, and winked.

Rude grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows over he ever present shades. After a while and finally getting Genesis to drink a Long Island Ice Tea, which he thoroughly enjoyed - Sephiroth and Genesis were out in the middle of the bar dancing, they'd each grabbed up a random passerby, Sephiroth had Angeal, who'd been coming back from the bathroom and Genesis had grabbed the busty barmaid who Rude was pretty sure owned the joint. But she didn't seem to mind.

Reno was starting to feel the buzz and was laughing at the simplest things. He wasn't thinking too much about his actions, which was usually a bad thing. The Turk leaned over and kissed Rude passionately.

Taken a bit by surprise at Reno sudden movement he blinked a second before kissing the man back, to hell with what anyone else thought. Rude was still nursing his first beer, knowing that he'd be driving them all back, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun too.

Reno chuckled into the kiss ran his hand further up his partner's thigh, grazing his hand lightly over the inside.

Rude moaned as Reno's hand wandered over a very sensitive area, if he kept it up they'd all be going home /real/ soon.

Reno continued to push Rude's buttons and carefully undid his partner's pants. He was far beyond buzzed at this point. And a drunk Reno was a lethal Reno.

"Mmmm, damn Red." Rude pulled away, standing from his stool he did his pants back up, threw Reno over his shoulder paid for everyone's drinks and headed for the SOLDIERs on their makeshift dance floor. Knowing he was going to regret this later he yelled at them, "WhiteChocolate just called, DarkChocolate's on his way and he's pissed! We gotta go!" The codenames sent the SOLDIERs running for the door and the confused barmaid looked over at Rude. He shrugged helplessly and motioned to the counter where he'd left the money before going out and putting Reno in the car with the others and starting it up.

Reno was giggling slightly as Rude shoved him into the car. "Wait...W-Wher'r we goin', yo...?....hic!" The tipsy Turk wrapped his arms around Rude and began licking and kissing his neck.

Rude rolled his eyes and pushed the man into Angeal's lap, "Hold him would you?" He put the escalade in gear and tore back to HQ, "We're going home Red."

"Aw come on, yo. I was havin' fun. Today's been boring as hell since we fucked." he whined, not realizing what he'd just done.

Rude refrained from facepalming and made it to HQ in record time, parking in Angeal's parking space he hauled Reno out and threw him back over his shoulder. "I'll see you guys later." All three men simply grinned at him, Seph and Gen had the gall to wink. Rude turned smartly on his heel and took Reno back to their room.

The redhead was just plain loopy at this point, his head seemingly 'empty' enough to go 'weeeeeee' as he was hauled through the door.


	9. Life at ShinRa 9

Rude chuckled as he threw the man on their bed and closed and locked the door. "You sir do not play fair, very Turk-like I say." Rude's voice rumbled as he undressed on his way to the bed.

"Hm? What do ya mean...? What did I do?" he asked as he sat up to speak to the other Turk. "Did I say something...?"

"Nope, yer just too hott for your own good, nothing really wrong with that." Now in his boxers Rude slid into bed, "Get undressed Red, we've got more paperwork to do tomorrow." With that Rude took his shades off and got comfortable, fringing sleep.

"Dun wanna....I wanted to party but you just fucked it up." He sulked. The redhead stayed sitting up with his arms crossed and a very unimpressed look on his face.

"Well if you'd still like to party, there's beer in our mini fridge and you being in less clothing would make it easier for me to fuck you senseless." Rude mumbled half into his pillow.

Reno burst out in laughter. "Hah! What the fuck can ya do, old man?? Yer half asleep!" The Turk crawled over his partner and bit his earlobe playfully. "Yer a sleepy buzzard, yer a sleepy buzzard!" he cheered ever so childishly.

"And you called Sephiroth immature?" The brown eyed Turk turned and grabbed Reno rolling over so that he rested on top of him, completely messing up the bedding - having it twisting around his legs as he straddled his target. He leaned down and sucked a trail up Reno's neck from his collarbone to his jaw.

Reno struggled to get free but to no avail. If there was one thing Rude had that no other did, it was insane strength. However, Reno always found joy in at least trying.

"So what's it to be Sugar? Sleep or play?" Rude asked huskily in his ear.

Reno smirked, knowing exactly what Rude wanted to hear and whispered. "Kitty wants to play."

Rude grinned down at the man between his legs. "Does he really? Does the kitty like whipped cream?" He bent down and flicked his tongue over Reno's smirking lips.

Reno chuckled at the implication and took Rude's tongue into his mouth for a lusty kiss.

Rude moaned into the kiss, he loved it when Reno took charge. Rising he levered himself off of the bed and walked to the mini fridge, pulling out a beer and a can of whipped cream, he set both on the bedside table. "You should really divest yourself of your overabundance of garments Kitty. Don't want to get them all sticky after all." Rude gave him a sultry look.

"Strangely enough, I actually understood that sentence. And yer right." he said as sat up and began to peel his clothes away piece by piece

Rude watches intently as each article of clothing falls away from the lithe body beneath them.

Once he was complete stripped, Reno sat back and gestured for the larger man to come closer.

Rude settled down on the bed after taking his boxers off, he took the cap off of the whipped cream and shook it before squirting some in his mouth. "Want some?" He asked with a rise of his brow.

Reno chuckled and pulled Rude into a kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth to reach the sweet foam.

Yummy was the only word Rude could think of. He leaned over the smaller man brushing their chests together, his rather attentive erection sliding along Reno's knee.

The redhead pulled away and licked his lips with a smirk. "Happy there, 'Daddy?" Reno froze. Did he really just call him that? He blushed and quickly turned away.

"Mmmm, daddy huh? I think you've been to one too many brothels lover." Rude took the can and left a trail of whipped cream down Reno's chest, "But yes, yes I am." He proceeded to lick up the cream slowly, devouring every inch of Reno's skin until the man's chest was a wet mess where the whipped cream had been.

Reno couldn't help but laugh at the sensation. Rude was the only one who even knew he was ticklish. He poked Rude's forehead, moving him back a few inches to look at his eyes since he rarely got to see them. "Heh shut it. It just came out."

"Hmmm, it came out huh?" Rude wiggled his eyebrows before plundering Reno's trouble making big mouth.

Reno wanted to talk back but eventually melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled the Turk close. The redhead's hands traveled over Rude's muscular shoulders, down his back, and gripped his ass.

Rude licked the roof of Reno's mouth before pulling slightly away to breathe, those hot little hands on his ass were making him a little crazy.

Reno chuckled and fell back on the pillow. "Heh. Heating up already, huh?" he asked when he noticed his partner's reddening cheeks. He playfully pinched the man's ass and smirked.

"Mmh." Rude's hips jerked forward at the pinch, "Twerp." He decided that the indentation between Reno's collarbone and neck was a great place to lave his attentions, so he did so until there was a dark purple mark there.

Reno moaned and placed a hand on Rude's neck, trying desperately to keep the man from moving. The redhead smirked and let out a little purr, reminding Rude of his promise to go see Hojo again. He was really missing that tail about now.

Rude shivers as Reno purred, the sound like static through his system. He licked the bruise he'd left, "You like that kitty-kitty?" He grinned nibbling up the man's neck.

"Mmm. I fuckin' love it..." he whispered and leaned to Rude's ear, purring lightly to tease the man. He wanted him desperate. He wanted to see Rude completely undone by lust and reached between the larger Turks legs to fondle him.

"Ahh, damn it Reno!" Rude rested his head against the redhead's shoulder as his nimble fingers played with him. He was losing it a lot faster than he'd thought he would already bucking into Reno's hand. Regaining a modicum of focus Rude lifted himself up onto his hands, "Got a question for ya Red. You want me in you again," He bent down to kiss the man who knew how to torture him so well, "Or would you like to be in me?" He watched the man's face for a reaction...

Reno smirked and sat up to take the elastic out of his hair, letting it drape down like crimson curtain. "Hmmm. It's a nice offer..." he said, scratching under Rude's chin. Reno rarely topped. He realized it had been over a year since he fucked the other Turk. "You gotta convince me though. I'm not sure ya really want it enough." he said and winked, loving to torture the man.

"Oh trust me, I want it." Rude growled as he flipped onto his back and pulled Reno over him, he settled the man between his legs and let that beautiful fall of hair cover his chest. "I love your hair down." He lifted his hands to it, running his fingers through the strands. With a wicked grin he scratched behind Reno's ears.

The redhead was pretty amazed Rude would ever act like this but he loved it. He tilted his head and nuzzled into the man's teasing fingers. "Oh, yeah? Why's that, babe?" he asked as he began gently nipping along Rude's neck and kissed his adam's apple.

"One, besides earlier today, I honestly can't remember the last time we had sex - so I desperately want you any way I can get you. And two, it's been even longer than that since I've had you in me. I need you." Rude was brutally honest about it.

The redhead pulled away and looked Rude in the eye. He blinked when he realized he was serious. He slowly closed the gap between them and for the first time in a long time, he had a genuine smile. He rested his forehead to his partner's and laughed, bringing his hand up to play with Rude's earrings.

Rude smiled ruefully, "Yer a pest, but I love you." He kissed his partner's chin.

"Please that's WHY you love me. You know yer life would be boring without yer kitten." He teased. "However...I'm gonna need you to prove you want it, yo. Just so I’m sure." he said with a grin.

"Prove that I want it /how/ exactly?" A dark light shimmered in Rude's brown eyes.

Reno leaned to the man's ear. "However you need to prove you want me inside you so badly."

That translated to Rude as taking what he wanted. He rolled them back over, opened the drawer to the bedside table and fished around for the lube. He popped the cap, grabbed Reno's hand and slathered his fingers in the stuff before directing his hand to the entrance that needed desperate attention.

Reno's eyes were wide but he eventually felt that sly grin coming across his lips. "That bad huh, babe?" he asked as he teased Rude's entrance then slipped one finger into the deep heat.

"Ahnnn." Rude's eyes closed as Reno's digit finally entered him, "Reeenoo~."

"Damn, yo. I thought I was tight." He joked and added another slick finger and began prodding for just the right spot. The second he got a shiver from the man over him he knew he'd found it and teased the area.

Rude grit his teeth, it felt so damn good! "You are tight," He smirked, "Compared to how big I am."

Reno slapped the man just hard enough to leave a sting and smiled. "I wouldn't talk that way to the guy who's gonna pound yer ass." He warned. The redhead's eyes got that wild spark in them and he grabbed Rude's jaw, pulling him down, leaving him just a hair's breadth away from kissing him. "So quit actin' like a whore."

"But you like whores." Rude whispered.

Reno chuckled. "I guess I can't argue with that." The Turk finally slid a third finger into Rude, pumped them in and out and chose to just watched the show...

Rude rocked himself on Reno's fingers, if felt good, really good, but it wasn't enough. His face contorted with need as Rude looked into Reno's bright blue eyes, "Fuck me damn it."

That was all he needed. Reno flipped Rude onto his back and pulled his digits out. The Turk stroked himself a few times before pressing into Rude's body, feeling it clench around his cock. He went agonizingly slow, making sure the man felt every inch.

Rude groaned as Reno /finally/ entered him, he couldn't even complain about the pace - it was just so damn good. "Fuuuck. Gaia, I love it when you're pushy!"

Reno watched Rude's expression of pure bliss grow and smirked. "You really have 'missed me', haven't ya?" he asked and began teasing the Turk’s nipple with his thin fingers.

Rude grinned at him, hissing in a breath when his fingers ran over his nipple and shivering with need.

The redhead pinched the sensitive flesh and started to quicken his pace, bucking into his partner. He ran one of his delicate but strong hands over the inside of Rude’s thighs, letting the other one continue its assault on the gasping man's chest.

"Hah~mmm, damn, Reno! Fuck~." Rude felt like he was coming apart, it was a feeling he liked a lot. Being in control all the time was turning him into Tseng, not good. Rude had no idea he was even making so much sound his brain was buzzing too loudly with pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Reno to pull him in closer, leaning up to kiss the redhead deeply. He squeezed his muscles tightly around the rod inside him and watched Reno fuck him into the mattress.

"That's it, babe.~" He purred, feeling the heat clamp around him. Reno clenched onto the sheets, feeling his climax was near. His breathing soon turned to gasps and his hips bucked uncontrollably into his partner. "Fuck! Yes..."

Rude felt the change in tempo from Reno as the man got closer and closer to the edge, the tightening in his own loins indicated that he wouldn't be holding out for long either. As Reno called Rude rose up and bit on the man's already bruised neck to muffle his cry as he came.

Reno tilted his head back, giving Rude full access to his throat and managed a slight grin as he felt the teeth sink into his neck. The redhead had always been a bit masochistic and never turned down a little pain. He felt like he would pass out from the heat and was right on the edge.

Rude ignored the slick mess covering his stomach in favor of sliding his teeth up and down Reno's throat while one hand tangled in his hair and the other flexed on his ass, he wanted Reno to cum inside him so damn bad! "Cum for me kitty." He whispered in his ear before licking and nibbling at it.

Reno wanted to give Rude the show he'd waited so long for and chose not to muffle his voice when he shot his seed into him. The redhead yelled in pleasure as his vision faded to white. He hung his head, resting it on Rude's chest but quickly started lapping up the other Turk’s cum from his toned abdomen. His body shook uncontrollably.

Watching Reno cum inside him was the most erotic thing in the world, except perhaps feeling it. As his ass was filled with a wet warmth he smiled at Reno watching as his trembling kitty began to lick him dry. "God yer hott Red. But you don't have to do that." Rude smirked running his head through the red locks. "You could just come up here and lay down," He ran his thumb over Reno's jaw.

Reno gave Rude a mischievous look. "But a kitty need his 'milk'." he teased. The Turk finished up and gave Rude no time to react, pressing their lips together to share that musky taste.

"Mmh." Rude pulled the man closer and swirled his tongue around in his mouth. He loved the skin on skin as he held Reno and kissed him, feeling every ridge and dip with his hands as he lay back on the bed.

Reno chuckled and pulled away to nuzzles their noses together. "Something tells me 'daddy's' pleased.~" He leaned to Rude's ear and whispered in his now raspy voice. "Enjoy it?" he purred.

A shiver went through Rude at the purr; yep he was pretty sure he had a kitty fetish now, fuckin' Hojo. "Yes I am and I did. You?" He kissed Reno's forehead and smiled sated.

"Now why would I tell you when you already saw?" He teased. The thin Turk purred once again, wanting full control over the other.

Rude grinned and shivered, "Now what kitty?" He kissed the man's nose.

Reno thought for a moment and licked Rude's lips, barely grazing over them. "There is something we could do to keep things fun. What do you say to a trip to the lab for yer kitty?" He laughed.

Rude blinked at him, "Which lab?" He figured he knew, but one couldn't be sure with Reno.

"Hojo's. Maybe I can talk him into making it controllable. I think I might like the ability to change like that and turn you on so quickly." he said and flopped next to Rude, his body completely spent.

Rude smiled at the man, "Sure thing. Though he may make it so that /he/ can control it. He isn't really one for doing favors." Rude rolled onto his side, sliding an arm over Reno's stomach and resting his chin on his chest. "Though I vote for doing that later today. Even Hojo is asleep at four in the morning love."

"Heh. I know. However, I'm sure we can go later and I might even be able to 'convince' him to let me have control, if yer ok with it." he said as he played with his partner's facial hair, tickling at his chin.

"Hmm, I don't mind. But if we ever go to visit Cosmo Canyon, yer not cating out, I'll hurt you." Rude warned softly before kissing Reno's cheek.

"What do you mean, babe?" he asked, wondering what he was thinking.

Rude shrugged, "Just sayin' it could happen after all." He laid his head down on Reno's shoulders and fought to keep his eyes open.

"I don't get it. Why would you hurt me for 'cating out' in the canyon?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out." Rude no longer had the brain capacity to attempt to explain what he'd meant.

Reno held Rude close and wondered what he could have meant by that. He didn't push it and found himself following the man into sleep.


	10. Life at ShinRa 10

Rude woke with his face buried in Reno's neck, his red hair tickling his nose, he had an arm tossed over the redhead and leg between his knees. All in all it was a great place to wake up. Moving slightly he grabbed the man's ear with his teeth and began sucking on it, leaving off only long enough to say, "It's time to get up Reno."

"Mmmmm. Five more minutes...." he begged and covered his head in the blankets.

Rude chuckled and stuck his tongue in Reno's ear. "Yer the one that wants to see Hojo of all people. Unless you've changed your mind of course."

Reno cringed, unable to sleep with Hojo on his mind. "Damn it Rude. I was havin' a good dream." he said. Although an explanation wasn't necessary because of the bulge under the sheets.

"Mhm, want help with that? Or were you dreamin' 'bout a girl?" Rude murmured in his ear, having seen the tented sheet.

"Pfft. Yeah right. Chicks ain't got nothing on a beast like you." he said wrapping his arms around Rude's neck.

Rude wrapped his arms around Reno's waist and brought the man into full contact with the rest of his body, proving that Reno wasn't the only one who woke up happy. "I like to think so, and it's sweet of you to say Sugar." Rude gave his mouth a quick kiss and grinned.

Reno smirked when he felt Rude's erection pressing against him. "What can I say? I may be a power hungry prick but even I need to be put in my place and as you know, it has to be by force." He said, running his hand along the other man's strong arms.

"Force huh? Has my kitten been bad already?" Rude whispered as he flipped them over and laid on top of Reno - most of his weight on his knees settled between Reno's legs.

Reno ran his hand over Rude's chest. "So, what's gotten into you?" he asked

Rude paused smirking for a moment before he rolled away, however it didn't help any and he buried his face in his pillow as the giggles started.

Reno sat up and raised an eyebrow. "What with you?" The redhead began laughing, wondering what could have been so funny.

Rude's giggles slowly subsided and he rolled over to face Reno, "You just had to ask what's gotten into me lately didn't you?" The man smirked as he pointedly looked Reno up and down before he got out of bed and headed for the shower.

The smaller Turk facepalmed himself and laughed when he caught on the pun. "Yer just as immature as me, yo?" he called.

"No," Rude yelled back as he started the water, "You just rub off and it shows at odd times." The Turk hopped in the shower and washed off the last couple of days in the warm jets of water.

Reno couldn't help himself and hopped out of bed to join his partner. The redhead grabbed a towel and walked in. He licked his lips as his gaze traveled over the man's toned body before joining him.

"Well howdy do Red." Rude grinned as Reno joined him, holding out the soap to him in question.

Reno took the bar and began washing up. "Well, I can't lie. I /might/ be a little excited to get my ears back." he said and winked then began washing Rude's back.

Rude chuckled and then nearly purred himself as Reno began washing his back. "Yer such a dork."

"Am not." he argued. Reno set the bar of soap on the ledge and washed the suds off the bald man. The redhead got the shock of his life when the bar slid off and under his foot, sending him onto his back. "Oooowww." he groaned.

Rude spun around to find his partner sprawled on the shower floor, "If it hurts don't do it." Rude shook his head at the man and helped him to his feet, picking up the bar of soap while he was at it, "Anything broken?"

Reno frowned at his partner. "Very funny and no, I just hit my head." he said rubbing the soon to be bump.

"Oh well, you'll be fine then." Rude said matter-of-factly before he began to gently wash Reno's hair being careful of the forming lump.

Reno sighed contently. He'd always loved it when Rude played with his hair, weather he washed it, brushed it, or just ran his fingers through it. It was somehow calming. Especially in the mornings or right before bed. The redhead smiled and tilted his head back a bit into the massaging fingers. "Thanks, yo."

"No problem Red." Rude watched as his partner relaxed and simply smiled at him, playing with his hair longer than necessary to wash it before he rinsed it out and washed the man's back as well.

Reno smirked and shook his head, flicking water everywhere simply to annoy Rude and chuckled.

Rude grinned and kissed the man's neck, "Dork." Once he was done washing Reno's back he finished cleaning himself off and stepped out of the spray.

Reno finished up in the shower soon after. He stepped out and began drying off. He hugged onto Rude, nuzzling his face into the taller man's back and began placing kisses up and down his neck and spine.

"Mmmm," Rude murmured as Reno began his task, he paused his shave to rub a hand over the arms around his waist. Shaving cream still attached to his chin.

"Say anything corny and I swear I'll kick ya." he warned half-heartedly. He rested his head against Rude's back for a moment then stepped in front of the mirror to brush his fiery locks.

Rude grinned and finish shaving. He looked down at Reno attempting to brush his hair and chuckled, snatching the brush away. Rude gathered up Reno's hair and began slowly running the brush through it, again being careful of the lump on his partner's head.

"Hm? What's up? I can do it." he said but didn't move. 'Still feels perfect.' he thought to himself and closed his eyes contently.

"Yeah you can, but I like playing with your hair." Rude answered truthfully, 'Besides,' He thought, 'you like it too.'

"Heh fair enough." he said, admitting defeat and rested his elbows on the counter so Rude could reach all of his hair.

Rude smiled and continued brushing out Reno's hair, letting it dry in the air as he fiddled with it. He wrapped the now dry strands around his left hand, pulling the hair off to the side and kissing the white column revealed.

Reno couldn't help but giggle at the feeling. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Rude's neck with his back against the counter. "What now, babe?"


	11. Life at ShinRa 11

Rude: "Hmmm, well we should probably get dressed," Rude murmured resting his hands on Reno's hips. "Then you wanted to visit Dr. H, and we do have actual work to do..." His voice trailed off as he nuzzled into Reno's neck.

Reno: "Right." he whispered. Reno gave his partner a quick kiss and got ready. "Let's get going, yo." he said and walked out in the lab's direction.

Rude: Rude followed Reno through the hallways and down to Hojo's lab. When they entered the man was crying, literally /crying/. "Uh, umm, Professor Hojo? You okay?" The be-shaded Turk was highly disconcerted by the creepy scientist's tears.

Reno: Reno simply stared with a blank expression, thinking the man had simply caved from his own insanity. "um...Hojo? What the hell's up with you?"

Hojo: The stricken man looked up at them his eyes bloodshot and watery, "Jenova, she... she... she's /dead/! My poor specimen! She was glorious! I was going to improve on Sephiroth's make, have even better soldiers! But now, now... it's all OVER!" The man lamented going off into ramblings about what he was going to be capable of doing with the creepy things genes.

Rude: Rude had had enough. "HOJO! Get a grip. You'll find something else to entertain yourself with." He looked down at Reno evilly, "Like Reno perhaps... the whole attempting to turn my partner into a cat thing won't fly so well with our boss if I tell him." The threat was there, but so was the bargain that could potentially be made.

Reno: Reno stared up at Rude for a split second, surprised he'd 'offer' him so casually, even though it was his own idea. The redhead turned back to see a disturbingly happy expression on the older man's face.

Rude: As Hojo's face filled with demented glee Rude pushed Reno behind him a bit, "You can't play with people's genes without their permission Hojo, it's part of your contract. Would you like to be fired?"

Hojo: Hojo paused in the act of reaching for Reno as Rude spoke and made his grab impossible, "No of course I don't want to be fired! I am a respectable scientist!" Hojo's grating voice had a sickly sweet hurt edge to it.

Rude: Rude nearly barfed, "Well Red? Yer the one who wanted to do this." He gave the responsibility for Reno's health to Reno.

Reno: Reno swallowed and walked out from behind his partner. "Uh...Professor? You remember that injection you gave me, right? Well, I have a little deal to make." Reno felt a little sick to his stomach but continued. "If you allow me to have control over it...you have 30 minutes to...do...sigh...whatever you want to me." The redhead was very grateful he had a strong stomach right about now.

Rude: Rude yanked Reno back out of the creeps grasp, "Not 'whatever he wants' are you crazy Reno?! You have to be specific!"

Reno: "W-What do you want me to say?!" he whispered angrily. "I don't know what to offer him! He's a creep but if he likes me, what's the worst he can do?" he asked, not realizing how idiotic he sounded.

Rude: "Dude seriously? You came here cause you liked being a cat and you wanted control over the change. For fucks sake Reno, all you had were cat ears and tail and the sensory stuff to go with it. You want him to make it so you full on turn into a cat?! Or better yet, something else entirely? Focus!" Rude was aghast, he couldn't believe how dumb Reno was being.

Hojo: All through their little argument Hojo watched seemingly bored, but his eyes cut the scene like a knife. "If you just want the kittyflu again that's not very entertaining."

Reno: Reno's face look horrified. "Shit. Okay so just tell him I want all of that back and ONLY that in exchange for..." The smaller Turk thought a moment. “What the hell do you suggest, since yer apparently the 'expert' here?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Rude: Rude rolled his eyes, "You get full control over simply the effects of his "kittyflu" for him not being fired." Rude laid it all out on the table when he'd thought it was obvious from the beginning. "And he's only to give you the "kittyflu" effects."

Reno: Reno nodded and walked over to the scientist, explaining how he wanted this to work. "So we'll save yer ass if ya give me control over those powers and only those! Deal?" Reno reached out and shook the man's hand.

Hojo: Hojo was rather bored with the prospect, but making the 'kittyflu' permanent was a challenge he liked. "Alright, I will need your DNA in order to make the transformation something permanent as well as something you can control." He walked over to a counter and picked up a box, opening a fresh needle and syringe type deal and coming back over to Reno. "Arm please."

Reno: Reno cringed. He'd never liked needles much but held out his arm, allowing the man to take a sample.

Hojo: Hojo took the blood sample and then wander over to his chemical table and began working, "This may take me a couple of days. I'll let you know when it's done."

Rude: Rude smirked and then looked down at Reno, "So... work now?"

Reno: Reno sighed heavily. "Fiiine!" he complained, putting his hands in his pockets and scuffing his sneakers on his way to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude and Hojo.)


	12. Life at ShinRa 12

Rude: Rude nodded and followed his friend out. Getting to his desk Rude had to smirk as Elena looked at his shirt for telltale signs of non-work related activities, "Sorry Lena, but if you want in next time just call. I'm sure we could make room for you." Yeah, he was on a bit of a vindictive streak lately.

Elena: Elena gasped in outrage and blushed seven shades of red before ending up the same color as Reno's hair. "Why would I want to 'play' with either of you?" She huffed out.

Reno: Reno headdesked and laughed uncontrollably, holding his side. "Ha ha! What the hell's with ya lately, yo? You've been pretty 'playful' for the past while. Something happen?" he asked and began hammering through the large amount of paper work, occasionally giggling at Rude's comment.

Rude: Rude simply smiled and went to work on his own stacks of paperwork, then suddenly out of nowhere he popped off with, "Reno, we already discussed what's 'gotten into me' this morning." Then he went right back to sloughing through paperwork. However he didn't miss Elena's blushing face hitting her desk or her quiet laughter that she was trying to hide.

Reno: "So yer actin' like that cause I fucked ya?" he asked with a smirk. "I should do it more often then. But don't think I'm gonna top every time from now on or anything. Got it?" he warned jokingly.

Rude: Rude laughed out loud before banging his own head on his desk. Elena erupted into rolling laughter and Tseng, who'd been strolling through the room on his way to his private office, cracked a real grin at everyone - a rare sight indeed.

Reno: Reno raised an eyebrow and looked around at the other turks. "Seriously? How was it that funny?" he asked and felt the corners of his mouth curl into a smile. He had no clue what was with them but it was a nice change from their usual up tight attitudes.

Rude: Calming down a little Rude spouted off, "Heh, maybe Hojo put something in the air when he turned you into a kitty."

Tseng: Elena and Tseng both sobered upon hearing this, "Hojo did what to one of my Turks?" Tseng was none too pleased.

Rude: Rude covered quickly though, "It's something he'd wanted to try out and Reno 'volunteered'." Rude knew that Reno hadn't known what the 'flu' shot would do, but he had allowed the scientist to give it to him, so it wasn't completely a lie. Rude had forgotten he wasn't going to mention it...

Reno: Reno scratched the back of his head and blushed. "Uh yeah. It was just a little experiment but it's all cool now. Try walkin' around with ears and a tail all day. It's freakin' weird!" he joked. The redhead winked at his partner, reminding him of their earlier 'activities'.

Rude: Rude just grinned and went back to work.

Tseng: Seeing that everything did seem to be fine, but wanting to check into Hojo or any of the doctors putting something in the air Tseng closed himself off in his office to do so.

Elena: Elena simply shook her head at them and went back to work.

Reno: Reno smiled and stood up. "Well, I'm done. You stay here and work, a'right? Don't come back for like 40 minutes, yo." The redhead kissed Rude's bald head and winked at Elena before leaving.

Rude: Rude blinked, "Come back?" His question hung in the air, the only people to hear it, himself and Elena.

Elena: "He probably means to your room." Elena said.

Rude: Rude nodded in thought and signed off on his last paper, "Well if he wants forty minutes... I'm gonna go grab something to eat."

Reno: Reno had checked Rude's ID that morning, not thinking that was strange in any way and found out it was his birthday. The redhead was trying his best to bake him a cake even though he'd never done much cooking in his life. He was waiting for the oven to heat up and started mixing the ingredients to the best of his almost nonexistent baking skills.

Rude: Rude went down to the cafeteria and grabbed himself a burger, some potato chips, a brownie and some iced tea and sat down to eat.

Reno: Reno had started work on the icing when smelled something burning. He turned around to see flames coming out of the oven. "Aw, Shit!!!" he cursed and began trying to control the small fire. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!!!"

Rude: Rude wandered back to the office after he finished eating and handed Elena a brownie, rewarded with a big smile he went over and knocked on Tseng's door. "Hey bossman, got you a brownie, you wan-." The door whipped open and Tseng snatched the chocolate morsel from Rude's fingers and slammed the door shut again. Rude chuckled and looked at a clock. Well it'd been an hour it seemed so Rude went back to find out what was up with Reno.

Reno: Reno finally put the fire out but the only down side was they needed a new oven, Reno needed a new cake, and they would probably have to repaint. The redhead was covered in black ashes and was very unamused.

Rude: Rude knocked on the door for the first time... ever really, "Can I come in now?"

Reno: Reno coughed a few times from inhaling so much smoke and tripped over the broom trying to get his shit together but quickly realized he couldn't with Rude right outside. "God damn it...Yes!" he called and stood up, brushing his suit off.

Rude: As Rude entered the room he coughed as the smoke hit him, glad that they'd taken the stupid annoying smoke detector down when they moved in. He saw the state of the oven and the ash that Reno was valiantly trying to get off of his suit, "What... were you doing?" He moved further into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Reno and kissed his forehead, "They had brownies today, I grabbed you one."

Reno: Reno frowned but accepted the brownie. "I was...makin' yer birthday cake." he mumbled over the bite of brownie in his mouth. "But it kinda well...burned." he said with reddening cheeks.

Rude: Rude was struck utterly still, Reno had tried to make him a birthday cake... The wonder in his dark eyes as he looked around the messing kitchen and then back at Reno was telling. "You didn't have to do that Red. I haven't really celebrated it since I was ten. But thank you." He walked around behind the man and wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in Reno's neck.

Reno: Reno finished off the brownie and crossed his arms, leaning back against Rude's chest. "Yeah but it'd be better if ya actually had a cake after all that." he sulked. "Sorry, man. I'll clean it up. Just felt you still deserved a birthday."

Rude: Rude smiled, "We can always go out and buy one, and get candles too." He licked Reno's neck, "I'll help you clean, it'll go faster that way."

Reno: Reno flinched at the sensation and laughed. "A'right. Can we see if Hojo's done anything yet?" he asked and reached back to run a hand over the other Turk’s thigh. "If he has, I might have a 'present' for ya later."

Rude: Rude rolled his eyes, "Hojo said he'd contact us, and he will. He was far too gleeful about it for my liking. And why wouldn't I get that present anyway?" He asked with a pout.

Reno: "Heh you would. I just figured I could make it a bit more fun." he said, turning to face the man. Reno wasn't sure why but his playful side came out. He slowly wrapped his arms around the taller man and shoved him back against the counter. The second he was close enough to kiss him he backed away and dumped the rest of the flour over the man's head.

Rude: Rude blinked as he was encased in flour, "You think I look like a ghost now?" Was his only question.

Reno: Reno laughed even though he wasn't expecting his partner to react so calmly. The redhead wiped some of the powder off of Rude's head until it read 'happy birthday' in sloppy writing. "Ha hah! Happy birthday, yo." he said and hugged Rude with a big smile on his face. "What now?"

Rude: "Wait, you made me into a cake? I was gonna go bug Seph if I looked like a ghost. The man's terrified of them." Rude hugged Reno close, "But we should probably clean... and now we need more flour."

Reno: "I guess. Um...this may take a while" he said and grinned sheepishly as he looked at the mess he'd made.

Rude: Rude grinned, "Then let’s get started Sugar."

Reno: Reno frowned but let it go and slapped his partner's ass before grabbing the broom. "A'right."

Rude: Later they were sitting on their sofa eating the chocolate cake they'd gone out to buy, they didn't bother with candles however. Rude had gotten more flour and milk since they were out. "This is good cake," Rude said waving his fork in front of his face, he grinned and leaned over putting frosting on Reno's nose and cheek as he jerked back from the attack. "Hee, hee."

Reno: Reno blinked and smirked at Rude. "So that's how it is, huh?" he asked with an evil grin and tried his best lick the sweet stickiness off his nose, looking a little silly.

Rude: Rude leaned forward again and licked the frosting from Reno's cheek, "Yep, that's the way it is."

Reno: Reno took his chance and spread some frosting over the bridge of Rude's nose. He chuckled and put a small chocolate dot on the man's forehead. "There! Now ya look like the boss!"

Rude: "Oh how grand, ‘cept I don't have hair, let alone hair long enough to put into a ponytail." So saying he tugged lightly on Reno's before bringing up a finger to wipe the frosting off his face. Rude smiled at his partner, "Thanks, by the way." He held his now empty cake plate up to show what he meant.

Reno: Reno chuckled and kissed his partner's cheek. "No worries. I got enough hair to make up for it and thanks for what, yo?"

Rude: Rude shook his head in a ‘never mind’ gesture and rose from the sofa, going into the kitchen and washing his dishes.

Reno: "What?" The smaller Turk repeated, following Rude into the kitchen. He grabbed a face cloth and ran it under the warm water to wash the rest of the frosting off his face.

Rude: Rude simply watched the as Reno washed his face, the redhead would get it eventually, he didn't feel like explaining it at the moment.

Reno: After cleaning his face, Reno walked over to the couch and flopped onto his back, sighing deeply. "Well I gotta say, today was more fun than I thought. It was /your/ birthday though. You have any fun?" He asked, looking over to his partner.

Rude: Rude smiled from his place leaning against the counter, "Yeah I did."

Reno: Reno smiled and closed his eyes to relax. "I'm glad. Sorry about the cake thing but I'm glad it all worked out."

Rude: "S'all good." Rude looked over at their poor oven, he'd have to arrange for a new one.

Reno: Reno frowned looking at the machine. "Don't worry, I think I can afford a new one next pay check."

Rude: "I'm not really worried about it." Rude answered as he walked through the room into the bedroom and threw himself on the bed. The last couple of days made him more tired than usual.

Reno: Reno sat up and followed the man to the bedroom and tilted his head. "You look like death, yo. What up?" he asked and walked over, sitting on the side of the bed then slowly removed his partner's shades. The redhead kissed his forehead and looked into those eyes he'd fallen in love with.

Rude: "Death huh, think that'd be the same as a ghost?" Apparently Rude had a hankering to scare a General, though it would wait, "I've been rather busy the last couple of days. Doing strenuous activities that I haven't done at all in a while. Sue me." He grumbled into the pillow before quickly grabbing the redhead and pinning him to his chest.

Reno: "OOf!" Reno laughed as he was pulled into a hug. "Like what?" he asked looking up at the bald man from his restricted grip.

Rude: Rude kissed Reno's forehead, "Having sex with you for one. Cleaning smoke off the ceiling, laughing." Rude smirked watching the green eyes below his nose.

Reno: Reno blinked. “Well I understand the sex and crazy cleaning increase but laughing? How is that energy draining?" he asked and looked at the other Turk for a legitimate answer.

Rude: "It's just something I haven't done in a while Red. That's all." Rude kissed the man's nose and loosened his hold on him, resting his hands at Reno's hips.

Reno: Reno crawled a little higher until his face was inches away from his partner's and frowned. He knew Rude didn't laugh that often but was starting to wonder just how much he suffered now and then from being so busy. He ran a hand over the larger man's cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "Guess I gotta make ya laugh more often, huh?"

Rude: Rude grinned, "If you can Sugar." Honestly just the thought of calling the fiery spirited man 'sugar' tended to set him off, as it did now.

Reno: The redhead gave an unimpressed look but he shrugged it off and wasn't quite sure why but he began tickling Rude's sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude, Elena, Tseng.)


	13. Life at ShinRa 13

Rude: "Hey! NO!" Rude nearly jumped out of his skin as his partner began tickling him, he grabbed the man's hands and held them above his head as he pushed him back into the bed. "None of that." He leaned in and kissed him, slowly licking his way into the man's mouth.

Reno: Reno chuckled and closed his eyes, moaning into the kiss. "Damn yer hot." he whispered over Rude's lips and quickly returned to kissing him. He didn't bother trying to move his hands, enjoying it when the man got a little dominant over him

Rude: Rude shivered at the compliment and continued kissing the moaning man below him. Yep, moans were definitely his favorite 'word'.

Reno: Reno smirked and turned his head to the side so he could speak. "Ya really are weak today, aren't ya? Getting shaken up over a little noise?" he teased

Rude: "I love it when you moan, it's sexy." Rude began kissing at the exposed neck below him.

Reno: Reno hissed in a breath and smiled. Damn he loved it when Rude got like this. He exposed more of his neck, silently asking for more attention.

Rude: Rude smiled as Reno stretched to show more of his delicious skin, he nuzzled against it before licking along the length teasingly.

Reno: Reno smirked and moaned as that warm tongue wandered over his skin. "Shit...You always know what I want don't ya?" he asked and shivered.

Rude: "Mmm, of course I do. You're kind of obvious Red." He bit down on the vein he could see pulsing under the peachy skin and sucked on it, marking him above the previous bruise from the day before.

Reno: "Ah!" Reno bit his lip and sighed as pleasure ran over his body like electricity. He loved the pain and pleasure mixing from Rude's actions. The redhead tried to move his hands to untie his hair but quickly remembered he was pinned.

Rude: Rude smirked at the sound and sat up above the smaller man, transferring both of Reno's hands to one of his he pulled the band from Reno's hair and took the goggles from his head, "Now, whatever shall I do with you?"

Reno: Reno blushed a bit and tested the man's strength by trying his best to get free. He never felt 'helpless' or anything when he was like this because he had full faith in Rude but he loved putting up a bit of a fight for the fun of it.

Rude: Rude flicked his nose and wagged a finger in his face, "Tut, tut, none of that." He loved playing games with Reno, though it was hard for him to focus on it at the moment with how much he wanted the smaller man to fuck him again.

Reno: Reno wiggled his nose and winced at the slight stinging. "You worried I might beat ya for once, 'old man?" he teased and tried to wiggle out from under the larger Turk.

Rude: "Yeah, well, you like old men... and I very much doubt you could get free unless I let you at this point." Rude's comment was mildly uninterested and produced with an evil glint in his chocolate eyes.

Reno: "Heh guess I'm just a sick fuck, yo." he said with his classic teasing gaze. He lifted his hips to grind them against his partner's. The redhead leaned close to Rude's ear and whispered. "...But you know yer just as sick as me when yer horny don't ya, 'daddy'? Starin' at me like I'm just yer little pet." Reno purred into his ear and licked the soft flesh

Rude: Rude let go of the man and rolled till his back was facing him, now completely turned off.

Reno: "Huh? What was that about, yo?" he asked with a frown.

Rude: Rude stayed facing away from the man, not wanting him to see the grumpy expression on his face, "I am NOT your daddy Reno. One I'm not old enough to be, and two... that's just gross. Also, you are not a pet, I may be 'sick' and into kinky things, but I'm not /that/ demented."

Reno: "Whoa! I didn't mean THAT kind of daddy, man! That's nasty! And I know yer not old. I was just tryin' to get under yer skin I guess." he explained, realizing his overactive mouth had gotten him into trouble...again.

Rude: Rude sighed and rolled over to look Reno in the eye, "Just don't call me daddy, it's disturbing. And a plaything you may be Red, but a pet you are not. Pet's get trained... I like you just the way you are."

Reno: Reno couldn't hide the blush from covering his cheeks. Did Rude really love him that much? Did he hold him that close to his heart or was he just annoyed? The redhead had never been 'special' to anyone since his parents passed on. Feeling guilt hit his heart, he hung his head, ashamed he may have ruined something he hadn't even realized he had.

Rude: Rude reached out and cupped Reno's cheek as the man hung his head, "Love? What's wrong?" He didn't know why Reno seemed to feel so bad, it wasn't like either of them knew that Rude wouldn't like that particular form of endearment.

Reno: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't let you call me want you want. I'm sorry I tease you. I...I'm just sorry...sorry I never noticed..." he whispered and clenched his eyes shut the second he felt them beginning to burn.

Rude: Shit! Rude sat up like lightning and wrapped his arms around him, "Reno, love it's alright. I like teasing you with new names and seeing whether they'll fly or not. Gaia Red, I love you so much!" He rested his forehead on the man's shoulder, "I like it when you tease me. I'm just letting you know what I don't like, same as you do. That's all. I'm not mad at you, just... both of those thoughts are disturbing to me."

Reno: Reno blinked taken aback by his partner's actions. He pursed his lips together when he felt his bottom quiver, trying desperately not to shed any of the tears he'd been trained to keep in as a Turk. He knew if he spoke he wouldn't have that power and stayed still except for his shivering lip.

Rude: Rude raised his head and saw Reno's wavering face, he smiled at his little kitty and kissed him, "I love you Reno."

Reno: Reno nodded but said nothing and refused to open his eyes. 'Not now. Not in front of him. Just suck it up damn it!' he thought to himself. Reno had always thought Rude simply had a crush on him. He never imagined he loved him in return.

Rude: Rude pulled back and looked at Reno's scrunched up face, "Reno, crying isn't against the rules. Not in our own place." Watching him fight it was tearing Rude apart and his own eyes were misting over in sympathy, plus... he knew Reno joked about it a lot, but he wasn't all that sure he really loved him back.

Reno: "Shut up." he squeaked as the ball in his throat got bigger. Reno opened his eyes for a moment and noticed how glossy Rude's eyes were getting. "B-But why're YOU crying?!" he argued, trying to get the pressure off him but froze wide eyed as for the first time in years a single cold tear fell down his soft cheek. His look was one of shock. Once that first tear fell he couldn't seem to stop the rest. "I...I mean...I...I love y-Shit!" he cursed and angrily wiped them away only for more to fall.

Rude: Rude tackled him to the bed with a giggle and cried with him. After a while he began kissing at Reno's neck and exposed shoulder to try and calm him down.

Reno: "W-What's so funny?" he asked. He couldn't quite wrap his head around what was happening. Not only did Rude really love him, he didn't care if he let down his defenses around him. It actually seemed like he WANTED him to. Reno was half sure it was a dream. He couldn't quite understand it so he looked at Rude, hoping he could figure it out.

Rude: "You are you dork." Rude chuckled lightly as he rubbed the tears from his partner's face with his thumbs. Leaning in he kissed the man's mouth before running a hand through the fall of red hair.

Reno: Reno returned the kiss but gently pushed Rude back a bit. The least he could do is tell him what he deserved to hear. "I love you too, babe." he said placing a shaky hand on the other Turk’s cheek. He was embarrassed but continued to look into those gorgeous eyes. "I just never...I never knew you loved me too." he said as he regained control of his voice. "I always thought you just had a crush on me or something. I didn't think you were serious." The redhead ran his thumb over Rude's soft lips and bit his own for a second then whispered. "Say it again...?"

Rude: Rude's heart swelled, he almost couldn't believe his ears, "I love you Reno." He kissed the man again, "I didn't think you were serious either." He smiled down at him, "I don't let 'crushes' fuck me Reno, just to let you know." He whispered in his ear as he began kissing the redhead's neck again.

Reno: Hearing that, Reno finally cracked, threw away his pride, and clung to his partner, sobbing into his chest. "I'm sorry. I just thought if I said anything I might lose you." Reno felt silent for a moment and clenched onto the back of Rude's shirt. "I couldn't let that happen..."

Rude: Rude held his best friend and lover in his arms until he calmed down, "With all the stupid shit you do, you thought you'd lose me over telling me you love me. You sir are a piece of work." He kissed the man's head and ran his fingers through his hair in a relaxing manner.

Reno: "I'm an idiot ok? I thought we established that." he said, feeling quite the fool. Reno remained still and enjoyed his love's touch. He refused to let go of him and show his face until he was 100% sure he wouldn't cry anymore. It was a stubborn streak he had since before he joined the Turks and he knew as well as anyone that old habits died hard.

Rude: "Yer not an idiot Reno. If you were you wouldn't be Turk, certainly not a still living one." Rude told him, kissing the top of his head again.

Reno: Reno was a bit surprised. He was so used to hearing 'idiot' , 'stupid', 'dumbass', etc that he figured they must have been right but Rude made sense. Why would he have been hired in the first place if Rufus thought he was a fool? Reno nuzzled into Rude's chest for another minute then rested his head back into his pillow, looking up at Rude with his now slightly red eyes. The redhead chuckled a bit and facepalmed himself. "Heh...heh heh heh ha!"

Rude: "See, I told you, you were funny." Rude looked down at him as he began laughing.

Reno: "It's not that. I just remembered I promised you a freakin' birthday gift and I give you a tear fest! Sorry, man. I promise I'll get ya a gift tomorrow." he said, wiping away the last of his tears.

Rude: Rude smiled at him fondly, "I already have a gift."

Reno: "What? Someone beat me to it?" he asked with disappointment on his face. "Who?"

Rude: Rude rolled his eyes, "You may not be stupid love, but you are rather dense. You ARE my gift."

Reno: Reno blinked and blushed. "How can a person be a gift, yo?" he asked even though he was pretty sure he was just missing something obvious as usual. He reached up and played with Rude's earrings, ran his fingers down his jaw to his chin and lightly scratched his facial hair.

Rude: Groaning Rude leaned into the caresses, just fuck it! He really couldn't take how adorably oblivious his partner was anymore! "Just fuck me Reno." He laid a kiss on the man's mouth, "NOW."

Reno: Reno stared for a moment but smiled and nodded. "Only if you say it one last time." he said in a loving tone.

Rude: "That I love you, or that I want you inside me?" Rude asked as he kissed along the man's jaw.

Reno: Reno chuckled. "That you love me, babe."

Rude: Rude rose up and looked Reno in the eyes, "I love you Reno. And that won't be the 'last' time I say it."

Reno: Reno smiled, knowing for the first time since he was little, someone cared. For the first time in what seemed like forever...he was no longer alone. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and nipped his earlobe. "Thank you." he whispered.

Rude: "Thanks back Sugar." Rude grinned and winked at him. Leaning back took his undershirt off, the only things he still had on from his day were his slacks, boxers and his now removed shirt. He threw it to the floor and suddenly felt nervous about getting undressed...

Reno: Reno chuckled at the nickname but noticed the look on his love's face. The redhead sat up. "You ok, babe? What's up?" he asked tilting his head.

Rude: "Um, nothing." Was the quick, yet unsure response. Rude got off the bed and took his slacks and boxers off before climbing back up beside Reno. "You are wearing too much," He tugged on Reno's shirt lightly.

Reno: Reno frowned and stopped the other Turk, feeling something was wrong. "Hold up, yo. I might not be the brightest but I know when something's up with you. Tell me or it's a no go." he said firmly, not wanting to regret anything.

Rude: Rude dropped his hand and bowed his head, "I'm... just nervous all of the sudden." A blush spread across his cheeks and he brought up his knees and wrapped his arms around them, ducking his head in the hole that was made. The tips of his ears burned as he waited for Reno to laugh at him.

Reno: "Hey, hey. Relax." he said, wrapping an arm around his love and wrapped him in a blanket. Reno pressed kissed Rude's head and held him. "Don't worry about it. You ok?" he asked, not entirely sure what to do.

Rude: "Yeah I'm fine, just... fuck. You really love me." He took comfort from Reno's pampering and leaned his head on his shoulder, his voice was full of wonder at the prospect. "I didn't think anyone could. Being an orphan by age two was kinda balls."

Reno: Reno lifted Rude's chin so he could look him in the eyes. He bit his lip since he'd never said anything like this before but he knew it was true. "I love you. I always have and always will. Don't think you have to do anything for me if you don't WANT to, got it?" Reno thought back to his own childhood and kissed the man before continuing. "I know what you mean but don't think for one second that you mean any less to me just because of that." The redhead's stare was intense and he held Rude's jaw firmly. "Got it?"

Rude: Rude would have nodded his head but Reno was holding it still, so looking into the never ending green irises before him he smiled, "Yeah I got it. And I never do anything for you that I don't /want/ to do."

Reno: Reno's gaze softened and he smiled. The redhead kissed his partner and held him close once more. "Good." He ran his hand up and down Rude's back to calm him.

Rude: "That being said love, get undressed before I do it for you." He wrapped a hand around the back of Reno's head and pulled him in for soul searing kiss, "I want you." Reno wasn't getting out of fucking him just because he had a momentary break down.

Reno: Reno chuckled and pinned the man. He slid a talented hand down the other's body until it reached his groin. Reno began fondling the man and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his tongue into his mouth.

Rude: Rude moaned as Reno kissed him, rocking slightly into the man's hand. He loved it when Reno was pushy.

Reno: Reno wrapped a fist around Rude's cock and stroked it, hoping for a good reaction. The redhead reluctantly left the bald man's mouth to suck on the pulse in his throat just beneath that tanned skin.

Rude: "Mmh!" Rude shivered as Reno worked him over. "Reno! Please~!" He was so hard it hurt and the redhead was still dressed for crying out loud!

Reno: Reno chuckled. "That bad, huh?" He sat back and stripped his clothes off quickly, knowing Rude couldn't wait too long. The smaller Turk reached into the drawer and took out some lube, coating his fingers. He leaned back over his partner and pressed his digits to Rude's entrance until the muscles relaxed enough to slip one in. Reno sucked on the other's neck until he slipped a second in and toyed with his body.

Rude: Rude's eyes rolled back and his eyelids fluttered, "Ooh~." It felt /so/ good, "Mh, Reno, faster, want you now." The plea fell unashamedly from the large Turk's mouth as his hands gripped the blanket underneath him.

Reno: "As much as I'd love to, I'm not fuckin' ya till yer ready." he said and added a third finger, stretching the man until he was content. "There." Reno's expression turned to a sly smirk as he quickly coated his own erection until it was slick enough and slowly pushed into Rude's heat.

Rude: "Gaia, YES!" Rude bucked his ass up into Reno, "More~."

Reno: Reno grinned at Rude's response and began thrusting into him at a punishing pace, knowing if any man could handle it, it was him. "Likin' it, babe~?" he asked teasingly and nipped on Rude's bottom lip.

Rude: "Mmmh yes." Rude reached up and placed on hand on Reno's sexy ass and wove the other into his hair pulling him down for a bruising kiss, "I love you."

Reno: Reno snickered into the kiss and echoed his partner's words. "I love you too." Reno felt his heart jump every time Rude said it. The redhead gasped and bit Rude's shoulder as he got closer to his climax.

Rude: "Fuck yes!" Rude cried out as Reno bit him, he used the hand in the red locks to hold him there and began pulling/pushing Reno deeper into him with the hand on his ass, bucking in rhythm with his partner.

Reno: "Ah! Fuck!" Reno cursed over the soft skin as he filled Rude with his seed. The redhead bucked slowly into him a few last times until he was completely milked. He moaned and shook as he pumped Rude's erection eagerly awaiting the man's own orgasm.

Rude: Rude was lost in a sea of pleasure as Reno filled him, he only pumped him a few times before he completely flew apart. His arms slid from Reno like wet noodles and thumped to the bed.

Reno: Reno licked his lips as Rude came into his hand. He kissed the other Turk and brought his hand up in plain view as he began cleaning it off. He kept his lust filled eyes on Rude's the whole time.

Rude: Rude looked at Reno as he licked his hand clean, his breath hitching at the vivid lust in his gaze, he pulled the man forward by his hair and kissed him deeply, tasting himself with the flavor that was all Reno.

Reno: Reno moaned and ran his hands all over Rude's body. He soon needed air and pulled away in gasps. He kissed Rude's forehead lovingly and tried his best to keep himself up, feeling his arms would give any second.

Rude: Rude smiled up at his lover and seeing the shaking in his limbs he flipped them over, "Gaia, I love what you do to me." He kissed the man's forehead and ran his fingers up and down Reno's sides. Rude smiled and kissed Reno's cheek before laying down beside him on the bed, wrapping an arm across his middle and snuggling close.

Reno: Reno snuggled into Rude's chest, exausted from so much 'fun'. "I love you."

Rude: "Love you too." Rude closed his eyes and zonked out.

Reno: Reno chuckled and kissed Rude's nose then rested his head on the pillow. However...something was wrong...painful. The redhead couldn't figure out why he was so uneasy and drifted off to sleep (Dream) Reno’s mind traveled to that hated time once more.  
_____  
The young redhead awoke when his mother shook him. The woman looked terrified.  
“Hmm? Mom? Are you-“ Reno was quickly cut off when his mother covered his mouth with her hand.  
“Hush. Listen, sweetie, I need you to be brave ok?” Reno nodded to the woman. “Can you promise me you won’t make a sound?” Another nod. “Ok. We need to get out of the house now.” She whispered to the now worried boy. Never the less, Reno followed his mother through the hallways quietly when he saw a man with a gun talking to his father.  
“Dad?” The gunman turned around but luckily Reno’s mother grabbed him in time and pulled him close to her, hiding behind the couch. She pressed a finger to her son’s lips so he remembered to stay quiet. She led the way out once the masked man returned to Reno’s father, who was stalling for them. Once outside, Reno and his mother hid behind one of the phone poles, praying the boy’s father would come out alive. The redhead’s heart sunk when he heard two gunshots. His ears rang at the loud sound. There was a long silence before the masked man came out, hauling Reno’s now dead father out by the ankle. “Daddy!!” the boy screamed, forgetting all about staying silent. The murderer turned around and spotted the boy who was now looking for an escape.   
“Run!!” his mother yelled and ran in front of him. Reno did as his mother said and ran as fast as his trembling legs would carry him. He stopped once he was out of sight and turned around to wait for his mother only to catch the sight of a bullet rushing through her skull and out the other side. He was paralyzed as he watched her lifeless body hit the ground. Reno fell to his knees and simply stared until the masked man ran because someone had spotted him. Before he knew it, he was in the arms of an officer who was carrying him into an ambulance.  
“Easy there. You be okay, kid.” The voice was tuning in and out but the redhead understood. That was all he could remember of that fateful day.  
______


	14. Life at ShinRa 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude, Tseng, Elena, Veld, Hojo, Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal.)

Rude: Rude woke to his phone beeping, getting up groggily he fumbled for it on the bedside table, knocking his keys and shades to the floor. Obtaining the phone he answered it, "Rude."  
"I think I've got something if Reno is willing to test it out come by the lab." Hojo abruptly hung up.

Reno: Reno was still sleeping but something wasn't right. He was shaking and covered in sweat. He began to mumble.

Rude: Clicking off his phone Rude turned to look at Reno, he didn't generally act like that in his sleep. Crawling over to the man he grabbed him up in his arms and kissed the top of his head, "Reno, love, it's time to get up."

Reno: Reno snapped awake in a panic. "No!" he yelled and swung his arm up, hitting rude in the face with his elbow. "Stop it!!"

Rude: Rude held the man tighter, ducking his head into the man's shoulder, "RED! It's just me."

Reno: Reno continued to panic as he wasn't fully awake. Though he wasn't completely conscious, his eyes were wide and filled with tears.

Rude: "Reno, come on Sugar, calm down and wake up." He kissed the redhead's neck and began rubbing a hand along the man's side. "Wake up Red."

Reno: Reno froze when he finally heard that voice and came to. He was almost afraid to move. He looked around for a moment with a horrified expression.

Rude: "I'm right here Reno." Rude didn't know what exactly was wrong with his partner and he didn't want to say the wrong thing. So he left himself with what felt like half formed sentences that seemed wholly inadequate.

Reno: Reno took a deep breath and leaned his head against Rude's chest, trying to get control over his breathing. "J...Just a dream..."

Rude: "Just a dream? Well if you ever wanna talk about it I'm here," Rude pulled the smaller man close and kissed his ear.

Reno: "My parents..." he whispered. 'Can I tell him something like that?' What would he say?' he thought to himself.

Rude: Rude leaned over the man beside him so that he could see his face, "You're parents? Why would they scare you?"

Reno: Reno remained silent for a few seconds but chose to speak. "They were killed a while back. I'm fine." he said with a surprisingly blank look.

Rude: "You call this fine? A blank expression after panic and a cold sweat?" Rude pouted a bit, sitting up and looking down at him.

Reno: "It was years ago." he explained as he sat up and got dressed for work. He wiped his tears and opened the door. "I need you to either get your stuff out by tonight or I'll take my own stuff and find my own place, alright?" he said with no emotion.

Rude: Rude sat stock still as Reno went about getting dressed and left the room. He sat there for a while before packing up his stuff and moving back into his old room down the hall. He'd let Veld know he was gonna be using the room again. He texted Reno about Hojo's call and then left the building, he called Tseng and told him that he wouldn't be in today.

Reno: When Reno got to the office he spoke to no one and finished his work in record time. Tseng took notice and wasn't quite sure if it was good or bad thing.

Tseng: Tseng had gotten Rude's call just as Reno had entered the office, so his confusion over why the muscled Turk wasn't there went up. If he wasn't off doing something with Reno, just what the hell was Rude doing? Then he was disturbed some more as Reno spoke to no one, didn't mention that Rude wasn't going to be there like he normally would have if he knew what was going on, and he simply did his work. Not to mention that he did said work much faster than normal. Concerned he walked over to the man's desk as he was getting ready to leave, "Everything alright Reno?"

Reno: "Sure, boss. I'm fine. " he said, never even looking up from his almost finished work. "Need me to do anything extra today?" he asked not caring how strange it may seem

Tseng: "Sure, could you go tell Veld that Rude will be taking his old room back?" He'd gotten a message from Veld about Rude telling him that and his boss had been rather confused, as was he. He figured Reno probably didn't know this, but that he would know why. Might as well send him to explain himself.

Reno: "Sure." he said and stood from his seat, putting his hands in his pockets and walking out the door.

Elena: Elena looked up at Tseng, "Rude moved out of their room? But they've been doing so well lately."

Tseng: Tseng nodded, "Veld told me about it."

Elena: Elena shook her head and the two of them went back to work.

Reno: Reno knocked on Veld's door with a stoic expression and waited. "They wouldn't get it anyway I guess.' he thought as he waited for Veld to answer.

Veld: "Come in." Veld looked up from the paperwork for Rude's room change.

Reno: Reno entered and gave him the papers. "Need me to do anything?" he asked.

Veld: "Yep, just need you to sign here so that housing knows you know that Rude is moving out of your room." Veld held out the paper and a pen.

Reno: The redhead signed the papers without hesitation. "I meant anything important." 'I can't stay like this. I should work harder. I have to keep my promise.' he thought.

Veld: Veld really wanted to tell Reno that he could go find Rude and apologize to the man for obviously breaking his heart, but decided it wouldn't help matters. "You can report to Hojo. Apparently he has something for you."

Reno: "Right." Reno turned away and made his way to the lab. He walked in and saw the Scientist. "You wanted to tell me something?"

Hojo: "Yes," Hojo turned to the man of his obsession, "You are alone? How perfect!" Hojo clapped his hands, it would seem the memory trigger in his cat flu worked wonders. Now he could have the red haired man all to himself. "I have the permanent cat modification ready. I'll need you to test it to see if it works however."

Reno: "Alright." Reno took a seat and removed his jacket so the man could inject the needle.

Hojo: Hojo gazed hungrily at the man as he set his jacket aside, Hojo came over with the needle and rolled up the sleeve of Reno's shirt and carefully slid the needle into his beautiful skin. Leaning over his work gave the scientist the chance to breathe Reno in, however he coughed delicately when the distinct scent of Rude was there as well.

Reno: Reno knew what Hojo was doing but tried to ignore him so he could get back to work. 'Ugh...creeper.' he thought, feeling the man's hot breath on him.

Hojo: Hojo removed the needle, "Well all set, you probably shouldn't do anything strenuous, and once the change sets in come back and we'll see if you can make it go and come back." His hand rested on Reno's shoulder as he spoke.

Reno: "Sure." he said and looked up at Hojo with curious eyes. Why was he so...strange around him? Reno was never the brightest and without Rude he had a tendency to miss important 'signs'.

Hojo: Hojo got lost in green eyes for a moment before reality set in as his phone went off. He stroked Reno's ponytail before moving over and answering his phone, "Hello? Yes, yes he's here. I just gave him the shot." Hojo sounded very grumpy all of the sudden.

Reno: Reno grimaced when Hojo touched his hair but wondered what could have made him so angry all of a sudden. "Something wrong?" he asked as he pulled his sleeve back down and grabbed his jacket.

Hojo: Hojo turned to Reno with an apologetic look, "Nothing sweety, I'm just talking to your stupid partner."

Reno: 'SWEETY?!?!' Did he really just call him that? Reno shook his head, trying to forget it and spoke. "What about him?"

Rude: Rude heard Hojo's response to Reno and grit his teeth, he'd bet his overly large paycheck that Reno didn't even know the man had probably been hitting on him the whole time he was there. But then the Turk deflated as there was no harsh reaction to the endearment. He hung up the phone needing no more proof that Reno didn't really love him. Though he couldn't understand why he'd said he did if it wasn't actually true. Maybe everything had gotten to him and the tears and just pushed out what Reno felt he needed to say but didn't really mean. Rude had walked all the way down to 7th Heaven by now, but the place wasn't open yet, so he just set down outside.

Hojo: Hojo smiled at Reno, "Nothing really, he was just making sure you'd made it here." The scientist closed his phone and began staring at the redhead.

Reno: "Oh." Reno felt horrible for hurting Rude but he couldn't stay with him if he was going to do what he needed. The redhead looked up at Hojo with his beautiful green eyes, wondering what he wanted. "Something on my face?" he asked.

Hojo: The scientist started, "No, not at all. You should probably go lie down." He smiled fondly at the redhead.

Reno: "Lie down? Why?" Reno was still oblivious to the obvious 'threat'.

Hojo: "I told you that you should rest and not do anything strenuous and to come back when the change occurred." Hojo shook his head at Reno's simplicity, the man had a great body but his mind was lacking a bit.

Reno: "Alright. How long until you think it takes effect?" he asked. Reno took note of Hojo's reaction and glared at him. "Hojo. Don't shake yer head at me. I'm not in the mood for any shit from you or anyone else." Reno stood and grabbed the front of Hojo's lab coat, pinning him against the wall, leaving only inches between them. "Got it?" His eyes held nothing but rage.

Hojo: Hojo smiled and leaned forward unable to resist kissing Reno's raging lips, "I got it sunshine. The effection time is varied."

Reno: Reno froze where he was but quickly backed up. "What the fuck do think you're doing?!" he yelled, wiping his mouth.

Hojo: Hojo grinned evilly, "Finally taking what I want. What I've always wanted."

Reno: 'Taking?' How could a man like Hojo force anything on to a Turk? "What are you talking about?

Rude: As Rude sat there thinking he wondered if Reno wasn't as dense as he played himself out to be, that maybe he actually did know that Hojo liked him. Maybe he'd liked him back the whole time. Rude hung his head, covering his face with his hands, he couldn't believe how stupid he was.

Hojo: Hojo grinned at the man, "You're so special to me Reno. You're mother and father sought to keep you from me though," His grin was sickeningly pleased, "I had that taken care of though. And now that Rude isn't here to pull you away from me, you're finally mine."

Reno: Reno eyes were wide as moons. "You...'took care of it'? What EXACTLY did you do, Hojo?" he asked, wondering if it was what he thought

Hojo: "Oh a man owed me a favor," Hojo's hand fluttered airily above his head in a dismissive manner, "I had him take care of the problem however he saw fit. He was supposed to bring you to me, but your parents were more stubborn than I'd pegged them for."

Reno: The redhead lunged for Hojo, tackling him to the floor. His eyes held only wrath and murderess intent. Hojo was going to die. That was that. Reno began punching the man repeatedly, swinging as hard as he could. "You mother fucking sick bastard!!! Why would you do that?!? How could you have my parents murdered?!?" The redhead was so enraged he didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face. He wrenched Hojo off the floor and glared into his eyes. "Who the fuck WAS IT?!?!?!?"

Hojo: Hojo wasn't expecting the beating, he had no way of knowing that Reno had been very close to his parents, he wasn't concerned with such things - only that he wanted that beautiful face in his bed. And those righteous people wouldn't hand him over. "The man who owed me a favor? He's someone that you and Rude already hunted down and killed because he 'leaked' secret information about Mako to the outside world." The scientist wrapped his hands around Reno's wrists, "And now you're all mine~" He yanked the younger man flush to him and crushed their lips together again.

Reno: Reno struggled but was stopped when an intense pain shot through his spine. He remembered the scientist's words from earlier about resting. It must have been a result from attacking him. Reno tried to fight back but soon fell on his side when his muscles felt like they'd been lit on fire. "Damn it!"

Hojo: Hojo grinned maniacally as Reno toppled to the floor, "Yes, all mine." He picked the Turk up with a strength well hidden under his flowing lab coat and took the futilely resisting man to his room. Setting the Turk on his bed Hojo took pure delight in undressing the man, "First however you need to bathe; you stink of that ape of a partner of yours." Once the redhead was bare Hojo ran his hands along his well-shaped body before hauling him into the shower and slowly, oh so slowly scrubbing him down.

Reno: Reno shook in both anger and a little fear. He tried his best to get away but found his efforts useless. He knew for a fact if Rude had been there, he'd have noticed immediately and gotten them out of there. He cringed at Hojo's touch. "R-Rude's a million times better than you could ever hope to be." he said and spit in the man's face.

Hojo: The scientist glared and wrapped a hand around Reno's flaccid cock, playing with it in an attempt to excite his soon to be lover.

Genesis: Genesis had walked down to 7th Heaven in hopes of speaking to the barmaid again only to find Rude slumped against the building. "Rye? What on Gaia are you doing here?"

Rude: "I finally told Reno that I loved him last night." Rude said without raising his head, "He said he loved me back, he even cried." His voice faltered.

Genesis: Genesis sat down next to the Turk, "Isn't that a good thing?" The auburn was a bit confused.

Rude: "It should be. And I was, but he had a dream about his parents and totally shut me out. Kicked me out of the room and everything." Rude's eyes as he looked up at Genesis were bloodshot but dry, he couldn't cry anymore. "I called Hojo cause he had something ready for Reno this morning... and Reno was there. You know how Red won't let me call him "cutsie" names? Well apparently it doesn't bother him when Hojo does." The Turk deflated.

Genesis: "Man, go home, just go to bed. I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow." Genesis took the Turk back to ShinRa and put him to bed before going to find Sephiroth.

Reno: Reno squirmed weakly and swatted the man's hand away but his his muscle continued to burn, making it difficult to do anything. "Get OFF!" He yelled. Reno had no clue what to do. How was he supposed to get away when he couldn't even stand?

Hojo: Hojo grinned and licked up the side of Reno's neck until he saw the two hicky's there, "Gaia damn that overbearing ape!" Suddenly his rage was interrupted by a knock on his door. Sighing he left Reno leaning on the side of the shower and went to answer it, "Sephiroth? Son what are you doing here?

Sephiroth: Sephiroth grinned like a little boy, "I heard from Hotsauce, who heard from Rye, that Peas had Ketchup. Me, Hotsauce and Toffee have a problem with this. So I'm here for my Ketchup." He pushed into the room and figured Reno was in the shower since it was running and his father was damp but still dressed. "Ketchup? Please tell me you need saving."

Reno: Reno didn't want to be found like this but the idea of that freak raping him was horrifying. He made the tough decision and answered. "...Help..." he whispered weakly as his knees gave and he hit the floor, smacking his head.

 

Sephiroth: Sephiroth let out the breath he'd been holding as he heard the barely breathed word and went in. He found Reno slumped to the floor of the shower, quickly the silver haired man grabbed a towel and wrapped him in it, picked up the man's cloths and fled his father’s apartment. He took Reno to his own room and put him on his bed. "Just rest Reno, one of us will stay outside your door so my father can't get to you."

Reno: Reno curled up, too scared to respond and laid there, wishing Rude was beside him. The redhead wanted to apologize. He wanted to hold him again. To touch him again. He needed to see those beautiful brown eyes again. "Rude..." he whispered. 'Please come back...' he mentally begged.

Angeal: Angeal nodded to Sephiroth as the man came out of Reno's room, "He gonna be alright?"

Sephiroth: Sephiroth shook his head, "Don't know, he wants Rude though. Tell Hotsauce would you? I'm gonna go tell WhiteChocolate about this."


	15. Life at ShinRa 15

Angeal: Angeal nodded and knocked on Rude's door, "Genesis?"

Genesis: Genesis poked his head out, "Yes 'Geal?"

Angeal: "Reno wants Rude..." He trailed off at the ugly look that passed over his friend's face.

Genesis: "I'll see if Rye's up for it, but... Reno really hurt him." He whispered before turning back to the room and going over to Rude. He didn't really want to wake the man up, but if Reno hadn't meant to push him away, they always slept better when they were side by side, even before they were a couple. He gently shook the Turk awake, "Rude..."

Rude: Rude blinked blearily up at the auburn bending over him, "Reno?"

Genesis: Genesis grinned, "He's safe, and he wants to see you."

Rude: That woke him up, "I... umm, fuck it." Rude got up and went across the hall and into Reno's apartment, "Reno?"

Reno: That voice. It was the only thing he needed to hear. Reno found just enough strength to jump out of the bed, clumsily run over, and cling to Rude, not caring that the towel had fallen. His wobbly knees could barely hold him but he needed to be close to Rude again. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't go!" he begged as his eyes glossed over.

Rude: Seeing his partner's weakened state sent a shockwave of rage through Rude, "Shit." He picked the redhead up and carried him back to bed lying down with the man cradled in his arms. "Shh Sugar, I won't leave you. Not unless you tell me too." He was glad he was all cried out, or there would be more tears as he held his love and tried to calm him.

Reno: Reno refused to let go of his partner. "I didn't know! I didn't know it was him! H-He's killed them!!" he sobbed, feeling like it was all he could say. The Turk had no idea what to think but was amazed his love had returned to him without question.

Rude: "Killed who?" Rude shook his head, "You know what, that doesn't matter right now. Why are you so weak?" Rude could feel the man's shaking limbs against his own, he grabbed up a blanket and draped it over them so the naked man wouldn't get cold.

Reno: "M-My parents...He killed them...He gave me the shot but-" Reno explained everything about the fight and how the injection had affected him. The redhead quickly snatched Rude's glasses off his face and looked into the eyes he'd missed so much. Reno placed a hand on Rude's cheek and just looked at his face with a loving gaze.

Rude: "Damn love," Rude leaned into Reno's caress and kissed his forehead. "What a sick sonovabitch." Rude feathered his fingers on Reno's neck, over the hicky’s he'd given him. Suddenly he smirked, "He like these? Cause I'm pretty sure they make you /mine/ and not his. Especially since you enjoyed receiving them. ...well I least I think you did." Rude's eyes clouded in worry, he still didn't understand why Reno had dismissed him so coldly that morning.

Reno: Reno nodded. "I wasn't strong enough to save them that day so I had to be stronger to avenge them but apparently we already did. I joined the Turks simply to be stronger but I felt like if I was in a relationship, I wouldn't have enough time to get stronger. That's why I left so quickly after I woke up. I was scared." he admitted. "But I can see I was dead wrong..." Reno held his breath for a moment but looked back into Rude's eyes. "I can't fuckin' live without you."

Rude: "How old were you when it happened? I mean... wait, we already took him out? And... so... you don't hate me? Cause I really don't think I could live without you either." Rude's mind jumped from place to place as he tried to follow along as his hopes rose up to choke him.

Reno: "I don't hate you. One of the men we took out was the man Hojo got to kill them. I was 9 when it happened." he explained, hoping Rude would understand and forgive him.

Rude: Rude grinned and hugged the man to him upon hearing that Reno didn't hate him. "Ahh, I take it the man he hired was the same man who 'leaked' info? Tseng had a feeling the man had been given the information by someone else."

Reno: Reno nodded. "Yeah. That was him." The redhead didn't want to move. He felt dirty, weak, and worst of all, helpless. As happy as he was he just couldn't smile with everything happening so fast.

Rude: "You wanna take a shower and wash off the Hojo?" Rude asked, "I can help you if you want, or if that would be too awkward, I can stay out here."

Reno: Reno cuddled closer. "I don't want to be anywhere without you right now...I can't be. Please come with me. I'm still pretty weak anyway. I'll probably need the help." he said with a light laugh.

Rude: "Okay then." Rude smiled and scooped the man up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom setting him on the edge of the tub and turning on the water till it was the right temperature before shedding his cloths.

Reno: Reno felt better with Rude's every touch. He sat on the edge and waited for the other man to join him. "I'm sorry for leaving the way I did."

Rude: Rude smiled softly and loosened his hair from its tie, "Don't worry about Red." He helped the man up and under the spray, closing the curtain so water didn't get everywhere. "You okay? Like can you stand and scrub at the same time? Or would... what would you like me to do?"

Reno: Reno finally managed a smile and leaned on Rude for a minute before answering. "Think you could wash my hair?" he asked and wrapped his arms around Rude's waist.

Rude: "Sure thing dear heart," Rude grabbed the shampoo and began running it through Reno's hair. "Gaia, I love you." He held Reno's head still and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Reno: Reno smiled and ignored the nickname. "Hmmm...I love you too, babe." he said closing his eyes and just loving the touch. The redhead ran his hands over Rude's body, admiring every muscle. "Hey, Rude? I don't want you to fuck me for once..."

Rude: "If I recall the last couple of times it's been you fucking me." Rude grinned and rinsed out his hair, loving the feel of those hands running over him.

Reno: "Heh. That's not what I mean. I want you to do it but I don't want you to fuck me..." Reno looked up at Rude and cupped his cheek. The redhead bushed. "I want you to make love to me." he whispered and was pretty sure he should slap himself for saying something so corny but he meant it.

Rude: Rude melted, "Reno~." He sighed out before leaning down and slowly kissing the man his cock throbbing painfully, he smiled at him, "Let's get you clean first shall we?"

Reno: "Yeah. I feel nasty." he said with a shiver. "Ugh. Creepy bastard!" Reno was starting to act like himself again. He was still sore but the hot water helped. Just like the first time, Reno's ears and tail popped out but he hadn't a clue.

Rude: Rude frowned, "He didn't touch you did he? I mean I joked about the hicky's earlier... but." He trailed off as he looked Reno over.

Reno: "Heh. It's fine." he said, not wanting to worry his partner over the scientist's little bathroom moment.

Rude: "That doesn't answer my question lover." He leaned down and kissed at Reno's neck, a soapy hand sliding up and down the redhead's dick.

Reno: "Ah! He d-didn't do anything too much. Okay? It doesn't matter." he said and grasped Rude's strong arms

Rude: "Too much?" Rude's fingers dipped lower to cup Reno's balls, "And what exactly would be too much?" He whispered hungrily in his ear.

Reno: "Um...J...Just don't be mad ok? Oh god..."

Rude: Rude picked the man up by his waist and wrapped his legs around his own waist. "I'm already mad at Hojo, and it won't make me mad at you Red." He ran his soapy hands up and down the redhead's legs, washing them and massaging them at the same time.

Reno: Reno shivered at the slightly ticklish action then sighed. "Oh boy. Just promise ya won't drop me when I tell ya. He was the one who stripped me, he felt me up a bit, and groped me in the shower ok?" Reno held his breath, just waiting to fall.

Rude: Rude held the man closer to him, "I'm so sorry Reno, I should have stayed here to go with you when you saw him."

Reno: "Don't worry about it, yo. I told ya to leave, remember? It was my fault for getting all bitchy." he said, laughing at himself. Reno was feeling far more like his cocky, snarky, old self again and he couldn't be happier holding Rude in his arms again.

Rude: "You told me to move out by the end of the day or you would, you didn't tell me to walk all the way to 7th Heaven and sulk." Rude leaned back to look him in the eyes.

Reno: Reno couldn't help but laugh a bit. He kissed Rude and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Silly. Well, I'm back now so ya don't need to sulk a'right, love?"

Rude: Rude melted some more and kissed Reno deeply, delving his tongue into the man's mouth and playing tag with Reno's own tongue. Rising he gulped in air like a fish out of water before grabbing the bar of soap again and running it all over the rest of Reno's body. Once the redhead was all lathered up he stood under the spray and carefully rinsed the man off before conditioning his hair. Every small movement made had Rude's very hard cock rubbing against Reno's ass.

Reno: "Damn, Rude." The redhead huffed. "Yer pretty riled up, huh?" Reno noticed his ears and tail were back and ran his tail over Rude's sides and ribs. "Well, well...Guess I'm back to kitty for now." He said with a smirk.

Rude: "Mmhm, s'yer fault." He kissed behind Reno's ear at its base. "Well yer all clean now," Rude stepped out of the shower with Reno still wrapped around his waist, turning the water off and grabbing a towel he began to dry them off.

Reno: Reno clung to Rude like the feline he'd become, feeling like he would fall. He tightened his arms and legs as he felt the towel on his skin. "If you drop me yer dead." He threatened with a pout.

Rude: Rude smirked, "I'm not gonna drop you, besides, you'd land on your feet, you are a cat now." He kissed Reno's nose before he began to dry his hair and fur, he seriously enjoyed the tail's antics.

Reno: Reno flicked his tail, trying to get the water off it then nuzzled into the crook of Rude's neck, purring as the larger man pampered him. "Mmmm. I love it when you do this..." He whispered. Reno rarely told Rude how much he appreciated him but after today he decided he'd tell him every chance he got.

Rude: Smiling fondly down at his partner, nearly losing his ability to stand as the man purred, Rude finished drying them both off and then walked out to the bed and laid them down on it. He arranged it so that he was on his back with Reno on top of him and lazily ran his hands up and down his kitty's back. "I love it when you let me."

Reno: Reno's ears rested back and his tail tensed every time Rude's hands went lower. He wasn't sure why but he laid down on his partner and started licking his neck and jaw. Reno laughed at himself. "Man. I never thought I'd miss this so much. Everything's a million times better. I'm already hard." He admitted with a chuckle. The redhead licked along Rude's jaw until he found his earlobe and teased it before whispering. "Make me scream..."

Rude: "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Rude shook his head slowly back and forth, "I thought you didn't want me to fuck you." He trailed a hand down Reno's back and gripped the base of his tail with his thumb and forefinger, the others splaying out across Reno's ass and teasing the crease there. His other hand went to Reno’s hardness and began fiddling with it in a casual manner.

Reno: Reno decided to tease the man and leaned down to kiss him, raising his rear. "Oh I don't. I want to have sex, sure but I don't want it to be like usual." Reno blushed every shade of red. "I want it to be more...emotional? Uh...Passionate?" The redhead was never very good at describing his feelings but he knew Rude often knew what he meant.

Rude: Rude kissed the man back and grinned, "That's what I thought." Rude's fingers slipped to Reno's entrance and rubbed across it, occasionally pushing down lightly while the other hand cupped the redhead's balls, "That's why this is going to take a very, /very/ long time."

Reno: Reno froze. He shook with delight as his new sensitive body picked up on every little thing. "I-I don't know if I can last very long with this g-going on." His cock was soon stiff as could be and he bucked against Rude's hand.

Rude: "You'll last as long as I will and considering I was hard long before you were love..." He trailed off as he flipped them over and ground his dick into Reno's. He bent his head and sucked hard on the first hicky he'd left on the man's skin as he rocked them together slowly, skin sliding slickly on skin.

Reno: Reno's heartbeat was quickening with every stroke. He moaned when Rude sucked on his tender neck. He prayed Rude was going to be a little rough but didn't want to say anything, not taking the chance of turning him off. However the bald Turk knew he'd always been a bit of a masochist. Reno tilted his head back, granting Rude more access.

Rude: Rude grinned as Reno stretched his neck in a silent plea for more, he bit the spot he'd been sucking almost hard enough to break the skin and then licked it a few times before licking and nibbling his way down Reno's body, stopping to tease the man's nipples.

Reno: "Fuck...Rude~" he moaned and bit his lip. "I need it...I need you. Please." he begged, running his hand over Rude's shoulders.

Rude: Rude nipped the nipple in his mouth before running his tongue down to Reno's navel and dipping it inside. He moved lower and ran his tongue from base to tip up Reno's weeping cock. "Mmmm, damn you taste good." Glancing up at Reno he asked, "Does begging count as 'making you scream' Red?" Without waiting for an answer he took the man's girth fully into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it as he sucked.

Reno: "Mmm! Goddess damn it!" he cursed, as he ran his hands through his own hair, feeling like he'd burst any second. "N-No...It doesn't c-count...Oh Gaia, Rude, I love you!" he almost yelled and began bucking into his partner's hot mouth.

Rude: Rude hummed around Reno's length, 'Close to a scream...hmmm.' He drug his teeth lightly up the underside of the succulent hardness in his mouth, holding Reno's hips still as he bobbed his head slowly along it.

Reno: "Shit! Stop! I can't anymore! I'll fuckin' cum!" Reno clenched fists full of his hair, trying to stay sane. "Rude, please! Fu-" Reno stopped himself. He wanted this to be different. If Rude wanted to take his time then the redhead would wait as long as he possibly could.

Rude: Rude paused then slowly let Reno slide from his mouth as he looked up at the mess he'd made of the man. "I don't think I'm ever going to forget the way you look right now." His voice was low with need as he stared ravenously at the man below him, "And I want you to cum for me." The grin he shot his partner was mischievous before he resumed sucking the sweet length so prominently displayed for him.

Reno: Reno grit his teeth as his body got hotter and hotter. When he couldn't take the pressure any longer he shot up, held the back of Rude's neck to keep him there, and came with that long awaited scream. His body shook and his eyes glazed over with lust. Reno could barely feel his legs but had never felt better.

Rude: Rude drank his partner down, loving the way he tasted, he sucked until nothing came out anymore and then rose his head and sat back on the bed pulling Reno into his lap, his own member still very hard. He wrapped his arms around the smaller Turk and played with the limp tail, "I love you too by the way."

Reno: Reno's eyes were dazed and his expression was one of bliss. He purred feeling Rude's erection against his body. "Please..." was all he said, wanting the other man inside him.

Rude: Rude smiled and placed a kiss on Reno's lips, he worked a hand between them and slicked his own cock with pre-cum before lifting Reno and placing him over the head. He went unbearably slowly in order to cause less pain to his partner, since he hadn't prepared him at all. With just the head of himself within Reno's tightness he paused and waited for the man to adjust - fighting with himself to not simply slam up into him.

Reno: Reno tried his best to relax and take Rude in. It took a few moments but eventually he was able to take his whole shaft into his body. He sighed with pleasure when he was fully seated on Rude's lap. "Oh, Gaia, that's good.~"

Rude: Rude had his eyes clenched shut and he was shaking with the effort to not take Reno like a wild animal, "You...h-have .../no/ ... idea." He rested his forehead on Reno's shoulder.

Reno: Reno chuckled and nibbled on Rude's ear. "I'm fine now. If you want me, take me." he said, relaxing further as he waited for Rude to move.

Rude: Rude moaned and looked Reno in the eyes as he began to move, "Mmmh," Rude rolled to the side with Reno atop him still seated deep inside him.

Reno: Reno hung his head and rested his hands on Rude's chest, still trying to catch his breath from his own orgasm but began riding his partner, raising his body up then slowly back down.

Rude: "Mmmm." Rude raised his hips every time Reno came down, pushing himself deeper into the man. He twirled Reno's tail around a hand as he watched the man rise and fall against him with heavy lidded eyes.

Reno: Reno began teasing Rude, tightening around his cock each time he raised up. He whipped his tail out of the other Turk’s grasp and lightly brushed it all over his body. The redhead began to purr when Rude's erection twitched as he got closer.

Rude: "Ah! Damn Reno." Rude panted as Reno's tactics began to drive him insane. "/So/ good." The tail trailing all over his sweat stained skin was almost too much, "Fuck yer hott!" He grabbed Reno's hips and bucked into him faster.

Reno: Reno grinned and stayed put, allowing Rude to have some fun. The redhead continued clenching his muscles around the other man, trying to give him all the pleasure he could.

Rude: When Rude couldn't take the stimulation anymore he rolled them over and pounded into Reno, "Mine." He growled into Reno's cat ears, licking up the side before sucking on the tip of it.

Reno: "Fuck yes! All yours...~" Reno gasped in excitement. He hadn't seen Rude act like this in...ever! Why was he so riled up this time, not that he was complaining. "What's gotten into you? Yer pretty crazy tonight." He chuckled and wrapped his legs around his partner, meeting his hips with every thrust.

Rude: Rude ejaculated a few seconds after Reno's words registered in his passion hazed brain, he stayed buried in the man and wrapped his arms around him. "I thought I'd lost you Red. I may never let you so much as out of my grasp ever again." He mumbled in Reno's ear, "Plus I'm bound and determined to wipe Hojo out of everything."

Reno: Reno wasn't sure what to say. He could feel strongly about something but never knew how to deal with really emotional moments. "I...I'm here?" he said, unsure of how to respond. "I didn't mean to worry you but as for Hojo..." Reno lifted Rude's gaze to his. "Leave him to me, Rude. If anyone is gonna deal with him, it'll be me."

Rude: "Actually it'll probably be WhiteChocolate, Frosting wasn't exactly pleased with his father." Rude nestled into Reno's hair, “He'd left to go tell boss what happened before Toffee told Hotsauce you were safe. To which I came over here."

Reno: "No!" Reno shoved Rude back and looked into his eyes. "Contact them, please! I have to do it! He had them killed! I have to kill him for them!!! Please contact them!!" The redhead begged frantically. After all these years, it would destroy his entire purpose for joining the Turks if he didn't avenge his parents. "Please, Rude!"

Rude: "Calm down Reno, they aren't going to kill him." Rude shook his head at his partner, "They'd want to get everything out of him first, probably use that truth serum crap that DarkChocolate's father created way back when. And I'm sure they'd want you present for it." Rude's phone went off, "Speak of the Tsatan and he shall ring?" Rude got up, sliding out of Reno and grabbed his phone from the bathroom floor, "Rude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Angeal, Genesis, Rude.)


	16. Life at ShinRa 16

Tseng: "Is Reno with you?" Tseng was always to the point.

Rude: "Yes sir." Rude answered.

Tseng: "Good I need both of you and Angeal to come down to the Containment Room." A click signaled the end of the conversation.

Rude: "Yep, Tsatan. WhiteChocolate wants us and Toffee in the Containment Room." Rude looked over at Reno.

Reno: Reno sat up, feeling terrible for ruining what he felt was the perfect moment. "I'm sorry, Rude." he whispered. "I just couldn't let it happen..."

Rude: Rude smiled fondly at him and walked over to the bed, leaning forward he grabbed Reno's chin and kissed him deeply, "It's fine Sugar. Let's go kick Hojo's lily-white ass so we can get some sleep."

Reno: Reno chuckled. After getting dressed he followed Rude down the hall to the containment room but stopped right outside. "Just a second, yo." The Turk took a few breaths.

Rude: "What is it Reno?" Rude asked as he waved Angeal on into the room.

Reno: Reno straightened up. "I just don't know if...I'll be able to control myself. But I have to find out."

Rude: "You'll be fine Reno, yer a Turk." Rude clapped a hand on his shoulder, "And yer not alone."

Reno: The smaller Turk bit his lip but stood tall as he walked in to face his parent's killer once more. Reno looked angrily at Hojo, who was strapped to a chair.

Rude: Rude followed the redhead into the room and stood next to him as he glared at the scientist.

Hojo: Hojo had been staring listlessly off into space as his own son and Hollander's project had tied him to a chair and forced him to drink the Truth Serum that Grimoire Valentine had created, Hojo had determined that he simply wouldn't speak; there serum didn't make him do that. But then his obsession walked into the room and glared at him. "Reno, Reno Sinclaire, my pet, you've come for me." The man was clearly delusional.

Spehiroth: Sephiroth stood guard behind his father's chair, but flinched and grimaced in horror at what the man said to Reno.

Tseng: Angeal stood guard at the door they'd come in and Genesis was standing in the back corner. Tseng stood across the table from Hojo waiting for the scene to unfold.

Reno: Reno shook with rage but controlled himself. "You wish, you sick fuck..." he answered, never taking his eyes off of the horrid man.

Rude: Rude moved over to Tseng, "You want Reno to ask the questions?" He whispered to the man.

Tseng: Tseng nodded, "I think it would be best." He moved over to the door gesturing for Reno to take his place.

Hojo: Hojo laughed, "I wished for so long. You were only seven the first time I saw you, craved you. Heh heh." He gazed at Reno with an all-consuming passion in his inky eyes. Sephiroth shuddered and gave Reno a look of pure sympathy. "Your parents wouldn't sell you to me, though I could have made them rich beyond imagining, they told me I wasn't going to get my dirty hands on another one of their children! Hahaha, I showed them! You are mine, Cat ears and all!"

Rude: That was when everyone else noticed the ears and the tail, Rude shook his head and no one commented on it however.

Reno: "A...Another...?" he asked, not even taking notice to everyone's reaction to his little 'transformation'. "What are you talking about?"

Hojo: Hojo nodded creepily, "Mmmhmm, Cissnei Sinclaire, though Veld's predecessor stole her from me!" Hojo surged forward, but Sephiroth reached out and grabbed the back of the chair keeping him in place. "That stupid cunt took away my hard earned prize! Made her a damn Turk! Just when she was getting good at pleasing me, gaah! Not that my stupid /wife/ liked that I had a little plaything around and ignored her. She'd given me my son, what the fuck else was she expecting?!"

Tseng: Tseng and the others simply stood by in shock.

Rude: Rude wrapped Reno's twitching tail around his wrist and petted it with his thumb.

Reno: Reno stepped back when Hojo reached for him but relaxed when the man was restrained. "Cessnei?" The redhead thought for a moment and was speechless when he remembered a Christmas date long ago. There was a young girl with ginger hair sitting with him and his parents. Reno immediately covered his mouth, turned away and vomited. He couldn't believe this. Cessnei was that girl? What was worse...That Hojo had gotten to all of his family and not just his parents.

Rude: Rude rubbed his back, "You okay Red? At least yer sis is still alive and she's perfectly happy right?" Rude was having a hard time processing this all himself, he couldn't imagine what it was like for Reno.

Hojo: Hojo laughed, "You will enjoy being slave to my cock’s needs boy. You're sister always acted like she hated it and wanted to get away, but I knew better. She was much better off with me than those silly models that were you're parents. Imagine living in the shadow of such great beauties, you'd have never survived. I saved you, YOU ARE MINE!"

Sephiroth: "Whi- Tseng! Sir I think we've heard enough." Sephiroth's voice was hard yet those close to him could detect the waver therein, "I say he's done enough for the death penalty."

Hojo: "Oooh, yes! I'd like very much to play with that over powered gun of Vincent Valentine's! It's such a beauty." Hojo latched onto a new topic.

Tseng: But Tseng shook his head, "We need a confession about the deaths of the Sinclaire's and the 'leak' situation first."

Reno: Reno couldn't control his rage any longer after what he'd just heard. He turned and tackled Hojo, and took advantage of him being tied down, punching him harder and harder until there was a loud 'crack'. He wasn't sure what he broke but he was damn happy about it and hoped it hurt as much as the pain he'd caused his family.

Rude: "Reno!" Rude grabbed his partner off of the now limp scientist. "Pull it together!"

Tseng: Tseng came around as Sephiroth set his father back upright, "Hojo, did you have Sam Galvin a.k.a. C27 kill Adam and Alisa Sinclaire?"

Hojo:Hojo snorted, "Course I did, had to get the twats outta my way somehow."

Tseng: "Did you tell C27 about the Mako energy?" Tseng continued.

Hojo: Hojo nodded his head, "Mhm, he went straight off to tell them Avalanche people too, moron."

Tseng: "Alright, our work here is done. Reno the man is all yours." Tseng waved the SOLDIER's out of the room.

Hojo: "Son, you're just going to leave me here?!" Hojo's eyes were huge.

Sephiroth: Sephiroth stopped at the door, "You are no father of mine." And it was just Rude, Reno and Hojo.

Hojo: "Well, you heard the man Reno, I'm all yours." The creep had the audacity to attempt to look sexy, "So take me big boy."

Rude: Rude slugged him before he could resist the urge, "Sorry, I'll just stand by the door."

Reno: Reno didn't even flinch. He refused to look away from his 'prey' until everyone was gone. The second the door closed he continued his assault. All that could be heard from the room was. The redhead's yelling and cursing and Hojo's screams of pain. Once Reno had beaten the man badly enough you couldn't even tell who he was. The scientist was drenched in his own blood. The redhead took one final, well aimed swing, breaking Hojo's neck. The Turk grabbed the doorknob and walked out, never looking back. He was covered in blood and stood like a statue, knowing his friends were probably disgusted by his actions.

Rude: Rude followed Reno out and nodded for those standing by to dispose of Hojo to do so. Tseng and the SOLDIER's were gone, probably back at work, "So... apparently you need to shower again Red." Rude commented with a twinkle in his eyes.

Reno: Reno stopped walking and leaned against the wall. He sat down and couldn't help the tears. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad. Hojo was dead and he'd gotten revenge but Cessnei was his sister this whole time and she'd been raped as well. "Hojo will be lucky if all he gets is hell." he sobbed into his knees.

Rude: "I kind of hope he's not that lucky to tell you the truth." Rude sat down beside him. "Though, do you think Cessnei knew you were her brother the whole time?" Rude had been thinking about that, she was older than Reno, about the same age as himself, but wouldn't she remember having a brother, a family? She'd never talked about it before, but maybe she'd withheld the information so that it wouldn't hurt Reno.

Reno: "I don't know." Reno looked at his partner, wondering what he'd thought about his actions. Reno never cared what people thought of him but Rude was different. The red head didn't want to look bad in his eyes.

Rude: "We'll have to talk to her some time. Though I'd rather get you clean and in bed next to me at the moment. Cause I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." Rude smiled into green eyes.

Reno: Reno leaned against his partner a let out a few more sobs. "It's...It's really over...I finally got him." The redhead stood and offered his hand to Rude. His eyes were still filled with tears but they were strong. He'd done the only thing that he'd needed to as far as he was concerned and now only had to focus on enjoying what he'd made out of his life, including meeting the man he was now permanently attached to.

Rude: Rude grinned up at him and took his offered hand. Standing he kept Reno's hand in his and bent down to kiss him.

Reno: Reno returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Rude's neck. "Let's go back. I need some sleep after this craziness."

Rude: "Mmmm, that's what I've been saying for a while now." Rude picked the man up and walked to their room.

Reno: The smaller Turk laughed as he was carried away. "I know. I just like buggin' ya."

Rude: Rude smiled and opened the door kicking it closed behind him, he carried Reno to the bathroom again and stripped his bloody clothes from his body. He turned to the cupboard and got out the iodine and bandages, "Clean off love and then we'll wrap those abused hands of yours."

Reno: Reno cringed. "Bleh. I hate iodine. It stings like a bitch." he complained as he stepped into the shower. Once the blood was washed away, Reno could see he'd caused a little more damage than he thought. "Shit." The redhead finished cleaning up and walked out. "Pass me a towel." Reno's hair always took a while to dry but he refused to cut it, as he had for years.

Rude: He handed Reno a towel and waited as he dried off, watching him was making his mouth dry and a certain member of his anatomy stand at attention, but he was ignoring both sensations.

Reno: Reno smirked at Rude's reaction and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked over and sat down but couldn't wait for it to be over. He didn't use iodine unless he had to. "Are you sure I need that?" he asked, hoping to hear 'no'.

Rude: "Yes, do you have any idea what shit that creep messes with every day? Cause I don't think I /want/ to know." Rude gently took one of Reno's hands and dapped the iodined cloth in his hand on the split knuckles, "It'll be over soon enough, so long as you don't squirm and pull away."

Reno: "I wo-" Reno's hand flinched away the moment he denied it. The redhead blushed and frowned, slightly embarrassed. "Not a word..." he said and stood up. “That'll do." The sneaky Turk wandered to the door hoping Rude would forget it and just come to bed.

Rude: "Reno, if I have to sit on you I will. Get back here so I can bandage your hands." Rude wasn't going to let the love of his life bleed all over the place just because he didn't like iodine.

Reno: "They're fine!" Reno walked out and into their bedroom. "Come on, yo! Unless you plan on chasing me around with iodine, let's just go to sleep!"

Rude: Rude calmly set the cloth aside and went out after Reno, he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, "I don't think so." He hauled them man back into the bathroom and set him on the toilet, quickly sitting on his lap, he took the hand he'd already medicated and wrapped it in gauze before tackling the other hand. When he was done he stood up and stripped and took a quick shower of his own.

Reno: Reno gave his partner a very unimpressed look then stared at his throbbing hands. "Fuck my life..." He figured he may as well wait for the other man before going to bed.

Rude: Rude stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry off. "So... how mad at me are you?" He hung the towel back up and stood there, hard for all the world to see, looking down at his partner.

Reno: Reno glared at Rude for a moment. "Very." was his only response. "Can we please just go to bed now? My hands hurt like fuck, I'm sore, and I am definitely not amused."

Rude: "Of course," Rude lifted the redhead into his arms again and deposited him on the bed, "By the way, yer ears an tail are gone." He said as he climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over them.

Reno: "That so?" The redhead focused and eventually he felt over his head and chuckled when he touched the soft fur. "There we go." Reno laid his head down and yawned, pulling the blanket high over his head to keep warm. "Night." was all that came from under the covers.

Rude: "Night." Rude sighed and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Tseng, Rude, Hojo, Sephiroth.)


	17. Life at ShinRa 17

Reno: When Reno woke up he smiled at Rude's peaceful expression. The redhead leaned close and licked the sleeping man's nose playfully. "Yo, Rude. Wake up, babe." he whispered.

Rude: Rude woke with a jerk, "Reno." There was panic in his voice before his eyes focused on the man next to him and he smiled. "Hey."

Reno: Reno jumped then ran his knuckles over Rude's jaw. "What's wrong? Nightmare?"

Rude: "Mhm, you ran off and married Hojo." Rude shuddered and nuzzled into Reno's caress, "Worst dream ever."

Reno: The redhead looked disgusted. "That's nasty man...really...REALLY nasty." He shook his head but smiled and wrapped his arm around his love. "I wanted to thank you."

Rude: Rude smiled and hugged Reno to him, "For what?"

Reno: "For staying with me through all this crap." The smaller Turk nuzzled under Rude's chin and purred softly.

Rude: Chuckling Rude answered, "I'll always be here for you Reno." He rubbed his arms up and down the man’s back pulling their naked bodies closer together. "I love you." He kissed the top of Reno's head.

Reno: "I know you do." he teased and began to wrestle the man. Reno had been too stressed and felt like he just couldn't stay still for long.

Rude: Rude easily pinned the redhead to the bed, "How are your hands?"

Reno: "Ummm..." Reno didn't want to complain; knowing if he did the larger man would grab the iodine again. "They're good."

Rude: Rude shook his head, "Would you be truthful? They won't need the iodine again, but if they hurt you should probably take something for it. And not wrestle with anyone till they're better." Rude bent down and kissed the man.

Reno: Reno returned the kiss then smiled at Rude. "Oh...Then yeah, they're kinda sore." he admitted, looking at his bandaged hands.

Rude: Rude smiled, "Well then hotshot let's get you some painkiller and go eat, I'm starving."

Reno: "What're we havin'?" he asked as he lifted himself up and nipped at Rude's neck.

Rude: "Mmm, you keep that up and I'll be having you." Rude teased as he moved off the bed and began to get dressed. "I was thinking we could go out for pancakes though."

Reno: Reno smiled like a child getting ice cream. "Hell yeah! I haven't had pancakes in forever!" The overactive Turk hopped out of bed and got dressed. He smirked and picked up the hair brush. "Care to do the 'honor'?" he joked.

Rude: Rude turned to watch his partner's excitement, "I'd love to." He took the brush and began pulling it through Reno's red locks, "You might wanna get rid of these though." He nibbled on the end of one of Reno's cat ears to make his point.

Reno: Reno flicked his ear and shook his head with a laugh. He was pleasantly surprised when they, along with his tail vanished at his will. "Cool." The redhead tilted his head slightly, enjoying having his hair brushed.

Rude: Rude swiped the brush through the red mass one last time before tying it off and kissing the side of Reno's neck, "Well grab yer wallet and let's go." He grabbed his off the floor in the bathroom along with his PHS and keys before walking out the door. He went into his own room and grabbed his shades before coming back out into the hall.

Reno: "So where we eatin'?" he asked and followed Rude's lead.

Rude: "I was thinking about this place on Loveless Ave. that Genesis likes to go to. Their food is really good." Rude told him as they walked to the parking lot.

Reno: "Sounds good." Reno blushed and looked away. He slowly walked closer to Rude until he curled their pinkies together. He wasn't used to acting romantic in public but figured he may as well and held Rude's hand but kept his gaze elsewhere

Rude: Rude ginned as Reno hooked their pinkies together, he loved that the man felt okay enough to do it. He continued down the row of cars until he came to his black Mustang GT Convertible, "Hop in love."

Reno: Reno took a seat and buckled in, quickly rolling the window down. He could never stand driving with the windows up for some reason. It felt too closed in and he loved the wind on his face. It messed his hair up a bit but it was worth it.

Rude: Rude grinned and started the car after settling in; he hadn't driven his own car in a while. Usually he was in a stuffy ShinRa company van or some such. But his car was his baby and he'd always loved how Reno looked in it. He put the top down and drove out of the parking lot. It was great weather and warm even though it was still around 8 in the morning.

Reno: Reno leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. He felt so at peace today and couldn't stop a smile from gracing his lips. He laid a hand on Rude's lap and sighed, taking in the fresh air. His pony tail whipped around in the wind

Rude: Rude drove through Midgar, the place clear of Mako taint, since Avalanche had wound up killing President Rufus's father a year or so ago. Not that the Turks had tried very hard to protect the asshat. Rufus seemed to look to what the people actually wanted though, he didn't care for finding a Promised Land, he felt /making/ one was better. They pulled up in front the Goddess Grove and Rude shut the car off. "Here we are Red."

Reno: "Bout time!" Reno said and hopped out, walking into the surprisingly fancy place. He turned to Rude, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, how the hell can we afford this?"

Rude: Rude grinned, "One, we're Turks, and two, it's not expensive in the least. It just looks that way. It's why Seph agrees to come here, it only looks ostentatious."

Reno: Reno shrugged. "If you say so!"

Rude: Rude let the waiter seat them and then order a large stack of blueberry pancakes and a large mug of hot chocolate. "What ya gonna get Red?"

Reno: Reno was looking out the large glass window with a lazy smile. "Hm?" It took him a moment to even notice Rude was talking to him. "Oh. I'll have the same but replace the hot chocolate with tea." His voice was even more calm than usual. He returned to gazing out the window at the beautiful weather.

Rude: The waiter smiled and brought back tea for Reno and hot chocolate for Rude. Rude joined Reno in simply enjoying the beautiful day until their food made it to the table. They'd just begun eating when Reno's phone went off.

Reno: The redhead pulled his phone out of his jacket and answered. "Yo! Reno here." He was confused as to why Elena was calling. "Uh, Lani? Who gave ya my number?"

Elena: Elena giggled on the other end, "I'm a Turk Reno, people don't give me things, I find them. But that's not the important part!" She took a big breath, "I hope Rude's with you, apparently Cessnei got checked into the hospital today. Her baby is due in a couple of days! I figured you'd want to know since... well with what you found out yesterday. Plus you guys have always been really close anyways!" Elena's excitement oozed over the airwaves.

Rude: Rude looked at him curiously over a forkful of pancake.

Reno: "Uh, that's great, Lani but what're ya talkin' about? What I found out? I found out that Cissnei's my sister but..." When it FINALLY clicked in Reno went pale and dropped his fork. "Oh...my...god..."

Rude: Rude watched as his partner turned white and dropped his fork, setting his own down. "What's up Red?"

Elena: Elena snickered at his reaction. "She's in the west wing of the hospital if you wanna go and see her!" With that the spunky blonde hung up the phone.

Reno: Reno stood up, dropping his phone and ran outside to the car. "Come on, yo! Pay quick! We gotta get to the hospital now!!" he called bad to the other Turk he'd left in the restaurant. "Rude! Hurry the hell up!"

Rude: Rude rolled his eyes and asked for takeout boxes and the check. He got Reno's tea in a thermos as well as his own hot chocolate - they were reusable and you got money off if you used them when you came in- then he paid and stashed everything in the car. "I'm a take it Cissnei's partner finally got her admitted to the hospital. She'd been trying to stay home as long as possible." Rude said as he started the car.

Reno: "WHAT?!?" Reno was about to ask how Rude knew but realized it was only a shock because it took him a minute to put two and two together. "I completely forgot she was even prego! I'm gonna be an uncle?? This is so messed up!" He was happy but extremely flabbergasted.

Rude: Rude actually giggled as Reno finally sat in the seat, "You wanna go up and see her I take it? I mean, the kids not due yet, she's just finally in the hospital."

Reno: Reno looked at his partner. "She's my sister. I have to see her." he said, finally beginning to calm down a bit.

Rude: Rude smirked, "Len tell you where Cissnei's at in the hospital?" He pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the hospital in Sector 8.

Reno: "The west wing." Reno bit his knuckles and kept his eyes straight ahead, waiting to see the hospital.

Rude: Rude drove up the long and winding way to the hospital's visitor parking and park his car, putting the top back up and locking it when they got out. He moved over to the sidewalk and began the trek up to the building's western side.

Reno: Reno bolted passed his partner and rushed into the hospital. "Rude, come on!" he called back, trying to get the bald Turk to hurry.

Rude: Rude chuckled and followed behind Reno; he caught up to him in the lobby. "Red, this /is/ a hospital, yer gonna have to contain yerself a little. We're here to see Cessnei." Rude said to the man behind the counter, the hospital staff all knew the Turks, they tended to come in here a lot.

Reno: "Yeah but, but that's point! I have to talk to her." he explained, tapping his fingers on the desk.

Hospital Staff: The man behind the counter smiled, "She's on the third floor room 308."

Rude: Rude grabbed Reno's hand before he could shoot off and forced him to walk to the elevators.

Reno: Reno tried to pull ahead a bit, wanting to see his sister. "Come on. Can we please hurry? I need to talk to her." The redhead turned down the hall to Cissnei's room and gently tapped the door.

Cissnei: Cissnei heard the knock and looked up from her book, "Come in!" 'Visitors! Yay!' She'd been bored since she got here.

Reno: Reno took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. "H...hi." The redhead walked over to his sister but wasn't quite sure what to say. It had been so long. How was he supposed to talk to her?

Cissnei: Cissnei put her book down as Reno and Rude entered the room, "Hey guys!" She looked over at Reno and frowned suddenly, he wasn't usually... nervous? She looked up at Rude with her question on her face and he just looked at her like he knew every little thing she'd ever done in life and was about to call her on it. It made /her/ nervous. But she sighed and looked back at Reno, "You know don't you?"

Reno: Reno nodded. "Kinda. So, uh...How are ya feelin'?" The redhead put his hands in his pockets. "Need me to get you anything...sis'?" 'Can I call her that? Is it weird?' His thoughts were running a million miles an hour

Cissnei: A beautiful smile graced Cissnei's face at Reno calling her sis. "Oh I missed you Reno!" Her eyes misted over a bit, "But no I don't need anything. Though... would you mind being an Uncle?" Her eyes fell to her hands which were worrying the blanket on her lap and she bit her lip a bit.

Reno: Reno looked away and frowned. "Not until you tell me why you never let me know I wasn't alone." It still hurt Reno to know she'd been so close all these years while he thought he was the last of his family.

Cissnei: Cissnei bit the other side of her lip, "Well, when you joined ShinRa... you didn't remember me. I knew you'd joined to find the people who killed our parents, though I still don't know who did that. Elena mentioned that it was finally taken care of though. But... I thought that if I told you... you'd push me away. Maybe say that I was lying. I'd already been ripped from you once, I didn't want you to push me out yourself." She clutched her arms around herself and continued staring at the blanket.

Reno: Reno looked at his sister with sympathy. "It was taken care of. Me and Rude took care of the man that killed them and I...I killed Hojo." His words were coated with guilt but he knew he'd done what he needed to and now it was for him, his sister, and even his soon to be niece or nephew.

Cissnei: "Hojo?" Cissnei nearly chocked, "What the fuck does that asshole have to do with anything!?" Her eyes flew to Reno's.

Reno: Reno took a step back when Cissnei reacted. She was 100% his sister. "I thought you knew. I'll explain everything but I don't want to worry you in this condition so try to stay calm, alright?" Reno knew it was important she knew but still wanted to protect her.

Cissnei: Cissnei nodded her head and leaned back into the pillows behind her, "So... how'd you find out we were siblings? Start there okay?"

Reno: Reno covered his mouth but sighed and explained everything Hojo had revealed the day before about his plan to get to him, what he'd done to Cissnei, and about the man he'd hired. "I guess we were his 'trophies'."

Cissnei: Cissnei looked a little green as Reno explained what he knew for sure and what he inferred from some of the information Hojo had divulged. "Reno, Hojo didn't rape me, he just made me do things to him. Well unless you can rape somebody's mouth." She shuddered and actually seemed to be thinking about it for a moment before she shrugged it off. "Besides that was a long time ago. Though I wish I'd known he was after you too. I'd have whacked his head off before he could do so much damage."

Reno: "Yeah. I guess I was his target from the start, but you suffered from it. Our whole family did but..." Reno trailed off and walked forward to place a hand on Cissnei's belly. "The family's growing again, huh?"

Cissnei: Cissnei smiled at him, "Yep! I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet them." She covered Reno's hand with her own. "Though our family is bigger and better than it was before anyway. We Turks, we're all a family." She smiled up at Rude, "Thanks for always looking out for my little brother, by the way."

Rude: Rude nodded, simply taking in the scene.

Reno: Reno had to bite his lip to keep his emotions back for Cissnei but he couldn't believe this was real. It was after he heard her words that his eyes widened. "Them? As in more than one?"

Cissnei: Cissnei laughed, "No silly, there's only one baby. I said them because I opted not to know the gender until they're born. And calling him or her an it bothers me."

Reno: Reno took his hand away looked around the room. He wasn't quite sure what to say so he looked to Rude, hoping he could start some kind of topic to lift the awkward moment for him.

Rude: Rude took pity on his partner and walked up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist. Leaning his head on Reno's shoulder he asked, "You have any names picked out yet?"

Cissnei: Cissnei shook her head and smiled, "Nope. Decided to wait and see the kid so that I can actually pick a name that fits."

Reno: Reno's face went red. What would Cissnei think? She was his sister. Did she think it was weird? "Oh..uh. That's a good idea."

Cissnei: "Reno? Are you alright?" Cissnei was a bit concerned that her brother was suddenly blushing for no reason. Honestly baby names were something to blush over... unless they were really out there...

Rude: Rude grinned and held the man tighter for a few seconds before relaxing again and winking at Cissnei which made her cover her giggle with her hand.

Reno: "W-What's so funny?" The redhead looked back and forth between the two with a frown. "Why are ya laughing?"

Cissnei: Cissnei chuckled some more, "You are too adorable Reno. Honestly." She shook her head at him. Rude simply grinned.

Reno: Reno looked back at Rude and raised an eyebrow. "No, seriously. What did I do?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around again. 'Damn it. Way to make it any less awkward.' he thought

Rude: "You blushed for no reason at all." Rude rumbled in his ear.

Reno: Reno shivered when he felt Rude's breath on his neck and squirmed out of his grip, running his hand over the goose bumps. "Ahem! Um...So how have you been holding up?"

Cissnei: "I've been good. Genesis had to threaten to chase me down the street with fireballs just to get me to check in. Shane's the one who actually brought me though. She's been watching me like a hawk since I got pregnant." Cissnei giggled again.

Reno: Reno smiled. "Well I'm glad they kept an eye on you. I'll have to thank them I guess. Is there anything you need?"

Cissnei: Cissnei rolled her eyes, "You already asked that Reno. Really I'm fine, I certainly like the company though. Being here is boring!"

Reno: Reno fidgeted with his fingers, trying to think of something to say. "You probably need some fresh air." The redhead walked away and opened the window, letting the clean wind flow through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude, Elena, Hospital Staff, and Cissnei.)


	18. Life at ShinRa 18

Rude: That night was Turk movie night, Hank came around and rounded them all up and herded them into Rufus's private theater room. Once there Selene, Kayleen and Remmy began arguing about what type of movie they should all watch. Twain and Veld were the last to arrive and they brought the MIB movies with them as well as the Matrix movies - both of which were shot down considering how often the Turks had watched them. Rude shook his head, "Let's watch the Three Musketeers or something, maybe Star Trek."

Reno: Reno rolled his eyes. He did like watching them argue over it, like a bunch of kids fighting over candy but it got old quickly. "Can we just choose? Put in a horror flick, a comedy, or a chick flick for all I care. Just choooose." The redhead tilted his head back and sighed then pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "It can't be that hard."

Rude: Rude plucked the cigarette from Reno's mouth and put it out. "Too small a space for that Red." He grabbed the man too him, lining up Reno's back to his chest. "And while picking a movie shouldn't be too hard, other things are." He whispered in his ear.

Elena: "Let's watch Battleship!" Elena suggested.

Shane: "Yes!" Shane and Kane agreed at the same time.

Reno: Reno was getting sick of people just snatching his cigarettes away and squirmed in Rude's arms until he heard the man's comment. "Yer just as bad as me, huh?" The redhead reached behind his partner and slapped his ass before taking a seat. "A'right, Battleship it is, yo."

Twain: Twain took the movie and put it in as everyone found a seat. Taking his own he pressed play on the remote and the movie began.

Reno: Reno couldn't pay attention to the movie for long before thoughts of Cissnei crossed his mind. 'I wonder how she's doing. Maybe I should get the baby something.' The redhead leaned against his partner’s shoulder without even noticing he had.

Rude: Rude smiled down at Reno as the man leaned into him, "Don't think too hard love." He whispered to him before turning back to watch the movie.

Reno: "I can't help it. I just don't wanna lose her again." he said, trying to speak as low as he could so the others wouldn't hear. He knew he was just being paranoid and Cissnei would be fine but he couldn't seem to put his mind at ease. He held Rude's hand and ran his thumb over the other Turk’s knuckle. "Maybe I'll feel better after my mission tomorrow or something."

Rude: Rude leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Maybe, we'll just have to see."

Reno: Reno sighed." Let's just get outta here. I can't focus on a freakin' movie right now." He stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out.

Veld: Veld and Tseng noted when Reno got up and left, Rude soon following him. They exchanged a worried look but stayed where they were.

Rude: Rude caught up to his partner and fell into step beside him, "So Mr. Can't Concentrate. What do you wanna do? We could go buy neutral baby stuff, we could spar, or just go to sleep early."

Reno: "I'm not in the mood for sarcasm." Reno scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of something they could do for fun. "Well you can watch that movie if ya want. I guess I did kinda walk out without asking if ya wanted to finish it."

Rude: "I wasn't really being sarcastic. I mean the Mister part was but," Rude shrugged, "And I've seen Battleship several times already so it's no big deal. Though if you wanna be alone and can go find something to do."

Reno: Reno chuckled. "Nah. It's not that. I just can't really think of anything to do but it's only 10:00. I'm not goin' to bed this early." The redhead held the other turk's hand, linking their fingers together.

Rude: Rude grinned and raised their linked hands to his lips, kissing Reno's fingers. "We could always play a prank on SOLDIER, getting Cloud and Zack is always fun>"

Reno: An evil little grin crossed Reno's lips. "Now yer talkin my language." He thought, trying to think of the best prank he could. "Hmm. I'm wondering if you have a bit of an evil side, yo. Ever come up with good pranks before?"

Rude: "Well I've dyed Sephiroth's hair green and gave Genesis Cloud's hairstyle. I also put a snake in Zack's sleeping bag once, it wasn't poisonous or anything, but man you should have seen his face!" Rude chuckled.

Reno: Reno smirked. "Yer kinda sexy when yer bad." he said with a wink. "You should do it more often, yo."

Rude: "I'm kinda sexy anyway hotstuff." Rude waggled his eyebrows and gave Reno an 'I'm sexy and I know it' look.

Reno: Reno burst into laughter. "Can't say I was expecting that." he said as he place a cig between his lips and lit it.

Rude: Rude smiled, "We should think about gettin one of those vapor cig things for you. For when yer around the baby. Unless you just won't smoke around it... cause that would be bad." Rude mused as they continued down the hallways.

Reno: "Hey, I'm not that dumb. I'd never bring a cigarette around the baby. Besides, Genesis would ring my neck if I even thought about it. So come up with any ideas yet?"

Rude: "We could set fire to Angeal's office." Rude suggested loudly as said man walked by them. Angeal simply rolled his and continued on his way however. "That man's no fun sometimes." Rude pouted. "We could put honey in all of the Cadet's shoes, they recently had lights out so they should all at least be in their rooms if not asleep in the next half an hour."

Reno: "Heh. They have some pretty long training sessions tomorrow. I think that calls for itching powder in their underwear." Reno rarely remembered his own schedule but when it came to pranks he had to know everything about his victims.

Rude: Rude chuckled, Reno would know that. "Sounds like plan."

Reno: "Well then. I'll have to go to my secret stash for pranks." Reno bolted down the hall into their room and took out a box filled with everything you could ever need for a prank.

Rude: Rude followed more sedately shaking his head ruefully upon finding Reno with his box. He giggled however when he realized that the Turks were scouting the Cadets tomorrow. This was going to be more epic than he'd thought.

Reno: "Gotcha!" he said when he found what he'd been looking for. Reno turned around with his trademark evil smile, holding up the can of itching powder. "We should get going. They should be asleep by now, yo." The redhead always felt better after a good prank gone right. He knew it was childish but no one ever accused him of being mature.

Rude: Rude smiled and grabbed a couple pairs of latex gloves from under the sink and handing a pair to Reno, "We don't wanna touch that stuff or leave any finger or leather prints at the scenes of the crime."

Reno: Reno laughed. "Guess yer right." He shoved the gloves into his pocket so no one would see them and carefully placed the can in his jacket, making sure it was completely closed first. "Let's go."

Rude: Rude followed Reno out and down the halls to Cadet housing. They snuck in and snuck out quickly and quietly, the shenanigans that would happen tomorrow would be a sight to see.

Reno: Reno was laughing all the way back to their room. "This is gonna be good, yo." The redhead grabbed his partner’s tie and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "We should do this more often."

Rude: Rude smirked, "Just not often enough to get caught." Rude went over and sat on their couch, sprawling lazily.

Reno: "Sounds fair." Reno took off his shoes and jacket, then sat at the end of the couch, leaning back with a sigh.

Rude: Rude stretched out his leg and nudged Reno with his foot, "Now what?"

Reno: Reno smirked at the man then crawled over him, lazily dropping like a bag of sand and yawning. "I don't know." The redhead ran his fingers over Rude's neck. He frowned and began removing the man's jacket. "How can you stand staying in yer work clothes that long?"

Rude: Rude grinned, "Not my fault you don't take me out of them fast enough." He said on a yawn.

Reno: Reno laughed and completely removed Rude's jacket, throwing it on the floor. He returned to his former spot and nuzzled the other Turk’s chin. He began to fall asleep within a few minutes.

Rude: "Sugar, we are not sleeping on the couch when we have a bed." Rude lumbered to his feet and keeping Reno in his arms he walked to the bedroom and flopped them onto the bed.

Reno: "Mmmmm." was all Reno managed in response. The redhead snuggled into Rude and mumbled again. "Mind takin' my hair down, yo?" Reno was unbelievably lazy once he had dozed off.

Rude: Rude sleepily took the band out of Reno's hair and fell asleep running his fingers through the mass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude, Elena, Shane, Twain and Veld.)


	19. Life at ShinRa 19

Reno: Reno grumbled, not wanting to get up. He knew he had a mission but he was kind of hoping someone else would take it.

Rude: "Reeno~" Rude rubbed a hand up and down Reno's arm, "It's time to get up lover, you'll be late."

Reno: "Meeeehhhh." Reno shuffled around under the blankets and covered his head with his pillow. "I'm dead." came his muffles response.

Rude: Rude licked the back or Reno's neck as he took the pillow, "If you were dead you wouldn't be so warm love."

Reno: Reno's cat ears and tail came out and goose bumps covered his skin when Rude touched him. He looked at the man with sleepy eyes. "Come ooon. I'm still tired...wanna sleep."

Rude: Rude flipped the covers off of them and tugged lightly on Reno's tail when he saw it, "Nope, up and at 'em Red."

Reno: Reno sat up and yawned. "I'm still freakin' tired." he sulked and scratched behind one of his fluffy ears. He leaned against Rude and closed his eyes again.

Rude: Rude grinned, "You really wanna miss all the itchy action today?" He was hoping to entice the man out of bed, Rude was one of the Turks who had to scout today.

Reno: Reno's eyes popped open when he remembered his little prank. He shot out of bed and got dressed. "c'mon! We don't wanna miss it!" He cheered, quickly trying to tie back his hair.

Rude: Rude chuckled and climbed out of bed to get dressed before making toast for breakfast and grabbing a glass of milk.

Reno: "We don't have time for breakfast, yo! The cadets will be getting up soon!" Reno was far too impatient for his own good but never seemed to notice. The redhead tried to pull his sneakers on but lost his balance and simply wound up doing a face plant for not slowing down

Rude: Rude laughed at his partner as he sat at the table to eat his breakfast. "We won't miss anything Red, did you even check the time?"

Reno: Reno stood and brushed himself off. He walked over to the bedside table to see it was an hour before the cadets would be up. "How was I supposed to know?" he asked sheepishly and went to the fridge for some orange juice. The redhead grabbed a banana and sat down on 'his' couch.

Rude: Rude chuckled, "By checking the clock obviously." He finished eating and then walked over to the couch. Leaning down he kissed Reno's cheek, "I've gotta go check in and get the list of all the Cadets, I'm scouting for possible Turks today." He grinned widely.

Reno: "Bleh. Noobs. They're so annoying!" he complained as he finished off his banana. "Rufus wants me to go with some others and check out some crime scene. It's a boring mission but he said I'd be good at it so if it gets more money in my pocket, I'm all for it."

Rude: Rude chuckled, "Yeah, sound right up your alley. Have fun."

Reno: Reno raised an eyebrow. "How is something like that 'up my alley'? It's such a dull task." He stood up, finishing off his juice and tossing his glass in the sink. He scuffed up his hair until it was its usual mess and walked out with his partner.

Rude: "I'm sure you'll see." Was Rude's only comment on the matter as they walked down the halls to work.

Reno: "Whatever, yo. I gotta go. The boss said I could fly my baby to the sight!" Reno grinned. He always flew the chopper when he got the chance. He stalled for a moment and gave Rude a quick kiss, causing him to blush slightly.

Rude: Rude smiled, "You might wanna take care of the cat parts before you leave love." Rude gestured to Tseng that he was ready for his list of classes to attend for the day.

Reno: "Shit! You could have reminded me BEFORE I left the room!" He said, covering his ears, which soon disappeared along with his tail.

Rude: "You'll survive, we didn't pass anyone anyway." Rude smacked the redhead's ass as he moved away to get his list and get to work.

Reno: Reno sighed and reluctantly went up to his chopper. He couldn't help but smile as it started up and began to lift off the ground. If there was one thing that always cheered him up it was his helicopter. The Turk flew off with a few others, ready to investigate the scene.

Rude: Rude walked over to Tseng and grinned at his boss, "So, what classes do I have to scout?"

Tseng: Tseng was a bit wary of the grin, "Do I want to know what you've done? And you'll be taking the Materia classes."

Rude: Rude winked, "Probably not. I only get Materia? Lamesauce... the weapons skill classes are gonna be a riot today." Rude wandered off with his list of classes and the Cadets in them.

Reno: When Reno finally landed he and the others began to search the small building they were told was the place a recent murder had taken place. Many of the people in the town gave them a hated look but Reno simply smirked at them. He was used to being hated after he became a Turk. The redhead walked into a room on the bottom floor and heard a strange sound. It was a faint tick. When he realized what it was, it was too late. A blast burst throughout the building, knocking Reno out. After a few minutes he came to. The Turk noticed he couldn't hear very well and his sight was blurred. He tried to stand but fell back down. When he turned and looked down he yelled. Reno grabbed for his phone and quickly dialed Rude's number.

Rude: Rude had asked Shane to take video or at least pictures of her weapons skills classes for him, he didn't tell her why, but she had agreed. He'd been watching Cadets fidget in the Materia classroom four hours, while it was amusing and he had found some potential candidates for the Turks, he was bored. Then his phone rang, well vibrated, he pulled it out to check the number. 'Reno shouldn't be calling me when he's on a mission.' Rude thought as he walked out the back door to the classroom and answered, "Red?"

Reno: Reno's voice was raspy and labored. "R-Rude...There was...a bomb. This was a set up. Tell the boss. We have injured and d-dead. We need medics out here now." Reno paused for a moment. "Damn it. Try not to panic a'right but I-I took a bit of damage." He looked back at his body. "It's my leg...It's gone."

Rude: "Fuck!" Rude's outburst had the SOLDIERs wandering the halls stilling and glancing at him. When they saw it was a Turk cursing they scattered, several going to find the Generals. "Alright, just... sit tight, we'll get there as fast as we can." Rude was already moving to the medical bay to see about gathering a crew, once he hung up with Reno he'd call Tseng and get himself a replacement for scouting.

Reno: "Just hurry, a'right? Shit! Stay ba-" The line went dead when the phone was knocked from his hand. Reno looked up to see a man holding a gun to his head. "You Turks are nothing but trouble." he said. Reno noticed a gun from one of the dead Turks and somehow managed to grab it. He took aim and shot the man right between the eyes then dropped it. "Fuck..." He looked over to the phone and slammed his fist on the floor when he saw it had closed.

Rude: As the phone cut off Rude began full on running down the halls, he dialed Tseng on the way. "Boss! Reno's legless, there was a bomb, I'm headed to medical, send someone to replace me for scouting!"

Tseng: Tseng had answered the phone expecting the bald Turk to commence complaining about the Materia classes, but what he got sent him flying from his chair and out the door of his office yelling, "Elena! Tell Veld to give clearance to Rude at Medical for a team to take and recover Reno's crew! Kane go to Medical and get his sheet for scouting and finish his run for the day. Shane, Kayleen, Lucas! All of you head out with Rude. If there was a bomb then this was a set up and we're going to find who did it." The Turks scattered.

Reno: Reno crawled under a table to remain hidden in case anyone else came in. He groaned in pain and took deep breaths, trying to calm down. "A'right, calm down. Yer a Turk. You can deal with this." Reno looked at his legs and cringed, seeing the left had been blown off below the knee and the right was pretty bloody and torn but it didn't seem to be broken.

Rude: Rude got to medical just as Veld's call went through and Kane showed up to take his list. Kane told him that Lucas would be piloting and that Shane and Kaylee were going with him as well. Rude nodded and headed for the copter with the medical crew. As they lifted off he kept thinking at Reno, 'Just be alive when I get there, please.'

Reno: Things had been quiet for a while. Reno had drifted in and out of consciousness a few times but tried his best to stay awake to protect himself. His eyes popped open when he heard a very familiar sound. It was difficult to hear but he knew it was a chopper. "About time, yo..." he joked to himself.

Lucas: Lucas settled the chopper in the space next to where what was left of Reno's baby was, "He is not gonna be happy about that."

Shane: Shane shook her head, "Nope, but he doesn't need to worry about it at the moment." Kayleen agreed.

Rude: "You guys fan out and find our people, everyone stay in contact. Let's go." Rude hopped out and took a member from the med team with him into the still falling into itself building to search for Reno.

Reno: Reno heard footsteps and pulled himself out from under the table. It took a lot of strength but he finally made it to the doorway. The second he saw Rude he smiled. "Yo, Rude...over here..." he called.

Rude: Hearing Reno's voice Rude's head whipped over to the side to find him, "Shit! God Reno." The woman from the med staff who'd come with him hurried over to Reno, she saw the amount of damage and called for someone to bring her a stretcher, just then Rude got several calls, each Turk had found another survivor. Rude looked around the remainder of the room, noting the dead Turks and the man with a bullet in his head. "Shouldn't send only one man to sweep up a nest of Turks, that's just stupid." He searched the man for ID...

Reno: Reno hauled himself over to Rude. He knew he should be letting the medics carry him away but he'd been pretty worried his partner wouldn't have found him in time and it was a huge relief to know he would live. The Turk rested his head on Rude's lap and breathed heavily. He gripped onto Rude's pants and stayed there. "Thanks..."

Rude: "Always partner." Rude ran his fingers through Reno's ponytail, "Let the medics get you onto the chopper, we'll take care of everything here." He wanted to kiss Reno but didn't know who could possibly be watching, showing a card like that to the enemy wouldn't be wise. He found ID on the man and what was most likely his gun nearby, he lifted Reno onto the stretcher himself when it arrived.

Reno: Reno clenched his teeth, trying not to yell as the medics began to apply pressure to his wounds. Once they were in the chopper, ready to take him back they began sticking him with needles for fluids to prevent shock, a blood pack to replace what he'd lost, and a few others Reno couldn't quite see. "Fuck!!!" The redhead began cursing nonstop when they tried to treat and bandage his leg. "Fuck off and Wait until the pain meds kick in damn it!!"

Rude: Rude grabbed up the Sig and ID sticking them and a lock of hair into a baggy. He went and gathered the ID tags from those Turks that he found. He called Legend and told him to fly the invalids back while the three of them continued going over the site.

Lucas: Lucas got to the chopper just as Shane and Kayleen did with their own Turks, Shane was carrying Gwendowlyn, the blonde woman unconscious and her head bleeding. "I'm gonna fly everyone back, Rude's orders, you two are to join him in sweeping up."

Kayleen: Kayleen and Shane nodded looking at Reno and back at each other, they knew it was going to be a long night. Rude wasn't going to leave the site until he knew he wouldn't find anything else.

Reno: Reno lifted his head and looked the two Turks with a questioning expression. "W-Why's Rude stayin' here? The mission's over. Not to mention a total failure!" He rested his head back down and frowned. 'Failue, huh? Guess ya were wrong, boss...I'm not too good at this kind of stuff after all.' he thought. Reno froze when he realized something. Would Rufus even keep him around? He would have one fuckin' leg! Were his days as a Turk...over?

Lucas: Lucas answered him as the girls moved off to flank Rude, "Rude is staying because Tseng wants to know how we ended up with false information and ended up with our Turks in a trap." He didn't mention that Rude would probably find even the smallest thing out about it because it was now a vendetta to him to find the people who'd hurt his partner.

Reno: Reno nodded and tried to remain calm as the medics continued to dress his wounds. "Well you can tell'em I'm not leavin' without him. He's quick at gathering evidence so it shouldn't be a problem."

Lucas: "No can do Reno. He told me to take you guys back right now. And unless you wanna go find him and argue with him about it you can be my guest. I ain't doin it." Lucas shuddered as he remembered the last time someone had gone against Rude's orders. *Lucas and Shane had been bummed that they were passed over for promotion but they felt that Rude deserved it more, so it was okay. Gwendolyn had gone on an op with the man and come back nearly dead, Rude having sent her back before the mission was over because she decided to do things her way instead of his. But not only that, the other Turks on the mission shot Rude down for sending her back even though she was in such bad shape. When they'd returned Rude had lectured them all within an inch of their lives. He wasn't promoted to 2nd for nothing.*

Reno: Reno grit his teeth and shot up. He hopped on his 'good leg' to get to the chopper's door and yelled. "Rude!!! Get yer ass over here NOW!!! I swear to Gaia if ya ignore me I'll shove my fuckin' electric rod up that pompous ass of yers so come here!!!!" If there was one thing Reno hated more than anything it was not having control of any sort. It pissed him off beyond belief. "Damn it, Rude! Come here!!!!!!!!!!"

Rude: Rude grinned as he could hear Reno from where he was, telling Shane and Kayleen to stand guard over the dead man's body he walked back out to see Reno 'standing'. "Goddamnit Red!" He exploded running over and sweeping the man into his arms he deposited him on the gurney again and tied him down to it. "You are going back to base, you are going to debrief bossman on everything! You are going to do it without a fuss or I will knock you out right now." Rude glared at him his eyes hard, "We are staying until Legend here can come back so we can get the rest of the bodies, especially the man who isn't part of our team. We don't know who orchestrated this and I intend to find out. Besides we don't know who's about, they could just be waiting to bomb this copter like they did your baby. You are leaving." The finality in his voice made the other Turks and the Med staff freeze. "Am I clear Turk Reno?"

Reno: Reno knew Rude was serious but he was probably the only person who didn't fear him when he was like this. The redhead hocked a logy right into Rude's eye and began struggling to get loose again like a trapped animal. "God DAMN IT!!!!!!! Untie me before I bite yer fuckin' balls off! I don't care how tough ya think ya are!! You know damn well ya don't scare me, pal!! Let me GOOOOO!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Reno was writhing around, getting more and more furious.

Rude: Rude sighed, "I love you Red." He punched the man who held his heart, knocking him unconscious. "Get them out of here Legend." He climbed out and closed the door watching as Lucas took off and headed back to HQ. He walked back into the building, "Shotgun, Knife, let's do this shit." The women nodded and fanned out it took several hours and Lucas made several trips with bodies back to HQ before anything truly significant happened.

Kayleen: "Boss, I think I hear someone humming." Kayleen said through her headset.

Rude: "Where are you?" Rude asked.

Kayleen: "Basement floor, over by the chimney." She whispered back.

Rude: "Don't move, me and Shotgun will be right there." He clicked off and motioned to Shane to follow him. They headed down and as they got closer to where Kayleen was standing they could hear the humming too. Rude motioned them to flank him and then kicked a spot on the wall near the chimney where the sound seemed to be coming from. The wall fell away to reveal a little girl with light blue eyes and red hair. "Umm... who are you?"

Little Girl: The girl looked up, "Will you take me out of here? I ran away from Hojo and his stupid experiments, but I got lost, I need to find my sister!" The small voice was panicked.

Rude: "No worries. We'd be taking you back to ShinRa HQ, but you won't have to worry about Hojo, he's dead. We won't let anything happen to you." The little girl nodded and took his hand. After that they headed back to base themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude, Tseng, Lucas, Shane, Kayleen, and Little Girl.)


	20. Life at ShinRa 20

Reno: When Reno woke up he was in a hospital bed. He sat up and looked at his leg. He'd obviously been through surgery to fix it up for a clean amputation. He remembered Rude had knocked him out. "You selfish bastard..." He ripped the sheets off himself and stood, ripping out the many needles they had stuck him with. He grabbed the crutch nearby and slowly made his way out the door. The doctor saw him and ran over. He had been warned that Reno was short tempered and stubborn and tried to reason with him. The Turk simply back handed the man and continued going down the hall. "I'll show him. 'I love you, Red.' Like FUCK ya do!!"

Rude: Rude took the girl, whose name was Shelke, to Tseng and asked how Reno was doing.

Tseng: Tseng shook his head sadly, "Not good, they say you may have put him in a comma. He's not responding to anything. But other than that he's fine." The Wutain man's voice was hard with barely contained anger. An anger that was completely fake and he was trying his best not to crack up laughing. He'd just gotten a call from medical that Reno was in a rage and on his way down, cat ears and tail flicking and only a flimsy hospital gown covering him. As he'd answered Rude's question Reno had crutched into the room, hearing and seeing the whole thing.

Rude: Rude paled and sat heavily on the floor covering his face with his hands. Every naughty word he'd ever heard before ran through his head and he began shaking as he cried over his stupidity. "I should have just let him stay. *hic* But I was so worried about him..."

Tseng: Tseng took the girl to his office and closed the door leaving his second to cry on the floor, the other Turks took their cue from him and fled the office space.

Reno: Reno saw Rude sobbing on the floor. He hobbled his way over and gave him a good crack over the head. "So how many beatings am I gonna have to give ya for what ya did?"

Rude: Rude flinched from the sudden wack to his head but then looked up as Reno's voice washed over him. He blinked dumbly for about a whole minute, "Yer... yer okay? Tseng... said..." Rude covered his face again trying to get a grip on his emotions, he looked up at Reno with a watery smile, "As many as you want love."

Reno: "Why're ya cryin'? Get a grip, yo. I came here to ask you something." Reno clenched his fist and gave Rude one last smack over the head. "Why the fuck did you get rid of me?!?! That was my mission!! I had every right to stay there until a higher ranking officer told me otherwise!! You all may think I'm just some throw away extra but I'm not! I'm a Turk and I will NOT be looked down on, leg or no leg!!!!" Reno's face was bright red from yelling. His anger was at an all-time high.

Rude: "Red, I used to out rank you so shut up! Besides, you said the mission was over, that means there was no reason for you to stay. MY mission however was to find out who tried to blow you up!" Rude rose to his feet in order to glare down at Reno, "And who the heck would think of you as a throw away extra! For fuck's sake Romano! You're a commanding officer of the goddamn TURKS! No one is willing to 'throw you away'!" Rude huffed, "You could have died of wounds like that, I wasn't going to let that happen!"

Reno: "Don't you dare...look down on me. You USED to out rank me but not anymore. I may be a clutzy idiot but I'm damn good at what I do." Reno gaze fell to the floor. He bit his lip when he was reminded his ShinRa days may be over. "At least...I used to be. Also, NEVER use my real name. I thought you'd know better. You are a Turk after all."

Rude: Rude flinched, "Fine, I won't." He turned and walked out of the office area, going to his room and locking the door before throwing himself on his bed.

Reno: Reno wasn't gonna let Rude run off like a child. As childish as the redhead seemed, he knew when to run and when to stand for his word. He banged his fist on the door. "Open the door and let me in. Grow up so we can finish this." His voice was calm but firm. He wanted Rude to understand. Reno didn't want to hurt him but even he could see they had to sort this out.

Rude: Rude couldn't understand what was so wrong about protecting those he loved, maybe he shouldn't love people if it was so complicated and all he ever did was make them feel inferior and angry with him. He wouldn't regret sending Reno to get medical help, and he wouldn't regret doing his mission. They'd found a lot of evidence and he was sure they'd catch whoever it was that had nearly killed his partner. But all he wanted to do was hold him, though even though he was allowed to use the other Turks’ actual names, he wasn't allowed to use his partners. That one hurt. He ignored the pounding on his door and simply lay on his bed staring into space, tears sliding down his face.

Reno: "Rude...Please? Just open the door. I'm sorry for snapping. I just got frustrated." He tapped the door once more. "Please? I just want to talk." Reno looked up when he heard small sobs from the other side then bowed his head with guilt. "Rude. I'm so sorry."

Rude: He caved, he wiped his eyes on his still bloody and dust covered sleeve and went to open the door. Rude just stood there resisting the urge to touch the man who meant so much to him, not knowing if it would be welcomed. He stared at a point just to the left of Reno's shoulder, unable to look at him without doing /something/.

Reno: Reno gave the man a weak smile but didn't walk in, not sure if Rude wanted him to leave. "I'm sorry. I just...It felt like you were throwing me away. Like I was some broken doll that wasn't useful anymore. And I gotta tell ya. That's a fuckin' scary feeling." Reno wasn't having trouble explaining his emotions for once. He wasn't sure why but it seemed to be a bit better than before. He shook his head when he got a bit dizzy. He'd been told to stay in bed but he had to talk to Rude.

Rude: Rude saw how Reno's eyes unfocused and bent to pick the man up and walked over to the single puffy arm chair in his living room, sitting down with the redhead in his lap. "I couldn't ever throw you away Reno." 'You mean too much to me,' He thought to himself. "And you're not broken, you've kind of proved that by marching all over the place on a crutch, kitty mode active and barely covered."

Reno: Reno laughed but his smile faded when he noticed how bloodshot Rude's eyes were. He ran his thumb over the man's cheek, wiping away the cold streams. "Please don't cry. I really don't care if you use my name. I guess it just reminded me of when a parent's pissed at ya so they use yer full name." He chuckled and kissed Rude's cheek in apology.

Rude: Rude smirked, "Well I was kind of irked at you. I can't believe you would think anyone thinks that way of you."

Reno: "They don't say it but I do think they don't take me seriously. Also..." Reno hung his head. "What does ShinRa need with a crippled, immature Turk?" He truly felt useless.

Rude: "The same thing they needed a non-crippled, immature Turk for. To keep us all from letting our job as assassin's kill our morality and humor. Plus they'd have one insane Second in Command if they got rid of you. Or I guess they'd just have to promote two new people cause I'd leave where ever they sent you." Rude kissed Reno's forehead.

Reno: Reno looked away and tried to make a sob look like a cough. He wanted to be strong for his partner but he never thought anyone would be so committed to him in his life. "Ahem!" He cleared his throat one last time. "I'm glad t-to hear it."

Rude: Rude smiled down at the man in his arms, "I love you Reno. So much. But you should really go back to medical." Rude didn't even /want/ to know how much damage Reno had caused to himself and others by leaving the med bay like he obviously had.

Reno: Reno nuzzled against Rude's chest and sniffled. "I don't want you to ditch me again." He held on to the other Turk’s jacket and pulled himself closer. "Please don't leave me alone again."

Rude: "Oh sweetheart, I'd stay with you." Rude grinned at the needy man, not really registering that he would probably get hit for calling him that. "But you need to be where you can be taken care of. I don't have a medical degree after all." He rose to his feet with Reno in his arms and grabbed a small blanket from the bed to wrap around him before carrying him and his crutch - tucked under his arm - back down to medical.

Reno: Reno still wasn't fond of nicknames but he didn't really mind anymore, in fact, it was slightly comforting at times like this. "Thanks, Rude. I was wondering though. Could you get Rufus to come see me?" Reno fell silent for a moment. "I need to ask him some questions."

Rude: "Sure thing love." Rude walked through the doors at medical and it was like everyone in there breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Place him over here please." A doctor motioned to the bed that Reno had vacated earlier and Rude made him comfortable on the cot. When he stepped away to call Tseng about Rufus the doctors checked Reno over for more damage.

Reno: Reno allowed them to reinsert the needles but smacked them away when they tried to check him over further. Reno never liked hospitals and wasn't used to people poking and touching him. "I'm fine! I'm just tired."

Rude: The doctors took their leave then, not wanting the man to get fed up and leave again. Rude smiled as he hung up with Tseng, "You goon, Tseng's gonna bring Rufus down to see you some time tomorrow. Apparently President ShinRa has a lot of meetings today and won't be able to make, but he's glad yer not dead." Rude pulled a chair over and sat next to Reno's bed.

Reno: Reno chuckled. "Heh sure he is. Rufus knows he can get new Turks with a few phone calls. One dead Turk doesn't matter to a guy like him." He looked down and placed a hand over where his leg once was and hung his head.

Rude: "You know that isn't true Red." Rude frowned at him, the whole melancholy thing was beginning to bug him. If Reno didn't stop acting like he was useless Rude didn't know what he'd do to him, but he knew Reno wouldn't like it.

Reno: "I'm sure you could ask any high rank in ShinRa and they'd say they valued us as Turks but if you asked them what they thought of us as people, they wouldn't care. It's not a big deal. I've just made sure I worked hard enough to be valuable in their eyes and it's worked so far." Reno thought it made sense considering how many candidates there were for Turks.

Rude: Rude shook his head but let the subject drop for now, "I'm rather glad you didn't up and die on me. And just for my sake either. I don't think I would have been able to look at Cissnei ever again." Rude's gaze found the covers and stayed locked there like it was doing an amazing trick by covering Reno.

Reno: Reno smiled. "I thought ya knew me better than that, yo! Ya know I'm too stubborn to die." Reno noticed Rude was looking at the covers and sighed. "Something wrong, babe?"

Rude: "No, but there was so much potential for there to be something very wrong. I'm just glad yer okay." Rude looked into his green eyes and smiled, "Why don't you get some sleep love?"

Reno: "Ya really thought I was dead, huh?" Reno placed his hand on Rude's and held it tight. "I'm not goin' anywhere. I promise."

Rude: "You'd better not." Rude took Reno's hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it tenderly, "I just got you where I want you, yer not allowed to leave." He smirked slightly.

Reno: Reno smirked. "where ya want me', huh? A crazy as this may sound; I'm not in the mood right now. I'm really tired from walking around." he said with a long yawn. His red ears and tail popped out and he began scratching behind them.

Rude: Rude shook his head, "I don't think you even realize what I mean Red." He chuckled, "Get some sleep, I'll be right here."

Reno: "What did ya mean then?" Reno found Rude hard to understand at times but he was sure it was partly because he just took it in a dirty way or hadn't been listening closely enough.

Rude: Rude smiled at him, "Don't worry about it. If you still wanna know when you wake up I'll tell you then, but you need to rest."

Reno: Reno frowned. "I'm not sleepin' until ya tell me. Don't say somethin' then leave me hangin'." Reno crossed his arms and stared at his partner, refusing to sleep.

Rude: Rude sighed and rolled his eyes, "Stubborn as always. I just meant that we finally know that we aren't joking about loving each other. That's all. It's a nice place to be." Rude blushed and looked back down at the covers.

Reno: Reno blushed and smiled. "Of course I am. It's one of my 'gifts'." he joked. "But yer right. Knowing ya mean it when ya say ya love me is...well." Damn it. Once again, Reno couldn't find the words he needed. "It's relaxing? No uh...'comforting'? No...Damn it! I don't know." He frowned and tried to think of the right words

Rude: Rude smiled, "I know." He kissed Reno's hand again, "Sleep." He urged.

Reno: Reno nodded and laid down, groaning in slight pain. His muscles were sore, his vision and hearing were still a bit messed up, his head was throbbing, and what was left of his leg felt like it was on fire. "When did the nurse say I could get another injection for the pain?"

Rude: Rude chuckled, "As soon as you were willing to take one." He motioned over a nurse to dope up his partner.

Reno: Reno pouted. "Shush." He'd forgotten he refused most of his treatment because of his little rage attack earlier. He winced when she injected him but fortunately for him, it was a fast acting drug. Within a few minutes things got a little funny for him but in a calming way. He shook his head and kept nearly flopping forward but caught himself.

Rude: Rude laid his partner back in the bed and kissed his forehead, "Night Red." He sat back down in the chair he'd pulled up and rested his head on the bed.

Reno: Reno ran his hand over Rude's head as he slowly began to drift off. "Night...I *yaaawn*...I l...love ya babe..." With that he closed his eyes and snored happily dozing off to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude and Tseng.)


	21. Life at ShinRa 21

Rufus: Rufus walked into the medical bay with Tseng and Veld, knowing that Reno probably doubted his place among the Turks. What he saw brought a faint smile to his face before he realized that other people could see him and it vanished behind his usual veneer. Rude was asleep in the chair by the bed, his head resting near Reno's shoulder with Reno's hand resting on it. Both were peacefully sleeping and he didn't really want to wake them, but he had meetings later so he knew he had to do this now. The President walked to the other side of Reno's cot and touched the man's shoulder, "Reno."

Reno: "Hm?" Reno blinked and sat up, waking his partner. "Hey, boss. I have a request to make." Reno's face was determined and strong. "I know I'd be a fuckin' useless Turk with one leg so I have to ask a favor." The redhead wasn't bothering with formalities.

Rude: Rude sat up instantly alert to find Rufus, Tseng and Veld around Reno's cot.

Rufus: Rufus raised an eyebrow, "Useless just because you are missing part of one of your legs?" He turned to look at Tseng, "He's joking right? We have the most advanced technology on the planet and he thinks we can't get him a new body part?" He turned back to Reno before Tseng could comment one way or another, not that he would have considering the comment was rhetorical. "Unless of course the bombing has altered your capability to think? As far as I am concerned you are still my first in command after Tseng." His blue eyes bored into Reno's green ones, "However I shall listen to your request first."

Reno: Reno smirked. "Guess ya beat me to the punch. I was going to tell ya I don't care what papers ya signed or what phone calls you made. I'm NOT leaving the Turks. The day my days at ShinRa are over will be the day I die. Tseng! Go to one of the labs and tell them I'll need the strongest they can make. It has to be just a good, if not better than the one I lost." He wasn't sure why but he'd never felt more in control than right now even though he was the one in the bed with a missing limb.

Tseng: Tseng quirked a brow, "Bossy little redhead isn't he?" He questioned the room in general, getting several exaggerated nods from the doctors and nurses who heard him. Tseng chuckled lightly and looked to Rufus and Veld.

Veld: Veld nodded his head, "I'll talk to the science department and medical divisions about setting it up, no worries. You'll be right as rain soon enough Reno." Veld left to get everything in order.

Rufus: Rufus nodded his head, "He most definitely is bossy. But at least he has the decency to call us 'boss' like he's supposed to." The blonde grinned at them. "Rest up Reno, cause by this afternoon, whether you are still confined to this bed or not, you'll be doing paper work. I want a full report about your fatal mission, that goes for you as well Rude, a full written report."

Tseng: Tseng gave them both a soft smile, "I'll have someone check in with you guys later." He left with Rufus.

Reno: Reno couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, Rude. I'm sorry I haven't been myself. I lost sight of things I guess. But like I said, I'll remain a Turk as long as I have air in my lungs and a heartbeat." Reno ran his palm over Rude's cheek lovingly.

Rude: "Yer fine Red." Rude smiled at him, "Being a Turk really means that much to you huh?"

Reno: "Are ya kidding? It's my fuckin' life! Well...actually..." Reno's face went bright red. He slowly got out of his bed, knelt on the floor, and rested his head on Rude's lap. "That's not true. You are." His body shook and he felt as though his heart would burst from his chest. "You've been my closest friend since I can remember. I couldn't be happier to have you as my partner but I have to ask you..." Reno gulped. "I...I want you to be my 'partner'...forever. Diego, I love you more than anything else in this world. I know I have a bright future but I want to share it with you. I don't have a fancy ring, or a great speech but...Will you be mine?"

Rude: Rude just sat there for a moment, staring down at Reno who had a stub leg and yet was knelt of the floor before him. He blinked a couple of times before a giddy grin ripped his face open, he swept Reno up into his arms and kissed him hard. "I already am Ronan."

Reno: 'Yes?' He said yes'? Reno felt tears begin to creep up on him but tried to hold them back, not wanting to make this perfect moment awkward. The redhead nuzzled into the crook of Rude's neck to hide his face until he got a hold of his emotions. For the first time in a while he could be his calm laid back self. He was on cloud nine and his stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt as though his heart would burst.

Rude: Rude grinned and held Reno closer as he nuzzled into him. Fighting tears he laid the redhead back down on his bed and kissed his forehead. "I don't anything besides you... well keeping my job would be nice... y'know, money's always helpful." He grinned.

Reno: Reno wrapped his arms around Rude's neck, not willing to let him go. He blinked and a few tears rolled down his pale cheeks. "Heh. Sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't cry but *sniffle* guess I lied." he joked.

Rude: Rude kissed the tears away from Reno's face, "S'okay Red, happy tears are meant to be shared."

Reno: Reno knew Rude was probably uncomfortable leaned over him like that but he wanted to stay close to his love. The redhead reluctantly let go and rested his head back down, his thoughts now spinning out of control.

Rude: Rude smiled down at him, "So, you wanna wait and tell Cessnei about this after she's back?"

Reno: "Yeah. Havin' a baby's enough for now." he said with a laugh. Reno's eyes went wide. "Wait...Yer gonna be her bro in law! Haha! I never even thought about that! Damn...I still can't wrap my head around all of this. One minute I have no one, the next, I have my sister, a niece or nephew, and...a fiancé." Reno's expression was dazed and he had the silliest smile on his face, obviously daydreaming.

Rude: Rude shook his head at Reno's antics, "No worries. You'll get yer noggin around it somehow."

Reno: "Yeah, yer right. Ow!" Reno looked down to see some blood was seeping through the bandages on his leg. "Fuck! love could you grab the gauze? The doc said I have to re-bandage it if the bleeding gets too heavy." He cringed and held his severed leg.

Rude: "Sure thing." Rude moved about getting the things required before going through the actions of re-bandaging his partner's leg. "Better?"

Reno: Reno cringed in pain and closed his eyes at the sight of his leg. "Gugh! Fuckin' gross!" Reno sighed. "Yo, Rude? When do ya think my replacement will be ready?" Reno grabbed his crutch and stood.

Rude: "Don't know, it really depends on how fast everything can be got ready. But I doubt it'll be done anytime today. And where are you going?" Rude watched as Reno got up from the cot.

Reno: Reno smiled at his partner. "Well a Turk’s gotta stay strong, don't he? I can't waist away in bed if I want to stay strong!" The redhead walked to the door and motioned for Rude to follow. "I gotta go see the boss. There's something I forgot to tell him."

Rude: "Reno." Rude snickered, "You /might/ wanna put some actual cloths on first."

Reno: Reno froze and blushed. "Uh...heh. Good Idea." He turned around and began dressing himself but stopped with a puzzled expression. "Damn it. I can't get my fuckin' pants on if I don't got a leg to balance on..." He slowly turned to his partner. "Awkward question, but think ya can help?"

Rude: Rude smiled as he walked over to balance his partner, "How is that an awkward question? An awkward question would be asking me to get a gerbil out of yer ass. Cause I don't even wanna know how it got there."

Reno: Reno burst out laughing. "What the fuck, yo?!" The redhead continued to laugh as he finished getting dressed. "Thanks." He grabbed his crutch and made his way out to Rufus' office.

Rude: Rude just grinned and followed his partner out of the medical bay. He however went to the office to sort through paperwork for a while, while Reno talked to Rufus.

Reno: Reno knocked on Rufus' door. "Yo, Boss? Can I talk to ya fer a sec?"

Rufus: Rufus looked up from the paperwork he'd been staring at unseeing for the last couple of minutes, he's last video-call with Reeve still flashing through his head. "Come in Reno."

Reno: Reno wobbled his way over to the desk and smiled. "I forgot to tell ya something when ya came to visit."

Rufus: Rufus gave the redhead an exasperatedly quizzical look as he folded his hands before him, his elbows resting on the desk. "Oh and what would that be?"

Reno: "Ya gotta come over here. I can't say it loud." Reno's grin grew slightly.

Rufus: "Reno," Rufus sighed and steepled his hands, "I am not moving from my seat. There is no one else in this office and it's bloody soundproof because of Sephiroth's damned hearing. Just say it. I've no time for your games at the moment, I happen to be busy."

Reno: Reno continued to smile but refused to move. "I may be missing a leg but that don't mean I'm any less stubborn. I'll stand here all day and ya know it."

Rufus: "And I will sit here and continue working until you stop wasting your time." Rufus turned back to reading the report set before him, making notations on it that he would have to address later.

Reno: Reno stood where he was and began humming 'my little pony', grinning at his superior's face.

Rufus: Rufus turned to his computer and turned Megadeath on, turning up the volume to drown out Reno while he continued to work.

Reno: Reno found this little 'fight' quite entertaining. He picked one of the mints the nurse had given him and flicked it at Rufus' forehead.

Rufus: Rufus ignored the breath freshener that nailed him in the forehead with the exception of sweeping it out of his way as he continued to write.

Reno: The redhead made sure he aimed just right and pecked Rufus square in the eye with another.

Rufus: Rufus sighed and rubbed at his eye before putting on the fencing mask he had next to his desk. Working out with Tseng on a regular basis had produced the necessity of having the suit around at all times. Once it was on he resumed his work.

Reno: Reno frowned when he realized he had run out of 'ammo' and sighed. "Damn it, boss. Can ya just stand up fer a second?"

Rufus: Rufus sighed yet again and looked up at his most annoying Turk, "And exactly why do you require that I stand Reno?"

Reno: Reno tilted his head and gave the blonde a begging look without even noticing. "Please? I gotta tell ya somethin' important."

Rufus: Rufus rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, "I do not see how you telling me something requires that I stand."

Reno: "I know. And it ain't gonna make sense until ya get up." he explained

Rufus: "Reno I do not have time for this. Either tell me why I must stand or telling whatever it is without me doing so." Rufus was exasperated.

Reno: "No can do, Sir. I'm afraid I'll have waist more of yer time by not moving because until ya stand I can't say it." Reno was happy he was fairly strong. His leg wouldn't have held up very well otherwise.

Rufus: Rufus was a bit wary, he didn't generally do anything Reno asked of him because of all the pranks the man had pulled on him. But 'what the hell, why not'? He removed the headgear and came around his desk to lean against it in front of Reno and simply stared at the man in a bored fashion.

Reno: Reno smiled, dropped his crutch, quickly wrapped an arm around the blonde and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you Rufus." he whispered, not caring for formality. "I couldn't imagine life without ShinRa, the Turks, and dare I say, even you, ya frumpy git. So thanks fer keepin' me around."

Rufus: Rufus' eyes went wide as his Turk grabbed him into a hug, his folded arms freezing in place for a heartbeat before they nervously attempted to regain him his balance. For a long while the president didn't know what to say and simply stood there awkwardly, then, "You're a good Turk Reno, short of actual death, you will remain one. Besides," He shrugged his way out of the embrace, "If I got rid of you I'd lose Rude as well. I'd rather not lose two Turks for no reason." He dusted himself off before looking back at Reno, "Are we done here?"

Reno: Reno smirked at his superior's gruff reaction. "Can't say I expected any different from ya. Yer always so predictable with this shit."

Rufus: Rufus took on an indifferent air, comically looking around the room at nothing at all, "I don't know what you mean." He sniffed, tossing his delicate nose in the air and brushing his hair from his face with the back of his hand, distain bleeding into his voice. He walked around and retook his seat before grinning openly at Reno, "You tell anyone about this Ronan Sinclaire, a.k.a. Reno," He paused for dramatic effect and to obtain a serious and disapproving facade, "And I will have Sephiroth torture Rude."

Reno: "One, don't use my real name. Only friends can do that. Two, I'd slit yer throat if ya tried to lay a hand on my p..." Reno paused and gave a slightly more serious aura. "My fiancé." Reno thought he'd almost be embarrassed to say something like that but he could actually say it with a lot of pride.

Rufus: "That was the bloody point Reno! It's a 'threat' for a reason. Get out of my office before I call someone to remove you." Rufus flicked his hand at the man with a shooing motion.

Reno: "That's not something you should threaten me with...sir." Reno's words were laced with malice. He was grateful for what Rufus had done and he didn't care about threats but threatening Rude was crossing the line and not something he would tolerate.

Rufus: "Only because it's a threat that is actually threatening. I do believe I told you to leave Reno. You have work to do and so do I." Rufus looked pointedly from Reno to the door.

Reno: Reno glared at Rufus. He didn't care how helpless he may seem at the moment, hunched over on a crutch with a missing limb. His blood was beginning to boil

Rufus: Rufus rolled his eyes and began typing on his computer, he sent a message to Rude saying that his fiancé needed pick up before the redhead blew up.

Rude: Rude took out his PHS as it buzzed and laughed out right when he read Rufus' message. "Hey Lena, I'll be right back, apparently Rufus pissed off Red and needs rescuing again."

Elena: Elena chuckled, "When will he ever learn." She shook her head and continued filing papers, "Just bring Reno back here, he can help." She grinned evilly.

Rude: Rude texted his boss back saying that he'd be right there and Rufus went back to actually working with a fuming Reno in his office.

Reno: "Ya may be my boss but yer still a spoiled, spoon fed brat, ShinRa! I'm grateful for the replacement but don't make the mistake of thinking I'm afraid to kill yer SOLDIERs to protect Rude. One order to harm him in any way and my hand will be around yer throat. Got that?" Reno needed the Turks but when it came down to his job or Rude it was no contest. Rude would always come first.

Rufus: Rufus turned his music off and simply ignored the threat, being quite used to them. He knew that Reno was serious, but honestly found it amusing when the redheaded Turk couldn't tell when he was joking, so he refrained explaining. It made his life more interesting.

Rude: Rude got to the office to be met with silence on the other side of the door, he didn't bother knocking and just walked in. Seeing Reno balanced there practically spitting fire at their boss and Rufus simply calmly working away at his desk had the shaded Turk doubled over in laughter in about half a second.

Reno: Reno paid Rude no attention and continued to rage. This was the side of Rufus he hated. The snarky little brat that toys with your head. The redhead was done with threats. He picked up the blonde's mug of hot coffee and splashed it over the smirking man, scolding his skin. "Never...threaten...Rude."

Rude: "Reno... *snicker* I love you. But if his threat was to have Sephiroth torture me, *snort* I don't think you've ever heard the Silver General sing before. Trust me, worst torture on the planet." He moved over and grabbed Reno in a hug still trying to control his laughter. He really couldn't express what Reno's defense of him meant to him and he knew Reno was a little too riled up to appreciate his thanks so he didn't say anything. "We've got work to do Red. Leave our now 'harmed' boss alone before Tseng does something nasty to you for the damages and let's go help Elena."

Reno: Reno's eyes remained on Rufus. The redhead didn't know why but he was unbelievably angry, dominant, and defensive at the same time. "Guess I have work to do. Don't let Tseng rip yer ass too hard there, boss. I know he needs a paycheck but you shouldn't whore yerself out so much." he stated bluntly.

Rufus: Rufus had to fight hard with himself not to laugh at Reno's parting comment as he and Rude left the room. He shook his head and then stood and left his office, on his way to his rooms to change he passed Sephiroth. "No comments General or I'll make you sing at the Christmas party this year." Sephiroth simply grinned and continued on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rufus, Rude, Tseng, Veld, and Elena.)


	22. Life at ShinRa 22

Reno: Reno sat back in his seat and fired away at his paperwork, eager to get it over and done with. His expression was still furious and he felt like if he didn't calm down he'd burn a hole through the desk. "Fuck!" he cursed, throwing his pen across the room the millisecond his work was done. He felt no better. If anything, he was angrier.

Rude: Rude looked up as a pen came flying past him and smiled fondly at Reno, "Well what would you like to do to get yer obvious frustration taken care of?"

Reno: Reno groaned and flopped back in his chair. "I don't fuckin' know!" The Turk paused and sat up. "Yo, Lani. Get out."

Shane: "Why does Elena have to leave?" Shane looked up from her desk.

Reno: "I'm kiddin' dumbass. Just tryin' to freak her out." he said casually and walked over to sit on Rude's lap. "I'm done so I'm just bored." he sulked.

Rude: Rude wrapped his arms around his partner and smiled over his shoulder at Shane, "Don't worry about it Shotgun, he's just an ass like that." Elena giggled behind her hand at Rude's comment.

Reno: Reno needed something. Needed to get his rage and frustration out. He couldn't get Rufus' threat towards Rude out of his head. In one swift motion the redhead turned, grabbed Rude's chin, and pulled him into a bruising, heated kiss. He could care less about the 'audience'. "Mine..." his voice ghosted over his partner's lips.

Rude: Rude shivered slightly at the possessive phrase, he loved it that Reno was willing to claim him like this. He looked up into green eyes and smiled, "Yes."

Reno: "Finish yer work. We're goin' out fer a while. Got it, Diego?" Reno's voice was demanding. He turned and glared daggers at the others when he noticed their shocked expressions. "Yall got a problem?"

Rude: Rude grinned and finished the rest of his allotted paperwork before standing, "Where are we going Red?"

Reno: "For a drive." The redhead got up and grabbed his crutch. "So let's get goin'." he ordered, looking back at the blushing bald Turk.

Rude: Rude smiled, "Sounds good." He walked out of the building beside his partner and moved over to his mustang, "A drive around Midgar or a drive out of Midgar?"

Reno: "Just drive. Actually, you know what? Let’s take the chopper," he said with an impish look. They head up to the helipad and he got into his baby and took his seat. "I'll let ya know when we're there." His tone was demanding but excited at the same time.

Rude: Rude shook his head and followed his partner up to the pad and helped him into the chopper before getting in himself and lifting off. Leaving the compound he simply flew around the building, having no idea where they were headed.

Reno: Reno sat quietly and waited until they reached the right spot. The redhead quickly reached over, grabbed the stick, and moved them directly in front of the window to Rufus' room. Reno crawled onto Rude's lap to straddle him. The over excited Turk removed his jacket and unbuttoned his frumpy white shirt, until his pants were the only thing left. He bit down on Rude's tanned neck and purposely drew blood, leaving red, angry love bites over him. "Clothes...Take them off..."

Rude: Rude moaned as Reno bit him and hurriedly took his clothes off, "Careful of your leg lover." He reached over and flipped the switch to put them in a controlled hover outside of Rufus bedroom. He removed his cloths, standing to take his pants off and help Reno out of his.

Reno: Once Reno was stripped down he shoved Rude back into the seat again. "That's enough!" The fiery Turk bit, licked, and scratched Rude's body, covering him in marks to claim him as his own. "My leg's fine." He kissed his lover, swiftly slipping his tongue into his mouth and roaming the hot cavern. The redhead was being rough and couldn't seem to stop himself. Once Rude was covered in his love bites and scratches Reno knelt down and licked his stiffening member, echoing his earlier comment. "Mine.~"

Rude: "Reno~" The large Turk sighed out as his love attacked him, he really enjoyed it when Reno was aggressive. The moment a wet tongue hit his cock he was instantly hard, "Ahh~!"

Reno: Reno looked up at Rude with a stern look. "I'll have my way but ya gotta do somethin' fer me after. Besides, ya'll owe me considering I'm probably the only guy at Shinra that can deep throat ya." he joked with a cocky grin. Reno wasted no time and took Rude's cock deep into his throat. He lightly dragged his teeth along the sensitive underside and began bobbing his head up and down.

Rude: "Fuck~" The feel of Reno's mouth on him was amazing, he kept his hands gripped into the sides of the pilot's seat so that he wouldn't end up choking his partner.

Reno: Reno purred around Rude's shaft, sending vibrations through it. He flicked his tail out and ran it between his own legs, stroking himself until he was hard. The redhead sucked harder and faster, trying to please his partner.

Rude: Rude's eyes were half lidded as Reno began to purr, that sound seriously got to him. He bucked his hips once before he could control the urge, "Damn, ...s-sorry Red. Mmmmmmmmm~."

Reno: Reno chuckled and let Rude slip from his mouth. "Who said I didn't like it?" he asked with a grin. The smaller Turk licked his lips, tasting his love's pre cum. He never broke eye contact with Rude, knowing how much it turned him on. Once he started sucking again, he dragged his nails along the inside of Rude's thighs and continued using his tail to tease himself. "Mmm!"

Rude: Rude closed his eyes for half a second at Reno's words before he snapped them back open to watch his partner play with the both of them. The nails running down his thighs made him twitch and he heard the ripping sound as his fingers tore the leather of the seat from the base. Rude was hard and panting just a huge writhing puddle of /want/ but he instinctively knew that Reno wasn't going to make it that easy.

Reno: Reno clasped a fist around Rude's cock, preventing the man from cumming as he began sucking and lightly nipping his balls. He nibbled along the underside of Rude erection leaving little marks claiming the man as his own. Reno slowly snuck a finger under Rude's bucking hips and pressed it against his heat.

Rude: "God RENO!" The finger against his ass had him screaming and nearly passing out from excessive need. His body jerked attempting to push against it, he wanted more and he wanted it NOW. The teasing fingers and teeth were driving him insane!

Rufus: Hearing a shout outside his window, something he'd thought impossible, Rufus went over and looked out it. The blonde stood frozen as he watched Reno manhandle Rude, he would have never thought that their relationship was like that. The sight was highly erotic however and Rufus blushed but didn't bother to hide the fact that his white slacks were tenting in an aggressive manner.

Reno: Reno wasted no time and slipped two fingers into his partner. He turned to see Rufus watching with obvious interest and grinned. He wasn't going to pass this up and got the craziest idea. The railed up Turk turned the speakers of the chopper on, allowing their boss to hear Rude's cries and Reno's words. Reno turned his partner away, holding him against the seat and finished his quick prep job. "Sorry sexy, it might hurt a bit this time." he purred into Rude's ear.

Rude: Rude grit his teeth as he groaned at Reno's ministrations, his words eliciting a sharp shiver through his body, "Shit, Reno, just fuck me already! I can't take this anymore~" The big man pleaded with his voice and his eyes that were locked on to never ending green. He hadn't even noticed Rufus and couldn’t give two fucks about anything but Reno inside him.

Rufus: Rufus watched as Reno noticed him but didn't look away, he couldn't, he was mesmerized. Then Reno flipped some switch and he could clearly hear both of his absolutely sexy Turks. "Oh fuck. This is so his revenge for threatening Rude. Damn, they'll never let me join them... they're kind of exclusive now that they're engaged. Fucking damn it!" He began palming himself but it wasn't enough as Rude begged for Reno to enter him. The blonde millionaire undid his slacks and dropped them and his boxers to the floor and began to pump himself to Rude's cries.

Reno: Reno ever so slowly entered Rude, trying to put on a show for the boss. The redhead smirked and spoke the words Rufus needed to understand. "Mine~All mine~" he whispered only loud enough for the speakers to catch. Reno gave Rude's ass a harsh slap as he fully penetrated him. "Right babe?" he asked and nibbled on Rude's earlobe.

Rude: Rude died at the slowness barely able to comprehend Reno's words and moan out a yes. The slap barely registered as anything other than more of Reno touching him. He loved, absolutely /loved/ that Reno was being like this.

Rufus: Rufus sank to the floor at Reno's possessive words and had to stick his other fist in between his teeth to stop from crying out himself at Rude's answer. He pumped himself faster as he continued to listen and watch with heavy heated eyes.

Reno: Reno knew rude wasn't very well prepared but felt they could take care of any 'problem' AFTER Rufus knew his place. The controlling redhead began thrusting, not bothering to start off slowly. "Ah fuck~!" Rude was tight and the smaller Turk adored that warmth gripping around his cock. He began to pinch and pull at Rude's nipple, while his other hand pumped his erection. He ran his tail all over Rude's muscular build

Rude: "Ahhmmmh" Rude couldn't form words anymore he was lost to the feelings. Reno's tail trailing along his body tickled while it pleased and he adored the rough handling, he felt like he'd been waiting for this from the redhead forever. So he clenched around Reno's shaft as much as he could trying to keep the man inside him every time he went to move back and groaned at every penetrating thrust from his partner.

Rufus: Rufus' eyes closed as he listened to the music of two bodies crashing together, the moans of the big Turk tore at his soul, he wanted so badly to make someone sound like that for him! He opened his eyes again to watch the scene, he was oh so close! He snaked his other behind him to finger himself, crying out gloriously as he entered himself to the sounds of Reno and Rude.

Reno: Reno grinned, baring his teeth like a crazed animal. It was perfect! He was doing what he did best...controlling EVERYTHING! Rude's pleasure and pain as well as Rufus'. He chuckled evilly when he saw the blonde making a mess of himself all from him and Rude. Reno dug his nail deep into Rude's back as he got closer and closer and began moaning and whimpering, PRAYING Rufus heard every bit of it. He wanted him to feel as close as possible to them only to have no control over it.

Rude: Rude kept up a mantra of 'yes' and 'please' as Reno dominated him, he was so close now!

Rufus: Rufus was bouncing up and down on his fingers, he'd adjusted his position so that his legs were spread wide and the hand penetrating his ass was coming at him from the front where his hardened dick brushed against his arm with every movement. He saw the smug look cross Reno's face and flushed a deep red, he was so getting black mailed for this later. But at the moment he couldn't seem to care, he just wanted to cum already! "Reno~!" He begged for the man to let them all have release even if he couldn't be heard.

Reno: The second Reno saw his name slip over his boss' lips he hit his limit. The redhead grinned and used every ounce of oxygen left in his lungs to make his point 100% clear. "All Fuckin' MIIIIINE~~!!!!" His voice blared over the speakers. He kissed Rude's neck, hoping he hadn't hurt his ear too badly with his yelling and rode out his orgasm

Rude: Rude screamed as he came hard at Reno's words, the fuzzy feeling in his chest a calming counter to the explosive orgasm Reno had just put him through. "I love you Red."

Rufus: Rufus screamed in ecstasy as Reno finally gave them what they all wanted, "Fuck Reno~." The blonde panted hard as he came all over his black carpet and he couldn't have given two fucks about it if someone had asked him. However he wasn't so far gone in euphoria that he didn't catch Rude's words or the startled gasp from behind him.

Scarlet: Scarlet had entered the room because Rufus seemed to be screaming only to find the man fucking himself while watching two of his Turks get it on outside his window. She was horrified, the hotness of the three bared bodies couldn't x-out the fact that they were men getting off on men! She fled the room when Rufus turned to look at her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Reno: Reno was finally sated. He licked along the pulsing column in Rude's neck, waiting for him to calm down. The redhead reached behind his partner and wiped up some of the fluid dripping out of him, sighing when he was sure he'd torn the man. There was a small amount of blood in the semen and Rude seemed to twitch a bit when he touched the area. "Shit. Sorry, babe." he whispered and kissed Rude’s face and neck.

Rude: Rude shuddered in ecstasy for a while before he registered Reno speaking to him. "S'okay... can we do that again?"

Rufus: Rufus died of laughter at Rude's comment as he slowly picked himself up from his floor and moved to close and lock his door. The thought crossed his mind that he should threaten his R&R pair more often if this is what he got in return, but he trashed it. He didn't want to die thank you very much! He was sure someone would kill him for it. Plus he now had to go and stop Scarlet from being her stupid self. He turned to the window and knocked on it, still in nothing but his half open dress shirt and yelled, "I hate you Reno!"

Reno: Reno grinned and flipped the blonde off. "Kiss my ass, ShinRa! Oh and I love ya too!" he answered with an arm still possessively wrapped around his shivering partner. The redhead ignored his boss and ran his hands over Rude's slightly damaged body. He'd left scratches on his back and bite marks everywhere but he was pretty damn sure Rude enjoyed those. "Ya sure yer up fer it, yo? I don't want to take the chance if I fucked ya up too badly. Uh, no pun intended." he said with a laugh.

Rude: Rude sat up and turned in Reno's arms so that he could wrap his own around the smaller Turk, "Trust me love, I'm always up for you." That fact that the man was completely hard all over again was a bit of proof for that statement. He kissed Reno thoroughly before whispering in his ear, "And I like doing it in the chopper. Sorry about the seat though."

Reno: Reno smirked and returned the kiss. "Mmm. Don't worry 'bout it babe. But I wasn't talkin' 'bout that." the redhead reached under the other man and pressed against his heat just enough to make it hurt. He wasn't trying to be an ass but he knew if he fucked Rude again he would cause some real damage. "If it hurts ya when my fuckin' finger touches it, I ain't gonna be shovin' my dick in it." he explained.

Rude: Rude pouted but got the point, "Damn."

Reno: Reno's expression softened when Rude pouted. He kissed the larger man's face and neck. "Don't mean I can't get ya off though, now does it?" Reno wouldn't fuck him but he remained inside Rude as he began pumping his cock and laying kisses all over his skin.

Rude: "Mmmm, Red~." Rude wiggled slightly managing to brush Reno's length into his sweet spot, "FUCK!" He threw his head back and shuddered, suddenly the man's finger's on his cock took center stage and his watched closely as they pumped along his length. He couldn't find the words for what he wanted so he simply stared.

Rufus: Rufus managed to get dressed and get himself under control before leaving his rooms to find Scarlet. Once she was found, already blabbing to (thankfully) Gun of all people Rufus pulled her aside. "Scarlet dear, if you don't like seeing men who are into men, go to Bone Village or Icicle Inn. If you persist in being a repugnant ass I will fire you." With that he left the stricken woman to her wily ways.

Reno: Reno laughed. "Damn, babe. Ya know I want to but yer gonna have to settle fer some 'playtime' fer now." he teased as he worked over the larger man's body. He tightened his grip for firmer strokes and ran his thumb over Rude's weeping tip.

Rude: "Mmmh." Rude's head which had been chin to his chest watching Reno's had lulled back as Reno changed his tactics.

Reno: Reno couldn't resist taking advantage of Rude's exposed neck and clamped his teeth down on the soft flesh. He hummed and purred, sending vibrations through his lover and lapped up the beads of blood that dripped from the small wounds he'd made.

Rude: "Yeeeeeeesss~" Rude's hands came up and held Reno where he was, his neck was a /very/ sensitive spot.

Reno: Reno couldn't help but snicker at Rude's reaction and bite down harder, focusing on that one spot, trying to elicit at the pleasure he could from it as his hand pumped faster

Rude: Rude's breath hitched and he came in Reno's hand still keeping the redhead's face pressed to his neck. His eyes came back into focus a few moments later and he raised Reno's head for a claiming kiss, "Mine~."

Reno: "Always was, always will be." he whispered between their heavily breathed kiss. Reno flinched when he felt a burning in his leg and sighed. "Gotta get of the 'ride' now, sexy. somethin's up with my leg.

Rude: Rude nodded and got himself ready to help in any way that he could.

Reno: "It's probably nothin'. Just a little-OW! Fuck! Okay scratch that!" Reno winced and leaned forward, holding his injured leg. "Fuckin' pain meds wore off!" He noticed the bleeding beginning again, probably from their little prank and quickly grabbed Rude's discarded shirt. Reno held his breath as he applied pressure to the area, trying to remain quiet. "K-kay, babe. I need ya to get us down. Just get yer pants on an' land the chopper a'right?"

Rude: Rude nodded and pulled his slacks back up before flipping the switch and taking them out their hover. He flew back around to the helipad and landed. He grabbed a blanket from the stores on the copter and grabbed up their remaining cloths from the floor. He wrapped the blanket around Reno's naked form and scooped the man up in his arms before racing off to medical yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude, Shane, Rufus, and Scarlet.)


	23. Life at ShinRa 23

Reno: Reno bit his knuckle, mumbling curses over it. His leg throbbed and burned. The smaller Turk caught a glimpse of the floor beneath him and watched the trail of blood get longer and longer as Rude ran him to help. "M's-sorry. I thought it was a bit stronger, yo." he said through pained groans.

Rude: "It's alright Reno," Rude kept up his pace until he was through the med bay doors. The doctors took one look at the commotion and set into action, motioning Rude to a bed in which to lay Reno and grabbing up everything needed to help the Turk. "Just don't fight them alright?" Rude's worried eyes captured Reno's with a plea in them.

Reno: Reno looked into Rude's eyes and nodded. His partner knew he didn't like needles and whatnot but Reno had never told him he was truly terrified of hospitals, doctors and many other things he knew weren't things to really worry about. He'd always hidden it by simply acting annoyed with them. Reno clench his fists on the sheets, trying his best not to swat the nurses and doctor away as they hooked him up to a few things for precautions. The Turk couldn't hold back a holler when the doctor pulled the gauze off, revealing his wound was now infected and began cleaning it out quickly, obviously not wanting to wait for the pain meds to kick in.

Rude: The doctors began work with Rude standing out of the way but not out of sight, he knew they'd start in before the painkiller had a chance to work. But once it kicked in Reno would be fine. And this time his partner was damn well staying in bed until the doc's said he could leave.

Reno: Reno finally cracked when he felt too crowded by the people around him and began shoving them away. "That's enough!" He knew he had to get his leg fixed but he just couldn't shake his fear.

Rude: "Reno!" Rude's sharp tone cut through the room like a knife with fatal precision and silence followed even as the doc's and nurses still worked. "The faster they fix you up the fast they'll be gone. Just look at me. Don't focus on where you are or what's going on, just focus on me."

Reno: The redhead froze when that strong voice hit his ears and looked to his partner but when one of the nurses jabbed his leg with another needle his concentration broke and he swatted him away. "Enough! Get off me!!"

Rude: "Damn it Red." The bulky Turk marched over and held his partner down, letting the doc's work around him. He leaned in and kissed the man hard, "Stop, please. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

Reno: Reno shook and clenched his eyes shut as the team of doctors pried, pulled, and poked at him. It was the closest thing he could think of to torture. He whimpered over his partner's soft lips, trying to keep it together. "I can't! I can't!" he said but struggled with himself to stay still. He wanted to listen and just get it over with but those hands and objects just swimming into his space was terrifying. Reno didn't even know where his fear came from. "Let me up! Please, let me up!"

Rude: "No." Rude said simply, the doctor's finished quickly and scattered. Rude waited for Reno to calm down before he let him move around, kissing his face repeatedly.

Reno: Reno only struggled for a moment then started taking some shallow, shaky breaths when he realized the doctors had backed away. He felt Rude’s kisses and looked to him. Trying his best to get a hold of his nerves.

Rude: "You gonna live there champ?" Rude asked kissing the man's nose.

Reno: Reno let out a shaky sigh and nodded. "I-I'm sorry." was all he could think to say. He knew it was foolish and was more trouble than it should be. He glanced at the doctors, making sure they were completely done. He looked at each of their hands and made sure they were empty then looked at his freshly bandaged leg.

Rude: "It's okay Reno." Rude stood up and ran a comforting hand through the redhead's bangs. "Yer stayin' in this bed till they tell you otherwise though. I'll sit here the whole time and make sure of it."

Reno: Reno blinked and nodded. He knew that would mean they'd have to check how his leg was doing on a regular basis but if Rude would be there it would be a little easier. He didn't want to worry his love, so he obeyed the man's order. Reno sat up and gave the doctors a death glare. He didn't hate them. It was just the defense he'd used as a kid and it always worked. They backed away and walked out, knowing Reno might go off the handle if he felt too pressured.

Tseng: Tseng got a phone call from Veld stating that there was a blood trail from Reno's chopper to the med bay, he didn't know if Rude or Reno had anything to do with it, or who was damaged. But he wanted the other Turks to check it out. "Elena, take your sister and head up to the heli-pad, check Reno's copter."

Shane: Shane looked up from her paperwork, "Boss? What's going on?"

Tseng: "Shotgun, could you run down to medical and see if Reno and Rude are there? I'd rather not call. And if you see any blood, ignore it for now." Elena, Gwendolyn and Shane rushed out of the offices and Tseng went off to find Remmy. "Rod? Could you take a team and clean up the blood trail throughout the building?"

Remmy: Remmy looked up from his work and nodded his head before moving to do so.

Reno: Reno lifted his head from his pillow when the door creaked open and put on his usual threatening expression, thinking a nurse had come back to mess around with his leg again but sighed in relief when Shane walk in. Reno said nothing to the woman, knowing she probably had questions of some sort.

Shane: "Oh good, it was just you guys. You managed to damage yourself again hey Reno?" Shane asked as she sauntered over to the bed. "Tseng told me to come down here and check to see if you were here. Gun and Elena were sent to the copter. What happened?"

Reno: Reno wasn't about to explain that he and Rude had quite literally 'fucked' his leg up so twisted the truth a bit. "I over worked it before it was healed enough." It wasn't really a lie. Reno just left out most of the details. "I'll go report to Tseng about it, so don't worry 'bout it, a'right?" The redhead glared at the doctor as he walked in. 'One step closer...I dare ya.' he thought to himself. The doctor froze when he saw his patient's piercing eyes seemingly glued to him. He always felt like felt like a deer being stalked when he was in the Turk’s presence. He cleared his throat and grabbed some supplies. "I-I just needed to grab some items for another patient. Please excuse me." he said and hurried out of the angry man's room.

Rude: "Reno. You keep that up and I'll make sure yer unconscious until yer fully healed." Rude didn't pity Reno or the doctors, he was honestly just sick of being here. And truly upset that sexing his partner had gotten him so hurt.

Shane: "Um... I have to report back Reno. You can report to Bossman all you want, that doesn't stop me from having to tell him that you're here." Shane shook her head at them and laughed a little as she walked back to the door. Suddenly she spun back around, "Oh! And Cissnei had a little girl about an hour ago. So get better fast so you can go see her!" With that the long haired woman skipped out the door to report back to Tseng.

Reno: "Knock me out again, huh? Ya selfish son of a-" Reno went stiff as a board when Shane's words hit him. He turned to look at the door then back to Rude. "I'm an uncle?" was all he could seem to say.

Rude: Rude chuckled at Reno's arrested expression, "So it would seem. And if wanting you to be healthy is selfish then I will continue to be so. You pigheaded git."

Reno: "It's not like that, babe. I guess I'm still a little irked about the fact that ya'd do that when I was that scar-mad..." he stuttered. "I know yer not selfish...I just got pissed not havin' any control, I guess." he lied. The truth was he'd gotten quite the scare when he'd been restrained but chose to forget about it. He shook his head and looked back to his partner. "I know I should stay in bed but...is there ANY way I could go see her? I need to see if she's ok and I gotta meet my niece." A warm smile flowed over his features just thinking of that little girl he'd get to hold, teach, and love.

Rude: "Not right now there isn't. You've only been here ten minutes Reno." Rude sat on the side of the bed, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "You can call her if you'd like, but until you stop bleeding Red, you're staying here."

Reno: "Please?" Reno blinked and frowned. "She doesn't even know yet..." he said quietly, referring to the attack and his injuries. He didn't want to worry Cissnei but would wheel himself across the hospital if that's what he had to do to see his new family.

Rude: "Love, yer in ShinRa's med bay and she's in the Midgar hospital in Sector 8. You are not leaving this bed until I damn well say you can. But you can call yer sister." Rude took out his phone and handed it to Reno.

Reno: Reno slapped the device away, making hit the wall. Fortunately, ShinRa made everything they created as strong as possible. "I need to see her. A phone call won't do anything." Using his quick abilities the redhead slipped past his love, grabbed his crutch, and began running, not caring if he had to travel the world to get there. He needed his family. Reno had always felt Rude was his family...his only family but right now his sister may need him and he couldn't let her down...not again.

Rude: Rude sighed and simply let him go. The man had nothing on but the bandages on his leg, he'd stop eventually. He was also trailing machines behind him. Rude just rolled his eyes and slowly followed him out after actually buttoning up his slacks.

Reno: Reno ripped the IV from his arm and all the others but while he tried to do so he lost his footing and fell. 'Damn it!!' This weak feeling was driving him insane! Knowing there would be no point in even trying to get up, get rid of the rest of the machines, and actually manage to get away, he simply stayed where he was on the floor. The lights had all been turned off because of the time and Reno hated it. This damned building, these damned people, and his damned fear. He felt small and alone but simply stayed there and waited for Rude to give him either a beating or a lecture. Either would make sense at this point.

Rude: Rude wander down the hall picking up the discarded IV needles and gathering the machines together before swooping down and gathering his love to his chest. He herded everything back to the med room. He put his partner back on the bed and set everything back up himself. "Stay here a sec love, I'll be right back." He left to go get the crutch and heard a little voice that he recognized as Shelke coming from further down the hall. "I've seen London, I've seen France, I've seen Reno with no underpants." Rude face-palmed, they were never gonna hear the end of this. She already knew all of their names and could put them to faces... gah! Rude when back to the room and picked up his phone from the floor. "Has the pain killer set in yet?"

Reno: Reno nodded. "A bit." He kept his eyes on the ceiling and blinked. He was sure he'd go crazy if he stayed here but he knew Rude was right. Rude was always right. It's just how he worked. Even so, Reno felt so chained and it was starting to hurt. "I'll stay here." he whispered, finally giving in.

Rude: Reno's caving to staying in the med bay sounded more like him giving up to Rude. "Damnit Reno, what's wrong? Why are you so afraid of doctors yet so damned oblivious to fucking evil scientists who want you for your body!?! Gahh! You aggravate me." He slumped into a chair and hung his head.

Reno: Rude's outburst surprised the redhead. He looked at his partner with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Rude. I don't know why I do what I do. I just can't control myself sometimes. I know stayin' here is exactly what I need to do but I" He stopped to take a breath. "I always got through things by takin' control. Maybe that's why I'm so scared." he explained, finally openly admitting to his fear. "I feel like if I can't take care of myself, I'll...I don't even know, yo. I just get scared when I can't fend fer myself. I'm sorry fer bein' a pain. I really don't mean to."

Rude: Rude sighed loudly, "Reno, letting the doc's do their job IS taking care of yourself. You allowing them to fix you up is taking control. Why can't you see that?" The man never looked up but he rested his head in his hands.

Reno: Reno's eyes widened. How was he ALWAYS right? Thinking about it that way made a fire begin to burn inside him. A good one. A strong one. "Yer right." It would be one of the biggest hurdles he ever had to jump but he was now determined to regain control but not in the way he first thought. Now he had to control his life by heading directly TOWARDS his fears. The Turk laughed barely loud enough to hear. "This'll be insane." he said and slowly looked to Rude with a small smile. "But ya gotta promise yer gonna stay with me through it, a'right?" Maybe putting trust in others was being stronger than he thought.

Rude: "I'll always be with you Ronan. Always." Rude finally looked up at the redhead. He smirked, "By the way, Shelke saw you in the hall... she's like 8... we're doomed."

Reno: Reno face-palmed himself and groaned. "Oh god." When the door opened the redhead tensed out of habit but took a deep breath. He didn't give the doctor his usual death glare greeting, which amazed the man. "Hey, Doc. Just checkin' in?" he asked, doing his best to keep calm and he could barely believe it was working. His nerves were still kind of everywhere but just kept repeating what Rude had told him in his head as the doctor took a look at his leg. Reno knew he wouldn't re-bandage it until tomorrow but it still freaked him out, having someone in his space when he was weak. There was a stinging feeling in his leg causing the Turk to shoot up from where he laid. The doctor covered his face, awaiting a punch or something of the sort but Reno clenched his fists and forced himself back down. 'This is control! Yer in control here!' he told himself over and over until he felt the bandage gently cover his wound again. It was already over? As the doctor turned to leave after writing down some notes Reno did something he NEVER imagined he would. "Thanks, Doc."

Doctor: The doctor froze for a few seconds before nodding to the two Turks, "Of course Turk Reno."

Rude: Rude gaped at the scene, was that really all Reno had needed? To realize that he was in fact in control even though he felt weak? Rude wanted to punch himself in the face for not figuring that out sooner. Coulda saved a lot of bruised doctors and nurses that way.

Reno: Reno couldn't hold back a laugh a Rude's dropped jaw. "It'll be a bit harder tomorrow but I think I'm off to a decent start." Even HE couldn't believe he'd gotten though it that 'easily'. Well, what he considered easily. Most people probably wouldn't have nearly knocked out the doc but it was definitely an improvement. He couldn't even imagine what Rude was thinking. "Not sure what'll happen tomorrow but I promise I'll try keep it together." This was something that was always important to Reno. He never wanted to look bad in his love's eyes and now had the confidence to try a little harder.

Rude: A beautific smile graced Rude's face and rose from his chair and walked over to Reno, leaning down and kissing his lips. "I love you Reno, I'm proud of you. All the time."

Reno: Reno winked at his partner. "Ya promise?" he asked, though it was mostly a joke. The redhead took on a slightly more serious air. "But I really don't know how I'll handle it tomorrow. "What should I do to keep my mind off of it? I just need something to focus on once I relax." he explained.

Rude: "Hmmm, I don't know, something that makes you happy? Focus on getting through it so you can see Ciss." Rude suggested and he leaned down to kiss him again, he really couldn't get enough of this man.

Reno: 'Cissnei. I hope yer ok.' he thought to himself. Reno flinched when his phone went off. Reaching to the bedside table, he snatched it up and answered. "Reno here." He remained silent for a while but paled when he got news he never wanted. The device slipped from his hand. Cissnei had a few complications but should be fine. He'd been told the baby was smaller than expected and was under their watch. Not knowing much about this, Reno really had no clue if it was ok or really bad. Babies pulled through things like this, didn't they? Some were born a bit small, right? The Turk felt his heart speeding up. "T-The baby's a bit small and they had to take it from Ciss. They say the complication weren't very serious but...what about my niece?" he asked, looking to Rude hoping he had an answer.

Rude: Rude had startled when Reno's phone went off as well, he frowned in thought at what Reno told him. "Premature huh? Or maybe just small, she was full term after all. Honestly everything should be fine, she's a Turk and a SOLDIER General's kid, I'm sure both Ciss and the baby will be fine. Genesis will blow shit up if they aren't. We'll see about going to see them tomorrow okay?"

Reno: Reno nodded. He had to stay here if he was going to be able to heal enough to see her soon. This didn't help his uneasiness but he's try to use it as something to strive for. The nervous Turk bit his lip and leaned against his partner for a little comfort. "So everything should be ok then?" he asked with cautiously hopeful eyes. "I think Cissnei will be fine cause the doc said it was only a few complications and she's stable now but a baby's so small. She must be lonely." he said, thinking about his newest family member. Was she scared without her mother? Was she cold? Did she need someone? So many questions ran through his head. He had to worry about those things as a kid and didn't want his niece to feel any of it. Not scared, not lonely, not cold, not hungry, or anything else he'd been.

Rude: "I'm sure she's fine Reno, they'll take good care of her. She won't be thrown out into the street." He brushed red bangs back from a worried brow and held the body close. "We'll get through it all Red, we're Turks after all." Rude kissed the top of his head.

Reno: "I know that but I can't help it. Just imagine bein' that small an' not knowin' where ya are or what's goin' on." The small Turk yawned and snuggled into Rude's chest, biting his knuckle as he continued thinking of his sister and niece. He paused and looked up at his love. "Do ya think...ya could play with my hair or somethin' till I fall asleep?" he asked as his face flushed.

Rude: Rude grinned down at him before laying out beside him on the bed, one hand went up to tangle and sift through Reno's hair while the other wrapped around his waist. "Anything love."

Reno: Reno tried to get as comfortable as he could, trying to ignore the needles and tubes attached to him. He felt a little helpless with the news about Cissnei and the baby and the needles made him uncomfortable both physically and in that same 'chained' way. It was a little depressing for him but he chose to try and not make a big fuss over it. He closed his eyes and focused on Rude's gentle touch. A small sniffle found its way out of Reno's lips but he wasn't as upset as he thought he'd be. Just fed up.

Rude: "Shhh, it'll all be alright soon. Though once you're better and you've seen Ciss and the baby you'll need to report to Tseng about what happened. Less of course you already typed up your report earlier today. You know, in your time between "sessions" with Rufus." Rude chuckled lightly and began rubbing circles on Reno's arm with the hand across his waist.

Reno: Reno looked up at his partner with a confused expression. "Sessions'?" he asked as he adjusted his position, trying to get comfortable. "I hate these things." he said bluntly. His eyes were misting but he felt weak as it was and didn't need to seem any more pathetic. At least that's how he saw it. He knew Rude would just tell him it was fine or that crying was okay but Reno chose to ignore it. If tears fell then whatever but he was too sick of this stress. It had been going on for too long and crying about it wouldn't change the fact that he couldn't leave the hospital, check on his family, or turn back time and decline that damned mission.

Rude: Rude smiled, "Yes 'sessions'. You went to talk to him earlier, then I had to save him from you, then we got him off after work. Those 'sessions'." He was hoping to take Reno's mind off of wear he was, but didn't really know how to accomplish that feat.

Reno: "Oh. Yeah I guess I will have a lot of paper work when I get outta here huh?" he asked quietly. Reno shook his head and frowned. "For fuck's sake! Sorry, yo. I'm gettin' all emo over nothin'. I think I'm just past my limit with this stuff. I just want it to all be over so I can see them and start my missions again! I hate bein' held back from things like this." he explained and nuzzled under Rude's chin. "It's hard." The small Turk blinked a few times, feeling the morphine drip kick in at its scheduled time. He continued to blink and shake his head, almost seeming as though he was high. In a way, he was but he was sure it was fine. Things got a bit funny and it became very difficult to focus or keep his eyes open. "Think the drugs'er s...startin' to kick...in" he said with his words even more slurred than usual. Reno chuckled a bit. "Wow tha's weird."

Rude: "Yeah, it's hard alright." Rude murmured before Reno started slurring his words, "What's weird?" He looked down at the man with a questioning look.

Reno: Reno giggled foolishly at Rude's little innuendo. "The pain meds'er fuckin' my head up." he said and continued snickering as the drugs took effect. "Erythin's like...fuzzed." His sentences were becoming more and more like drivel than actual words. "Ya look'inda funny n' stuff." A small giggle fit began to take over the Turk.

Rude: "I always look funny. Now get some sleep my love." Rude kissed his brow and settled in to try to sleep himself.

Reno: Reno laid his head on the pillow but soon cracked up started giggling again. "Feel'so weeeeird. Hehe." The redhead furrowed his brows and pouted. He began touching the needles and wires but fortunately his accuracy was now very off and all he managed to do was poke at them. The redhead groan in annoyance.

Rude: "Do I need to get you a straitjacket Reno? Cause I will. Stop moving, stop thinking, stop talking, and go. to. sleep." Rude's voice was weary, the man was tired and just wanted to sleep!

Reno: "Hm?" Reno was still a bit out of it. He blinked until he could see Rude a bit better. "M'sorry, yo. I really drain yer energy, huh? Don't mean to be a pain. Makes me feel like shit when I actually bug ya." The redhead wasn't thinking and because of the drug's effect he felt speaking his mind was far easier. "Keep thinkin' yer gonna leave cause'a my temper'r somethin'. I don't want ya to go though." He wasn't exactly making sense and his topics were random but maybe that's what happened when you get strong pain killers. "Yer not gonna leave me, right? Like ever? I didn' even get ya'ring fer the weddin' yet." He and Rude hadn't spoken about the wedding or proposal or anything since it had happened but that didn't mean Reno didn't think about it. "What kinda ring ya want? Gold? Naw...Silver's yer thing. I'll get ya a silver one." he said as he zoned out into his own little world, trying to come up with ideas.

Rude: Rude smiled at him, "Love you don't bother me at all. So no worries there, I'm never leaving, you're stuck with me." He grinned as Reno went off on tangents and began mumbling about wedding ideas. He smirked tired of letting a tired man ramble and leaned over him cover his mouth with his own. He kissed Reno into silence and then kept kissing him simply because he wanted to.

Reno: It took Reno a moment to even realize he'd been kissed. "Mm?" came his very muffled response. It was delayed but he eventually returned the gesture.

Rude: "Mine." Rude rumbled against his lips before kissing the man some more, as his slacks constricted around him he realized that this was probably a bad idea. So the Turk desisted and flopped back down next to Reno, "Would it help if I sang to you?"

Reno: Reno stayed silent until he was able to focus again. "Hm? Sing? What song?" he asked groggily and snuggled close to the other Turk.

Rude: Rude shook his head, "Anything I know?" He suggested weakly. He began to hum hoping it would finally lull his partner to sleep.

Reno: Reno listened and began humming along with his love while his eye lids got heavier and heavier. His head began to bob when his slumber was near but he tried his best to hold it up, wanting to listen to Rude's voice a little longer.

Rude: Rude hummed an old song, finally stopping only because he sang himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude, Tseng, Shane, Remmy, and Doctor)


	24. Life at ShinRa 24

Reno: Reno opened his eyes and yawned. He squinted when the morning light came through the window and into his eyes. "Rude?" The redhead turned to see his partner happily snoring away. Reno chose not to wake him so he could get the rest he needed and deserved for putting up with him.

Rude: Rude slowly woke to the sounds of doctors and nurses talking in hushed voices, suddenly he was instantly alert. "Reno?" There was a slight fear in his voice before he registered that there was still a body lying next to his and it was warm and breathing. He finally opened his eyes to make sure it was actually Reno who was next to him.

Reno: Reno jumped and stared at the spooked man. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked, reaching over to stroke his lover's cheek. "Ya have a nightmare?" It always concerned Reno when Rude was scared. It just seemed wrong. Rude was like the perfect example of strength in the smaller Turk’s eyes. Seeing him afraid was like snow falling in summer.

Rude: "I." Rude paused to get himself together, "I woke to the docs talkin'... thought something might have happened to you. No nightmare... just a waking one I guess." He smiled over at Reno and rose a hand to capture the one stroking his face to pull it to his mouth. He kissed Reno's palm before leaning forward and kissing his nose.

Reno: "I'm fine." he responded in a hushed tone. "They haven't touched me...yet." Reno's gaze fell, remembering they'd have to clean and redress his wound. he shook his head, ridding his mind of those worries and smiled at the other Turk. "Ya shouldn't worry so much, yo."

Rude: Rude smiled softly, "I love you, I'll always worry."

Reno: Reno laughed. "Guess that makes sense." His smile faded when the same doctor walked into the room with his clip board and some other items. Reno's eyes widened when he noticed a specific little bottle. The bastard had iodine. No way! That shit hurt on paper cuts for Gaia's sake! He was NOT putting any on his leg! 'Okay get a grip.' he thought. "Hey doc. B-Busy day?" he asked, never taking his eyes off that bottle.

Doctor: The doctor looked up from his clip board and over at the two Turks on the bed, "No more than usual I guess." He saw Reno's gaze on the bottle of iodine and sighed, "Would you prefer if I went and grabbed a bottle of whiskey to use on your leg?"

Reno: Reno gave the doctor a distasteful look. "Don't mock me. Just get it over with." he demanded, wanting it to be over and done with so he could forget it.

Doctor: The doctor nodded and set to work quickly removing the old bandage and assessing the damage. Then he got out new wrappings and pour the iodine over the wound, cleaning it up carefully before wrapping it gently and quickly. "Would you like another dose of painkiller?"

Reno: Reno’s face said it all. His eyes were wide and fixated on nothing, his brows were furrowed, and his cheeks were puffed up from holding back what would have been an extremely long array of curse words.

Rude: Rude nodded his head at the doctor and he went ahead and put a large dose of a fast acting pain killer in the IV drip. "The wound is healing well, as long as you don't bump it into anything it should fully heal in the next week. Sorry it won't heal faster... well I guess you could probably get a SOLDIER to cast Cure on it and it would heal much faster." On that note the doctor left the room.

Reno: Reno's face was a one of shock. SOLDIER...Cure. "ARE YA FUCKIN' KIDDING ME?!?!?!?!?" he hollered, finally letting out his long withheld voice. "Genesis! Call Genesis! The guy knocked my sister up so he can at least help me heal!!" Reno had no reason to truly be mad at anyone and was only yelling and swearing from both frustration and pain. He could be a bit like a volcano. He'd stay quiet if he had to but the second he couldn't take any more pressure, he'd blow up and kill many. He knew he'd calm down eventually.

Rude: Rude laughed so hard he fell off of the bed. "Did... di...*snicker* did you seriously just yell out for all and sundry to hear. *chuckle* That..." His laughter got the better of him for a moment. "That Gensis knocked up your sister? One most people don't know you have one, and two, I'm quite sure that neither party wants that known so openly." Rude sat up on the floor next to the bed and looked up at Reno with a bemused expression.

Reno: Reno looked to his partner and was going to continue his rant but found a warm smile cross his face. This was it! Genesis would help him, he and Rude would go see Cessnei and the baby, and at last, Reno would be himself again. A proud ShinRa Turk. He wasn't sure where the spark came from but everything seemed lighter all of a sudden. "Hey, love?" he asked quietly. "Think ya could wheel me to the cafeteria so we can grab a bite to eat?" Today would be different. "Plus, we gotta call Rufus to see if Genesis can be sent over to help." Today would be enjoyed even if the surroundings frightened him.

Rude: "Sure thing love, but I suggest we get dressed first." The clothes he'd dropped into a chair after he'd first placed Reno on the bed we picked up, Rude put on his socks before realizing something and going over to close the door. This time Reno had a room all to himself, a smart move on the medical staff's part. He took his slacks off and found his boxers, putting them on and then everything else.

Reno: Reno tilted his head, unsure as to what his partner was up to. "Everything ok, babe?" When Rude took his pants off the redhead inwardly smirked but chose to play a little game. He let his ears and tail slip out and continued his little oblivious act and kept a coy expression.

Rude: "Everything's fine, just getting into more than just my slacks. And," He turned around to face Reno, "I'm not gonna let you leave the room naked again." He saw the ears and nearly melted, the expression on Reno's face not helping in the slightest.

Reno: Reno couldn't keep the act up and cracked up laughing when Rude's brain seemed to turn to mush. "Wow. Yer a real sucker for a 'cute' act, huh?" he asked with a bright smile and a flick of his red, fluffy tail. "Yer pretty damn adorable when yer like that, ya know?"

Rude: Rude groaned wiped a hand down his face, "Yer gonna be the death of me Ronan Sinclaire." He walked over and kissed his death-just-waiting-to-happen. "Now, let's get you in cloths so we can find us a SOLDIER."

Reno: Reno's smile brightened further, feeling his love's kiss. "Kay." he whispered and closed his eyes, going into a slight daydream. It was probably a mix of the affection and the pain meds but it was still amazing. His shoulders slumped and he took deep breaths, almost humming.

Rude: "Mmm, you dork. Come on kitty-kitty, let's get you dressed." He held out Reno's button down shirt for him to slip his arms through.

Reno: "I'm missin' a leg, yo. Not my spine." The Turk slipped the shirt on and partially buttoned it up, leaving the usual amount of his chest showing, and didn't even bother fixing it up when he accidentally mismatched the buttons. He was too excited to get out of this room! Reno reached to Rude, gesturing for him to hand him his pants.

Rude: The tall man grinned and handed the needed garments over, "Yeah, yeah." He liked coddling Reno, even if the man hated it.

Reno: Reno looked a bit foolish trying to get his pants on, in a bed, with one leg, but he always hated asking for help if he didn't absolutely need it. He frowned when he couldn't get them higher than his thighs. "Damn it..." he mumbled and struggled with the annoying fabric. “I swear I'd have rage quit on clothing by now if I wouldn't be arrested for kickin' ass in my birthday suit!!"

Rude: Rude laughed and assisted his partner, "Asking for help once in a while won't kill you." He said lowly, nibbling on the man's ear.

Reno: Reno sighed in defeat. "Guess not. Anyway, we gotta get the doc to get these damn things off me." he said, referring to the many wires and such. "I know I'll need the IV so don't bitch, I ain't gonna complain 'bout that as long as he says I'm good to just go eat with ya.

Rude: Rude smiled and went looking for the doctor. He returned shortly with the man, who approved of them going out to eat. He unhooked Reno from everything but the IV carefully, then went to get a moving stand and set the IV bag on it so that it would move with them. A nurse brought in a wheelchair and quietly left the room. "You ready for this Red? Think you can stay in the seat 'stead a takin' off on a crutch?" Rude eyed him carefully before slipping his shades on his face.

Reno: Reno pouted at the man but figured he had the right to say that after his little 'free run' the night before. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure." The injured Turk turned on the bed, got off, and made his way to the wheelchair, holding his hand up to a nurse, letting her know he'd do it himself. Reno knew it too longer and wasn't necessary. At least not to them. However, doing things on his own was very important to him. Once he was close enough, he dropped his crutch and hopped to his seat, leaning back with a sigh. "Thanks anyway." he said, winking at the nurse who'd offered him help.

Rude: Rude nodded to the nurse as well, not noticing the disapproving frown on his face. He hooked the IV stand to the chair and began rolling his charge to the mess hall.

Reno: "So what're ya gonna get?" Reno asked as he was rolled through the building and into the cafeteria. The room smelled of sweet, hot breads, coffee, and soups. It was extremely welcomed by the Turk, as he never could stand hospital food.

Rude: "Hmmm, that's a good question. However I do smell tomato soup and French bread." The man's stomach rumbled letting him know that he hadn't eaten since breakfast two days before. Though he wasn't about to let Reno know that, the man would kill him.

Reno: When Rude's stomach growled, Reno put his good leg out to halt the wheelchair. He slowly turned to his partner with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds good but when's the last time ya ate, and don't bother lyin' cause ya know I'll pay good money yo have yer gut checked if ya do." he said, his eyes testing the other's.

Rude: Rude sighed, "The morning you got bombed. So I'd really like to eat now, please pick up your foot."

Reno: Reno frowned. Normally he'd go off on the other Turk for not taking care of himself but he'd promised the man he'd try to control himself and stay in the chair. Looking out for each other was something that came naturally to them since they used to take care of one another when on the streets. It bothered Reno if Rude didn't eat. Crossing his arm, he chose to leave a lecture for after. "Dumbass." Reno decided not to argue. At least not now. "Let's get some food into ya." Raising his foot, he allowed Rude to continue forward.

Rude: Rude continued forward and wandered into line, "What do you want love?"

Reno: 'Everything' he thought to himself. He was really hungry and almost drooled at the sight of pancakes, eggs, and even pizza! Yup. This was heaven. "I'll have whatever yer havin'. I can't even choose." Reno licked his lips as he saw people filling their plates.

Rude: "Alright then," Rude dished them both up a bowl of tomato soup and grabbed a few slices of French bread each, then he grabbed a slice of pizza for Reno and a slice of ham for himself. He grabbed each of them a brownie and headed for the drinks, if they were still hungry after this he'd get them more. "What you want to drink Red?" Rude got himself a large glass of cold chocolate milk.

Reno: "The biggest damn mug of coffee they offer." He slumped back in his seat and looked at the bald man with a smile. He was doing it again. No matter how much Reno tried to push away any kind of coddling when he was sad or couldn't do things himself, Rude managed to care for him. Looking at the huge amount of food, he chuckled to himself, thinking of how that would have been a jackpot when they were younger. Now it was what they got whenever the hell they pleased. "Thanks, Diego." It wasn't often he used Rude's real name but he wanted his love to know how grateful he was.

Rude: "No problem Red." He smiled at his lover and proceeded to get him the biggest mug of coffee he could find.

Reno: Reno turned his head when he heard a cry. He was greeted with the sight of a mother cradling her obviously very new baby in her arms. She was a patient as well. Reno was guessing she'd come to eat and be out of her room just as he had. Seeing the baby wrapped tightly in a blanket and in its mother's arms made Reno's heart melt. 'I wonder how their doing.' he thought as Cessnei and his niece came into his head.

Rude: Rude looked down at his partner and saw his wistful look. He bumped him in the shoulder with his hip, "Hey now, we'll find Gen or more likely Angeal or Seph and you'll be able to go see them real soon." The tall Turk figured that Genesis was probably with Cessnei and his new daughter after all.

Reno: Reno nodded. "Right." he whispered, wondering if Cessnei needed his in any way. Even if she didn't, he wanted to be there. He knew he'd be out soon enough but it was so hard being away from his family at a time like this. His thoughts drifted back to the day he wished he could demolish from his memories and he felt that lump in his throat but remembered he was in public, in his Turk uniform, and in no position to shed tears. Cessnei was strong. She would be fine. Reno tried to tell himself but seeing that woman with her baby and how helpless it was in one of the safest places tugged at his heart. The redhead's instincts were screaming for him to make a break for it so he could just hold his family but held himself in his seat. He shook his head and began slurping away at his soup, taking huge bites of the French bread, and chugging his coffee, trying to push his worries away for now.

Rude: "Don't eat so fast that you choke." Rude warned as he rolled them to a table and sat down across from him. Dipping his bread in the soup he began eating as well. He was a bit worried about the manic light in Reno's eyes, but hoped he'd attempt to stay seated and just have a nice meal with him.

Reno: "Sorry. I'm just..." Reno shook his head and began eating at a normal pace. He'd take a few bites but continue to look at the baby. He picked at the toppings on his pizza, eating a pepperoni or two but was mostly just dazed. The redhead set his mug of coffee now and looked to Rude. "Sorry, yo. I know I'm not actin' like myself. I feel ok and I'm really excited for the news about the replacement but it's still kinda tough." he explained, running his fingers through his long, red mane to calm himself. Reno figured it was alright to keep his hair down here because he didn't have to worry about fighting and having the fiery locks get in his face. "It's hard to stay still with so much goin' on, ya know what I mean?"

Rude: "I don't see all that much going on honestly." Rude took a swallow of his chocolate milk, "Cessnei had a little girl. You decided to blow yer leg off. You've fucked me into a damn stupor over you. Hojo's finally dead so everyone can breathe easy now. But that's all past. Right now all there is, is eating and you getting better. Going to go see Cessnei later." He shrugged his huge soldiers.

Reno: Reno smiled meekly. "Guess yer right. But hey, I didn't DECIDE to blow my leg off. That reminds me, we still gotta find who staged that set up." Reno had a tendency to over think things when he had too much time to think. If he was occupied you couldn't get him to think at all. He took a few bites of his food and finished off his coffee. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on in the table and continued to daze in and out. He looked up when he noticed the new mother groan and slump into her chair, obviously in pain. The Turk wheeled himself over and set a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are ya ok?" he asked. The woman looked up as sweat dripped from her brow but she smiled and nodded.

Lady: "Yes. Thank you. The doctors say it'll be a few days until the pain fully goes away but it's no big deal." The woman's smile made Reno do the same. He noticed a disturbed look on the woman's face and she held her baby close, almost trying to hide it. "Y-You're a Turk, aren't you?" Normally Reno wouldn't give two fucks about being hated but that kinda hurt. The redhead simply accepted the hatred and nodded only to receive a slap that echoed through the room. His guess was the mother had been affected by one of ShinRa's Turks at some point and didn't quite enjoy their company but that was expected.

Rude: "Red?" Where's he going now? Rude watched as he rolled over to the woman and her baby. The interaction REALLY T'd him off! How dare someone be so callus!? Luckily for the woman Gun got there before he did.

Gwendolyn: "Marianne, that wasn't necessary. Clark!" The Turks voice echoed through the cafeteria and a man turned to face her from a group of rowdy 3rd Class SOLDIERs. "Come help your wife. She's in obvious pain."

Rude: While Gwendolyn had be talking Rude had gone over and wheeled Reno back to their table, "You alright?"

Reno: Reno held his throbbing cheek but nodded. "Yeah." His face wasn't that sore but the woman's actions had actually managed to get to him. He'd had many people react horribly to knowing he was a Turk but that one really hit his heart more than anything. The redhead chuckled, trying to forget it, knowing he should have expected no less, regardless of how good his intentions were. People would never see him or any other Turk as kind human beings. Many saw them as robots so he understood. He smiled at his partner so he wouldn't worry. "I'm fine, yo. Should have known better I guess. Just reacted."

Rude: Rude paused, simply staring at his partner with a curious look on his face. "Reno?" He asked before he thought better of it. But then he decided he might as well ask anyway, even though he honestly figured the answer would be no. "Do you want your own kids some day? Or is this all coming from the whole 'family' thing hitting you all at once?"

Reno: Reno's gaze flew to his partner's, wondering where the hell that came from. "What?!" The Turk shook his head, remembering where they were. "Uh, don't ya think that's something ya should ask me in private, yo?" Did he want kids?! What kind of question was that?! It was crazy!! Wasn't it? Reno facepalmed himself. "Oh boy. Let's just finish eating and talk about that later, a'right?"

Rude: Rude chuckled quietly at Reno's reaction, but at least he'd snapped him out of his depressed stupor for a bit. "Sure thing Red." He finished his food, going back and grabbing a bowl of butterscotch pudding and eating that as well before he was ready to go.

Reno: Reno was scratching his head, thinking about Rude's question, but why? He didn't need any kids. He didn't even like them much. Plus, they were Turks! How messed up would a kid get with assassins as parents? He fell so deep into thought he didn't even notice when he was rolled back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude, Doctor, and Gwendolyn.)


	25. Life at ShinRa 25

Rude: Rude wheeled his partner back to his room, snagging Angeal on the way there. "Hey you know if Hotsauce is here?"

Angeal: Angeal shook his head, "Nope he's with Cissnei and baby Elsa at the hospital. Why?"

Rude: Rude nodded, "Yeah, I figured he'd be there. Would you mind casting Cure on Ketchup’s leg? He's been so damn antsy and none of the docs ever know what to do with him. Plus he'd really like to go and see those two himself."

Angeal: "Sure. I know Cissnei really wants to see him as well." Angeal nodded and entered the room behind them.

Reno: "Elsa?" Reno smiled. "I like it." When the Turk snapped out of his daze he jumped out of the wheelchair and clung to Angeal's shirt. "Wait, wait! Is she ok!? What did the doc's say about her condition?!?! Talk to me ya stuffed ape! Is my family ok?!?" Reno was entering his hysterical zone again at the mention of the baby. Unfortunately for him, having one leg didn't usually help balance. Reno soon tumbled to the floor, taking Angeal with him.

Angeal: Angeal fell with the overly excited Reno simply because the attack was rather unexpected. "I see what you mean Rude." Angeal stood up bringing the smaller Turk with him, he shook his head at the man and laid him on the bed. "Stay here and stay still." He gave them redhead his look usually reserved for Zack as he pushed him down onto the mattress. He took out his phone and began texting said Puppy to bring him a fully mastered Cure materia while he answered Reno's questions. "Both Cissnei and Elsa are fine. There was a slight complication that simply made it so that Cissnei can't breastfeed, so they had to take the baby and find the correct formula for her. That was all. Ciss just doesn't seem to have any milk. She was pretty bummed but "they'll live". Her words."

Reno: Reno made a slightly disturbed face but shook his head when he saw Angeal's expression. "Hey! I ain't some cadet o' yers or somethin' so quit givin' me the 'so disappointed' look!" The wound up Turk crossed his arms and pouted. His expression softened when he stopped to think. Cissnei and Elsa were fine and his leg was going to be healed in no time. The doctors would be able to fit him for his replacement and he could go see his family. Now wasn't the time to be greedy. "Well I'm glad to hear they'll be ok. Why was Elsa so small though?" he asked with a tone of concern.

Angeal: Angeal chuckled, "Apparently it runs in Gen's family. He was rather small as well." Just then Zack bounded into the room, "Thank you Zack."

Zack: "Sure thing 'Geal! Wow, you really got fucked up huh Reno?" The question was asked with such enthusiasm that Angeal and Rude both face-palmed. Luckily for the puppy the chocobo came along and hauled him away.

Angeal: Angeal shook himself and held the Cure up, "Well let’s see this mess eh?" He removed the wrappings from Reno's leg to assess the damage. Once he determined how bad it was he cast Cure 3 and watched as Reno knit himself back together. Not just his leg but all of the damage dealt over the last couple of days. Everything physical anyway.

Reno: Zack was lucky Cloud pulled him away when he did. "Stupid, little, cock suckin'..." Reno's words turned to mumbles, then to silence as he saw his body slowly pulling itself back together. The redhead simply stared in awe. He couldn't speak, look away or even blink as fresh, healthy skin covered his wound. He never could get used to how amazing the ShinRa science department got.

Angeal: "There you are." Angeal smiled at Reno and nodded to Rude on his way out, he had work to do after all.

Rude: "Thank's 'Geal." Rude watched him leave and motioned to the doctor to come and look at Reno.

Doctor: Heeding the call the doctor came in and looked the one-legged Turk over. "Well, just let me get measurements for your new leg and you can leave here. It'll be up to the science department on how fast you get the leg though." He left and came back, marked down the measurements on a sheet of paper and then left the room again, signing Reno out of the med bay while he was at it.

Reno: Reno's eyes were wide as could be. "I...I can go?" he whispered before jumping from the bed, for what he prayed would be the last time and clung to Rude with a huge grin. "I can really FINALLY leave?!" Over! It was finally over and done with! He could see Cissnei and Elsa, he wouldn't have to stay in that god damned bed, and he could finally rest with no wires or needles attached to him. He couldn't believe the difference. His leg felt as though it was always like that. Like it wasn't even an injury. "It isn't hurting at all, yo!" Reno grabbed the wires but remembered how painful it was the last time he wrenched them out and decided against it. Grinning sheepishly, he looked up at Rude. "Uh, heh. Think we could get a nurse to come get these things out so we can go see the kid now?"

Rude: Rude smiled down at him and kissed his cheek, "Just sit down on the bed." He walked to the door and called in a nurse.

Nurse: Having seen the release form for the Turk she hurriedly unhooked everything from him. "Try not to come back too soon okay Reno?"

Reno: Reno chuckled. "I won't, trust me. It'll be a cold day in hell before I willingly come back into a hospital fer myself." The Turk grabbed his crutch and stood. He gave the nurse a kiss on the cheek for putting up with his actions, knowing he must have caused her trouble a care taker didn't deserve. He knew they saw and treated all the things he and Rude saw in battle and it must have been almost hurtful to have a patient throw all that hard work right back in her face.

Nurse: The woman giggled, "You just be sure to keep to that." She left the room to tend to other patients after nodding to Rude.

Rude: Rude smiled, "I'll try to look out for you better." He joked to his partner. "Let's get to the hospital yeah?"

Reno: Reno tilted his head at Rude's tone of voice. Normally the bald Turk didn't joke about stuff like that. "Hey Rude?" Reno wobbled his way over to his partner and looked passed his shades and into his eyes, making sure the man wasn't lying to him. "Are ya blamin' yerself fer what happened?"

Rude: The big Turk sighed, "A little, but I was joking because I didn't want you to think that I don't believe you can take care of yourself."

Reno: Reno held onto Rude's suit to keep himself steady and smiled. He was happy his partner didn't want to belittle him or make him feel weak even though he blamed himself. "Hey, it was my mission and there was no way ya coulda known or done anythin' to stop it."

Rude: "I know, I just wish you weren't hurt." He bent down and kissed the man hanging onto him, "I love you."

Reno: Reno returned the kiss and wrapped an arm around Rude's neck, needing the other to hold the crutch. "Not much we can do now, babe. But I'm not sore anymore. A few bruises will heal in no time. My leg was the problem but it's totally fine." he said and kissed his partner's jaw.

Rude: Rude smiled, "Yeah, you still wanna go see Cissnei? Or do you wanna hit up the science department first?"

Reno: As much as Reno wanted to see Cissnei, he didn't want her to worry about him more by seeing him hobbling around like this. After letting out a sigh he responded. "I don't wanna freak her out so let's save her for last."

Rude: Rude nodded in understanding, "So to the wacky labs it is." He looked down at the redhead with an evil winkle in his eyes, "Would you like to hobble along with the crutch, use a wheelchair or have me carry you?"

Reno: "Well, I gotta keep the crutch with me." Reno wanted to be carried but there were two problems. 1) He couldn't keep his crutch with him and 2) It would be a /little/ embarrassing. "Um, maybe I should just walk." Reno usually didn't care but there were times when he felt a bit silly.

Rude: "Alright. But you /sure/ you don't want a piggyback ride? You could hold onto the crutch that way..." Rude just wanted to be helpful, though he knew that it wouldn't be lack of energy that would have Reno throwing the contraption across the room.

Reno: Smiling to himself, the small Turk finally gave in and nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that. Gotta say I missed those." he said with a chuckled. Reno always loved getting piggyback rides from Rude as childish as it seemed to some.

Rude: Rude grinned and lifted his partner around to his back and waited while he wrapped one leg around his waist and settled the crutch across his chest as a way to hold on. Rude reached a hand behind him to help secure the Turk in his position and then walked out of the room.

Reno: Reno wiggled around at first, feeling like he might fall, still not used to being so off balance but relaxed when he felt Rude's hand secure him. The redhead couldn't stop himself from snuggling into his partner's muscular neck. He sighed contently. "Thanks, yo."

Rude: "My pleasure Love." Rude walked down the hallways and elevators until they reached the Science Department. Upon walking in the first thing out of his mouth was rather unchecked and unlike himself, "So which whoseewhat'sit do we talk to about my partner's new leg?"

Reno: Reno's cheeks puffed up as he held back a laugh. He snickered lightly into Rude's back. "Not sure ya should mock the people in charge of replacin' one o' my limbs, yo." He glanced around the room and held onto Rude a bit tighter, remembering what happened the last time he went to one of the labs without him.

Rude: Rude simply shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really care, if they fucked it up, they'd get fucked up - end of story.

Lucrecia: A soft giggle sounded to their left, "That would be me I think. I've got some design plans for it, but I had to send off for what I wanna make it out of and it hasn't arrived yet. Would you like to pick which design you prefer Reno?" Dr. Crescent's floated over to them. She didn't seem at all miffed that they'd killed her husband a day or so ago.

Reno: "Um...sure." Reno was pretty put off being close to this woman. He knew her connections and didn't like them. He'd answered he but his brain didn't seem to want to make him let go of his partner. If anything, he held him closer.

Rude: Rude nodded a smile gracing his face, "Awesome, thanks Lu." He followed after the woman as she led the way to her lab space, a much more inviting scene than Hojo's ever was. She pulled out a file and handed it to Rude with a smile and simply waited to hear the verdict. Rude opened it and slowly shuffled through the designs, letting Reno see them.

Reno: Reno jabbed one of the pages with his finger, stopping Rude from flipping past it. "That's the one!" The redhead was amazed by the work put into the piece. He began reading from over Rude's shoulder and nodded. "For sure!" The machine was a sound, strong, and a lightweight build according to the notes. It looked pretty damn good too. You could barely tell it wasn't real in the pictures of those who'd already tried the model. "So, this'll hold up even when I'm workin??" The Turk was truly awe struck by its complexity.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia smiled, "With what I plan to make it out of, even you would have to /try/ to break it. The metal for the bulk of it is made much the same way samurai sword is done. It's folded until it's nearly indestructible, but it's still light. Now the "skin" part of it is a little more complex, but" She pointed to the papers Rude still held, "If you flip to the next page I have a formula for keeping that shipshape as well, so if you ding it, you can fix it. And the formula won't have a bad reaction to that 'kittyflu' my despicable husband gave you either." She grinned impishly.

Reno: Reno blushed. How the heck did she know too? The redhead turned away and hid his face in Rude's back. Wait. 'Despicable'? She wasn't angry that he'd snapped Hojo's neck like twig and left her a widow? Was she nuts?

Rude: Rude smiled at the woman, "I take it your husband’s notes and projects were passed down to you?"

Lucrecia: The brunette nodded, "Yep, though I've discontinued most of them. They were simply awful. I really hadn't realized what he'd been doing to our son and the other SOLDIERs, but I'm going to monitor them for ill effects on stopping the treatment." Lucrecia frown down at the counter beside her.

Reno: Reno looked at the woman's expression and wound up mirroring it. "Um, you ok?" He knew it was stupid question as the brunette was obviously upset but the Turk couldn't think of anything else to say in such an awkward situation. Change the subject? "So, how long do these usually take to make, yo?" he asked, looking back to the files with the different fake limbs. "It looks a bit tricky."

Lucrecia: Lucrecia smiled up at the redheaded Turk, "I'm fine and not very long at all really. Once the materials come in it shouldn't take more than a day and a half."

Reno: "Whoa!" Reno knew the science department was good but that was insane. Little did he know, his excitement had caused his ears and tail to pop out. "when will the materials be here?!" His face was lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. He couldn't wait to get back to work. He couldn't wait to see Cissnei, he just couldn't wait!

Lucrecia: Lucrecia burst into a fit of giggles, "Oh, those are adorable!" She got herself under control in order to answer his question. "They should be here either later today or some time tomorrow." But seeing his excitement she realized he was much like her and couldn't just not do anything, "However, I've got one made already for each of these designs, it's how I knew I'd want different materials in order for it to hold up for a long time."

Reno: Reno covered his ears with an arm and frowned but quickly forgot about it when the woman's words registered in his head. "Could I see?!" he asked with his ears now perked. "Can't believe it! I knew it was gonna be good but this is just perfect!" The Turk went silent and shook his head when he felt an itching. He began scratching behind his ear like mad when it wouldn't go away.

Rude: Hearing and slightly seeing the activity behind his back from his partner Rude turned his head to look over at him, "You okay? If you get fleas we are /so/ bathing you in that anti-flea stuff."

Lucrecia: Lucrecia smiled and wandered off to get the prototypes she'd made already giggling at Rude's comment.

Reno: "What?! Are you nuts?!" Reno forced himself to stop scratching and waited for Lucrecia to return. He found himself itching behind that same ear a few seconds later and groaned in frustration. "Gaaah!!! I don't know what the fuck it is but it's drivin' me insane!!!" with one last scratch, a tiny insect flung out of his ear and landed on the table. Seeing the little bug made Reno's skin crawl. "E-Ear mites...?" he squeaked.

Rude: Rude frowned, "Guess we'll have to get you treated for that too, though it's beyond me how you just suddenly have them."

Lucrecia: Lucrecia came back into their portion of the room with the different legs, most of them looked pretty half-assed but that's why they were simply working models and not the finished product. The version that Reno had picked out had several models. The seemingly more recent version looked identical to the version on the paper. The woman grinned, "I really liked this one." Was her simple explanation.

Reno: Reno tilted his head and looked the limb over. It wasn't half bad. He was actually quite impressed. "that's pretty intense." That was supposed to hold him up? Even in battle? He'd have to see it to believe it but the idea was amazing. Reno froze when another of those black, little bugs crawled onto Rude's neck. 'Oh, shit' The Turk refused to say anything and hoped his partner wouldn't notice. 'Please go away, please go away!' he silently begged the insect.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia nodded, "Would you like to try it out? This should last about a day, as long as you don't attempt to like, do your job or something equally 'intense'." She used his word back at him.

Rude: Rude grinned at her comment and turned to see Reno's reaction, however the look he saw aimed at his neck before the redhead registered what was going on concerned him. He'd though that it was Reno's hair that was tickling his neck! He reached up and flicked a small black bug from his neck and shook his head. He really hoped that Reno would try the leg, and even more fervently that Lucrecia had something for Mites.

Reno: Reno grinned sheepishly at his partner. "Uh, heh heh. Sorry." He looked away with his cheeks bright red but turned back to the brunette and answered. "Sure."

Rude: "S'alright love." Rude helped the smaller man down and they settled him on a stool.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia got to work hooking up the new leg and jotting down any adjustment's that might be necessary in the final version. She finished attaching the sensory/movement capabilities and stepped back. "How's it work?" Her eyes glowed with as much excitement over the project that Reno's had a few moments before.

Reno: Reno bit his lip and held his breath. 'Please let this work.' His eyes widened when the machine lifted the way his old leg would have. It was a bit tricky and would take some getting used to but it worked! The redhead placed his hand on the table for balance and slowly raised himself off the stool until he was actually standing. He began taking small, modest steps but it didn't matter, they were still steps he wasn't able to take before. "Holy shit." A smiled spread across the Turk’s face as he continued testing the limb. "I can walk!" It seemed like such a simple thing but it was something he realized he'd taken for granted.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia clapped her hands in glee, "I'm so glad it works well!"

Rude: Rude gained a huge doofy grin as he watched his partner test the prototype. "Great, now he's walkin' and talkin' again." He mockingly shook his head with a frown that he had to fight to keep in place.

Reno: "Damn right, I am! I'm back bitch!" he cheered and pumped his fist in the air. He looked back to Rude with a big grin then to Lucrecia. "I can't thank ya enough. It's been hell since the bombin'. Yo, Rude. Let's go celebrate'r somethin'!" The redhead was getting a bit ahead of himself.

Rude: "Hold on now, just slow down turbo!" Rude put up cautioning hands, "You have a Mite problem we have to take care of before we do /anything/ else. Certainly don't want those around a baby."

Lucrecia: Lucrecia just beamed, "You're very welcome. Mmmm, Mites you say?" She wander over to a counter across the room and came back with a red-glass bottle with a stoppered top. "Take this, just put a dab on your finger and run it over your ears, those pesky bugs will be gone and hopefully never come back. I've been working on this for DN, and it's worked so far."

Reno: Reno pouted when Rude made him stop but he understood. He cautiously sniffed the little bottle and sneezed. He /really/ didn't like it. "Damn! No wonder cats hate that stuff! Any other way to get rid of'em?" he asked, not wanting the liquid anywhere near him.

Rude: "Not on hand." Rude took the bottle, dabbed some on his fingers and stroked them lovingly along Reno's cat ears. Once he was done he went and washed his hands.

Reno: Reno cringed when Rude put it on him but calmed a bit when he rubbed his ears. "Bleh!" The scent was very strong for him and he finally understood why cats went running around trying to rub their ears on /everything/ now. It was torture. Such a potent smell so close to his face was putting him off to say the least.

Rude: Looking at his partner's scrunched up face reminded Rude of something and turning to Lucrecia he asked, "Do you have any of that smell stuff? That perfume that Professor Valentine invented to eliminate strong odors?"

Lucrecia: The woman's eyes widened for a moment before they squinted in thought, she moved back across the room to a glass cupboard. She ruffled around in it, moving bottles aside until she found what she was looking for. Moving back over to Rude she held it out, "This?"

Rude: He took the small vile and grinned, "Yep, that's the stuff!" He put a dab of it on his finger and rubbed it against his thumb before lightly pinching Reno's nose. He released the facial feature and stepped back, "How's that?"

Reno: Reno shook his head and sneezed when Rude let go of his nose. The redhead took a few sniffs but was pleasantly surprised when he noticed the scent was far less potent. "Yeah." he responded and wiggled his nose. It was all a bit strange a slightly embarrassing but if it worked, it worked. "So, I shouldn't need that stuff again, right? Will the mites just leave on their own now?" he asked while he gently rubbed his ear. It wasn't itchy, just sticky. Cats never got a break, did they?

Lucrecia: "Yes, they should leave on their own. And it should be the only time you'll need it. Dark Nation hasn't needed it in the several years since I made it." Professor Crescent nodded empirically. "You'll wanna wash your hands if you mess with your ears, that stuff could make you sick. And once the Mites are all gone you'll need to wash your ears as well."

Reno: Reno nodded but continued rubbing them. He heard her but the words seemed to slip right through his head. It was hard to focus but he tried. "Anything else? Ahh." The Turk wobbled back over to the stool and sat down. The new leg would take some getting used to. He could tell he wouldn't be walking for long on it before he'd need a break. 'Guess some trainin's in order.' he thought to himself.

Lucrecia: "Mmmm, you should probably leave the ears out until the Mites are gone. I don't know how well or if at all the treatment will work if you put them away." Lucrecia answered, "Is the leg to heavy?"

Reno: Reno shook his head. "Naw. I'll just have to get used to it. It's a little strange is all. I'll have to work at it bit by bit I suppose but I thought it'd be a /little/ easier if it's supposed to help me on the job an' all." He was beginning to have doubts the leg would hold up to his expectations but didn't say anything, not wanting to ruin how happy Rude seemed about it.

Lucrecia: "Well this one is just a prototype. And once the actual one is made if there are any problems just bring them up and we'll fix them." Lucrecia smiled at him.

Rude: "When you're done playing with your ears Red, remember to wash your hands. I don't want you getting sick." Rude rumbled quietly.

Reno: "M'not playin' with'em! They're just annoyin' me cause they're all sticky now!" The Turk stopped touching his ears, stood up, and washed the product off his hands. "There! Happy?!" Reno wasn't sure why he was in such a petty mood when he'd just had his leg replaced. Maybe it was just the products bothering him. All he knew is he was getting really irritable.

Rude: Hmmm, Rude thought to himself, someone needs an outlet. "Well thanks for your help Lu. But I think we should probably get going."

Lucrecia: Lucrecia nodded her head, "Any time boys." She turned back to her other work.

Rude: "You wanna go eat or something? Maybe laze around the apartment for a while and watch a movie?" Rude was hopeful he could convince his partner to at least leave the labs.

Reno: It was times like this when Reno really appreciated Rude's ability to read him. He could always tell when he was sad or angry and always knew how to deal with it. "Sure." The redhead chose not to speak much until they got home, knowing he'd say something he'd regret by going overboard if he didn't. At home Reno could spazz all he wanted because Rude seemed to understand he simply needed to now and then. Especially when he'd been still for as long as he had been.

Rude: Rude helped his partner walk back to their room, keeping the crutch with them just in case. "So, what do you wanna do?" Rude asked upon opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude, Angeal, Zack, Doctor, Nurse, and Lucrecia.)


	26. Life at ShinRa 26

Reno: "A movie I guess. My leg's kinda buggin' me and I need somethin' that'll distract me from scratchin'." Reno explained and made his way over to 'his' couch. He flopped back with a sigh. "What do ya feel like watchin'? Ya already know what I like in movies so," The Turk shrugged and massaged the place where his real leg met the fake. It was a strange feeling but he was sure it would come in time.

Rude: Rude smiled as his partner flopped on the couch in his usual manner, and moved over to pop in Reno's favorite movie before sitting next to him. "Anything’s fine with me."

Reno: Reno instantly leaned against Rude and closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths. "Hey um...Remember what ya asked me at the hospital?" The Turk’s ears flopped down and his tail stilled.

Rude: "Which thing?" Rude was lost for a few seconds before he realized what Reno was probably asking about. "The kid thing?"

Reno: Reno nodded and stared at the television. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. He’d been thinking a lot about Rude’s question about having a kid and he really couldn’t get it out of his head. “Why’d ya have to ask me ‘bout kids?” Reno never thought of himself as fit for a parent but it kept jabbing at his mind. “I’d never be a father figure an’ ya know it. I kill, I smoke, I swear, I drink...I just...It’s like teasin’ my heart just to think ‘bout it. My family would grow again but wouldn’t it be for the wrong reason? I could never equal my parents. I don't get this cause I don't even know if I really want a kid or not. Just the thought of it's kinda...I don't know." How the hell was he supposed to explain this one?

Rude: "Reno it's okay. I simply asked if you were so keen on everything happening with Ciss and her baby because you might want your own in the future. If you'll recall I asked if it was that or something else. I also asked you that in the Cafeteria, not the med bay. I was honestly figuring that it was the other option: the fact that you suddenly have family members again. That you have people to worry about." Rude shrugged a shoulder and leaned over to kiss Reno's brow.

Reno: Reno looked up at Rude. "It's kinda both I guess. I do have a family to worry 'bout now but-" The redhead face-palmed himself. "Gah! This is so stupid!! I couldn't keep a fish alive, let alone another human! So why the fuck am I thinkin' about it?! I'll just get a fuckin' kitten'r somethin'!!" He puffed up his cheeks and crossed his arms. He could NOT be a father! It was ridiculous to even consider!

Rude: Rude chuckled, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, or feel like eventually have a kid was something you should do. I think a cat would be a much better bet... since you don't like dogs anymore." The tall man rolled his eyes.

Reno: "Haha, very funny." he replied sarcastically. "I'm gonna get a cup o' tea. Ya want one?" he asked and stood, taking a moment to steady himself. He'd forget about the kid thing for now. He was probably just overwhelmed by everything.

Rude: "Sure, sounds good." Rude smiled up at him happily.

Reno: He knew he probably looked a little funny trying to use his new leg but it was practice he'd need. After setting the kettle to boil and pulling out two large mugs, Reno hopped up on the counter to simply sit and wait for the water to boil. He knew it would only be a pain to walk back and forth. The turk tilted his head curiously. "Hey, babe? Do ya think I might actually be able to get a kitten?" Reno had no idea he was giving his partner begging eyes. "I never really had a pet sooooo...can I?"

Rude: "I don't see why not, there's ShinRa's got no rules against pets." He looked away from the TV and over to his partner and simply stared for a while, "Why are you so adorable?"

Reno: "Hm?" The small Turk shook his head when he noticed. "Oh. Well, then do ya think we could head to a shelter'r somethin' tomorrow? I'd really like to see some and I hear they even let ya play with'em fer a while to see if yer sure ya want that certain pet." Reno had a small smile, thinking about how much fun it would be.

Rude: Rude smiled, "Sounds like a plan. It'll be good for you to have a pet while you get used to your new leg as well. Cause I'm gonna have to start going on missions again and I'm pretty sure you'll be stuck on desk duty till you're used to it." He'd love having a pet around, Rude had always loved animals.

Reno: Reno's bright smile faded and his expression turned somber, finally realizing he'd be left behind for quite some time. "Oh yeah. Guess yer right." The redhead jumped down when the kettle finally boiled and poured them their tea. When he went to unplug the appliance, he wound up getting a small shock from the outlet. "Ah! Fuck!" he cursed, shaking his hand and sucking on his now stinging fingers.

Rude: Rude rose from the couch, "You alright?" He moved over and wrapped his arms around Reno's waist and kissed the side of his neck.

Reno: Resting his head on Rude's shoulder, he nodded in affirmation. "Yeah. It's just gonna be hard bein' left behind." he explained and continued trying to stop the burning in his digits. Reno held onto Rude's jacket and sighed. "I don't wanna sound needy or nothin' but ya know I get lonely easily."

Rude: "Mhm, I know. That's part of why I think a cat would be a great idea." He grabbed up Reno's shocked digits and twisted his tongue around them gently before he blew on them. He repeated the process until he was satisfied that they didn't hurt anymore.

Reno: Rude's actions made Reno blush and smile meekly. "I know and I'm really lookin' forward to it but..." The redhead ran his knuckles over Rude's cheek and sighed. "It's not the same as havin' ya 'round."

Rude: "I know." Rude kissed Reno's nose, "Missions aren't the same without you either." He leaned in and kissed his partner deeply.

Reno: Reno melted and wrapped his arms around Rude's neck, missing the man already. He didn't want to let him go because he knew if he did time would go by too quickly and the next thing he'd know is waking up in an empty bed without him. They had tomorrow together but one day was nothing when it came to them.

Rude: Rude groaned as Reno wrapped his arms around his neck, he loved how close they'd gotten over the last week. He felt like he'd been waiting for it to be like this forever. He was a bit miffed that so much pain had been delivered in order to get there, especially in such a short amount of time. But Rude would gladly hold his partner like this forever and simply kiss him senseless.

Reno: Reno rested his head on Rude's shoulder again and nuzzled into his neck. "Thank you." Even when Rude went on missions he thought of him. That touched Reno on so many levels. Even thinking a kitten would make it easier for him was crazy. "Let's just drink our tea and...watch the movie." Reno was going to say cuddle but he still wasn't used to most of the mushy stuff.

Rude: Rude smiled down to him, "Sure thing hotrod." He grabbed up their mugs and set them on the table in front of the couch. Sitting down he opened his arms to the redhead, "Come're."

Reno: Reno blushed and crawled next to Rude, huddling up to him with a content sigh. "Mmm. Love ya." he mumbled. The small Turk wasn't sure why but he laid back and pulled Rude on top of him. It was one of his rare moments when he wasn't actually being a perv. He just wanted to have Rude as close as possible.

Rude: Rude smiled, "I love you too." He got comfortable laying over Reno, making it so that he wasn't squishing the man, and laid his head on his shoulder.

Reno: Reno bit his lip. He wanted to ask but as usual, his pride was getting in the way. "Yo, Rude? Um...I. Could ya..." The Turk’s brain seemed to freeze. He hated this because he made a bigger deal out of things that weren't a big deal at all. All Reno wanted was to sit there and have Rude just touch and kiss him. He knew that was fine so why couldn't he ask?

Rude: Rude nuzzled Reno's neck and kissed his chin, drawing a hand along the redhead's side he used his other arm to lever himself up again. "Yeah Reno?"

Reno: Reno wasn't sure how to say it without sounding corny or needy but maybe he could. Then again, Rude had told him before that he could tell him whatever he wanted no matter how stupid, mushy, or pointless it was. "Well, ya kinda figured it out on yer own. I just wanted some...attention?" Was that the right way to put it?

Rude: "Mmmm, you want attention huh?" Rude lazily leaned in and kissed up Reno's jaw line from chin to where it met his neck. He licked the spot there before rising and grinning down at Reno.

Reno: Reno moaned at Rude's touch and couldn't help but smile and nod. "Mhm." The redhead began undressing himself, getting sick of his suit as usual. He was half naked around 80% of the time they were home anyways and it had been a long day to begin with. Once his chest was bare, the Turk undid his pants and let his body just sink into the soft couch with that same happy smile. "Damn that's so much better."

Rude: Rude smirked, "Dork." The big Turk sat up tossed his suit jacket to the side and took his own shirt off before laying back down over Reno. He kissed the lips before him before moving down and laving attention on his partner's chest with his lips and fingers.

Reno: Reno didn't bother commenting back on the name calling and just chose to enjoy the moment. He reached down and scratched behind his partner's ear, stopping now and again to play with his many earrings. Reno couldn't help but chuckle. "Mmm. I'm totally fallin' asleep, babe. I'm a lot more drained than I thought." Reno really wanted to sleep but he didn't want Rude to stop now. He was loving the attention.

Rude: Rude grinned and slide his own chest up Reno's, "Tired already? You haven't drunk any of your tea yet." He raised his eyebrows before kissing the man's mouth again. He sat up and reached for his own mug taking a sip of the now lukewarm beverage.

Reno: "Mhm...I know." Reno yawned and rubbed his eyes. His eyelids were getting heavy and he was a bit too sleepy to focus on much. "Got a favor to ask. I gotta sleep but can ya kiss me an' stuff till I actually fall asleep?" Things seemed far easier to ask when he was tired.

Rude: Rude grinned, "Sure thing love." And he proceeded to do just that. Once the redhead was out he carried him into bed, taking the new leg off so that it wouldn't shave while the man slept. He curled up around his partner and fell asleep himself.


	27. Life at ShinRa 27

Reno: Reno woke the next day and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He gave Rude a kiss on the cheek and smiled at his snoring lover with a light laugh. The redhead figured he'd make breakfast for them and stood up, only to tumble to the floor. He looked back to see his fake leg had been removed. He guessed Rude had taken it off when he'd fallen asleep. The small Turk’s suspicions were proven correct when he saw the fake limb on the dresser. Reno couldn't help but laugh. Oh yeah. This would take a lot of getting used to.

Rude: Rude woke as something large hit the floor to find Reno laughing as he looked up at his leg on the dresser. "Sorry Red. I didn't want it to chaff while you were asleep."

Reno: "Heh. Don't worry 'bout it, babe. Just wasn't expectin' it." he explained as he reached up and grabbed his knew limb. Not bothering to get back on the bed, Reno sat where he was and reattached the prototype and tested it a bit, flexing the toes, and bending his knee. "There! Problem fixed!" he said, wiping his hands together as if getting invisible dirt off them. He made his way to the kitchen and called back. "I'm makin' tea but what do ya want fer breakfast, yo?"

Rude: "Hmmm, bagels? They go good with tea." Rude called over as he got dressed.

Reno: Reno licked his lips. They sure did. He popped some in the toaster and pulled out the peanut butter, jam, and butter so Rude could put whatever he wanted on his. After the tea was ready, Reno sat at the table and sipped at it contently, waiting for the bagels to be done. When he remembered he and Rude's conversation the night before a bright smile returned to his face. "When we gonna head to the shelter, babe?" His mind filled with possibilities. What color would his kitten be? Would it be a special breed? A boy or a girl? He couldn't wait.

Rude: Rude came out dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed his tea before sitting down next to Reno. "We can leave after breakfast if you want."

Reno: Reno reached over and held Rude's hand. He knew his partner would be leaving on a mission the next day and wanted to enjoy his company as long as he could. "How long is this mission o' yers anyway?"

Rude: "I'm not really sure." The bald Turk hedged, his mission would take however long it needed in order to be done - which he didn't like at all. And he had forbidden Veld and Tseng from telling Reno that he was going to be hunting down the wack-job that decided to blow up his partner. They all knew that Reno would want in on it, but they had to move fast and the redhead needed the time to get used to being legless.

Reno: "Not sure? Wouldn't they brief ya on it?" Reno was a bit confused but chose to forget about it for now. "Well, at any rate," his sentence trailed off as he finished his tea. "If yer gonna be gone fer a while," leaning close to his partner's ear he whispered. "We're gonna be spendin' today havin' fun and tonight...don't even think ya'll be getting out of a good fuck." The redhead sat back in his chair with that sly smirk of his and winked at the other Turk.

Rude: Rude shudder as potent imagery accompanied Reno's words, "Sounds good." He moved over to make up his bagel, slathering the warm bread with butter before returning to Reno's side and handing the redhead his own. Rude set the plate he'd put the bagel on the table and brought everything over so that Reno wouldn't have to get up again and then sat next to him and began eating. "Eat Red."

Reno: Reno never liked much on his bagel, feeling it took away from the taste of the bread. He was content with a little butter. It didn't take him long to scarf his food down. It never did. Licking the butter from his lips, he leaned back and decided not to rush Rude. If he had a long mission, Reno would keep things calm for him before he left. A beat slowly crept into his mind and he began whispering the tune, tapping his finger on his knee. "Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger." These little singing sessions were a 'curse' he was stuck with since his days singing for change. But it was a curse he liked. When he thought about it, he /really/ like singing more than he thought. A thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Should I start singin' again?"

Rude: Rude grinned at his partner as the tune flowed out, "Sure, why not?" Honestly he could listen to Reno sing all day, all night... well forever really. He finished up his bagel and tea and looked at the redhead, "Ready hotrod?"

Reno: Reno nodded and stood up. He quickly got ready to head to the shelter but turned to Rude with a big smile. "Maybe I should just make a short album to see if I still got what it takes." The redhead walked over and wrapped his arms around Rude's neck and rested his head on his chest.

Rude: Rude wrapped his arms around Reno's waist, "You'll always have what it takes lover. But I think a lot of people would buy it if you made an album to sell."

Reno: Reno mostly sang for himself but he did kind of enjoy singing for other people. It was that rush of having all eyes on him and rocking a crowd with his voice alone. "It'd be nice to make some cash but I just wanna sing again for the hell o' singin'. It makes me happy."

Rude: Rude grinned down at him, "I know. It makes me happy too. I love listening to you." He bent down and kissed Reno lightly, barely ghosting over his lips. "While we're out getting you a kitty we could look around for a recording studio." He suggested.

Reno: Reno's eyes lit up hearing Rude's words. "Yer bringin' me out to get a cat so I won't be lonely, ya say ya can listen to me sing forever, an' ya wanna help me find a recording studio...STOP BEIN' PERFECT, DAMN IT!!" Reno grinned and held his love in a bone breaking hug.

Rude: "Sorry, me not perfect would make the world end. My perfection is what keeps it spinning." Rude grinned impishly down at his fiery friend.

Reno: Reno playfully shoved the man and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door. "Now let's go get my kitten!" he cheered. The redhead stumbled a bit when the temporary replacement hitched. It's movements weren't very smooth and a little difficult to control if he wasn't focused. He frowned and flexed the machine a few times until it moved with more ease. "There! So, to the shelter, grab my kitten, then to a studio?" he asked with a smile.

Rude: Rude smiled and laughed a bit at the smaller man's enthusiasm, "Sounds good." He didn't bother commenting on the leg issues, he knew they'd happen, Reno just needed to get used to it. He walked with him out to his car and simply grinned, he loved driving his car and he really didn't get to do it often enough.

Reno: Reno got in Rude's beloved car but not before reaching into the man's pocket to take the extra pair of shades he never left without. The redhead put them on and reclined a bit in the leather seat. He always felt like a badass when they drove in Rude's car because he felt there was no one else like them. It felt like they just popped out of a spy movie or something and Reno's imagination had a bit too much fun with it but Rude never seemed to mind. "A'right! Start'er up, yo!"

Rude: Rude grinned and slipped into his sleek muscle car and pulled out of his parking spot. He listened to the purring rumble of his engine for a few seconds as he waited for traffic to clear so he could leave the ShinRa compound, "Which shelter do you wanna hit up?"

Reno: "Whichever's closest." The Turk leaned forward and cranked up the radio when 'I'm sexy and I know it' came over the air waves. He smiled, feeling as though the blast had never even happened. He and Rude were just 'those damned street rats' again and Reno couldn't have been happier to be so. He started singing along with the song, not bothering to keep his voice down as usual. He hadn't sung with no restraints in what seemed like forever and figured now was a perfect time.

Rude: Rude just grinned as Reno answered him and then belted out with the music now blasting through his speakers. He shook his head and lowered the top on his mustang and sped down the highway to a shelter they used to take strays to all the time when they were basically strays themselves. He figured Reno would like that and constantly glanced over at the redhead for his reaction as they neared the shelter in Sector 4. It was honestly out of the way and certainly not what 'was closest' but Rude didn't care about that.


	28. Life at ShinRa 28

Reno: Reno sat forward when he recognized the familiar route. He looked to Rude and lifted the stolen shades from the bridge of his nose. "We goin' where I think we are?" he asked with a smile. "I can't believe ya remember this place!" He felt a mixture of feelings being there again as they drove in. It was a mix of happiness from helping so many fellow strays find homes and sadness from knowing not all of them made it out. But the past was the past. Right now they were here to find a kitten to bring home and not focus on the bad anymore. The redhead got out of the car, adjusted the shades, put his hands in his pockets, and walked to the entrance, knowing Rude would take a moment to lock up his 'baby'

Rude: Rude put the top up and got out of his car making sure it was locked before joining Reno at the entrance. "Yeah, I thought this would... well, mean more than just going to the closest place." He rubbed the back of his head and a slight blush covered his cheeks.

Reno: "Yer such a sop!" he joked and pulled Rude down to his level for a quick kiss in appreciation for the thoughtful gesture. The smaller Turk walked over to the desk to ask about the adoption process.

Mrs. Heeler: The older woman behind the counter looked up as the chime on the door sounded, she didn't get many visitors and she had more kids carrying on the tradition of bringing strays to her than of people adopting them. But she was hopeful every time the door opened. "Can I help yo-." She paused as both men entered the room. She completely missed what Reno had asked her as she tried to place why she felt like she knew them. The lady realized they were Turks easily enough, even without their normal uniform, the way they moved gave them away. But that wasn't it, she felt like she actually knew them, she began tapping her finger to her chin as she simply stared at them for a moment before asking, "Do I know you two?"

Reno: Reno chuckled. "Probably. We used to bring strays in fer ya all the time. I was the one that brought in that Rotty pup with a busted right hind leg. I was 14 I think." The Turk scratched the back of his head, trying to remember more details. "Well, it's nice to see ya'gain, granny!" Reno smirked, hoping her old nickname would jog her memory.

Mrs. Heeler: She clapped her hands, "That's it! Well you don't seem to have any lost souls with you this time, so what can I do for you?" She was honestly quite happy to see these two; they were the ones who had started the other street rats on bringing the stray animals to her. She hadn't seen either of them in years however, she'd thought they'd died and was very grateful that they hadn't. Being Turks wasn't a job to be overly proud of, but she was proud of them anyway. They'd made it out of the streets, they had lives that meant something, they had purpose. That was all she'd ever wanted for the two hard nuts with big hearts. "You still sing Ronan?" She gave a beaming smile to Rude, "And do you still dance Diego?" She paused for a heartbeat... "Um... am I aloud to call you those anymore?"

Reno: Reno winked. "Only in private!" He'd always had a womanizing attitude and joked with just about everyone. He knew the old friend of theirs always scolded him on being more respectful to women but he felt a little joke would be ok for old time's sake. "And yeah, I sing now and then. Ironically, I decided I'd start recording again just this mornin'! Ya must be able to read mind, granny! And Diego wouldn't be Diego if he didn't have his twinkle toes." he teased and kissed the man's cheek again. "He's still better than any of the stupid celebrities." The redhead thought for a moment and smiled at Rude. "Hey! If I do any more live shows like before, I should know some new dance moves! Ya gotta teach me cause all I know is hip hop an' stuff, babe."

Rude: Rude smiled at the both of them, "Sure thing Red." He placed his hand at the small of Reno's back and turned to face the woman, "We're here to adopt a kitten actually. I figured here was the best place to come Mrs. Heeler."

Reno: "You can get the info! I'm gonna see the kittens!" he cheered and ran back to the kennels as though he had never grown up at all. As he walked through the cages, Reno saw so much of himself. These animals were the 'throw aways'. Just like he'd been. He noticed a door and frowned when he realized it was the shelter's death row. Maybe. Just maybe. The Turk opened the door and could only stare, seeing so many young, healthy, perfectly suitable pets would be killed because they had little space for them. As he walked down the path of kennels, he jumped and grabbed his arm when a little orange tabby reached out and scratched him, then hissed. Reno could tell. The feline had enough and wasn't going to take any of this lying down or without putting up a fight. The redhead looked at the cat's papers and saw that he was brought in as a stray. "You too, huh?" he whispered. "Ya shouldn't bother with the attitude, yo. I know all about it. I know what yer all about." Reno could tell the cat didn't trust him and even had that same glare he used to have. The glare he still had on occasion. Reno looked at his tag. "Tucker, huh?" Turning to his partner, Reno called him over, knowing he'd made his selection. "He's the one."

Rude: Rude had been talking to Mrs. Heeler about everything that would need to be taken care of while Reno scampered around the kennels, when he went through the door to death row the two shared a look. They instantly knew that he'd be taking a kitten from there, and probably an angry one. When Reno called out they both moved to him, Mrs. Heeler's face drooped a little because this particular kitten had been ornery from the get-go but Rude just grinned as he looked over the orange furball. "You think you can handle someone who's just like you Red?" He gave his partner an appraising look, daring him to actually think that part over and not rush too fast. But he figured Reno had in fact already thought about it and was dead-set on this kitten.

Reno: Reno held the kitten to his chest and was very quietly scratching its fuzzy neck with a calm expression. "Hm?" The redhead looked up at his partner when he realized he was being addressed. "Oh, yeah." he replied and went straight back to comforting the feline. "I'm sure."

Rude: Rude smiled at him before kissing his forehead, earning a small hiss from the feline. He looked over at the information, "Tucker huh?" He turned to Mrs. Heeler, "We'll take him."

Mrs. Heeler: She beamed a smile at the both of them, "Alright then." She grabbed up the info and headed back to the front desk, "Follow me."

Reno: Never stopping his affections towards the kitten, Reno followed by keeping Rude's feet in his vision but mostly focused of Tucker. It wasn't a very effective idea as he bumped into his partner when he stopped. "Oops." He shook his head and walked over to Mrs. Heeler. "The date shows he's been here for months. It says he's only 5 months but he was a stray? Just how young was he when he got here?"

Mrs. Heeler: Mrs. Heeler smiled sadly, "One of the younger kids brought him and his whole litter in, I guess the momma had been hit by a car. They barely had their eyes open at the time. Out of eight only three survived, two have been adopted already. One of them was adopted by a SOLDIER, shocked me clear to my shoes!" She began getting all of the paperwork in order, "Well he's fixed already and he's house trained. He's just ornery." She smiled at the orange cat and the redhead. "I'm sure you two will take great care of him though. I just need you both to sign these papers and everything will be set. Hmmm, he'll need to update his shots in a couple of months though. I can give you the card for the Vet I use if you'd like. They already have his info."

Reno: Reno frowned when she explained Tucker's story. He really /was/ like him. The Turk was snapped from his thought when the kitten nuzzled his cheek. Reno couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, bud." He scratched behind Tucker's ear and wasted no time in signing the papers. "Yeah. A card would be good, if ya wouldn't mind, Grannny." The redhead cringed and adjusted his leg. It wasn't properly fitted for him like the permanent one would be so it got a bit uncomfortable after a while.

Mrs. Heeler: Mrs. Heeler handed Rude the card and told him which veterinarian she normally talked to and made them copies of the signed paperwork. As she handed the papers over to Rude she frowned over at Reno, "You alright there kid?"

Reno: "Yeah. Just gettin' used to this damned repla-" Reno sighed, realizing the woman obviously wouldn't have known. He didn't want to damped her spirits but he'd already said enough for her to catch on. "I uh, I kind got caught up in a blast. I can't say much else cause it's ShinRa info but my leg got blown off and I'm waitin' fer a new, fitted replacement." Reno had never been one to soften bad news or make it seem better than it was and simply explained the facts. He gave Mrs. Heeler a smile. "Don't worry though. ShinRa's got all the best scientists there are! They'll have a spiffy new one fer me in no time. Should be just as good as the old one, if not better!"

Mrs. Heeler: "Ahh, I was wondering why you weren't loping as gracefully as usual." She nodded her head decisively. "Well that's everything you need to take Tucker home with you. Well, unless you want a carrier?"

Reno: Reno blushed. "Yeah I won't be for a while." he explained with a sigh. "But a carrier would be a good idea cause Rude likes the top down on his car and I don't think Tucker knows how to fly." he joked.

Rude: Rude snorted with laughter and Mrs. Heeler chuckled, "I suppose not." She went to the back and grabbed a large on, just in case, you never knew just how big a stray cat would get. Rude insisted on paying for it along with paying the fee for adopting Tucker, he also grabbed food and water dishes and the cat food that Mrs. Heeler recommended and they were ready to go.

Reno: "I've got a paycheck too, ya know?" Reno knew Rude like treating him to things but didn't want him to always pay for everything. The redhead set the crate on the floor and gently coaxed Tucker into it. Smiling, he pat the kitten once more and closed the door then picked it up. "Let's get this street rat, well 'street cat' to a home." After giving their old friend a hug for the first time in years, the redhead took his leave and placed Tucker safely in the back seat.

Rude: Rude smirked and winked at Mrs. Heeler before following Reno out, "Well, you still wanna find a studio? Though I'm thinking you'd want one you could walk to, so Loveless Avenue or somewhere in Sector 8 would be best." He got in and started the car, putting the top down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude and Mrs. Heeler.)


	29. Life at ShinRa 29

Reno: "Good idea. It should get easier once I get the new leg. This one's helpful and all but it's kinda gimpy now and then. It hurts after a while too." Reno thought that was strange and pulled up his pant leg. Bruises were appearing in places the false limb had been pressing against. "Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. Especially when they only got one leg." he joked.

Rude: Rude frowned at the dark marks marring his partners beautiful skin, "You may wanna go see Lu when we get back, let her know that this one is doing that so she can make sure the other doesn't do it so badly. I mean, your skin'll have to get used to it yes, but that seems a bit extreme." Rude drove back closer to the ShinRa building, "Do you want Loveless or Sec. 8?"

Reno: "Let's go with Loveless." Reno let his pant leg drape back over the replacement and massaged his throbbing limb. "I'll tell Lu when we get back but I'm sure it'll be fine. It'll just take time. I'll just have to wear it for shorter periods o' time or somethin'."

Rude: Rude nodded and turned off the highway to Sector 8, guiding his car around pedestrians who felt there was no reason for the sidewalk. He made it over to parking on Loveless Avenue and the top came up on his car again, "You think he'll be alright while we look around?"

Reno: The redhead winked. "I'll be fine. It's not as bad as it looks. Just a few bruises so I'm sure it's nothin' Lu can't fix." he explained and got out of the mustang only to poke his head back in momentarily. "Ya worry way too much, ya know that?"

Rude: Rude shook his head and climbed out of the car, "I was asking if Tucker will be okay. The windows are cracked an all, and we're not in the sun, but it's pretty hot today. I know you'll be just fine, cause if you're not I'll beat you up." He smirked over the top of his mustang at Reno.

Reno: "Hm. Good point." Reno opened the back and grabbed the crate. "Guess he's comin' with." He looked into the carrier and smiled at the sleeping ball of fluff. "Somethin' tells me he doesn't care either way."

Rude: Rude chuckled and locked up his car before moving around it to walk out of the parking garage with his partner. "Which side do we wanna travel down first? Left or right?"

Reno: "Whichever's fastest, of course!" Reno handed the carrier to Rude and hopped on his back, knowing he always caught him. "So, let's move cause I feel some tunes comin' on!" Reno kissed his partner's cheek and smiled.

Rude: "You dork." Rude grinned and got his partner situated on his back with the cat carrier in front of him, "Does that mean you already know what studio you wanna use?"

Reno: "Nope! It just means I feel like singin'! Let's just take a look right side first I guess. As long as I got somethin' goin' by the end of the day I don't care."

Rude: Rude nodded and started off down the road out down the road looking at all the different businesses there were. He noted that the live theater was doing Loveless the next week, he pointed it out saying, "We'll have to tell Gen about that."

Reno: Reno couldn't help but laugh. "Guess so." Reno kept wondering if there would be anything for him. He mostly sang hip hop, rock and the sort, so he needed something right down his alley.

Rude: Glancing across the street Rude saw a karaoke/recording studio in one and figured that would be a good bet so he stopped walking. Several people bumped into them because of his sudden stop but the kitten was still sleeping and as long as they didn't lose Reno's leg they were fine. He pointed across the way, "How about that place?"

Reno: Reno looked at the recording studio and nodded. "Worth a shot, yo!" He didn't care where he sang, he just wanted to sing something and share it. It was his way of communicating with people when he was younger without actually having to talk to them because he never trusted them. Not that people could blame him or Rude for their lack of it.

Rude: Rude smiled and simply walked out into the busy street, he got honked at a lot, but he dodged where needed and cars stopped in others. Once he was across he took them all into the building.

Reno: Reno hopped off of Rude's back and began looking around. It was a bit overwhelming since he'd never done anything major with his singing before. The singing he did on the streets wasn't anything like this. He still wanted to record but he began to wonder if he was really good enough for something this different. Turning back to Rude, The redhead gave a sheepish look and scratched the back of his head. "Um, maybe we should just take Tucker back home. It's probably a bit much on him to travel to a bunch o' places like this." he fibbed. "We could always come back some other time.

Rude: "Oh hell no, I see right through you Red." He pulled Reno up short by his collar and went over to the front desk, "What do you charge for using the recording studio?"

Fred: The clerk looked up and recognized the both of them instantly, "No way! Red, D! I haven't seen you two in forever! If yer gonna be singing again man just go for it! You'll sell so well, yer voice is amazing!"

Rude: Rude gave Reno a look, apparently the bald Turk wasn't his partner's only fanboy.

Reno: "But, Rude I..Hm?" Reno blinked a few times when he recognized their old street friend and apparent fan. The Turk felt a blush creep across his face, hearing the man's words. "Um, thanks." Did people like his music /that/ much? Shaking his head, Reno snapped back to reality and got his usual attitude back, though it was mostly a front. "But yeah, I would need a place to record fer a few if ya got a free spot." He kept up his 'smooth' act up, hoping his nervousness wouldn't show.

Fred: The kid - well he wasn't really a kid anymore, but Rude still thought of him that way - moved over to the computer and looked over the schedule. "You wanna make it a regular thing, or just today?"

Reno: Reno opened his mouth to speak but wasn't sure how to answer. "Uh, well, I kinda wanna test to see if I can still sing but if I can I wanna come back but..." The Turk scratched the back of his head and bit his lip. "I-um." 'Damn it, brain! Work!!'

Rude: Rude came to the man's rescue, "He'd like to make it regular, trust me."

Fred: The man took him at his word, something you always did with D, cause if you didn't you usually got his fist in your face. "Well, there's a free room at the moment, number seven. But I can set you up for (Thursdays) or (Sundays) every week or do you wanna do a once a month thing? Or there's a spot open from 5 to 7 every day for the next month."

Reno: Reno swallowed the lump in his throat and chose shove past his anxiety. "I think...I think 5 to 7 would work. I can work that out with my boss." Reno wasn't expecting to jump right back into it like this but Rude usually knew best. The redhead looked up at the taller Turk, silently asking if it was such a good idea.

Rude: Rude simply smiled down at him whispered, "You can always change it later, this is something you can do while you get used to your leg." He turned to look at the former street rat behind the counter, "Is it alright if he has the cat with him?"

Fred: The kid looked at the carrier and smiled, "Yeah it's not a problem. Just... y'know, if he makes a mess please clean it up."

Reno: "Sure. No problem." Reno walked with Rude to studio seven and looked around at all of the recording equipment. He ran his fingers over the mic, feeling this whole place was out of his class. How could he sing like this? He felt like he could barely speak. Looking at Rude made him feel a little nervous but figured he'd heard him before so it wouldn't be a big deal. "So, what song? I'm kinda brain dead right now."

Rude: "Will it make you feel better if I play something or sing with you... or both?" Rude's baritone wasn't so bad, he couldn't sing like Reno could but he certainly wasn't tone deaf. "We could do one of Mrs. Heeler's favorites." Reno: Reno thought back to older times and took a deep breath. "We can sing together after I get myself together with one solo song." The redhead walked over to the records and found what he was looking for. Chuckling to himself, he passed it to Rude to play it, knowing it was an old one but it still held memories. It was just a tune but Reno had written lyrics to it long ago.

Rude: Rude smiled as he was handed the record and put it on, making sure all of the equipment was on the right settings for what Reno would need. "Ready when you are partner."

Reno: Reno held his breath when the music started but managed to loosen up when memories flooded back into his head. He remembered all the friends they'd lost while on the streets and everything they'd overcome. When his que came up he opened his mouth but nothing came out. 'Shit.' he cursed to himself. He choked. Shaking his head, Reno managed to catch up with the tune and start off a bit later, eventually evening out with the music. "Keep us strong as you've done thus far. Raise your head and face your scars. I'll be your heart. I'll be your strength until you know this pain will fade. Your soul is strong so carry on. Not for me but for the ones who hold you dear, who'll hold you near. The ones who'll stay to fend off your fears. I'll stand my guard and drop all pride. Just know I'm right here by your side I do not fear some hurtful words if all it means is to prove my worth to your heart, to your soul, to every part that makes you whole." Taking a step back from the mic, Reno blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He'd never messed up and actually lost the ability to sing like that. "My bad."

Rude: "What's bad about it?" Rude hit the replay of what he'd recorded of Reno singing and played it back to him. "You may have started out late, but honestly only me and you would even know that."

Reno: Listening to himself only freaked him out more. People would really be listening to him like /that/? "Yeah but...I mean." Reno face-palmed himself. How did he sing before? He /had/ to sing back then so they could survive and it was a way of communicating. Maybe he just needed to think of it in a different light. "Elsa." he whispered. "I-I'll sing fer Elsa." Butterflies built up in his stomach but he nodded, giving Rude the cue to play the song again.

Rude: Rude shook his head, he really couldn't understand what was making the redhead so damn nervous, he'd always sung from his heart, was his heart really that conflicted. He frowned at the thought because he knew he was probably part of the problem if that was the case. He replayed the track and began recording again. He instinctively went over to Tucker's carrier and opened it before the little guy could start meowing and distract Reno. He picked the kitten up and settled him on his shoulder as he sat back in his chair.

Reno: This time Reno's voice flowed much easier. It didn't hitch or lighten as he felt it would before. The redhead didn't even notice the smile that had crept across his face. He kept imagining Elsa's face, wondering if she'd look more like Cissnei or Genesis, or maybe she'd look like one of his parents. The thought warmed his heart. Before he knew it, the song had ended and he'd sang the whole thing, barely noticing. He looked over to Rude, wondering if he'd done well or not. "Well? I kinda zoned out."

Rude: "See for yourself." Rude played the music back to him with a silly grin on his face as Tucker chewed lightly on his thumb as he pet him.

Reno: Reno felt it that time. He felt his heart in the notes like he used to. He grinned at Rude when he saw he and Tucker. "That cat's gonna fit in perfectly." he said with a laugh. "That one was better but do ya think it would ever be enough to sell? I mean I don't have any songs of my own and that one's just my lyrics soooo, yeah. Damn. I gonna have to start writing my own songs then, huh?"

Rude: Rude chuckled quietly as Tucker settled himself to sleep on the Turk's broad shoulder, "You'll sell love. Never doubt that. And you're always coming up with lyrics so writing the songs shouldn't be too hard. However pushing to put out a record a.s.a.p. probably won't work. These things take time. Just have fun with it. That's all that matters right now. You can worry about finding or creating a band or whatever later."

Reno: "Guess yer right." Reno left the mic and walked over to Rude, leaning down to kiss him. When he pulled away he nudged the shades off the man's nose with his thumb to get a good look at his eyes. "Ya always know how to get things done, huh?" he asked, lightly scratching at Rude's chin.

Rude: Rude grinned, "Of course I do. I'm perfect remember?"

Reno: Reno sat on the floor and rested his head on Rude's lap with his eyes closed. "I'm gonna miss ya when yer on yer mission." he whispered, casually playing with the fabric of his partner's pants. "It gets lonely without ya."

Rude: Rude ran his fingers lightly over Reno's head and fiddled with his ponytail, "I'll miss you too. But you'll have Tucker. And I swear to Gaia if I come back and he's in poor health or Elena or anyone else is taking care of him instead of you. If you aren't already in the hospital again, I'll put you there." He stared down at the man with a serious look on his face before he couldn't hold it anymore and covered his face with one of his large hands to hide his silent laughter.

Reno: Reno looked up at his love with slight confusion. "Coarse I'll take care o' him, babe." he responded, crossing his arms over Rude's knees and setting his chin on them. "What's so funny?"

Rude: "Nothing." Rude sighed as Reno didn't even get how him being all angry and threatening to put his lover in the hospital over something he knew the redhead would do just fine at was funny. "You wanna record some more or go back to HQ and have Cornflour look at yer leg?

Reno: Reno closed his eyes and rocked his head back and forth, humming a few tunes that eventually became purrs. He unknowingly synced his own with Tucker's and nearly fell asleep along with the kitten.

Rude: Rude smiled as his partner nearly fell asleep and brushed his hand over his head, "I'm pretty sure yer not supposed to sleep here love."

Reno: Cracking one of his dazed green eyes half open, the smaller Turk looked up at Rude and mumbled. "Don't care. Just wanna get my leg checked, think o' some lyrics, an' go home so I cuddle up on the couch with ya an' Tucker. Recording can wait now that I know what I'm doin'." he explained in murmurs just loud enough to hear. He purred even louder when Rude pet his head.

Rude: Rude chuckled, alright then. The big man carefully maneuvered about so that he could get Tucker back in the carrier and turn off everything, simply erasing the recordings that Reno had done, since he figured the redhead wasn't really extremely proud of either. Then he handed the carrier to Reno and swept the man up into his arms and walked back out to the lobby. "Hey, it was Fred right?" Rude had been trying to figure the kid's name out since he'd recognized them. "I've got a card you can charge this to for today, I'm sure Red will pay for everything else himself when he comes back and stuff." He handed over his MakoGreen Card and the kid's' eyes widened knowing that having a Mako Card meant that you worked for ShinRa. He swiped it with a nod and waved goodbye as the left the building.

Reno: Reno still got the occasional surprise when Rude just swept him up like that but soon forgot about it. "Fred, huh? I remember him, yo. Wasn't he the one who kept an eye out fer lost wallets an' made sure no one stole my singing tips?" Reno furrowed his brows in thought, trying to remember more.

Rude: "Hmmm, yeah I think so. It was a long time ago though. Well, at least it sure feels like it was a long time ago." He walked back down the street carrying his precious bundles of Turk and cat, heading back to the parking garage and his car so that they could have Lucrecia look at Reno's leg.

Reno: Reno carefully placed Tucker in the back and quickly took shotgun, next to Rude. "A'right! So we get the kitten home first or head to the lab first?"

Rude: "Let's settle Tucker in first, get all of the food and litter box and whatnot set up. Then we can go see Lu." Rude answered as he buckled in and started up his car before rolling out of the parking garage and   
onto the highway.

Reno: "Sounds good!" The redhead reclined in the leather seat and sighed happily. He knew his recent drowsiness had something to do with the feline DNA not that it bothered him much. He was fully awake when the ears were gone but he had to keep them out until the mites were gone. He stretched and nearly fell asleep in the car, mentally slapping himself awake now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude and Fred.)


	30. Life at ShinRa 30

Rude: The drive back was unnaturally quiet due to Reno's energy depletion. "You should shower when we get back," Rude suggested, "Or do you just wanna see Lu first and take a shower after?" He parked the car in his usual spot and hopped out of the car, opening the back door to grab litter, cat food and the bag with dishes and the litter box.

Reno: Reno mumbled and shuffled around on the seat. He'd fully fallen asleep on the ride back and was quite determined to stay asleep. However, he knew he had to get up to get his leg checked. He just had to get his body to listen but it was too busy being a mumbling, snoring, lazy, ball of mush.

Rude: Rude rolled his eyes and turned Turk on his partner, "RENO!" Tucker jumped in his cage and Rude felt like a totally horrible person but he continued anyway, "Get out of my car. Get yer cat out of my car. Get in the building. Or I'm taking the kitten in, setting him up and then coming back to kick you out of my car and will lock you out of the building." It was really an empty threat, no one knew more ways to get into HQ without being seen or with being seen than Reno. But Rude was trying to jump start his partner, so he was hoping it would work.

Reno: Reno was /very/ happy Rude's car didn't have a roof. If it did, he'd have smashed his head in because of how quickly he shot out of his seat. The redhead turned to look at the taller man with a nearly horrified expression. "Holy shit, Rude! Scared the crap outta me! Hm?" Reno pouted and hopped out to kneel in front of Tucker's cage. "Ya scared lil' Tucker too, yo. Poor guy's shakin'." Reno frowned at his partner. He knew he didn't mean to frighten the cat though. "Meanie." He grabbed the kennel and took Tucker inside. "Well I'm up now so get yer ass inside or I'll lock /you/ out! See how ya like yerself, yo!" he called back.

Rude: Rude chuckled as Reno shot up and got out of the car berating him the entire way. Rude would just call to have someone let him in if Reno locked him out - which of course Reno could have done as well. "You'd really leave me out here with all the stuff to take care of your kitten? And you call me a meanie?" Rude walked over behind the redhead, he'd come back and close up his car in a bit.

Reno: "I'm jokin'." Reno laughed and bumped Rude with his hip as they made their way to their place. The redhead lifted the cage to look in at the confused kitten and pokes his finger in the tiny bars. "Wasn't I? Hm? Who's my kitty?" Reno had never owned a pet and it was nice to have the little fuzz ball to fuss over if he was completely honest.

Rude: Rude smiled and walked down the hallways with Reno, "You'll have to get the door, my arms are full." He'd nearly dropped one of the bags when Reno had bumped him and there was no way he'd be able to finagle out his keys and unlock and open the door.

Reno: "Sure thing, babe." Reno reached into Rude's pocket even though he had his own key, simply for an excuse to grope the man and let the two of them in. He carefully set the cage down and took Tucker out, holding him to his chest and nuzzling him. Turning to Rude, the redhead gave him begging eyes. "Can he sleep with us tonight, babe? Please?"

Rude: "I don't see why not. As long as he doesn't claw up the sheets I'm good." Rude set down the bags of food and litter and began taking things out of the other bag. He set up the litter box, putting it in a corner out of the way in the living room, then he grabbed the dishes and put water in one, setting it down in the kitchen where it wouldn't be in the way - he sat the one for food next to it. He stored the bag of litter in the supply closet and put the bag of cat food in the pantry, he found an old cup to use as a scoop and opened the bag to put it in it.

Reno: Reno watched Rude put everything in its place and quirked an eyebrow. "I take it ya had pets an' I never noticed? OW!!" Tucker bit the Turk’s finger and was dropped but landed on his feet and ran to the bag of food. "Little fucker. I get ya a spot in my bed and that how ya repay me?" Reno sucked on his bleeding index finger and frowned.

Rude: "Didn't have any no. But I helped out at shelters a lot, and I've wanted one for a while. I just didn't know if you'd like to have a pet or not. I've thought about it a lot." Rude looked down with a blush and grinned at the kitten who was now pawing at the bag. "And that's why we put it in the pantry where you can't get at it." He grinned and picked the kitten up while scooping out some food. He moved over to the dish and slide the food in it before placing the cat before it.

Reno: Reno smiled warmly, not expecting Rude to be so effected by Tucker. "Why didn't ya just ask me, yo? I like animals. I thought ya were the type to be all picky 'bout them makin' messes an' stuff." the small Turk walked over to his partner but froze when he felt that same pain in his leg. It was just bruising but the constant pressure from his replacement hurt more than expected. Reno held Rude's arm for better balance and put most of his body weight on his good leg. "I think I need to rest this damn thing."

Rude: Rude nodded sharply and hoisted his partner into his arms, "We'll be right back Tucker." He told the kitten who had his face in the food dish before sweeping from the room and taking his partner down to see Lucrecia.

Reno: Reno sighed with relief when the pressure on his leg disappeared, taking most of the pain with it. He wrapped his arms around Rude's neck, not really caring who saw and nuzzled his neck with gratitude. "Thanks, babe. I think I just have to watch how long I stand on it." he whispered. He was getting a bit sleepy again but figured it wasn't as big of a deal if he was just in Rude's arms. The only problem was Reno did foolish things when he was drowsy. The redhead began kissing and licking at his partner's neck with half lidded eyes.

Rude: Rude simply smiled at Reno's sleepy antics and enjoyed them until they made it to Lucrecia's office, once there he sat the tired man on a bench. "Hey Lu," He called over to the woman busy reading over a mound of paperwork on her desk.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia looked up and smiled at them, "How's everything going so far. Mites? Leg?"

Reno: Reno groggily wiped his eyes and looked over at the scientist. "S'all good. My leg's bruisin' a bit but I think it's cause I walked 'round on it too much today. I don't think it's that bad." The redhead felt his ears but wasn't sure. "I'm not sure how the mite situation is though. I haven't seen one."

Lucrecia: Lucrecia stood and moved around her desk to them, she bent in front of Reno and checked his ears, "Well the Mites seem to be gone, so you should take a shower when you get back to your room. Let's see the damage to your leg." The woman knelt down and undid the bindings that held the leg in place and pulled it away. She gasped at the massive amount of bruising, "Well this just won't do. It should bruise so much from just one day, hmmm, I wonder what the problem is." She stood up with the leg and went over to a counter and took out some vials of stuff and coated the part that touched Reno's skin with the matter before putting it under an interesting instrument. "Well it seems I'll have to be more careful with the actual leg when I make it, this one seems to have spots that dig into you. So I'll see if I can put some kind of cushioning there so it won't do that. Can't have it doing this while yer on a job, that would be horrible." The woman mutter to them and herself as she continued to look it over and make notes to what spots were problems.

Reno: Reno shook his head once she had checked his ears from the ticklish sensation and covered them. Looking down at his bruised leg, the Turk couldn't help but frown. He thought he was making more progress than that. He held a hand over the throbbing area and looked out the window, away from the others. He wasn't sure why but it was a little embarrassing when his injury showed. Of course almost everyone knew but it still bothered him. "Right." was his quiet response.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia tsked over her apparatus some more before leaving the room and returning quickly with a bag that seemed to be filled with some kind of gel. She put the very flat but gooshy bag on the leg and came back to Reno, "Let's see if this helps a bit okay? It'll still hurt since it's so bruised already, but hopefully this will keep it from bruising more." She strapped the leg back on the redhead as Rude simply watched over them, not really know what to do. "Alright," She commented as she finished tying it on, "How's that feel?"

Reno: Reno lowered his leg and put pressure on it. Sure enough, it still hurt but it was better. "Yeah. It feels better. Thanks, Lu." The redhead looked up at his partner momentarily but quickly lowered his gaze again. "Can we head back now? My leg's a'right. It's just a bit sore." he explained, making sure it was well covered when he pulled his pant leg back down. He just wanted to go back and hold Tucker or watch a movie. He wanted to forget about his leg again. Coming back to the lab he found just reminded him he was wounded.

Lucrecia: "I'll be sure to add in the new stuff to the schematics for the real one." Lucrecia smiled and rose going back to her desk, "You're welcome Reno. The materials should be here tomorrow, so you'll have your leg soon."

Rude: Rude nodded to his partner, "Of course Red."

Reno: "Thanks." Reno stood up and began making his way back to their room. His leg wasn't that sore and he knew this feeling would go away soon. He just hated how it felt when it was around. "Ya comin, love?"

Rude: A huge doofy grin split Rude's face at how comfortable Reno now seemed to be with calling him 'love', it made him feel special. "Yeah, I'm comin'." He moved out of the lab with Reno and they walked back to their room.

Reno: Noticing the other man's smile made Reno laugh. Once Rude caught up the redhead pushed it a bit further, knowing it meant a lot to him and openly held his hand. "Yer such a softy, ya know that?" he asked with a smile. It was a trait Reno loved though. Rude was proof you could love flowers, romance, and chick flicks and still be 100% badass. He wasn't a fan of those things himself but it was nice to treat Rude to little things like that now and then. Reno's thoughts reminded him that Valentine's day was soon and he'd have to find something for his partner while he was gone on his mission. "What would ya want fer a Valentine's day gift, yo?" a slight blush crossed Reno's cheeks.

Rude: Rude nearly stopped his stride he was so startled by the question, but he looked down at his partner with a smile. "Anything you give me is great." They reached their room and Rude held the door open for Reno and followed him inside instantly searching for their new roommate.

Reno: Reno grabbed a handful of cat food and sat on their living room floor, waiting for the kitten to come out. "But really, I wanna get ya somethin'. Would ya want flowers?" he asked, looking around for the orange fuzz ball. He heard a rip and his eyes went wide. The small Turk jumped up and shoved Rude back on the couch, handing him the food. "Y-Ya stay there and try to find him! I'll go look in our room, 'kay?" He made a mad dash to their room and was horrified to see Tucker tearing up their bed sheets. "Shit!" Reno pressed his back to the door, trying to block it and laughed nervously. "M-Maybe he got out?"

Rude: Rude rolled his eyes and sighed accepting the cat food and putting it back in the bag, "Knew I should of closed the bedroom door." He muttered to himself as he moved up to the door, "Reno, I'm not deaf, just make him stop. Let him know that it's a bad thing to do and I'll just remake the bed."

Reno: Reno slipped into the room and picked Tucker up by the scruff of his neck. "How the fuck do ya scold a kitten, yo?" he asked, glaring at the feline, who now refused to make eye contact with him. Reno felt a tug on his heart strings and looked over at Rude. "Maybe it was an accident. They need to sharpen their claws on somethin' an' we did leave the door open." Reno couldn't help himself. He'd given many street dogs commands but he couldn't bring himself to punish his new pet.

Rude: Rude shook his head firmly, "Cat's don't make mistakes. The claim territory. You have to let him know that the bed isn't just his. Just point him at the ripped sheets and tap his nose and tell him no. I mean, we'll probably have to do it a bit, but he'll get annoyed enough with it to stop eventually."

Reno: "Everyone makes mistakes." Reno mumbled and held the kitten close then began to pet it. "He's just a baby too. If we get him a scratching post he should stop, right?" Reno was being far too similar to Tucker that very moment. He knew the cat messed up but he didn't want to punish him and refused to look at Rude as his excuses got worse and worse.

Rude: "No Reno." Rude marched over and took the kitten from Reno he held the cat to the torn sheets and firmly told him no and set him on the floor. "You can't pet him after he does something like that Red, he'll think it's a good thing to do! Yes we can get him a scratching post, but he won't instantly start using that instead of other things, we have to teach him that the post is the only thing he's allowed to scratch. You have to be firm. I know it's difficult, but you have to. If you can't do that I won't let you keep him." Rude's tone was soft but hard as stone, he really liked Tucker already and desperately wanted to keep him. But he wasn't going to let Reno turn him into the bad guy for the poor cat simply because he wouldn't punish a wrong doing. He didn't want that, he wanted the kitten to like him to.

Reno: "But-" Reno got a look of guilt but nodded. He knew full well that Tucker needed a firm hand now more than ever /because/ he was young and hadn't learned anything so far from the shelter. "Sorry." The Turk’s face went red and he kept his gaze on the floor. "Just don't take'em away. I'll let him know from now on."

Rude: Rude nodded, "I won't love, I want him to." He engulfed Reno in a warm hug and Tucker moved to them and sat on the big Turks boot a little miffed that he was all the way down there by himself.

Reno: Reno smiled and held Rude but looked down and laughed at Tucker's face. "Think someone's jealous."

Rude: Rude grinned and bent down to pick up the kitten, "Hey little guy." He kissed the kitten's head - eliciting a halfhearted swipe at his chin from him - and set Tucker on Reno's shoulder. Smiling he leaned forward and kissed Reno, "You need to wash that stuff off love."

Reno: Reno closed his eyes and moaned when he felt Rude's lips against his own. He nuzzled against the kitten with a smile. "What stuff?"

Rude: "The ear mite solution duffus." Rude's eyes twinkled, "Think we should make sure Tucker likes water? Cause you can totally teach them to like it."

Reno: "Uh ok." The redhead handed Rude the feline and began undressing himself as he walked to the bathroom. "So, just a bath I'm guessin'? I doubt he'd like a shower." he joked, calling back to his partner and ran the water.

Rude: "Mmmm," Rude smiled into Tucker's fur, "I get to bathe my kitties." He moved into the bathroom after Reno watching as he undressed. He closed the door behind him so that Tucker couldn't leave the bathroom if he climbed out of the tub.

Reno: Reno was already in the large tub as the water began to fill it. He'd always loved water. He could remember how much fun he had the first time he and Rude went to a hotel for business and he nearly drowned from swimming for almost 5 hours. He heard the occasional 'fish' joke but it didn't matter. Reno adored water. He laid on his stomach since the level was so low and just enjoyed its warmth.

Rude: With a warm smile Rude sat the curious kitten down on Reno's back in the tub. Tucker didn't seem to be afraid of the sound of the water, so that was good. Once Tucker was there he padded around for a bit before sniffing at the water and then batting at it. He shook his wet little paw and glared at it slightly, like it had committed a wrong worthy of death making Rude chuckle as he dressed down himself in case the whole bathroom got soaked by a little ball of fluff. Rude settled down at the side of the tub just as Tucker walked clean off Reno's back and began paddling around in the water.

Reno: Reno smiled when Tucker began paddling around. "I don't think water's gonna be a problem." The Turk was in his usual content daze that came about when he was comfortable. The water eventually got up over his back, causing him to sigh happily.

Rude: "So it would seem." Rude smiled and settled next to the tub, "Commence the washing or your ears love, and I'd do your ears first so yer sensitive nose doesn't catch the sent when you wash the other stuff off."

Reno: Reno gave a look of disgust at the memory of that scent and began cleaning up his fuzzy ears. He was happy when there was no itching and the scent wasn't as strong as it had been. The Turk smirked and shook his head, flicking water off of his ears and bright hair in every direction. He quickly leaned up to kiss Rude's cheek and laughed. "Couldn't resist."

Rude: Rude kissed him back and smirked, "Yeah, well, that's why I undressed as well." He watched as Tucker began cleaning himself as well, having found the shallow end of the tub and stretching his small body up the side. The kitten carefully began cleaning his own ears and Rude laughed, "He already takes after you."

Reno: Reno splashed the water with his tail, making Tucker jump but they quickly turned it into a game and began making small splashes back and forth. Tucker would hesitantly raise his paw and smack the water and Reno would simply tap it with his fingers. Resting his chin on the side of the tub, Reno looked up at Rude and smiled but recoiled into the water when a cool breeze came in the window, sending a chill to his bones.

Rude: Rude watched his two kitties play in the water until he saw Reno's reaction to the breeze and moved over to close the window. "Well finish getting clean love, you still sleepy or do you wanna watch a movie or something?" He wanted to spend the rest of the day with Reno since he'd be leaving early in the morning the next day.

Reno: Reno blushed and sighed. "Just wanna steal yer wool socks an' sweater an' snuggle fer a movie. I'm sleepy but I wanna spend time with ya cause yer leavin' soon."

Rude: Rude smiled, "Alright." He leaned in and picked up Tucker, then grabbed a towel and started carefully drying the fluffball as Reno finished his bath. Once the kitten was dry enough he sat him down on the floor and opened the door. He went out and grabbed his flannel pj pants and slid into them and grabbed up the clothing that Reno wanted and brought it in to him.

Reno: Once he was cleaned up, Reno jumped out of the tub and dried himself off. He brushed out his oh so treasured hair and blew it dry. Occasionally blowing the hot air over his chilled skin. He wasted no time in dressing himself. He adored Rude's large warm sweater and socks and wore them whenever he got the chance. Reno walked over to his partner and pulled him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude and Lucrecia.)


	31. Life at ShinRa 31

Rude: "Hello sexy." Rude enfolded his partner in his arms and kissed his head, "What movie you wanna watch?"

Reno: Reno just nuzzled Rude's chin and purred. "Don't care. Kinda just want an excuse to cuddle." The redhead blushed when he realized what he said. He'd been getting more and more comfortable saying things like that and calling Rude 'love' and things of the sort but it wasn't a bad thing, just new.

Rude: "All you have to do is ask love." Rude scooped the redhead into his arms and went out to the couch, he put in whatever movie was still there from last time and pressed play and cuddled up with Reno on the couch. Tucker joined them, curling up on the top of the couch by their heads.

Reno: "I'll keep that in mind." he responded and held himself as close as he could to the other Turk. He sighed caressed Rude's cheek lovingly. "I always miss ya when yer gone. Try to finish yer mission fast, a'right?"

Rude: Rude smiled softly at him, "Trust me, I'll try." He cuddled the man closer to him and closed his eyes just reveling in the feel of Reno against him.

Reno: Reno rested his forehead against Rude's before pressing their lips together for a heated kiss. "I love you." he whispered.

Rude: Licking his lips after that delicious kiss Rude answered back, "I love you too." And leaned in for more kisses.

Reno: Reno melted. A goofy smile crossing his lips. Rude was the only person who could calm him to such a degree. The redhead brought his tail up and tickled Rude's cheek with it then ran it over any exposed skin.

Rude: Rude loved that damn tail, honestly he wouldn't have believed he had a thing for that. He generally scoffed at people's weird fetishes, but this one was definitely his - and boy was it weird. He threaded his fingers into Reno's hair and deepened the kiss, massaging the back of his partner's head. He was so busy committing the flavors on his tongue to memory thoroughly that he didn't notice when a warm fuzzy body plopped down on his shoulder and cuddled close to his neck.

Reno: Reno was happy Rude enjoyed this transformation as much as he did himself. He slipped his tongue into his partner's mouth and lowered a hand to palm the larger Turk. If Rude was leaving for a few days, Reno wanted to have some fun before he did.

Rude: Rude moaned as talented fingers played along the cloth covering his rather hard erection and sucked on the tongue that entered his mouth. He dimly registered the kitten cuddling into his neck and raised a hand to pluck the small bundle from his shoulder. He carefully disengaged from Reno and looked at the kitten in his hand, "I think someone's sleepy." He smiled and looked over to Reno, "You wanna take this to bed lover?" His eyes promised there wouldn't be much sleeping for the new pet owners for a while.

Reno: Reno frowned when Rude's affection stopped. He looked at Tucker and nodded. "Guess he's had a long day. But remember..." Leaning close to Rude's ear, the redhead whispered. "I'm gonna need quite a bit of yer attention tonight, love." He licked and nipped at the man's ear while his hand continued it's 'work'.

Rude: Rude gave a wicked grin as he stood up from the couch and turned the movie off yet again. He yanked Reno to him and maneuvered the three of them to the bedroom where he sat Tucker on a spare pillow and laid Reno across the sheets. Crawling over his fiancé’s body Rude carefully aligned their bodies and laid lightly against the redhead. "Mmm, now what?"

Reno: Reno's brain had turned to mush. All he could focus on was Rude. He wrapped his arms around Rude's neck, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. The redhead tugged at his partner's clothes and began palming his erection again. His mind was clouding over with lust for his lover.

Rude: Rude loved it when Reno's instincts took over and he just did things instead of worrying about being embarrassed by them. Rude kicked off his pj pants and deftly relieved Reno of his socks and sweater before kissing every inch of Reno's skin that he could reach.

Reno: Reno's breathing grew with each touch as he got more and more exited. He was loving the sensitivity his transformation gave him. Reaching down, he began to stroke himself. The redhead was unbelievably eager and couldn't seem to wait for some pleasure.

Rude: Dick twitching from the sound of Reno's increased breathing Rude rose off of the man and watched as he began to stroke himself. The scene was immensely erotic and the big Turk was mesmerized for a moment before his own dick demanded attention jerking him into the action of grabbing the lube off the bedside table. He popped the cap, watching as Reno seemed to twitch at the sound. He coated his fingers with the gel and began to tease the cleft of his partner’s sexy ass, fondling the man's ball sac while he was at it.

Reno: Reno bit his lip and tilted his head back, his moans growing louder as Rude toyed with him. He propped himself up to watch the other Turk while he continued stroking himself. Bringing his tail up, the redhead ran it over Rude stiff cock, teasing the hot sensitive flesh.

Rude: Rude groaned at the sensation of the furry, fluffiness twining around his straining cock. He slipped a finger into his partner's entrance and teased it around carefully not wanting to hurt the man in any way. He watch Reno as Reno watched him and loved every minute of it.

Reno: Reno curled his toes when Rude pressed his thick digit into him. He began rocking his hips against it in an attempt to please himself further and ran a hand through his hair, lightly gripping his bright locks. He knew Rude would have to take his time to prep him and that was pure torture on its own since he was getting extremely desperate. "Oh, Gaia. Make me scream, love." he whispered through his labored breathing. Reno carefully ran his tail between Rude's thighs and feathered it over his testicles in a teasing fashion.

Rude: Rude groaned as the tightness of Reno's ass gripped at his finger, his mind taking the sensation to its final conclusion of gripping warmly at his cock. The way Reno's voice carried out to him as a plea and a promise had him leaning in and capturing his partner's desperate lips in a searing kiss as he added a second finger. Breaking away on a moan as Reno's tail began to traverse his body in a teasing fashion Rude watched as Reno writhed below him. With a wicked smirk he added a third finger and began to search around for the spot that would, well, make the redhead scream.

Reno: Reno's whole body tensed when he felt Rude's fingers glide over that bundle of nerves. He tilted his head back and tried to catch his breath. "I c-can't wait!" he groaned and shivered, stroking his erection. The Turk wanted to cum right then and there but he held it back, not wanting to until his partner was sheathed deep inside him. "Please do it~!" he begged and continued to rock his hips on the intruding digits.

Rude: Reno's motions drove the bigger Turk over the edge and with a grunt he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his dick, pushing in slowly more for the feeling of it than because he didn't want to hurt his partner. Rude closed his eyes at the pleasure of the smaller man clamping around him as he fully seated himself. "That's better."

Reno: "Fuck, yeeesss~!" Reno let out a loud moan, feeling his partner enter him inch by inch. Once he was fully inside, the redhead wrapped his legs around the larger man to keep him there until he was ready. He took a few breaths and nodded to let him know he was fine. It was /so/ much better this time. Reno wasn't sure why but he wasn't about to complain since Rude would be gone the next day and they wouldn't be able to have sex until he got back.

Rude: Rude smiled at Reno's shout and let out a groan of his own when the redhead wrapped his legs around him. He waited as Reno adjusted and nodded that he wasn't hurt this time. Rude was rather proud that his partner didn't seem to be in any pain this time.

Reno: Reno pulled Rude close for a kiss and buried his face in his shoulder for a moment until his muscles finally relaxed. Reno lovingly nibbled and licked at Rude's ear then purred into it. The redhead grazed his nails up and down the back of his partner's neck as he kissed along his defined jaw. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered. "I love you so much."

Rude: Rude moaned lightly at Reno's ministrations and shook slightly when the man purred in his ear. "I love you too; I really don't think I can explain how much." He leaned down and captured his fiancé’s mouth with his own, the kiss long and slow.

Reno: Reno heart melted and he began slowly running his hands over his love's muscular body. There was something about Rude that was so comforting. His strong arms around him made him feel safe and his affection proved there was and never would be anyone like him. Reno returned the kiss and slipped his tongue passed Rude's soft lips into that hot cavern.

Rude: Rude's mental capacity faulted as Reno's delicious tongue swept its way into his mouth; this was /exactly/ what he wanted. Slipping from inside his partner he rolled them so that Reno's lithe body was sprawled across him their erections brushing. He simply held the man to him and kissed him back with all the passion he had in him.

Reno: Reno ground against Rude to increase friction on their erections. He pulled back to look down at him and ran his fingers over his love's soft skin. The redhead's fingers traced over Rude's cheeks, nose, eye brows, and lips. Reno couldn't take his eyes of his partner. "Ya really are perfect, love. I know I joke now an' then but..." He rested their foreheads together and closed his eyes. "Ya always have been too perfect to me." Opening his eyes again, Reno gave Rude a loving expression. "I'm so glad ya said 'yes'."

Rude: Rude smiled up at him, "I am too. Cause now yer ALL MINE." He rose up and captured Reno's bottom lip lightly in his teeth, tugging softly before flicking his tongue across it and sucking on it for a moment. He laid back against the pillow, quickly checking to make sure Tucker was well out of the way. "So now I can flaunt it in front of everyone who's ever wanted you." There was an evil pleasure in the words as Rude ran his hands up his partner's back.

Reno: Reno moaned when the tanned Turk gently sucked on his lip and shivered when his hands caressed his bare back. As always, Rude's touch was soft and erotic at the same time. Reno often had trouble hiding his excitement when he would sneak a feel in public. Flaunt him? The redhead smiled and gave his fiancé a quick kiss. "Someone was jealous before we were official, huh?" he asked with a teasing expression.

Rude: "Very." Rude placed his hands on his fiancé’s hips and guided him back over his engorged length, "Now, we were doing something yes? I was supposed to make you scream I believe." One hand trailed down the inside of Reno's thigh to grip at his own cock and position it at Reno's opening. Once there he used his other hand to push the man down onto him.

Reno: Reno bit his index finger and held his breath until he was fully seated on Rude's thick member. The small Turk rested his hands on Rude's chest and bowed his head with a moan, letting his hair drape over his face like a red curtain. He nodded before speaking. "Ya better." he whispered. "I...I don't want to be able to move by the time yer done." All but Reno's breathing fell silent for the longest time until he found his voice. "Just fuck me senseless, babe. Please." The redhead's ears drooped and his tail was lazily swaying.

Rude: "Hmmm, senseless huh?" Rude ground his hips up into Reno slowly, making the pleasure last and attempting to not hurt his lover. "I think I can manage that." Having watched Reno bite his finger as he entered him had nearly cost the big Turk his control, the man above him was too sexy by far. He kept the pace slow and fulfilling, simply watching the reaction in the gorgeous figure riding him.

Reno: Reno let out a few whimpers of pleasure but tried to stay a bit quiet. He looked down to Rude once more and spoke. "I-I wanna know somethin'..." he stuttered and moaned when Rude hit his prostate. "I wanna k-know what turns ya on. Any little dirty secrets. I wanna do so much more." he explained. Reno couldn't remember the last time he'd been this aroused. "I'll tell ya i-if I'm okay with it'r not but I really want to see ya let loose an' just do things I could only dream of. I'm up fer anything. I'll put something sexy on an' strip tease fer Gaia's sake, just make this perfect. What are s-some things ya fantasize about?"

Rude: He thrust up into his lover and grinned sweetly, "Well, I like yer tail." He reached out and ran a hand down the long appendage. "I however like human ears better," He blew at Reno's cat ear and it twitched slightly making him chuckle. "I love it when you talk dirty, just not so dirty I wind up with new nicknames." They'd had an incident like that already, Rude most emphatically did NOT like being called 'Daddy'. "My own neck and ears are huge turn ons, so's doin' this," He leaned up and sucked Reno's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it for a moment. "Feels good right?" He asked with an evil smile as he slammed into Reno's prostrate. "I also love watching you come apart."

Reno: Reno could only nod and stared down at Rude. The redhead put away his kitty ears but kept his tail out and ran it over his love's inner thighs. Leaning down to Rude, the redhead used this new knowledge to his advantage, licking up his neck until he reached the man's earlobe and took it between his teeth. He tugged and nipped at the soft flesh then licked along his outer part of his ear canal, purring as he clamped his heat tightly around Rude's stiff shaft. "How's that, sexy? And ya don't have to worry...Ya always make me melt~." he whispered.

Rude: Rude groaned as Reno's hot breath ghosted across his damp skin, the words themselves sending him deeper into bliss, "Fuck yes~!" He pounded upward faster and harder, his eyes glazed over slightly, that purr really drove him nuts. He reached up and twined his fingers in locks of fire before guiding Reno's mouth to his own. His devoured his partner with his kiss; lips, teeth and tongue all taking part. His single greatest turn on and the goal of every sexy session, was to make Reno scream, writhe and beg for more.

Reno: Reno's whimper was muffled when Rude kissed him. He adored it when the man pulled his hair. Returning the favor, Reno slid his tail higher up Rude's thigh and teased his heavy sack with the soft appendage. He nipped the other Turk’s lip and smirked when he tasted a little blood, which he happily licked away before sucking on the small cut. He rested his head on Rude's chest and gasped when his cock slammed his sweet spot. "Mmm~! That's it, babe, just like that~!" he moaned and bit down Rude's nipple, occasionally flicking it with his tongue. Reno could tell he was close. That heat was building up faster and faster.

Rude: That tail! Rude let out a whimper of his own with the furry muscle caressed his sac, the nip that had him bleeding barely registered until Reno was sucking on it - the only reaction he gave was a twitch of his cock deep inside his lover. Then the man's sexy ass voice was back, washing over his skin to be replaced by teeth and tongue. He could feel Reno beginning to spasm around him more and reached between them to run his hand lovingly through the red curls and down the long sleek shaft to play with the beaded liquid at the head. He squeezed a bit when Reno bit his nipple, "Yes! Fuck Reno~ Hnn." His breath hitched and he began stroking his partner's well defined dick, slicking it with the precum that was dribbled on his stomach. He went faster and faster, squeezing and releasing, he knew he was close and he wanted Reno to cum with him.

Reno: Reno flinched when Rude's grip tightened. He began rotating his hips to rub his erection between their bodies, creating more friction. Within seconds Reno was nothing but a whimpering, shivering mess. He let out a purr and scratched along the larger man's muscular chest, leaving harsh red trails all the way to his abdomen. One last wave of pleasure washed over him before he screamed and came over them both. He purposely began tightening around Rude's cock every time he pulled back, trying to drive him over the edge. "Oh ,Gaia! Cum for me~!" he yelled.

Rude: When Reno came it nearly undid the bigger man, but having him demand that he cum? Well Rude wasn't about to deny him. Feeling the pull of that delicious ass on him had him closing his eyes and seeing white within seconds. "Shit~!" He exploded into Reno's recesses and laid still, twitching slightly for a while before wrapping his arms around Reno's back and pulling him into a hug.

Reno: Reno gasped for air and laid limp in his love's arms. Without a word, the redhead slowly crawled lower and licked up the semen on his partner's chest. Slowly working his way down until he reached his spent member and began licking and kissing it. He wasn't trying to get him hard for another round exactly. He just wanted to enjoy his body all he could. The redhead ran his fingers over Rude's hips and thighs as he kissed around his pelvis then kissed his way back up to his previous position over the tanned Turk and pressed their foreheads together. "I wish ya could just stay with me." he whispered. It would be difficult when Rude left for such a long time. He'd been without him many times before but now that he knew his partner truly loved him in return and not only that...He accepted his proposal and agreed to spend the rest of his life with him. "I just wanna show ya 'forever'." he said lovingly and traced his fingers over Rude's soft lips. "Promise ya'll never stop thinkin' o me while yer gone...Just promise me that."

Rude: Rude came back to the present as Reno began to move, slithering down his body using that amazing tongue of his. As the man came back up and laid out across him ponderingly Rude smiled up at him. He grabbed the fingers tracing his lips and kissed them, "I never do love." He was always thinking about Reno, in one way or another: worried about him, scared for him, mad at him, laughing with him, thinking about what he would do in a situation, simply just loving him. It was never enough unless Reno was there in the flesh, but it got him through. "I promise." He leaned forward and kissed his partner sweetly.

Reno: Reno returned the kiss then sighed and nuzzled Rude's chin. He gently scratched at the larger man's adam's apple and kissed along his jaw. "Good." he said and toyed with Rude's sharp earring, tugging at it with his teeth. "So ya really don't know when yer coming home?" he asked, his tone slightly depressed.

Rude: Rude sighed, "No I don't. But I'll try to make it as quick as possible. I love you." He turned his head to kiss Reno. "I'll miss you so much."

Reno: "Don't ya dare leave tomorrow without saying goodbye first." he demanded halfheartedly. The redhead was getting tired but he didn't want to sleep and wake up in an empty bed. He didn't want to miss Rude if he had to rush to his mission. Reno wished they could just stay up all night together but Rude needed his sleep.

Rude: "I wouldn't leave without telling you good-bye love. Never." Rude kissed his fiancé’s nose and maneuvered them under the sheets. "Let's get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning." He cuddled his redhead close and peacefully closed his eyes.

Reno: Reno had to bite his lip to stop himself from responding. He knew he'd just keep Rude awake and cause trouble for him if he kept complaining about it. That was the last thing he wanted. Putting his selfishness aside, Reno cuddled up to his love and stayed awake for as long as he could just to enjoy as much time with him as he could before sleep finally took over him.


	32. Life at ShinRa 32

Rude: Waking from a pleasant sleep Rude slowly opened his eyes. He had a sexy naked nekofied Reno curled up on one side of him and their new kitten Tucker curled up on his other shoulder, it made him grin. Reaching up a hand he began petting Tucker eliciting a sleepy purr from the kitten, Rude had planned to wake Reno with a blow job, but his two kitties were far too comfortable for him to even think about wanting to move them. So he simply settled in to wait for Reno to wake on his own.

Reno: Hearing a shuffle of the sheets and Tucker's purring, Reno groaned and peeked one emerald eye open. "Mm?" When he confirmed Rude was still there, he smiled, cuddled closer and kissed his neck. "M'glad I didn't miss ya." he mumbled against his collarbone.

Rude: Rude smiled over at Reno, "Wouldn't leave without sayin' goodbye." Tucker woke to the sound of their voices and mewed softly, standing and stretching on Rude's chest making the big man chuckle. The little kitten hopped off the bed and out the door, a few seconds later he could be heard in the litter box. "He's a good cat, just have to teach him what to claw and what not to claw." He pulled Reno over him and kissed him soundly.

Reno: Reno nodded in agreement but was taken off guard when Rude pulled him into the kiss. However, he happily returned it and wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s neck to keep him close and deepen the kiss. He allowed one of his hands to trail down the man's body and traced over his muscles.

Rude: Rude moaned a little as Reno's hand ran its way down his body, his erection stood at immediate attention and he rolled them over without breaking the kiss. He trailed kisses down Reno's chin, neck and chest, flicking his tongue to each nipple in turn and the man's navel before reaching his goal. He licked around the base of his partner's cock, sucking on his balls for a few moments before running his tongue from base to tip - his eyes going to Reno's face as he reached that sweet flavored end.

Reno: Reno shivered as Rude teased his body and gasped when he felt that warm mouth on his erection. He clenched onto the pillow behind his head and spread his legs further apart, allowing the other Turk do what he wanted where he wanted. Reno then placed his hand on his partner's cheek and ran his thumb over it before lying back to enjoy it.

Rude: Rude smiled at his love's reaction and proceeded to suck on the man's penis, alternating between hard pulls and softly gliding his lips up and down the shaft from base to tip. Swallowing around the length to give a new sensation to his partner. He loved having all of that length in his mouth; the tip part way down his throat, sucking Reno off was a huge turn on for the larger Turk.

Reno: Reno's breathing quickened and he curled his toes when Rude swallowed, feeling his throat muscles pull at his member. "Oh, fuck~!" Before he could control the urge, Reno bucked up into Rude's mouth then halted himself. "S-Sorry, love." he huffed and bit his knuckle.

Rude: Rude just grinned and swallowed again before pulling very very slowly off of his lover. "It's okay Ronan, I like it when you fuck me. Doesn't matter which end." He winked and went back to sucking his partner off.

Reno: Reno wasn't sure if it was because Rude seemed to enjoy it or if his hormones just got the best of him but he soon began thrusting lightly into the larger man's throat and within what must have been seconds, was face fucking him as hard as he would his rear, moaning and gasping in need.

Rude: Rude melted, he loved when Reno was like this! The rigid cock in his mouth pumping in and out with his pulse was delicious. He scraped his teeth lightly along the length on occasion, being careful not to hurt the man. Alternately he would rub his tongue along the vein that ran along the underside of his love's heat. He swallowed Reno down several more times, realizing that it drove the man crazy.

Reno: The new sensation pushed Reno further than he expected and it didn't take long for him to cum with a loud moan. He arched his back and his whole body stiffened. "Fuck yes~!" He continued doing small thrusts until he was completely spent then collapsed on the mattress, panting heavily. "Dear Gaia, I love ya."

Rude: Rude swallowed the cum down like it was precious water he'd never be able to taste again. He made sure and licked Reno clean before sliding back up the man's lanky frame, "I love you too. Mornin' gorgeous." He kissed Reno's cheek before laying down beside him.

Reno: Reno groaned and flopped an arm lazily over his partner. "Mmmm. I love ya." he repeated in a whisper, not knowing what else to say to him and kissed all over Rude's masculine features. He noticed Tucker's head pop up and chuckled. "Mm-mm. He's mine now." he joked, cuddling closer to the other Turk.

Rude: The kitten climbed up onto the bed and headed for the pillows, plopping down beside their heads and purring away. Rude chuckled and pulled Reno closer to him, his own erection still hard, slid along Reno's soft thigh. "Love you." He kissed the redhead's forehead lightly.

Reno: Remembering Rude was still hard, Reno smirked at him and pulled him forward for a heated kiss, coiling their tongues and tasting all he could. The redhead reluctantly pulled back. "Wanna fuck me one more time b'fore ya leave?" he asked and scratched at his partner's chin.

Rude: Rude's heated golden brown eyes looked into green, "No. I'd much rather you fucked me." He wanted Reno to dominate him, it made him feel alive and like the other Turk actually wanted /him/.

Reno: Reno snickered. "As long as I get to bottom now an' then, it's all good." he said as he turned Rude onto his stomach and reached to the night stand for the lube. After he coated his shaft, the redhead positioned himself over the tanned man and made sure to move painfully slow, knowing it drove Rude insane.

Rude: Rude moaned as he watched Reno's movements from over his own back, his breathing hitching at the slow erotic display.

Reno: Once Reno's pelvis was pressed against Rude's ass he started thrusting into him and bite his ear after he'd learned that was one of his weak spots. He reached under Rude to pump him and sneakily ran his tail over his balls then began to purr.

Rude: As Reno began thrusting into him Rude whimpered slightly, the bite to his ear only turning him on further. His eyes squeezed closed as Reno's tail played with him and those talented fingers pumped his length. The purr in his ear had him moaning and bucking into every thrust.

Reno: Reno lick licked his lips a chuckled. "Damn, yer gorgeous when yer like this!" he said, tightening his grip around Rude's erection. The redhead began circling the head of his partners cock, dipping his finger tip into the slit as pre-cum continued to seep out. He toyed with his foreskin a bit moving it over the sensitive tip before he returned to pump his shaft faster. Reno’s tail never stopped its teasing and tickling.

Rude: Rude clenched the bed sheets in his hands and whimpered into the pillow. He shivered at the sound of Reno's voice and nearly screamed when the man played with the slit in his cock, the tail tormenting him was divine and he just wanted it all to go on forever. "R-reno~"

Reno: "Yes?" he responded with an evil little snicker. Noticing Rude's reaction to his affections, Reno returned to circling the head of the larger man's rigid penis and toyed with the slit, pressing his finger into it. He used his other hand to pull Rude's foreskin back a bit and gently tugged and pinched it. "Ya really seem to like little things than just fuckin', don't ya?" he asked and licked the shivering man's earlobe. "Tell ya what, love. I'll fuck ya but do ya want any special attention to cum?" Reno really wanted to make this bliss for his partner since he would be leaving soon.

Rude: Rude shook his head but he didn't know if it was in denial or not, he really just couldn't think. The sensations flowing through him were too much and it was all he could to do to not burst apart like a supernova and die of ecstasy.

Reno: Reno kissed along Rude's back and braced himself better so his thrusts would have more of an impact on the larger man's body. His breathing turned to gasps and his thrusts lost their rhythm as his second climax neared. He loved it when he and Rude had days off. He forgot the record, but they had cum far more times than they should have, considering they had to sleep on a bare mattress one night.

Rude: The kisses along his back made him shiver and as Reno repositioned himself, making his thrusts slam into Rude's prostrate, the big Turk cried out. Sometimes he really couldn't believe how much he liked getting fucked, especially by Reno. A smile crossed his face as he thought, that now no one but Reno would ever fuck him again. He rather liked that thought. Especially since it meant that no one but him would be fucking Reno.

Reno: When Reno couldn't take the pressure any longer he clamped down hard on rude neck and firmly gripped his hips with bruising force, holding him in place as he filled him. "Fuuuuck~!" The redhead had actually managed to pierce the skin on his partner's hips, causing them to bleed a bit. "S-Sorry, babe...I...I didn't-" Reno couldn't even manage to apologize because he was so taken over by his climax.

Rude: Reno coming apart above him had Rude succumbing to the need to explode himself. His seed splashed across the sheets as Reno's filled him. With his head resting against the bed, the pillow having somehow disappeared he couldn't grasp why Reno was attempting to say sorry. Any pain inflicted on his person hadn't been felt. He finally just collapsed onto the bed making it bounce with their combined weight falling to it. Tucker was slightly displeased with the disturbance and swatted at his near-by elbow. Rude was too tired to do more than grin at the perturbed kitten.

Reno: "Holy shit, that was amazing..." Reno couldn't move a single part of his body. He was grateful his heart and lungs were involuntary muscles, otherwise, he'd have died then and there. He laughed a bit at Tucker's 'attack' and sighed deeply with content, never moving from his spot on Rude's heaving back. The redhead just closed his eyes and purred.

Rude: Once Rude could breathe again he agreed with Reno, "Definitely. We should do that more often." He chuckled as Tucker glared at him for speaking and reached out to scratch behind the kitten's ears.

Reno: Reno kissed along Rude's neck and spine then nuzzled close to his ear, nipping his way up from the lobe. "Guess I forgot to ask how ya slept." he said and continued purring as he licked the outer rim of Rude's ear, knowing how much he loved it.

Rude: Rude shivered at Reno's ministrations, "I slept really well actually." He laid there for a few more moments, just basking in his family's presence. But then another reality intruded as his PHS went off. Rude rolled his eyes to the ceiling before turning over under Reno, he kissed the man deeply before he got out of the bed and found his phone.

Reno: Reno pouted when the device alarmed and flopped down on the bed, leaving half his face buried in the sheets. He wanted Rude to stay but he knew it was important. He just wanted to have Rude around him now more than ever. They were family now for Gaia's sake. Well, Reno had always thought of Rude as family but it was even stronger now. "Do ya want some tea'r anythin' before ya go, love?" he asked, actually hoping the answer was 'yes'. He would do anything to lengthen the amount of time they got together.

Rude: Rude smiled as he found his PHS and flipped it open, "Rude here."

Tseng: Tseng smiled a bit at the response before answering, "As long as you leave before 10am today you shouldn't miss the target."

Rude: Rude nodded. "Understood." The two hung up and Rude moved back over to the bed. "I'd love some tea Ronan, food sounds good too. What do you say Tucker? You want some food?" He pulled Reno's head from the bedding and kissed him before patting the kitten and walking nude out of the room.

Reno: Reno melted at his love's warm touch and stayed relaxed on the bed for a second before sitting up and stretching. The redhead put his temporary replacement on then followed Rude and went to the kitchen, grabbing the pot and filling it with water. "What would ya want fer breakfast, yo? I'll make anythin' that doesn't require a fryin' pan cause I'm naked and until I gotta work, I'm stayin' that way! Oh, and how long until ya leave?" he asked in a slightly sadder tone.

Rude: "I have till 10. And I want pancakes, so I guess I'll make them." Rude grinned at how Reno was afraid of burning himself. "You don't have to wear cloths any other time as far as I'm concerned... well okay, any time yer at home."

Reno: Reno smirked and shrugged. "Do I anyway?" He reached into a drawer and pulled out something he'd forgotten they owned until the time he'd burned Rude's birthday cake. "One word an' I'll chuck the batter at ya." The redhead blushed and put the white apron on. "Yer leaving fer a while so ya may as well relax while ya can." Reno hated anything frilly, laced, or with bows. Sadly for him, the apron was all of those combined. "Where the fuck did this come from anyway?!" he yelled with his face blending in with his hair.

Rude: Rude blinked at him and masterfully held back his laughter, "I'm pretty sure that belongs to your sister. She left that here when she was making cupcakes several months ago." Rude went to the pantry and scooped out some food for Tucker, going over and putting it into the dish before replacing the scoop and closing the door. He replaced the water as well before sitting down at the table to watch his man make him breakfast.

Reno: "Damn it. I'm gonna have to teach, Ciss about the hazards o' causing blindness if this is the shit she wears." Reno began putting everything into the mixing bowl and blended them together. While it was working fine, it was a bit awkward with Rude watching him in his current 'attire'. The redhead set everything down when the kettle boiled and poured Rude's tea. He'd make himself some later. It would only get cold if he made some now and made the pancakes. Reno handed his partner the mug and returned to mixing, occasionally glancing over at him. "Can ya stop lookin' at me?!"

Rude: He took the tea and added sugar to it, "No can do love. I enjoy looking at you. Especially that sexy ass." Rude was also a bit mesmerized by Reno's tail flicking around in an annoyed fashion.

Reno: Reno blushed a bit more a frowned at his partner but continued by pouring the batter onto the pan. "Fuck!" he cursed when the sizzling batter shot back at his arm. "Better to burn an arm than yer dick but damn that hurts!" The Turk curled his tail, covering the 'view' Rude was staring at. "Quit it." Reno had no problems with rude looking at him nude but the apron was ridiculous. However, he wasn't going to make pancakes without something to prevent getting burned.

Rude: Rude rolled his eyes, "Fine, I won't look at you." He turned his chair completely around and sat with his back to Reno, his arms crossed over his chest and a grumpy pout on his face.

Reno: Reno quirked a brow when he got an idea. "Tell ya what. You come back in one piece, an' I'll wear this fer ya some time, okay?" The smaller Turk pursed his lips together and looked away, unable to believe what he was saying but it was a fun idea, since Rude seemed so fond of it.

Rude: "Reno I don't care about the freaking apron." Rude groaned, in fact he kinda hated it as much as Reno did. "I'll go out and buy a plain one when I get back, that way it won't be such a big deal." He just wanted to watch Reno cook, but, whatever.

Reno: Reno finished making the pancakes but frowned when he realized he'd actually upset Rude. "Just had to fuck it up, huh?" he mumbled to himself. He hadn't meant to bother the man. He was really trying his best today just to keep him happy but he'd been told on many occasions he had a knack for causing trouble. Reno shut off the burner, took the apron off, and chucked it in the trash. He walked over and set Rude's plate down. "Sorry, love."

Rude: Rude shook his head, it shouldn't really matter. "It's alright, come here." He patted his lap and looked pleadingly at Reno.

Reno: Reno smiled and sat on Rude's lap, wrapping an arm around his neck for balance. "Eat up, ya dork." he said and kissed the man's cheek.

Rude: Rude simply held him close for a moment before smiling and beginning to eat his food. "This is really good, thanks Red."

Reno: Reno gave the man a look of shock. "Yer kiddin'." He assumed Rude would humor his attempt but he didn't think he'd actually like them. "Well, at least I know I can make pancakes!" The smaller Turk leaned back against Rude's chest and tilted his head. "I gotta make song lyrics today. Should see if I get a new tune goin'. Hey, do ya think I'd be allowed to bring Tucker back to the studio?"

Rude: Rude smiled at him, "I don't see why not. Have fun while you're there." He kissed his cheek before finishing his food.

Reno: "Bleh!" Reno laughed when Rude kissed him. His lips were a little sticky. Turning to kiss the tanned Turk on the lips, Reno enjoyed the sweet bit of syrup left on them. "And I will." he replied.

Rude: Rude returned the sticky kisses and nodded at his partner. "Good." He put his utensils down and wrapped his arms around Reno, fondling the half hard dick on display.

Reno: Reno groaned and nuzzled into the crook of Rude's neck. "Mmmm~fuck, that's good." he mumbled against the larger man's broad shoulder. He gently ran his nails up and down the back of Rude's neck in a teasing fashion then moved to straddle him.

Rude: "Mmmh, Reno." Rude kissed a trail down his lover's neck as he held him on his lap. His own dick hardened quickly at the position and he pulled it up between them and placed it beside Reno's. He started to slowly pump them together as he kissed everywhere he could reach on Reno.

Reno: Reno nibbled at Rude's earlobe then snuck his tongue into it, making small circles on the rim before kissing and licking his jaw, down to his jugular, to his collarbone. The smaller man brought his hand up and squeezed his partner's stiff nipple and nipped all over his skin, wanting to leave many marks for him to admire in the mirror afterwards. "Fuck...A little faster, love~" he pleaded.

Rude: Rude was loving the attention he was getting and obliged his love by pumping them faster, his big hand squeezing them together. With a wicked smirk Rude's other hand went to the heads of their cocks to be slicked in pre-cum before he trailed his palm down around Reno's ass and swept his sticky fingers over his entrance.

Reno: Reno gasped and arched forward a bit. "Mmm! Diego, fuck me one more time, please~!" As rare as it was for Reno to use Rude's real name he /had/ to get across how much he needed him. The redhead could tell it was going to be a long wait for his fiancé to return and it would probably be full of masturbation at this point.

Rude: "Mh." Rude bit down on the juncture between Reno's neck and shoulder as he slid his fingers into him, two at once because he /really/ wanted him NOW. He rubbed their erections together some more as he sucked on the spot his teeth were latched onto and began finger fucking his fiancé.

Reno: Reno whined in need, flicking his tail frantically. "Ah!" He turned his head to the side to grant Rude full access and rocked his hips, grinding their erections together for more friction. "Come on, please do it!" Reno tried as best as he could to make his partner's fingers hit his sweet spot by arching his back and pressing his rear to the probing digits.

Rude: Rude groaned and slipped his fingers out of Reno, lifting the man up and sliding him down over his shaft. For once he wasn't slow and began bucking into Reno as soon as he was seated fully. "I want you so bad!" Rude's head fell back against the chair back as he pushed himself deeper into his partner.

Reno: Reno relaxed his body and took Rude into his heat with almost no resistance. "Then fuck me harder~!" he yelled, raising up and ramming himself down onto the stiff rod inside him. "Oh, fuck! I love ya!" Reno had lost almost all control of his mind and just rode his partner, crying out with each thrust.

Rude: Reno was a beautiful sight and Rude enjoyed it thoroughly. He watched his partner ride him with lust rising every time the man cried out. He repositioned Reno on his lap and thrust harder into him, picking up the pace a bit and slamming into the man's prostate with nearly every thrust. He licked up the extended column of Reno's throat and whispered hungrily in his ear, "Cum all over me my love."

Reno: "Yes~!!" Reno screamed, his love's plea flowing through his mind, causing him to do just that. His ejaculation covered the two of them. Reno clung tightly to his love, knowing he'd lose the little balance he now had if he didn't. He looked into Rude's honey eyes and never broke their gaze. "I love ya so much." he huffed.

Rude: Rude grinned and came hard as Reno performed on command. His eyes were a bit glazed over from how hard he'd just cum as he gazed at Reno. "I love you too." He leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I like this position by the way, we should have sex in the kitchen more often."

Reno: Reno returned the kiss then licked his lips. "I'll fuck ya wherever ya want, love." he said and rested his head on Rude's shoulder with a happy sigh. "M...maybe we should try the living room next time." he teased. "Tons o' furniture fer different positions." The redhead smirked at the possibilities.

Rude: Rude groaned and leaned back in the chair his eyes closing as he imagined it. His dick twitched still inside Reno's warm channel, "Fuck." He groaned for an entirely different reason, "What time is it?"

Reno: Reno looked at the clock, still trying to catch his breath. "It's 9:00." he huffed and kissed along Rude's exposed neck. The redhead pulled back and pouted, knowing the man had to leave soon. His kitty ears flopped down sadly, as did his tail.

Rude: "Well then." Rude stood up still inside Reno and turned to lay the man across the table. He slowly began to thrust in and out of him as he licked up his chest. His hand found the tail and he twined it around his arm in slow circles. He reached Reno's neck with his tongue and nibbled on the pulse point. "You gonna visit yer sister today lover?"

Reno: "Oh, Gaia!" Reno clenched onto the edges of the table and tightly wrapped his legs around Rude's back, pulling him in further. He nodded in affirmation to his question. "W-Wanted ya to come too." he huffed, gazing up at his love with half lidded eyes.

Rude: "I will. I just want you again." He kissed Reno soundly and began to buck faster angling to find his fiancé’s sweet spot.

Reno: Reno came once more, closing his eyes when some splattered on his flushed face. "I-I can't...do anymore." the Turk’s head fell back and he was gasping for air at this point. "I can't...Oh, fuck, that was amazing but...heh I can't move."

Rude: Rude grinned as he came with his partner. He slid out of him and rested his head on Reno's chest before mumbling, "Then my job here is done." He chuckled as he stood up a bit and began licking the cum off of Reno.

Reno: Reno shivered and glanced down at Rude. He licked his lips as he watched him clean up the mess they'd made with a tired, lusty stare. He played with Rude's earrings before speaking. "Taste good, babe?"

Rude: "Always." Rude grinned up at him then frowned at the clock on the wall. "But I gotta go lover, it's already 9:30." He pulled Reno up from the table and carried him bridal-style into their bedroom and plopped him onto the bed before gathering his things together. He cleaned himself up a bit in the bathroom before coming back out to get dressed.

Reno: Reno barley managed to get up and watched as Rude dressed himself. "Will we be able to see Ciss an' Elsa together before ya have to go?" he asked with a saddened expression.

Rude: Rude grinned, "Only if we leave right now. I wouldn't be able to stay very long though. And I wouldn't be able to give you a ride back here." His eyes raked over Reno hungrily but he finished buttoning up his shirt and sat to put his shoes on.

Reno: Reno made a mad dash for the bathroom and cleaned up as best he could before rushing back out and getting dressed. He didn't bother brushing out his hair or pulling it back and instead, just ran his fingers through it a few times. The speedy Turk grabbed his EMR and finally slipped his shoes on. "Let's go then. I'll grab food on the way back." Reno was still fast but he was very obviously walking with a different stride after Rude's 'abuse'.

Rude: Rude nodded and grabbed his pack up, slipping his shades over his eyes before following Reno out the doors. He walked beside his partner with a doofy grin on his face as he noticed how Reno was walking and he knew it wasn't from his new leg. Rude couldn't help but be proud of that. Once they reached his car he threw his gear in the back seat and opened Reno's door for him.

Reno: Reno raised an eyebrow but didn't bother making a comment. Instead he kissed Rude, smiled and took his seat. The redhead knew Rude enjoyed pampering him now and then and wasn't going to cause a fuss about it when he was leaving. Reno adjusted himself a few times, unable to sit comfortably. He gave Rude a glare but smirked, knowing his partner was aware as to why he was so uncomfortable.

Rude: Rude just grinned down at his partner as he attempted to settle into the seat, he leaned down and kissed him again before closing the door and rounding the car. Getting in he buckled and started the engine, pulling out and making record time to the hospital.

Reno: Reno tried to get himself collected while they drove so it wouldn't be as awkward, though it would be a little bit either way. He leaned back in his seat and smirked when he got an idea. The redhead took Rude's large hand and placed it on his clothed penis. He moved their hands on him together and winked at him, knowing nothing would seem out of the ordinary to anyone outside the vehicle.

Rude: Rude grinned and flexed his fingers over rod beneath them, "But I thought you couldn't do anymore Red." Though the bald man didn't mind at all. Just being around Reno made him horny.

Reno: "Mmm. I just meant my ass couldn't take anymore, yo. I'm alway up fer gettin' a little touching." Reno kept his hand over Rude's but reached over with the other to toy with his partner's own cock. The smaller Turk reached into the man's pants, passed his underwear and fondled his balls. "Eyes on the road, love." he said with that evil grin.

Rude: Rude groaned as his lover's hand snaked it's way around him. "Damn that's good." He'd closed his eyes for a bit so Reno's warning was justified. He smiled over at the man and moved so that his own hand was inside Reno's pants so he could play with his partner's cock. Though he didn't stop with that, he fondled his ball sac and squirmed a finger down to smooth beside the abused hole his love was sitting on.

Reno: Reno moaned and whimpered, licking his lips as his partner pleasured him back. When Rude's finger reached further back the redhead pursed his lips together and sighed at his soothing touch. He continued to stroke the larger man and echoed his actions from earlier, pulling his foreskin back to toy with it and dipping his finger tip into his slit, knowing how effective it was.

Rude: Rude jumped and groaned loudly as Reno plied his slit, he stepped harder on the gas and jerked the wheel to turn at the right exit, slowing slightly as they reached the hospital parking lot. He really didn't think he'd last long with Reno handling him like that. "Okay, we're here. If you want me to be able to see Ciss and the baby we gotta get out and go." He said in a rush, his breath was short and he was rocking into Reno's hand hard, the friction beginning to drown his senses. "Otherwise, I need you to fuck me and then go see yer sister by yerself."

Reno: An evil grin crossed Reno face. He unbuckled himself and leaned down, pulling Rude's cock out and began to suck him off, knowing it would be awkward going in if he was still turned on. It would be a faster way to give his partner relief without having to go in alone. The redhead moaned and fondled the larger man's sack, trying his best to get him off as fast as possible.

Rude: Rude didn't really register what Reno was doing until that warm wet mouth was sucking at him, "Ah, fuck Reno!" He threw his head back and tried his best not to buck as his love pleasured him. "Mmm, so good!" He tangled a hand into Reno's hair and pulled lightly, not to make him stop, but just because he knew Reno liked it. He was so close already, the way Reno had found to attack his dick simply put him over the moon.

Reno: Reno purred, sending vibrations through Rude's thick shaft and slowly coiled his tongue around the tip. Knowing the man was close, he started to deep throat him, getting himself ready so he wouldn't gag.

Rude: Rude gasped and held himself as still as possible, the fingers of one hand going around the steering wheel and clamping till his knuckles were white. "Reno, Reno, Reno~" Rude's litany kept up as he removed his fingers from Reno's head, the conscious effort the last feasible thought he had before he hit utopia with a loud shout of Ronan.

Reno: Reno swallowed and flicked his tail, very pleased to hear his love scream his real name. Damn, Rude was sexy when he lost it! The redhead loved making him fall apart and cry out for him. He let Rude's now flaccid member slip from his mouth with a light 'pop' and kissed him before buttoning the man's pants up, allowing him to just sit back and enjoy his state of bliss for a while. Reno fixed up his own pants, never breaking the kiss but reluctantly did after a few moments. "We gotta head in if yer gonna see her too, love."

Rude: Rude numbly nodded and pulled Reno in for another hard kiss, "I love it when you do that." He grinned and hopped out of his car walking around it to get Reno's door so they could head inside.

Reno: Reno melted into the kiss and pouted when his love pulled away. When Rude opened his door for him, the redhead, rolled his eyes and smirked but got out, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks, babe. And don't worry, I'll be doin' a lot more fer ya when ya get back~" he teased with a wink. Reno figured he'd just let Rude dote on him until he left since he seemed to enjoy it so much. The redhead shyly took his partner's hand and made his way to the front doors of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude and Tseng.)


	33. Life at ShinRa 33

Rude: When Reno took his hand a warm smile crossed Rude's face and stayed there as they walked to the elevators and up to Cissnei's door. He would think about that hot little promise while he was on his mission as a reason to hurry it along as well as a reason to be thorough. He wanted to catch this asshole so he couldn't hurt /his/ Reno ever again. Reaching the door he smiled down at Reno and gave him a quick kiss before knocking on the door.

Reno: Reno smiled when Rude kissed him and opened the door when Cissnei called from the other side. The redhead froze where he was, finally seeing Elsa drinking from a bottle in her mother's arms. It put all of his worries to rest. She was wrapped up snuggly, had a small wool hat to keep her warm, and Cissnei's comfort. The redhead swallowed the lump in his throat but didn't move, just watching as Elsa happily drank her formula. 'Not hungry, not cold, not lonely, nothin'.' Reno thought, still trying to wrap his head around it. Finally regaining the use of his limbs, he made his way over, never letting go of Rude's hand and stopped beside his sister's bed. Elsa looked just like their mother. She had ginger hair and freckles all over her face. Reno squeezed Rude's hand in an attempt to keep it together.

Cissnei: Cissnei heard the knock and told whoever it was to come on in. Genesis was currently curled up in a chair beside the bed sleeping away, the poor guy had had a long night - taking the baby so she could sleep, he was rather good with her. It made Cissnei smile that her little family worked so well. However she didn't feel complete until Reno and Rude walked through the door. Her eyes softened as she watched Reno's reaction to her feeding Elsa and she smiled at them. "Well if it isn't my little brother."

Rude: Rude squeezed his hand back and stayed quiet, nodding his head in greeting to Cissnei. He knew a lot of Reno's fears had been unfounded, but the man had had them anyway. So it was good that he could finally lay them to rest, since it was obvious that Cissnei and Elsa were perfectly fine.

Reno: 'What do I say? Where the hell do I start? I haven't seen her since the blast. There's so much to talk about but what?!?' Reno was arguing with his own mind. He should probably just explain that the blast was no big deal and he's fine. No, he should say hi to Elsa, or maybe announce the proposal? Reno shook his head and said the first thing that came to mind. "Congrats." His voice was low, not wanting to disturb his niece. "I've uh...I've really been trying to see ya, sis. How's she feelin'?"

Cissnei: Cissnei giggled as the emotions played over Reno's face. "Both of us are doing great." She answered him, "You seem like you have a lot on your mind though."

Rude: Rude grinned at the two of them then looked at the time on the clock on the wall. 9:45 "Shoot. Hey Ciss, can you do me a favor?"

Cissnei: Cissnei looked up at him and nodded.

Rude: "Can you watch out for my fiancé? And make sure he goes to see Dr. Crescent about his leg?" He knew it wasn't the best way to put these things forward, but he had to leave or he'd miss his boat. "I've got a mission to do and I need to leave right now. But I really wanted to see how the two of you were doing." Rude smiled at her and the baby.

Cissnei: Cissnei smiled and nodded, "Sure thing Rude." She took it in stride that Reno and Rude were engaged but she'd get the deal with Reno's leg out of him once Rude was gone.

Rude: Rude turned and smiled down at Reno before gathering him up in a steamy kiss, "I'll see you when I get back Love."

Reno: Reno's face was every possible shade of red. He did NOT just do that. Not knowing how to react, Reno simply nodded wide eyed. "Kay." he peeped.

Rude: Rude nodded in parting to Cissnei and Elsa, kissed Reno again quickly and then left the room. He hurried down to his car and sped off to his first mission objective.

Cissnei: Cissnei grinned, she liked that happy look on her brother's face, even if it was currently a bit dumbfounded. "So what's the deal with your leg space cadet?"

Reno: "I uh, well...The um...the mission I-" Reno face-palmed himself and cleared his throat, trying to get his brain function back. "That mission I went on went belly up fast. The intel we got was all for a set up and I..." The Turk pulled his pant leg up to show his sister, rather that explain the troubling ordeal all over again. "Long story, short: Bombs and limbs don't mix unless it's in a puddle o' blood." He shrugged, trying to act as though it wasn't a big deal. He didn't want this meeting to be about his leg. He wanted it to be about happier news and to talk about how much he was looking forward to spending time with Elsa. The redhead blushed again, not sure how to feel that everything was now out in the open. The proposal, his leg, everything. "So, uh...yeah. Pretty crazy day?"

Cissnei: Cissnei giggled, "Well as long as you're okay. What's this about seeing Lucrecia? And you can pull over another chair you know."

Reno: Reno did just that and sat down. "I gotta see Lu so she can give me my permanent leg. This one's just a temp." The redhead figured since thinking of his injuries only upset him, he'd change the subject. "So, how have ya been holdin' up? Tired no doubt but ya seem pretty bright today." he said with a smile. "Also..." Reno looked at Elsa and wished Rude could have stayed a while longer to hold her. "May I?" he asked, looking back to his sister for permission to /finally/ hold his niece and confirm once and for all that she was happy and content.

Cissnei: Cissnei grinned wide, "Been fine. Can't wait to get out of the hospital though. But I guess we'll be out in a couple of days." She put the now empty bottle on the table beside the bed and reached Elsa out toward Reno.

Reno: Reno hesitated, feeling as though he might break his niece like she was made of glass, not to be handled without care. He ever so carefully pulled her to his chest and felt his heart swell when she reached up, touching his face with her soft little hands. The Turk smiled and swallowed the lump that kept building in his throat. "She's...heh. She's perfect, Ciss." Reno felt a small tear well up and roll down his cheek. He smiled and laughed, wiping it away. "Sorry. *sniffle* Just can't believe that I finally get to hold her. She looks just like m-" The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He didn't bother holding his tears back now. He simply held her tightly, rocking her in his, and hummed the only song he could remember his mother sang to he and Cissnei before bed.

Cissnei: Cissnei smiled a little as Reno seemed to fall apart, she'd seen it to, how Elsa looked so much like their mother. She blamed Genesis for that. As the tune from her childhood filtered through the room her lip quivered and she reached for Genesis's hand. The contact woke the man from his sleep and he came too with a sleepy smile. He looked up at Cissnei and then over to the sound he heard and saw Reno holding his daughter.

Genesis: He gripped Cissnei's hand and asked the question he'd been waiting for for a couple of years now. "Hey Reno? Can I marry your sister?"

Reno: Reno's gaze went from calm to one of shock. He stared at Genesis, his emerald eyes as wide as ever. "Wha-I-bu-you-" He tried to filter the question through his head but it just wasn't computing. He was pretty surprised Genesis was respectful enough to actually ask /him/ for her hand. Then again, he couldn't exactly ask their father. A feeling of sadness, happiness, and pride mixed in his heart all at once. He was saddened by the memory of his father's death but knowing he was now trusted with the care of Cissnei's well-being was in all honesty a major honor to him. Reno looked Genesis in the eye and spoke softly, not wanting to disturb Elsa. "Ya promise to put her before everything else in yer life, promise yer gonna keep her safe, even if it means putting yer life on the line, and keep her happy, then yes. I'd be more than happy to have ya in the family." It was actually much harder to accept than he thought but maybe that's how every FATHER felt when they had to answer that question. He felt like he had to share Cissnei and entrusting her well-being to ANYONE, no matter how good they were, was difficult.

Genesis: Genesis smiled, "Oh trust me, I promise." He looked into Cissnei's tearful face and leaned over to kiss her softly. "She's the mother of my child and the holder of my heart." Cissnei grinned at him and ran her fingers through his auburn hair. Genesis just grinned and turned back to Reno, "I've actually wanted to ask you that for a couple of years now. But Cissnei was scared you wouldn't believe her. I'm glad you can finally be a family again."

Reno: Reno smiled meekly but bit his lip and carefully placed Elsa back in her mother's loving arms. "S'cuse me fer a sec." The Turk strode into a separate room, leaned against the wall, covered his mouth, and began sobbing. He wasn't sad in the least. He just didn't want to ruin their moment with tears. Hearing Genesis' confession and words about being a family once again brought up so many feelings and he just had to get away for a moment to collect himself. Rude was actually the only person he'd openly cry in front of and even that was only when he couldn't handle it.

Cissnei: Cissnei took Elsa back and she and Genesis shared a look as Reno left the room. She figured he was just as emotional about it all as she was, but she knew Reno never let anyone see that side of himself. "I'm glad he has Rude."

Genesis: Genesis smiled at her, "Me too. Those Turkey's will be just fine." Cissnei giggled at the name and settled back to wait for Reno to come back.

Rude: Elsewhere! Rude had sped through the streets of Midgar and out across the plains, cutting it close on making it to Junon on time for his ship to leave Two Gun took his car back to HQ for him. But make it he did, once his car was out of sight he purposefully forgot Reno and everything connected to him as a person. He had a mission to do, and only a Turk could do it.

Reno: Once Reno had gotten himself together, he wiped his eyes and walked back out to speak with Cissnei and Genesis a bit before he left for some personal business. He knew his eyes were still a bit watery but rubbing them would only make it worse so he just tried to ignore it. "Sorry 'bout that." he said and took his seat, speaking with the two about recent events and clearing everything up. "So, yeah. To recap, everything should be fine with my leg, me an' Rude are engaged, I'm singin' again, and I got a new kitten. Yeah, I think that's it." he said with a laugh but quickly took on a more serious air. "I'll come visit again soon but till I do-" Reno glanced at Genesis, giving him a stone cold glare. "Ya better watch over her." He kept his serious tone for a few seconds before playfully punching the ginger's shoulder. "Chill out, yo. I know ya got it covered." With that, Reno made his way out, nodding to the doctor on his way.

Genesis: Genesis shook his head playfully as Reno exited the room and turned to his fiancé, "So, that was a lot."

Cissnei: Cissnei nodded her head, her curls bouncing as she held her little girl to her chest. "It is, but it's all over now and we can just get past it and move on now."

Genesis: He nodded his head tiredly, "I've got a mission tomorrow, by the way and Sassafras, Donut and/or Puppy should be in to check on you periodically while I'm gone." Cissnei nodded her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude, Cissnei, and Genesis.)


	34. Life at ShinRa 34

Reno: As Reno made his way down town, he had stopped in a few places to grab what he needed for his little set up but was still missing the most important item. The Turk walked into a fancy store and looked around. Seeing the price on what he knew was going to be Rude's made the redhead's wallet ache. He shook his head and bought the item anyway and went back home with three large bags. He knew Rude had only left today and he didn't know when he'd be back but Reno wanted to have everything set.

Rude: Rude found his contact on the ship and was given the relevant information that he needed on his targets movement habits. After that he settled in to his bunk and played the vacationer he was supposed to be on this cruise line. Once they hit Wutai he'd get to the meat of the work he needed to do.

Reno: Noticing his leg was getting a bit stiff, Reno knew he would have to go to the lab about now anyway. He quickly checked on Tucker, refilled his water bowl, and gave him some attention. "I gotta go fer a bit a'right, big guy? I'll give ya more food tonight." The kitten swiped his paw at Reno's face. "Rude already fed ya, silly. Can't let ya get fat." Reno laughed and kissed his beloved pet before gathering his things and heading out to see Lucrecia, locking the door behind him.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia had just finished the finishing touches on Reno's new leg, she'd gotten the parts in late the night before and had immediately began assembly. She'd also taken into consideration the bruising that the temp leg had given Reno and made adjustments on the permanent model. She really hoped that it worked out well and wasn't too heavy for the man to move around fluidly with. She vaguely heard the door to her lab open but was too busy looking over the leg for anything wrong.

Reno: "Whoa!" Reno made his way over, amazed by Lucrecia's work. "That's crazy, Lu!" The woman was very talented and smart. The Turk couldn't even begin to understand the workings of the limb yet she was looking it over like it was a little science project. The leg looked exactly like it did in the images and Reno couldn't wait to try it out.

Lucrecia: A bit startled by Reno's reaction she turned to face him with a smile, attempting to get her heart rate to come back down to normal. "I'm glad you like the look of it. You ready to try it out?"

Reno: "Yeah." Reno took a seat and pulled his pant leg up, removing the prototype, and sighed happily then the pressure was off the few healing bruises left. Taking the new leg from Lucrecia, he carefully put it in place and attached it. This one was far lighter than the temp he'd been wearing and had far more motion. "That's crazy!" Reno was so excited by it, he almost forgot his question. "Oh yeah! Um, Valentine's day is soon an' I got some stuff fer Rude but...What do ya think I should do? I got some plans but I don't know if they're that great." Reno felt a woman may not be the best to ask but he really wanted things to be right when his fiancé returned. "I got a lot o' stuff I know he likes but..." The redhead snapped his fingers when an idea popped into his head. "Wanna help me plan some o' this out, Lu? I could use some."

Lucrecia: Lucrecia blinked for a moment before a beatific smile graced her face. "Oh Reno, you guys are so adorable! Of course! I'd love to help." The scientist's girly side was blatantly shining through. "However, let's test out your new leg first."

Reno: 'Adorable' wasn't a word Reno often used to describe he and Rude but if she was going to help, he wouldn't complain. The Turk stood and took a few steps, only to nearly fall flat on his face, not expecting this version to be so much easier to move. "Oh shit!" Reno braced himself on the desk and laughed then tried again. He'd gotten so used to putting extra strength in using the heavy prototype, it was like removing a leg weight you've worn for far too long. He kept trying until he felt he was confident enough he wouldn't have any issues with stumbling too much. "The pain's almost gone and it's way stronger! Thanks, Lu!" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It means a lot. It's been pretty rough." he said in a lower tone but cut himself off from those negative thoughts.

Lucrecia: The scientist blushed as Reno kissed her cheek, she'd been a bit worried when he'd first stood and hadn't seemed to be able to walk. But she hefted up the temp leg and realized there was a significant weight difference. She smiled matronly at him, "Life always has tuff spots. My son and his friends are going through one now as well. With me taking the Mako out of their systems, they are rather moody and tired all the time. I won't be able to take it out completely, if I did it may kill them. But I've made it so that it won't bend and break them anymore. And I've asked that if any mutations happen that they come and see me. My stupid husband." She sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, so this leg seems much better yes?"

Reno: Reno frowned, hearing Lucrecia's sad news. "Sorry, Lu." Though he would never be able to forgive Hojo and Lucrecia was 'connected', he still did feel for her. "I hope they're okay. But thanks. The leg's amazin'. Really, ya saved a lot more than my limb, yo." he said and pulled his pant leg back down, smiling at how realistic it was. It was so close to how his real one had looked. "Yer one talented gal!"

Lucrecia: "Oh it's alright dear, the boys will be fine. I'll make sure of that." Her mommy instincts were strong about it, "I'm glad you like your leg." Her blue eyes sparkled with accomplishment. "What is it exactly that you need help with Reno?"

Reno: Reno blushed. "Well, I got him an engagement ring an' some flowers cause he really likes that stuff, an' I gotta get some other stuff but what kinda stuff should I get to deck the place out?" It was strange openly talking about romantic things he was doing for his partner with others. "I kinda wanna get a decent outfit to wear cause I wanna take him out after he rests a bit. There's a restaurant he likes but it's pretty fancy an' I don't really have the right clothes fer a place like that. Oh, uh..." Reno blushed further. "Could ya help me set the place up? I ain't too good with that kinda stuff." He knew it was a lot to ask but he wanted Rude to come home to well, EVERYTHING!

Lucrecia: Lucrecia giggled, "Well I can certainly help you with designing what it should look like. Do you think it would be alright if Sephiroth helped? I know he's good friends with Rude and it would give me a reason to spend more time with my son outside of this damn lab. And picking cloths out for you shouldn't be a problem at all. You'll look good in just about anything I'd guess." She looked at him hopefully.

Reno: Reno wasn't expecting for Sephiroth to help but any help was welcome at this point. "Sure. I don't mind if he helps out." The Turk blushed at Lucrecia's compliment then shook his head. "So, when do ya think ya could help? Oh an' there are a few things I know Rude likes. He's a sucker fer candles an' stuff, an' uh...I kinda wanted to know where I could get a bunch o' roses fer cheap fer an idea I have." His face went cherry red even though the woman had no clue what he had planned.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia grinned, "Well that depends on what you would like to do first. I believe the SOLDIER's know of someone who can help with the flowers, I believe even Tseng knows her. She was supposed to be another of my..." She glared at the ring still sitting on her finger. She took it off and chucked it across the room where it pinged off the wall and settled on the floor somewhere out of sight. "One of Hojo's projects. But if you'd like to go shopping we can do that now or tomorrow, and Seph certainly doesn't have to come for that if you'd prefer he didn't. Decorating your apartment will require Seph I think, but he's not back from his mission until tomorrow."

Reno: Reno frowned sadly as the ring hit the floor. He could only imagine the pain she felt. Here he was, ready to give Rude his engagement ring and he couldn't imagine if he ever turned it down or threw it away. "Um, if yer too upset, we can go shoppin' fer the right clothes tomorrow." he said, not wanting to push her when she was in such obvious stress.

Lucrecia: "Oh no, I just... It's hard for me to believe that I married someone I actually hated. I've been in love with Vincent forever, but I felt undeserving of him because I couldn't save his father. But to learn of all the things Hojo did to our own son..." She heaved a huge sigh, "It is stressful, but I'm a scientist Reno, there isn't room for emotion usually. Becoming a mother had changed that for me, and I just get a little confused about how I'm supposed to react to things." Lucrecia smiled brightly at him, "But I am excited for you and Rude, for a while there I thought your guys’ relationship was sinking, but the last week or so..." She grinned, "You've got so much to look forward to. It makes me happy."

Reno: "Sorry, Lu. No matter what job ya take, yer emotions will get to ya now an' then." he said with a smile. "Me an' Rude murder but the second we go through our apartment door, we just do our best to comfort each other." He chuckled to himself. "The only reason I know Rude's the right person is because he understands the stupidest things I do. I got so frustrated one day I tore up the living room and he just let me but..." The Turk sighed and his smile widened. "When I sat down and finally shut up, he just came over and held me fer two hours straight." The look on Reno's face made it obvious he was day dreaming. "He's not perfect but I wouldn't want him to be." His tone softened as he continued. "Could ya ask Seph to grab at least 100 roses? I know it's a lot but I can afford it. Fuck, I want him back." he mumbled to himself. Rude had left on long missions without him before but they were just recently engaged and Reno didn't want to be away from him for any longer than he had to.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia smiled at him fondly his description of Rude was exactly how she'd felt about Vincent. "He'll be back before you know it. He loves you very much Reno. And you're right about emotions, I just need to find a way to be okay with them I guess. I can certainly ask Seph about the roses though."

Reno: Snapping out of his daydream, Reno looked up and nodded at Lucrecia."So, is everything okay with my leg? If it is, I wanna get the shoppin' over with. I don't like it much." he said with a chuckle. In reality, he didn't dislike it, he loathed it. But he was going to make sure everything was set when his fiancé returned, no matter what. "Plus, I gotta take care o' Tucker. Don't want to leave him alone fer too long."

Lucrecia: Lucrecia smiled, "Well if it's not paining you any at the moment it should be fine. I say let's go shopping then. It'll be a test of your leg too."

Reno: Reno nodded and stood up, dusting off his suit out of habit, though there was nothing on it. He put his hands in his pockets and looked to Lucrecia. "Do ya know any good stores? I don't know what kinda clothes I'm really lookin' fer. They just need to be fancy I guess." The Turk couldn't seem to bring a smile to his face now. He kept wondering if Rude might have gotten hurt or something. He'd never had to keep a mission secret from him before so it was worrying. "Hey, Lu? Mind if I stop at Rufus' before we head out?" Reno had to know what was going on.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia shook her head, "No I don't mind. I know of a few where Sephiroth and Vincent like to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude and Lucrecia.)


	35. Life at ShinRa 35

Reno: "Okay." Reno walked Lucrecia to Rufus' office but asked her to remain outside while he spoke with him. The Turk walked up to the man's desk far quieter than usual. "Hey sir? I was wonderin' if I could ask ya some questions."

Rufus: Rufus had been jacking himself off his office chair to the recorded images of Reno and Rude having sex the other day when his door opened. Quickly changing his screen and sliding his chair clear up under his desk in order to hide his large and very hard cock, he looked up to find Reno entering the room. He groaned inside and squeezed his dick reflexively. None of this showed on his face however as he looked boredly at Reno. "And what questions would those be?"

Reno: "I need to know why Rude couldn't tell me 'bout his mission." Reno didn't bother asking why his superior's face was red, pretty sure he already knew why. "Ya never made him keep his missions secret from me. I guess...I'm just worried." The Turk refused to look Rufus in the eye, knowing he seemed far too weak right now. He anxiously played with the ring box in his pocket as he waited for a response. He wanted to keep the ring at home but for some reason just felt he needed to keep it with him today.

Rufus: Rufus nodded his head, he could tell that Reno was serious, "He can't tell you because it's about you. And that's all you’re getting. It's important that /you/ heal and that Rude doesn't lose his focus."

Reno: "Me?" Rufus had made the terrible mistake of underestimating his mind. Reno was able to put two and two together then slammed his hands down on the table. "He's part o' the mission to figure out who bombed me?!? He could get killed tryin' to find a nutcase like that!!" Reno saw the logic but couldn't bring himself to listen to it. Then again, he rarely did. "Ya sent my fuckin' fiancé on a mission to-" The Turk hung his head, knowing he'd be offended if Rude spoke about him this way. He'd have felt belittled or looked down on. "If he gets hurt...we're gonna need a new President." he said, quietly before glaring up and the blonde. "Ya'll be six feet underground if anything happens. Mark my words, Rufus ShinRa." Reno may have promised to protect Rufus but now things were different. Reno's only job now was to keep Rude safe and happy. Their jobs were important but it was nothing in comparison.

Rufus: Rufus knew that saying the mission had to do with Reno would give it away, that the redhead would have no problems understanding it. But he couldn't say anything else that wouldn't give even more away and would still be able to make Reno understand why he couldn't be part of it. "Yes. Look I'm not going to give you details Reno. All you need to know is that you being here safe and healing will help Rude stay focused." He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Honestly it's like you /are/ part of the mission. You're part in it is to stay safe and not contact Rude. And distraction could get him killed. I don't want that. None of us do, but he wouldn't let anyone else take the job." The blonde's piercing blue eyes speared into Reno's green ones, "You know that he will be randomly checking in, never with the same person, so that it seems like a regular phone call. He'll be asking about how you are and wanting an honest answer. We will not lie to him. So don't give us a reason to want to."

Reno: Rufus was lucky he didn't have spines like a porcupine. If he did, he'd be bristled further than a mangy dog with rabies. Reno understood and was going to make sure Rude had nothing to worry about. But he'd never wanted to kill Rufus so much in his life. "When he calls, tell'em I'm fine. Me an' Lu are headed out fer a walk to test my leg an' I'll be recordin' a bit." he said, trying his best to hold back the fury in his voice. If it wasn't for Rude's benefit, Reno would have floored his superior by now. "If he worries just say I was a bit upset he had to leave so soon after the engagement but I'll get over it an' I'm lookin' forward to him comin' home." he explained in a quieter tone. He stood taller again and glared down at the blonde. "An' tell'em Tucker's getting well taken care of."

Rufus: Rufus blinked a bit, Tucker? He nodded to Reno, "Of course." He could tell that Reno simply wanted him dead at the moment, but it honestly hadn't been /his/ idea to send Rude, the large man had threatened to end him just as surely as Reno had a few days before if he wasn't allowed to go. Rufus snorted suddenly, "All of my Turks want me dead lately. All I have to do is sit here and look pretty and they come up giving me death threats." He muttered to himself.

Reno: "Don't bitch. Yer the president, it comes with the territory, dumbass." With that, Reno shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to leave. He spotted Lucrecia still patiently waiting for him and painted a smile on his face. "Ready to go?" he asked. He wasn't going to let his bad mood ruin Rude's mission, his plans, or even Lucrecia's day. He'd just get it out of his system while recording or something. It wasn't like Rude to be so insistent but he knew he wanted payback for what had happened. 'Yer such a dork.' the Turk thought and hoped nothing would happen to his fiancé.

Rufus: Rufus glared at his door for several minutes after Reno had vacated the area, "Stupid little shit. Hmphf!" He turned his screen back to the revenge sex scene and continued what he'd been doing before being so rudely interrupted.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia smiled, "Yep, I'm ready." She'd heard Reno's yelling and threats, but knew he was simply worried for his partner. She really hoped everything would be alright. "Would you like to take my car?"

Reno: "Sure." Reno followed the woman to the parking lot and politely opened the door for her. Normally he didn't bother with things like that but it seemed fair since she was being so helpful for something so important to him. He took the passenger's side, figuring Lucrecia knew the better stores and whatnot.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia got into her car and drove them out to a Men's Wear mall just off of Loveless Avenue. It was a place that Sephiroth and Vincent talked about frequently, so she hoped it would at least be a good place to start. "Alright, let's see if we can find you what you aren't even sure you're looking for!" She smiled brightly at Reno has she exited her car.

Reno: Reno sighed and hopped out. When he looked into the windows he saw all the clothing he was looking for but just like all the restaurants and whatnot, he felt very out of place at them. He shook his head and just tried to think. 'Just a suit an' a date in a fancy restaurant! It's no big deal!' he told himself but as he made his way in, he realized just how out of place he was. There were nothing but tall, well dressed, primp looking people inside. It made him feel like a fish out of water. He made his way over to some suits he noticed simply because they had some nice red accents on them. He focused on them instead of the people and waited for Lucrecia to catch up.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia locked her car and followed Reno in, it was easy to see that this kind of place made him fell out of place. Coming up behind him as he looked over a couple of suits she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him, "You really like the color red huh?"

Reno: Reno jumped the slightest when he felt a hand on his shoulder but smiled when he saw who it was. "Yeah. Not sure why. Just makes me happy." he said as he looked through the suits. "Hey, Lu? If I'm takin'em to a fancy place I should get him one too but I don't know if I can afford that before he gets back and I don't even know what he'd want. I should know that though, shouldn't I?" The Turk had a baffled and overwhelmed look on his face. "Oh man, I don't even know when he's gonna be back! What if he comes back sooner than expected?" Reno concern grew until a store clerk had to ask him to stop squeezing the suit so tightly but smiled and walked away, knowing how stressful some events could be. The redhead blushed and let the fabric go then bit his lip.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia trilled a laugh, "You'll be fine Reno, everything will be fine. Don't stress it. He only left a couple of hours ago, I doubt he'd finish that fast, no matter how good he is at his job." She smiled sweetly at him, let's go upstairs. I think you'll find exactly what you want." Lucrecia knew that they had rather cheap (at least for this kind of place) suits that were all red, she'd bought one for Vincent for the ShinRa ball last year. Though she suspected he didn't know it was from her, it had been red pants and jacket with a black shirt and silver tie, he'd looked amazing in it. She turned and point to a stairwell off to the side and looked at him expectantly.

Reno: Reno followed and looked around. He had an image in his head and he wanted to find it here. His mind set to work and he asked an employee for help now and then as much as he hated doing so and had gathered a few things to work within a few minutes. Reno entered the dressing room and was getting so frustrated with the clothing. It was one of the reasons his uniform was always so frumpy. He /hated/ all the buttons, zippers, and billions of other unneeded things on most suits. After around the 8th try he finally found something. It was just black but the undershirt was a deep wine color. The only flashy bit of red on it was a red rose that was in the pocket. It wasn't that bad. He held his breath and stepped out to see what Lucrecia thought.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia looked up from her perusal of ties when Reno came out of the dressing room again, her eyes lighting up like Christmas. "Oh Reno! You look amazing!" He looked rather stately in the simple button down wine colored shirt and the black pants and coat, "I'll take it that you don't want one of these?" She held up a green tie, the same color as Sephiroth's eyes, with a giggle. "You'll need proper shoes though."

Reno: Reno was a bit surprised by her reaction but laughed and shook his head at the tie. "Shoes...right." He looked into the back of his old shoe but he'd had them for so long, the tag number was rubbed of. "Not sure what size an' what counts as a 'proper' shoe'?" He was happy he'd found the right suit but it was starting to get to him. There was so much to get done 'right' when it came to dressing up. At least in /his/ eyes. However, he went over to the shoe section and gave all of the boxes on the shelves a frown then sighed. "It's gonna be a long day."

Lucrecia: Lucrecia moved along with the redhead looking over the racks of shoes to find the perfect pair. After a moment she shook her head in disgust and moved to the side, finding a device used to measure shoe size. Clapping her hands she motioned Reno over, "You can find out your shoe size using this Reno. Then, would you want black shoes? Or maybe black with accents? Or red with accents or just plain red? Hmmm..." She frowned in thought looking him over and glaring back at the shoes around them.

Reno: Reno stared at the device for a moment and measured his foot. "Says nine an' a half." He looked up and sighed, not knowing where the right shoes were. "Well...uh. I don't know. Lu, I'm not the kinda person ya ask 'bout fashion, even if it's fer myself. I don't know half the stuff I should fer an occasion like this." The Turk took a seat in on a nearby bench and rubbed his temples in frustration. He hated stuff like this. All he wanted was to look nice when Rude came back, he didn't even know why he was this frustrated. Many people claimed they got frustrated while shopping but Reno was guessing it was more than that. The entire time, he was worrying about picking the wrong things, making a bad decision, or doing anything that his partner wouldn't like. Would he laugh if he looked strange in this suit? Would he be angry if his plans were too much after a long, tiring mission? It wasn't just the shopping and planning, it was worry over Rude's many possible reactions that had his tail in a knot. He'd been sitting there for so long, he didn't even realize he was actually the one putting his tail in a not. Reno looked over and realized he was playing with the end of his tail in a nervous manner, probably trying to calm himself. However, he didn't stop. It was helping a bit. He continued to fiddle with it and stared at a pair of horrid looking shoes in a box, near his foot in a daze.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia hid her grin behind her hand and let Reno stew for a bit while she found a good pair of shoes. While she herself thought ties were sexy she realized two things, first that Reno hated them with a passion, and second that Rude had actually told her that while ties could bring a suit together he liked it better when a man was confident enough to realize he didn't need one. She giggled a bit as she realized that the bald Turk had probably been picturing Reno when he'd said that. She found a good sturdy pair of black shoes with subtle deep red stitching, they were plain and simple and she felt they suited Reno perfectly. She turned back to Reno and sighed with exasperation, "At least put the ears away dear unless you'd like to attract majorly unwanted attention." She shook her head at him wryly, "What do you think of these? They're in your size." She held up the shoes for him to view.

Reno: Reno shook his head as his ears and tail disappeared. He looked up and nodded, taking the shoes from Lucrecia and trying them on. They fit well and were pretty comfortable. Standing up, the Turk went to the mirror to look at himself. He felt he looked kinda handsome in the clothes. Never in a million years did he think he would be standing in clothes like these, getting ready for a fancy dinner with a man he could call his fiancé. It was so surreal to him. "Hey, Lu?" he asked, never taking his eyes off his reflection. "What'll he say? Do ya think he'll be too tired after a mission fer this?" he asked with a sigh. "Maybe I should cancel an' wait till he's settled back in." The redhead took the ring box out of his pocket and peeked in at the silver ring that read 'Partners' for life' on the inside. "I just can't wait to give it to him...but maybe I'll have to."

Lucrecia: "Heh, and here I thought you were the one who knew him best." Lucrecia shook her head at him tapping her finger to her chin. "Rude would absolutely adore being taken out like this after a long mission. Sure he'd probably enjoy just spending time at home with you just as much, but he likes to be pampered once in a while. Just like he gets a thrill every time you allow him to pamper you. It's something that he enjoys. Plus you look stunning in that getup, you'll be lucky to last through dinner before he's attempting to get you out of it." She smirked at him through her image in the mirror.

Reno: Reno's face went crimson and he slowly turned to look at Lucrecia wide eyed. How did she know about Rude's tendency to dote on him? And since when did she say things like /that/ about other's relationships? "I-I do know him!" he protested and put the ring away to keep it safe but struggled simply to get it in his pocket because he had gotten so flustered with the woman's unexpected answer. Once he finally had the ring safe, he bit his lip nervously. "Well, if ya were doin' all this fer Vincent ya know ya would be just as wound up as me, Lu. I feel like I'm gonna puke just thinking about what could go wrong. Rude's usually my outlet fer my stress, so keeping a secret that causes stress from your stress reliever is...well...stressful." he said with a long sigh and plopped back down on the bench, resting his head on his knees and groaned, trying to deal with all the pressure his over-active mind was putting on him.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia smiled gently at the anxious young man as she knelt down beside him, "It's alright Reno. I thought my levity might take some of the stress away, however it clearly didn't." She made an apologetic face while rubbing his knee for a moment. Standing again she surveyed the redhead from head to toe, "Well we seem to have gotten you an outfit for the occasion. Does Rude have one?"

Reno: Reno looked up at Lucrecia when he felt her hand on his knee. He shook his head when she asked about Rude. "No. I want him to have a nice one too but I don't know what he'd like in one. We never talk about fashion or anythin' like that cause he knows I'd just fall asleep." he teased. "He usually stays professional 'bout his appearance but with his own twists like I do with my goggles an' stuff. He likes his gloves, shades, an' earrings. He never takes those out." he said, idly playing with his own at the thought of his love's many silver piercings and how he loved to toy with them. "So, maybe something simple but something that suits his personality?" Reno rubbed his head, getting frustrated with shopping as he always did. "I don't know." All he really wanted to do was go home, find Rude waiting there, and give him his gifts. He hated shopping, planning, or anything that required him to impress because then he had the pressure of possibly failing and getting the embarrassment. Plus, looking good in Rude's eyes was everything.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia nodded her head, "Well, do you know his size at all? If not we could call it a day for now, just purchase yours and come back with some of Rude's cloths tomorrow?" She suggested, "He might look really good in a navy suit as opposed to the black you guys wear as a uniform. I don't think he'd want to be reminded of work with something like this."

Reno: "Nah, I wanna get this all outta the way. Reno was trying to picture something Rude would look the best in but it was hard to pick just one thing. "Navy might be good. Now we just have to find a navy suit that'll be his style and fit'im." he said as he stood, taking a deep breath as if preparing for hell. The Turk walked around, not really sure where he was going until he found some suits that would at least fit Rude so he knew he was in the right section. Now he just had to find the right style for him. 'Would he want a tie or not?' he thought to himself. 'Would that only remind him o' work or would he not mind if it was a different color?' Reno looked to Lucrecia once she caught up, wondering if she'd have any suggestions. "Well? What're ya thinkin'?" he asked, gesturing to the many selections on the rack.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia wandered over after Reno and looked at the selection he stood before, they seemed like they would fit the big Turk so she gave the rows of suits a once-over. She shook her head with a pout. "I don't think we're going to find Rude's as a ready-made ensemble. I think we'll just have to find the individual parts and make sure they're in his size." She floated over to a rack of silk shirts and flipped through them until she found a dark purple one, her eyes lit up and she took it off the rack and bounced back to Reno's side. Giddy she held it up for him to look at, "Wouldn't this be great!? Oh, we should see about finding some silver pants and a vest to go with it. I know I've heard Rude complain about the jacket, so we should probably not bother with one." She looked into Reno's green eyes with excited hope.

Reno: Reno took a step back when the excited woman came back but smiled and looked the shirt over. "It's totally him. I think silver would be good too. Just nothin' too 'flashy'." For once Reno's mind set in to gear on fashion and he was actually serious about it. He took the shirt and wandered over to the vests, looking them over. Eventually he found a vest with matching pants and smirked when he knew he found what he was looking for. The material was very soft as well. Reno couldn't wait to see Rude in it...and take him out of it. He snickered at the thought.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia clapped her hands as Reno accepted her idea, "Ooo, those will be perfect." She said over Reno's shoulder as he snickered quietly after finding what he was looking for. "Will he need shoes as well? Oh! And you'd better go change back into your cloths so they don't get taken. And so we can pay for what you're in when we're ready to go." She gave the man a smile as she moved in front of him.

Reno: Reno jumped a bit when she came up so suddenly. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she'd been taking lessons from Vincent on stalking. She was almost as quiet as a Turk herself until she spoke. "Good idea." Reno raised an eyebrow when she moved in front of him and blinked. "Somethin' on my face?"

Lucrecia: Shaking her head the woman simply held out her hands, "Nope nothing on your face."

Reno: Reno handed the items to Lucrecia and went back to the changing rooms to get back into his uniform. He folded his new suit up and came back out, quickly looking in his pockets to make sure the ring was still safe then followed the woman to pay for the clothing. Reno cringed when he saw the full price but paid. He wasn't exactly used to paying more than 10gil bucks on a shirt even though he had the money. He'd gotten very paranoid about how he spent his money after he and Rude joined ShinRa. He knew they could easily afford it, his brain was just pulling in the opposite direction. "Thanks." he said to the woman working the cash and left the store, gesturing for Lucrecia to follow. "Dear GAIA!! Finally! I hate shopping so much!" he yelled at nothing, just happy he could let out all the frustration he'd built up in there. Now he just had to decorate, get 100 roses, arrange for a limo to take them to the restaurant, buy candles, and buy Rude's favorite wine. In reality it was really just because it was the only wine he liked. Reno didn't like wine but it seemed like the best drink for an occasion like this. He putt the suits in the back of Lucrecia's car and took his seat, sleepily sinking into it. "If Rude ever plans some big thing fer me, just tell'em to ferget it an' buy me a fuckin' cake! I wouldn't wish this on a dog. Then again, maybe it's my attention span." he said with a thoughtful expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rufus and Lucrecia.)


	36. Life at Shinra 36

Lucrecia: Lucrecia giggled as she slid in behind the wheel, "I'll be sure to let him know that. But you did a great job. We are headed back to HQ correct?" She asked as she started the car and pulled out of her parking slot.

Reno: "Yeah, just make sure Seph gets those roses." he said groggily and pulled out the slip of paper with all the things he wanted for his plans. "I just need to find a limo, wine, decorations, some candles,-" The Turk let out a huge yawn and he slowly drifted off to sleep while reading the paper, which fell onto his lap when he cloncked out and snored lightly, his ears and tail slowly coming back out.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia smiled as the man drifted off to sleep, she was heartened by the fact he was comfortable enough in her presence to do so. She drove back to the ShinRa building making mental notes about asking her son for help with this. She was sure he wouldn't mind, but... she worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she parked back in her designated parking space at ShinRa. Well, she'd just see she guessed. Turning to Reno she shook his shoulder gently, "Reno, it's time to wake up. We gotta get you and your cloths inside now."

Reno: Reno grumbled and placed his hand on Lucrecia's. "What is it, love?" he asked, obviously thinking of someone completely different. He noted the hand he was holding was remarkably smaller than Rude's causing his eyes to flutter open to see where he was. When Lucrecia came into his focus, Reno wiped his eyes and looked around, seeing they were back. His face went red when he was aware enough to realize what he'd said. He had a dream about his fiancé on the way back and was pretty disappointed when he awoke to find out he was nowhere near him. When the woman's words finally seemed to pass through his mind, he shook his head to clear it then nodded. Reno slipped his 'to do' list back in his pocket, got out and pulled the suits out of the back, protectively holding them close then looked at his watch. "Shit. I gotta get back soon. Tucker needs to be fed an' I gotta clean the place up to deck it out fer Rude." he said, still very sleepy and with slightly red eyes. He was going to get all of this done if it killed him.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia giggled, 'Sleepy Reno is sleepy' she voiced in her head. "You go ahead and do that then. I'll go talk to Seph about the roses and helping to move things around tomorrow. Don't rush too much, I doubt Rude will be back any sooner than a full week from today. Two Gun and Shotgun we're saying that there was going to be a lot of traveling for this mission." She ducked her head with an embarrassed blush, "I overheard them while you were speaking to Rufus earlier."

Reno: "I know I don't have to rush but it helps me chill out when I know everything will be ready." Hearing how long Rude would be gone just made him feel all the more lonely but her last words were what caught his attention. He gave her an intense glare. "What else?" he asked firmly. "What else do they know?!" Reno hated that the other Turks knew about Rude's mission, how dangerous it might be, how long it would be, and everything but he didn't know anything! Knowing people were keeping him out of the loop just pissed him off especially since it was about his partner. "What else do the Turks know about this fuckin' mission, Lucrecia!?!?"

Lucrecia: Getting out of her car and locking it up she simply stood and stared hard at Reno. "I'm going to hazard a guess that this exact attitude is why you aren't allowed to know anything about it." She shook her head, her mantle as a ShinRa Electric Company scientist falling over her. She adjusted her glasses on her nose before looking over to Reno again, "If anything comes up with your leg let me know so we can get it fixed. It won't do to have a member of ShinRa's best team out for even the week it will take you to heal." She scoffed a bit - a habit picked up from an over long relationship with Hojo - and flipped her hair behind her. "You'd better start acting like a Turk Reno, when one of your members is in danger. I very much doubt that what your partner needs right now is a love-sick git who does nothing but annoy and worry the people he's counting on to keep him alive." She spoke as she moved away, the elevator doors closing around her as she finished her sentence.

Reno: Reno stood in silence. He only acted like a Turk when the time called for it. The rest of the time, he just wanted to be what he was; a human. He knew he was fixated on Rude but what did people expect after everything that had happened recently? He wished so badly he could have followed her into the elevator and given her an earful. Reno could feel his rage building up and headed straight for he and Rude's apartment. He knew if he stayed there he'd have done something he'd regret. He wanted to bash the woman's car to bits. He wanted to compare he and Rude's relationship to her and Vincent to get her to understand the fear and frustration that came with knowing everyone around you knew how the one you loved was and you were left clueless, only able to think up what might happen. Slamming the door shut behind him, Reno threw the suits on his couch and snatched the lamp from the living room, chucking it at the wall with a curse. "Little bitch thinks she knows what the fuck this is like! All she knows is her fucking ex was god damned pedo!! How the fuck is she supposed to understand this???!" he yelled to himself and continued to throw and break things. When his mind finally got too tired from being in such a frustrated state of mind, the Turk sat down, his breathing heavy and his heart racing. He just wanted to blow up the planet after what she had said. He knew he was acting like a childish brat but he had Rude by his side since he was a kid. They always had each other's back. He knew he had to try to calm down to make sure Rufus didn't let Rude know he was upset but he was right on the edge of blowing up Lucrecia's car, slitting Rufus' throat, and beating the shit out of any Turk that wouldn't tell him. He just wanted Rude safe but he knew he had to /prevent/ all those things to do that.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia didn’t really know what to do, she felt horrid for the way she’d spoken to Reno. She knew that he was being so much braver than her. She’d hurt the man she loved in order to save his life, but she hadn’t stood in the way of him being killed and tormented beforehand. She wandered down to her lab with a dejected air about her, not really noticing her son standing there until she crashed into him. “Oh!” Her eyes flew up as her hands went out to steady herself.

Sephiroth: “Sorry mother. What’s wrong that’s got you so distracted?” Sephiroth looked down at her his green eyes worried as he caught her before she could fall.

Lucrecia: She smiled at him, “I was actually going to call you once I got down here. My frown however is because I was over thinking the past.” Lucrecia shook her head wryly and patted her son’s forearm, “Don’t worry about it Seph.”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth smiled and watched as she moved to sit on a stool, “So you wanted to talk to me?” There was hope in his voice and it made Lucrecia’s heart less burdened to hear it.

Lucrecia: Nodding Lucrecia smiled, “I did yes. I’m not so sure that Reno will be wanting our help anymore, but I already told him I’d ask.” She fidgeted and worried her hands together a new frown creasing her brow.

Sephiroth: “Reno?” Sephiroth took a seat on the stool next to the one on which his mother perched. “What would he need or want our help with?”

Lucrecia: Distracted from her worry she glanced up at her son, “Well he asked if I wouldn’t mind helping him set up a great date to take Rude on when the man returns from his mission. Reno proposed to him as I’m sure you know,” At his nod she continued, “Well he’s got a ring now and would like to do it properly. So I went with him today and we picked out suits for the two of them. But he’s so frustrated that no one will tell him what Rude’s mission is about. And me and my big mouth just had to try and help him out. I’d overheard some of the other Turks talking about how long Rude would probably be gone because he has to go clear to Wutai. I didn’t tell Reno that’s where the man was going, but I told him that he didn’t need to rush preparations for his homecoming because he’d probably be gone at least a week. I was just trying to help.” Tears formed in her eyes and began to slowly slide down her cheeks. “It made him awfully angry and in defense I put up my Scientist Face and told him to act more like a Turk. Oh I feel so awful!” She covered her face with her hands and shook with tears.

Sephiroth: At a loss for what to do Sephiroth stood from his stool and enfolded his mother in his arms, it was natural and comfortable. “It’s alright, I’m sure once his angry is aired out that he’ll forgive you.” He patted her back and leaned his cheek on the top of her head. He’d missed out on so much of life with his father leading him around, he barely knew his own mother but he hated seeing her like this. He liked it much better when Turk Valentine made her laugh. “What did you need me for?”

Lucrecia: Leaning into her son’s embrace Lucrecia attempted to stifle her tears, but it took a few minutes. She stayed leaning into her son’s chest and wrapped her arms around his waist as she answered him. “Well he would like to rearrange his and Rude’s apartment and make it all lovey-dovey and I mentioned that you could help him get roses?” She looked up at him trepidly, “I was hoping that Aerith might have some, he wants one hundred of them. Mostly red with a few white to make it pop.”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth smiled, “I think she’d be up for the challenge, but you know for sure that it will be at least a week before he needs them?”

Lucrecia: Lucrecia nodded, “I’m pretty sure. That’s what Two Gun and Shotgun were saying. Though we’ll have to keep tabs on Rude and make sure he doesn’t surprise us.”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth nodded, “That won’t be too hard to do.” He knew that Rude would be calling one of the SOLDIERs to check up on Reno anyway, so it’d be a good way to keep track of where the man was.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia finally let her arms fall back to her lap and her son stepped back, “Was there a reason you were down her Seph?”

Sephiroth: The silver haired man looked at her sheepishly and blushed slightly, “Well I was kind of hoping we could just talk. I mean, you’re my mother and I barely know you.”

Lucrecia: Lucrecia blushed herself and a happy smile graced her lips, “Of course we can!”

Twain: Two Gun had driven Rude’s prized car back to HQ and parked it in its spot before heading up to inform Rufus and the rest of the Turks that the mane had made it off safely and the target was none the wiser. An hour or so later he and Shotgun were walking down the hallway by Rufus’s office discussing the different rendezvous points that Rude needed to meet in order for this operation to go smoothly, they noted Lucrecia standing outside the President’s door but thought nothing of it, having left the vicinity before Reno’s angry voice could be heard. Now he sat in the Comm Tower with Elena as they talked about how they felt it was unfair of Rude to swear them all to silence on what he was doing. They knew that Reno would be furious about not knowing what was happening to Rude, just like Rude would be if the situation were reversed. So they really just didn’t understand what was going through the bald man’s head.

Elena: “We’ll just have to wait and see,” Elena stated, “Rude always knows what he’s doing so there must be some reason. Maybe we can get him to tell us when he checks in later tonight?”

Twain: Two Gun nodded, “You’re right Len.” They let the subject drop and continued to scan the airwaves for tidbits of information that could eventually prove useful somehow or another.

Reno: Reno had been lying on his couch for quite some time, wondering why Rude would do something this hurtful. He /never/ questioned his partner's actions but he was so confused this time. What made it worse was all the while, Reno was trying his best to do something for the man even though he loathed everything it took to get it done. However, it was Rude. It didn't matter. Reno took a deep breath and stood up, grabbing the suits and putting them away. He blinked and looked down when he felt something on his foot and smiled to see Tucker batting at his shoe. The redhead got a sudden rush of guilt. He'd come in, throwing things and screaming at the top of his lungs. The poor kitten must have been terrified. Reno knelt down and picked the kitten up to hold him. "Sorry, bud. I didn't mean to scare ya. I just don't know when-" The Turk cleared his throat when he felt that lump building in it and continued. "...When he's comin' home. Just makes me worry. 'Specially right now." he said, nuzzling the cat, who had obviously forgotten all about his master's fit and was purring. Reno put Tucker down and grabbed his wallet then re-filled the kitten's food dish. " gotta head to the studio, a'right?" he asked, knowing there would be no response and walked out, locking the door behind him. The redhead made his way to the recording studio and paid for his time so he could just see what he could come up with.

Rude: Rude settled in to his cabin on the ship, stowing his stuff away before going back out on deck. He was no longer dressed as a Turk but had a loud Costa Del Solian shirt on (a Hawaiian shirt) and a pair of dark blue board shorts with strappy brown sandals on his feet. His ever present shades were the only thing the same. He didn’t even have a Turk uniform with him anymore, having changed before getting on the ship and stowing his uniform in his car before Twain left with it. He really hoped that Reno’s upset over his decision to not allow anyone to tell the redhead what he was doing wouldn’t boil over too much and end up with Reno killing someone or with him being put in solitary confinement. He knew it was pushing Reno’s boundaries by him not knowing where his partner was, not to mention his fiancé. But Rude knew that their target already had Reno in his sights, so any reaction that the redhead had was crucial to how Rude’s mission turned out. He /need/ Reno to not know where he was or what he was truly up to in order for him to get close enough to take out the people who seemed to think that Rude’s man belonged to them. He currently stood on the bow of the ship as it set sail for Costa Del Sol frowning at the waves below. He brought up his wrist and checked the time on his watch, late afternoon, around 5 to be exact. With a grin Rude went back to his cabin and locked the door behind him, he set up the room, sweeping for bugs of any kind and getting rid of any he found, there were a few. He set up his laptop and placed his headset over his ear and called Angeal. Just a simple call, no coding or tricky switchbacks, those would only give him away.

Angeal: “Hello?” Angeal picked up his phone from the desk in front of him and answered it.

Rude: “Hey Toffee, this is Rye, was just wondering how the love of my life is holding up with me having to go on vacation without her.” Rude had planned this out carefully, he would use the system of names that he and the SOLDIERs had come up with for everyone except Reno, Reno was now going to be referred to as a woman and his fiancée. He called Angeal first because he knew the General wouldn’t freak out and would only take a couple of seconds to process what he was doing and answer him back in kind. After all, while Rude had planned everything out to precision, he hadn’t told anyone else about it.

Angeal: “Ahh, it’s good to hear from you. You settled in on the ship? Grab me something while you’re in Costa alright? Oh and don’t forget that that soon to be wife of yours will probably be driving her sister and Frosting’s mother up the wall long before you get back.” Angeal grinned evilly, he loved this kind of subterfuge, he thrived on it. Plus being able to make fun of people he worked with every day and make use their naming system to help catch an elusive asshole made his day even better.

Rude: Rude smiled and gave a light chuckle, “Yes I’m sure she will. Tell her that I love her the next time you see her around. And I’ll be sure to bring back gifts for everyone, no worries. Yeah I’m all settled in, the cabin’s rather nice actually. It wasn’t the least bit dusty which is nice.” Dusty, heh, the old adage for whether or not a place was bugged; if it was way clean there were probably sight and sound surveillance and if it was dusty there most likely weren’t.

Angeal: Angeal nodded, “Well that’s good, you’re fiancée just recently went down to the studio. She’ll probably be back in a few hours. I’ll have someone inform her of your love. Let us know when you reach port alright?”

Rude: “Thanks. Will do.” With that Rude hung up and turned his computer off.

Turks: Twain screamed in frustration having /no/ idea what they heck that phone call had even said. All Elena could do was face-palm and shake her head, it would appear they were going to play this game by Rude’s rules and no one else’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Lucrecia, Sephiroth, Twain, Elena, Rude, Angeal and Turks.)


	37. Life at ShinRa 37

Reno: Reno went to studio seven and began jotting down some lyrics but within five minutes, he had a foot tall pile of crumpled papers next to him. "Fuck." he cursed and literally face-desked, groaning when he realized just how bad an idea it was. "What the fuck're ya thinkin', yo?" he spoke, wishing Rude was there to answer. He had half a mind to punch him when he came back for doing this but he knew as angry as he was, the second he'd see his fiancé, he'd just be overjoyed as usual and hold him once he was settled back in their apartment.

Angeal: Angeal shook his head and put his phone down before picking up his secured work PHS and dialing Reno’s. He waited patiently for it to be answered, not knowing if the man would be busy recording and unable to hear it or not. If the redhead didn’t pick up he’d leave him a message about how Rude was currently doing and... no wait... this mission hinged on Reno NOT knowing things... damn, exactly what and how was he going to explain things to Reno without him exploding? Angeal nearly chickened out at the second ring and hung up, but his sense of honor stayed his hand. Reno deserved to know how his fiancé was after all.

Reno: Reno recorded a few old songs and managed to get some lyrics jotted down, though they weren't the best but at least his brain was moving forward a bit. He kept hearing Lucrecia's words creeping into his head and he wound up ripping a hole in the paper he was writing on. He had to remind himself he was in the studio and couldn't destroy the place no matter how much he wanted to. He'd get kicked out and have to replace the entire room if he did but her words...The Turk slammed his fist onto the desk and growled, wishing she was there so he could put a bullet between her eyes but froze when his phone went off, saving him the trouble of another spazz attack. "Hello?" His voice was/not/ happy and /not/ in a tone that sounded safe to play with. "What do ya want, Toffee-I mean-" Reno face-palmed himself and groaned. "What is it??"

Angeal: Angeal refrained from chuckling as Reno answered his hello with his codename and went on to promptly answer the man’s question. “Just got a call from your fiancé. He’s settled in it seems and sends his love to you. He’ll call again when he makes port, but until then we won’t hear anything from him.” Just then there was knocking at the ravenette’s door. Moving the phone away from his mouth but not his ear, so he wouldn’t miss anything Reno said he said, “Come in.”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth opened the door, “You busy Geal? My mom broke down earlier; apparently she said something very hurtful to Ketchup. She called it ‘going ShinRa Scientist’ and she’s down in her lab still beating herself up for it. I was wondering if you knew what I could do to help her? Also we need to call AngelCake about some roses.”

Angeal: Angeal grinned and motioned the man to sit down, when Sephiroth was stressed he simply ran his mouth no matter if the person was obviously busy or not. “I’m on with Reno at the moment Seph. We can talk when I’m done?”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth finally noticed the phone to his friends ear and blushed, “Sorry, yeah... sorry.”

Reno: Reno heard Sephiroth's voice in the background but didn't think anything of it. Angeal knew too! Reno clamped his hand around his phone, nearly breaking it as his anger rose again. The fact that Sephiroth was there meant he knew as well. He spoke slowly with a tone laced with rage, obviously struggling not to go over there and take a bat to the man's face. "Tell him I love him too. Let me ask ya somethin', 'Geal'!" Reno's voice was rising with each word his spit through his fixed jaw. "Do ya want me to come through this fuckin' phone an' break yer dailin' fingers?! If not, tell me what the fuck is goin' on, ya stupid oompaloompa!!!"

Angeal: Angeal winced and moved his PHS away from his ear as Reno’s rage came crashing through it. “If you are going to be childish and threaten people who can beat the damn Turk out of your ass Reno, I am not going to talk to you.” Angeal’s voice was dead calm, he was very serious however. “All I know is that Rude will be calling SOLDIERs instead of Turks to check in. And he told me to give you that message. We also ALL have orders to keep YOU safe. Orders that actually came from Rude, I believe that while you may have the most creative threats ever given to President Rufus, Rude so far has the scariest.” Without moving the phone away this time Angeal addressed Sephiroth, “Why exactly do we need to contact AngelCake about roses? And is ‘going ShinRa Scientist’ anything like ‘going Turk’ on someone... cause I think I may have reason to fear your mother if that’s the case.” Angeal shuddered.

Sephiroth: Sephiroth smirked and punched his friend in the arm, “Don’t be an ass Geal, mom was crying her eyes out for what she said to Ketchup! CRYING!” The man stood as his voice rose, “What the HELL are you supposed to do with a woman’s tears! Gah! I don’t know HOW to be a son! My life is so messed up! Fuckin’ Hojo, if he were still alive I’d kill him again!”

Angeal: Angeal rolled his eyes; these long haired, green eyed boys and their drama!

Reno: "I fuckin' dare ya, Hewley. Ya could use the workout anyway! An' this ain't some stupid threat contest, dumbass! I don't fuckin' care what Rude ordered ya to do! I'm fine on my own an' I don't need some SOLDIERS ghostin' me! Turks are the spies o' ShinRa anyway! Oh, as fer Seph there, tell'im his mother can kiss my ASS!!" Reno wasn't sure how but he crushed his phone. He looked at it and saw that large pieces were falling away and there were many cracks over its surface. "Fuckin' Soldiers." He chucked what was left of the device at the pavement and walked back to HQ.

Angeal: Angeal shook his head, "Drama Queen." He turned back to Sephiroth and the silverette's far more pressing problem in Angeal's eyes. "Sit down Seph! It's not the end of the world. I'm sure you did just fine. Hugged her out of instinct and everything."

Sephiroth: Sephiroth's eyes whipped to his friend's, "How did you know?” The silver general sank back into the chair with a perplexed look on his face.

Angeal: Angeal smiled at him, “Because it’s instinctual. Even if you don’t fully understand what ‘comfort’ really is, you automatically know how to do the basics. You’re born with that, just like everybody else. Lucrecia’s a strong woman, but I’d have you or one of our boys stay with her until Reno’s calmed down.” Angeal was rather angry at Reno for not even attempting to understand the position they were all in, it was just ALL about /him/ and how /he/ was being “left out”. Fucking stupid Turk anyway. Angeal had the utmost respect for Rude but right now all he wanted to do was damage Reno for his insolence and childish attitude.

Sephiroth: Sephiroth smiled at him hopefully, “Thanks Angeal.” His friend’s words had calmed him considerably.

Angeal: “Now about these roses?” Angeal asked and Sephiroth went on to explain about Reno’s plan. Angeal sighed and nodded, “I’m sure Aerith wouldn’t have a problem getting the flowers. And it’s nice to still want to help Reno out even when he’s being a complete asshole.” They left it at that and went back to work; Sephiroth going back to stay with his mother in case Reno decided to cause problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Angeal and Sephiroth.)


	38. Life at ShinRa 38

Reno: Reno just didn't get it. Everyone knew but him! He couldn't stop himself from worrying about what might happen. He understood they'd all been told to look out for him but that wasn't /his/ fault. He didn't want them anywhere near him. He was sick of being angry but everyone just kept giving him more reasons to be. No one would tell him what was going on with Rude and that was more frightening than aggravating. He just wanted him to be okay. He sighed and scuffed his feet all the way to the SOLDIER HQ instead, making his way to Angeal's room and knocked quite gently even to his own surprise. "Yo, Angeal? Can..." Reno trailed off and sighed once more but forced himself to continue. "Can I come in fer a sec?"

Angeal: Angeal looked up at the knock on his door and barely hid his shock at who it was, “Of course, come on in Reno.” He sat back in his seat and watched the man enter the room.

Reno: Reno refused to make eye contact with the man but walked over and cleared his throat. 'Just say it!' He wanted to make things easier for Rude but he was stuck between apologizing or beating Angeal's face in because he was still furious. "Wanted to say s-" There it was! Right there! Why was it always so difficult to say the little things, damn it. "Sorry fer the shit I said." He kept his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from slugging the man and to make things work smoothly. If he was going to report how he was to Rude, he wanted him to report good things and not have him worry.

Angeal: Angeal accepted the apology, “Don’t worry about it Reno. It’s understandable that you’d be angry. But when we tell you that we don’t know. We. Don’t. Know. Rude is calling ALL of the shots on this. We know nothing until he tells us. I believe that Rufus and Veld are the only ones other than Rude who knows who is ultimate target is. The rest of the Turks and Lazard and I believe Sephiroth, know of the myriad locations that Rude is supposed to hit and make contact with us from. But the only reason they know anything is because Rude told them that’s what he was going to do. Everyone here has to make it seem like he’s on any other mission. We aren’t sure exactly why you aren’t allowed to know, just that Rude said it would be better if the people watching you couldn’t have the possibility of hearing you mention something that could get him caught. And I swear to Shiva if you mention to ANYONE, even your new kitten, that I said /any/ of this to you I will run you through with Genesis’ sword.” He’d use his auburn haired friend’s sword instead of either of this own simply because it was smaller and wouldn’t kill the silly Turk.

Reno: Reno looked in shock. "Ya didn't know? I...I thought everyone did. I thought he just, well, I didn't..." What /was/ Rude thinking? "I thought it was weird everyone knew /somethin'/ but I-" The Turk angrily slapped his hand to his forehead again, getting far too frustrated. This was the worst time for his brain to just quit! Rude was the only one who could read him when he was like this. He didn't know how to explain without looking like an idiot because it was so obvious. He had just been so worried, he didn't take the time to put the pieces together. All this time he thought everyone knew but him. But he was foolish to think that, wasn't he? That was how it came off but it wouldn't have made sense for Rude to tell everyone and just leave him out. The redhead flopped back in the chair Sephiroth had been in and sighed heavily. "Oh my God. Just fuckin' shoot me already. I'm /so/ done with this stress. I just wanted to know from anyone who knew the details." He sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees, nibbling on his bottom lip as he worried himself into his thoughts again. "I still do." he whispered, keeping his concerned eyes on the floor. "What if the guy tried to blow him up too? Why did he...Why so soon?" Reno was mostly just babbling to himself at this point. 'Please come home.' The second he thought those words he remembered what Lucrecia had said about his attitude on the matter. Was he supposed to just not care his fiancé went to track down some nut case that tried to blow him up? Was he supposed to act as though he wasn't scared or that everything was normal? How could she expect that from him right now? More importantly, why did her opinion even matter to him? He felt ridiculous. Here he was, ranting an apology to a man he'd cussed out only minutes before on the phone, while he concerned his mind with everyone else’s opinions. How could Rude's leaving have this big of an effect? Maybe he /was/ just a love sick git. He'd put money on it considering Rude was the only thing on his mind. The Turk had gotten so deep in his thoughts, he didn't even realize he was still in Angeal's room.

Angeal: Angeal relaxed back into his chair as Reno slumped into the one across from him, it truly amazed him sometimes what loving someone did to one’s mind. “I can’t answer any of those questions Reno, I wish I couldn’t but I simply don’t know. I know that it has to do with what happened to you, but not how. Rude’s got a mind like a steel trap sometimes; nothing gets in or out unless he gives the okay to open the door. I’m sure you know this even better than I do. We all just have to trust that he knows what he’s doing.” Angeal sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk and decided to attempt to helpfully change the subject. “Would you still like help in redecorating your apartment for when he comes home?” He broached the subject warily, not knowing what would set Reno off and what wouldn’t.

Reno: Reno shook his head. "Naw. I can do it myself." He was quite sure he'd be too angry with Lucrecia if he allowed her to help or Sephiroth for that matter. "Tell Sephiroth I'll find the roses myself too. I know Rude has his mind set right now but...Never mind." Reno was sick of this. He didn't want to sound like he was whining so decided to stop himself, though he probably did need someone to speak to, someone who'd listen but not get annoyed with him. Like that existed. He wanted to continue speaking with Angeal but knew he was a busy man and didn't want to waste his time with relationship issues. "Maybe I should just head home fer the night." he said, scratching his head and getting a bit of a surprise when he felt his ears. He didn't bother making a big deal out of it since he was starting to get used to their coming and going. In all honesty, going back to an empty apartment was the last thing Reno wanted right now. He'd just wind up breaking something or doing something stupid if he went to a bar or anything like that. He just didn't need the reminder about being alone.

Angeal: Angeal looked over at him, "Alright, but no matter how pissy we all get, we're here for you Reno. I'm sure your new kitten is hungry by now anyway." He smiled at him gently.

Reno: "Thanks. Hm? How the fuck do ya know 'bout-Never mind." Reno was sure Rude had told Angeal and probably many others to remind him to care for Tucker. The Turk crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "So, just how much 'bout me has he told ya that I'll have to beat'em for? Plus, I doubt there's much any o' ya can do fer me right now." Reno wasn't the type that accepted help unless he really felt he needed it. Rude was all too aware of this but Reno figured the other Turk was used to it by now, even though he still tried to make him allow his help. He'd only accepted Lucrecia's help because he didn't want to take the chance of messing up when it came to the suits but he already regretted that. "When Rude calls just tell'em, I'm alright. If he keeps askin' just say I'm a lil' frustrated but it'll pass." Reno was hoping that would work. He was far more than frustrated but at least he admitted he wasn't feeling perfect, right?

Angeal: Reno’s reaction actually elicited a laugh from the big SOLDIER, “Actually I know you have a cat because of Lu. You and Rude had brought it down the last time Rude was with you to see her about you’re new leg. How’s that going by the way?” There was real concern for Reno’s well-being in his voice and true curiosity – he wasn’t asking for anyone else, Angeal wanted to know how the redhead was doing. “Besides it’s not like we report to Rude, he calls and it’s like a conversation with an old friend who’s taking a cruise and just out to have a fun break. A break where his wife wasn’t allowed to come with him so he knows that she’s bound to be angry and second guessing his every move.” The grin that crept over Angeal’s face as he revealed that Reno was now a ‘she’ instead of a ‘he’ was maniacal and slightly scary.

Reno: "Not too bad. The stiffness is mostly gone. I'm guessin' I'll be back on normal missions in a few weeks. Shit. That reminds me, I should grab that paperwork before I head back." After listening to Angeal's explanation of Rude's 'trip' his eye began to twitch. "I'm a what now?" The look on Angeal's face was causing Reno's rage to come back, knowing that mocking grin. "Enjoy the humor while it lasts, Hewley." he said with a bright blush covering his face just thinking of how many jokes were being made, though it was important for Rude's mission...he thought.

Angeal: "Honestly I hadn't been expecting that... Rude was just... well I'm sure the Turks have it recorded. Ask them for a copy of the phone call. It amused me." Angeal grinned openly at the man across from him. "I'm glad it's working out so well. I know Lu was massively excited to have the project."

Reno: "It ain't /funny/, Hewley!" Reno yelled, letting the man know he was now on thin ice with him. The mention of Lucrecia did /not/ help his now sour mood. "Was she now? Tell'er I say thanks fer the leg, thanks fer the help with the suits, and tell'er to keep her opinions on other people's relationships to her fuckin' /self/!!" Reno lowered his gaze, knowing she hadn't been talking about their relationship at all, only his uneasiness with Rude up and leaving. "I mean...Nothin'. Sorry 'bout that." Angeal had poked fun at him and even though it annoyed him, Reno knew he was just taking out his anger on him instead of Lucrecia. The Turk hung his head and rubbed his temples, hoping it might calm him a bit.

Angeal: Angeal sighed in exasperation and simply let Reno rage and cool down. However his pride and curiosity got the better of him, “What exactly has you so angry at her? At us? Genesis and Cissnei were pretty worried about you when they found out that Rude was leaving on a mission so soon after you got hurt. They didn’t even know at the time that said mission was all up to Rude and he’d asked us to all look out for you while he was gone. Granted I realize that him asking that could seem rather off putting, we all know you can handle yourself just fine. You ARE a Turk after all. But he’s simply worried about the man he loves, so we kind of all just took it in stride. Gen and Ciss were concerned because his leaving felt to them like he didn’t care about your injury.” Here the SOLDIER chuckled, “Rude nearly blacked Gen’s eye for saying as much while we were getting his instructions about the fact that he’d be calling SOLDIERs instead of Turks... which still doesn’t make much sense to me by the way.” Angeal sat back in his chair. “I’ll let them know however, and if you change your mind, just let us know. We’re here for you Reno.”

Reno: Reno sighed and gave a rather somber look, knowing Rude had even upset his sister with this mission. As much as he missed him, Reno was now starting to be quite angry with Rude's choice. "Me an Lu just had a lil' spat. I'm pissed at'er an' I really just wanna handle the rest o' the plans myself but that doesn't matter. I'm only pissed with everyone else because...because I thought I was the only one who didn't know. To tell ya the truth..." Reno closed his eyes for a moment and sighed again. "It does kinda feel like he didn't care much about the injury but even more than that, I /just/ proposed. Yet, he still up an' left like nothin's happened. I just wish I knew if he was alright or not. He knows he'd feel the same way if I did this so soon after so..." Reno swallowed the lump in his throat before he just gave up on explaining, knowing Angeal could figure it out.

Angeal: Angeal nodded his shaggy black head, “I understand. Though from what I know of Rude, he’s probably doing this now so that nothing can ruin your engagement and marriage in the future. He cares about you deeply, it’s rather plain to see really. So I’m sure he doesn’t mean for it to seem as if he doesn’t care.”

Reno: "I know that." he croaked, nibbling on his bottom lip. Reno was fully aware Rude had something up his sleeve but that didn't stop the pain from his actions setting in. "I just don't know how ta shove all this shit off my shoulders. I'm actually thinkin' o' headin' to a doc to figure out why I'm /this/ stressed. I know it ain't normal." Reno saying he was going to a doctor was amazing on its own, let alone of his own free will but something was just itching at him.

Angeal: Angeal’s head snapped up and he looked worriedly at Reno, “A doctor? As in a psychologist? Are you going to see one inside of ShinRa or?” Angeal was really worried about him, “Or you could just talk to one of us? Though I guess the point is to talk to someone you don’t see/work with everyday... Ummm.” Angeal ran a nervous hand through his black hair not really sure how to handle this situation, but knowing he’d have to tell Rude the next time the man checked in.

Reno: "Of course it would have to be in Shinra. I just don't know why I keep clingin' to shit that should be outta my head by now. First, Hojo, then I find out Cissnei's my sister, then I nearly get raped, then I find out Hojo molested her, then I kill the guy, then I lose my fuckin' leg, then me an' Rude get into a shit fest o' arguments, then we're engaged, then I gotta get stuff ready fer him, then I gotta deal with the ex-wife o' the guy I killed, then..." Reno buried his face in his hands as it began to throb, unable to handle all of the stress at once. "I just didn't get over all that shit an' Rude's always helped me through tough stuff. I hate sayin' that though cause I don't wanna sound needy but fuck! I can't handle all this!! Him leavin' just let everythin' accumulate in my head."

Angeal: Angeal frowned and moving on instinct, much as Sephiroth had earlier with his mother, he moved around his desk and wrapped his arms around Reno. “It’ll all be alright Reno. Rude will be back as soon as he can just because he wants to be with /you/.” Angeal hadn’t heard the entire story about why Hojo was executed, and now he thought he knew why. Reno and Cissnei had been through so much because of that creepy old man, who was unfortunately one of his best friend’s father. He sighed deeply he didn’t know if Reno would even accept comfort from him, he doubted that he even accepted it from Rude very often. But he was willing to try anyway. “Just think about that. You weren’t wrong to kill Hojo and there isn’t a sad bone in Lu’s body over the fact that that horrible man is dead. She’s now allowed to see her son, she’s allowed to be herself, to help people as she’d originally wanted, instead of having his sickness twisting her own sense of self into something she never wanted to be. You really helped her a lot you know.” The big man sat back on his heels, pulling away from the distraught redhead, fully expecting to be punched or kicked at any moment. “We are more than willing to help you out with anything, us ShinRa freaks, we’re a family Reno. And you are part of that.”

Reno: Reno didn't bother fighting Angeal. He was a kind man and he knew he was only trying to help. Reno didn't like the idea of being coddled of course but even he was starting to wonder if he needed it right now. When the raven pulled away, Reno leaned forward and rested his head on the SOLDIER's shoulder. "Not a fuckin' word." Reno blinked a few times and let some tears fall and just remained silent. He didn't expect Angeal to be so helpful but was grateful he was willing to listen and even give him some words of encouragement. "Please don't tell Rude 'bout the doctor thing. I'll be a'right I think. Just too much goin' on in my brain."

Angeal: Angeal nodded in understanding, “I won’t Reno.” If Rude wanted to keep Reno in the dark, then it was only fair that Rude be kept in the dark about what it really did to his partner. At least until the two of them could talk it all out with each other. He simply rested there and let Reno use his shoulder to pull himself together. Angeal patted the man’s back lightly trying to comfort and show support that he still wasn’t so sure was really wanted, but it was how he was, so he offered it freely. “I’m sure you’ll be just fine, though a good night’s sleep probably wouldn’t hurt any.”

Reno: Reno choked on a small sob and rested on Angeal for a few minutes before pulling away and wiping his eyes. "Th-Thanks, yo." The mention of rest sounded so good but the redhead didn't want to wake up or go to bed alone, though he knew he didn't have much choice in the matter. "I'll head to the doc tomorrow an' just go to sleep fer now." Reno knew he had Tucker back home and he would certainly help but Tucker couldn't say how much he loved him, that everything would be alright, or hold him like Rude did. The Turk shook his head and wiped his eyes once more. "Sorry fer all this shit, yo. But thanks."

Angeal: Angeal smiled at the man, “Not at all Reno. Like I said, we’re here for you if and when you need us. Frankly I’m sure some of us would be there for you even if you didn’t think you needed us.” His smile turned into a grin, he was pretty sure Genesis felt that way about his new soon-to-be little brother-in-law. “You go get some rest and we’ll let you know first thing if Rude calls again okay?”

Reno: Reno nodded and made his way out. He appreciated everything Angeal said and did and as much as he knew he should, Reno’s pride wouldn’t even let him give him a damn ‘man hug’ right now. The redhead was already sure his pride was taken down a few notches and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything other than thank him. He bit his lip, feeling a bit awkward, leaving just like that but kept going. Once he’d made it home, Reno picked Tucker up and nuzzled him, making him purr. “Ready fer bed?” he asked. The kitten only yawned and stretched, making the Turk chuckle. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Reno placed the feline on the bed and undressed. He paused for a moment then smiled, knowing exactly what he needed. He went to the dresser and pulled out Rude’s sweater, holding it to his chest and inhaling the man’s scent. It made him feel a little closer. He pulled the sweater on, removed his leg, and crawled into bed. He wasn’t looking forward to going to the doctor but he’d figure it all out. It took quite some time but Reno eventually managed to fall asleep.  
~~~dream~~~  
Reno had stayed out passed his curfew and was making his way back home in the slums. When he opened the door he was met with a furious looking mother and a slap to the face. “Sit down!” She yelled and the young boy did as he was told. He sat down, rolling his eyes, knowing a lecture was coming. “I tell you to be here on time for a reason, Ronan! You could get killed out there!” Cissnei was sitting on the old couch with a sad and slightly scared expression.  
“Mom, yer scarin’ sis!” Reno’s declaration only earned him another slap.  
“She’s been shaking and crying for 2 hours, Ronan! It’s nothing I’ve done! She thought you were dead just like I did!” Reno looked to the ginger, whose bottom lip was quivering a bit. She remained silent through the argument. Indeed, her mother’s loud voice was a bit frightening but she had been worried sick for her brother’s safety. “I was worried for you, I’m /always/ worried for you! How dare you?! Learn something from this!” Reno’s head shot up when his mother’s face became covered in tears. He’d heard her cry before but she’d /never/ let them see. It was like seeing a car crash. You heard about them happening all the time but until you saw one in person and were there to feel it, they were nothing in comparison. “If I yell at you, it’s because I love you! Don’t you ever do this to us again!” With that, she wrapper her son tightly in a hug and kissed the cheek she’d slapped, sobbing into his ear. Reno blinked a few times then returned the hug.  
“I’m sorry, mom...I didn’t mean to.” She pat him on the head and wiped the tears she’d smudged onto his soft cheek.  
“I know, sweetie, I know. You just scared me so much.”  
~~~~~~  
Reno jumped a bit and gasped, snapping awake from his dream. When he looked around, he was only met with Tucker’s purring. The kitten was snuggled up to his neck and oblivious to everything. He hadn't had that dream in a while. Reno sat up and sighed then reached to his prosthetic leg, and attached it. “Sorry mom.” He whispered to himself. The redhead got dressed and filled Tucker’s bowl before heading to one of the ShinRa doctors to finally sort himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Angeal.)


	39. Life at ShinRa 39

Rude: Rude woke up just before the sun and glanced at his watch sitting on the side table, “Yep, 5:30AM. Might as well get up.” He sighed and rolled out of bed, getting dressed in a flowered shirt and matching board shorts with his sandals and shades and walked out of his shared cabin. He really hated sharing his space, it had taken Reno a long time when they were kids to be allowed to share Rude’s space with him. He’d had to learn to trust him first, he hadn’t thought back then that he’d fall in love with the redhead, but he had. A grin graced his tanned face as he emerged from below deck to watch the sun rise above the ocean.

Twain: Watching the halls of the ShinRa building for wayward Cadets was a boring chore. Twain closed his eyes for a few seconds before shaking his head and looking back over the wall of screens in front of him. Movement caught his eye and he frowned as red hair moved slowly and surely down the corridor of the Turk floor. It wasn’t like Reno to wander around late at night... well in this case early in the morning – Twain glanced at his watch and noted that the time was 4AM. He grabbed up his PHS and dialed the nearest Turk to the redheaded man, “Hey Gun? You wanna see if Reno’s sleep walking again? I know he’s been pretty much over it... but that’s more because Rude’s there to keep him in check I think. I just don’t want him to get hurt in his sleep, Rude’d kill us all.”

Gwendolyn: Having just returned to her apartment Gwendolyn huffed a sigh when her PHS rang, she almost didn’t answer it but after Twain’s reasoning she was glad she had. She turned back to her door and went back out it to see Reno just passing her doorway, seemingly on his way to the elevators. “Hey Reno, whatcha up to?”

Reno: "Goin' to see Tseng. I need to see one o' the Shinra docs asap. I can tell it ain't just Rude bein' gone that's doin' all this to me. I know it's late but I figured I'd ask Tseng 'bout it then walk 'round to clear my head a bit." The redhead's eyes were slightly bloodshot and he was obviously mentally overworked but he never seemed to stop when he was. "Why? Somethin' happen'r have ya been watchin' me?" He didn't even sound angry about having someone spying on him if they had been. He really just didn't care right now.

Gwendolyn: “No, nothing like that. Twain’s watching the screens for wayward Cadets and noticed you up and about. Asked me to make sure you weren’t sleep walking again, we don’t want you to get hurt again. Granted the elevators aren’t under construction at the moment.” She smiled at him, “I’m sure Tseng’s in his office still, have a good night Reno.” And she turned to go back into her room again.

Reno: Reno continued on his way to the office, knocking a bit quieter than usual. "Hey, boss? Mind if I come in? I need a word with ya."

Tseng: Tseng turned his head toward his door when the knocking sounded and smiled slightly at the sight of a rather disheveled Reno. “What do you need Reno?” He sat his paperwork to the side, the Turk in front of him far more important than week old reports.

Reno: Reno walked into Tseng’s office and made his way over to his desk. “Sir? I, uh, I kinda think I might need to...well...” He sighed heavily, dreading it all. “I gotta see one o’ Shinra’s psychologists. Somethin’ ain’t right so...yeah.” The redhead scuffed his shoe on the floor and kept his hands in his pockets, looking anywhere but at his superior. “Think there’s one that could help me out?”

Tseng: Tseng blinked dumbly for a moment, “Are you sure that’s what you want to do? I do know of one who helps out the other Turks. I can call her up for you if you’re sure.” The worried expression on his face was clear; Reno asking for help was a new thing after all. Plus the man looked like a train wreck, which had all of Tseng’s hackles up ready to defend his pups from any perceived threat.

Reno: Reno nodded. "Yes sir. I knew I'd be pissed at Rude fer leavin' like that but I can tell I shouldn't be this hurt. I've got too much goin' on in my head an' I...I just can't do this anymore." The redhead sighed, hating the truth but still said it. "I need help, sir."

Tseng: Tseng nodded gravely, “Alright, would you like me to call or would you rather set everything up yourself? I have her card around her somewhere if you’d prefer to do it yourself.”

Reno: "Mind settin' it up fer 9:30 AM tomo-well, technically today? I'll head back an' get some sleep but I need enough time to get Tucker set up fer the day an' shit like that." Reno looked to his superior with begging eyes. "Please don't tell Rude. This...This is somethin' I'll sort out with'im when he gets back. Ya can tell'im I'm not feelin' the best or whatever but don't tell'im 'bout the doc, okay?"

Tseng: Tseng’s normal frown returned to his face but there was clear understanding and acceptance in his gaze. “Sure thing Reno. I’ll set it up for 9:30AM then. You go and attempt to get some more sleep and take care of your new feline friend.” He smiled at the redhead, “Rude won’t know until you tell him. It’s not like we give him minute details you know. He calls a SOLDIER and simply acts like he’s checking in with a close friend or neighbor and then he’s gone again.” The Wutain man’s frustration with the situation bled through more than he’d thought it would and he looked apologetically down at his paperwork. “I’ll call Cathy and set up your appointment and send you a confirmation text about where to go. Unless you’d rather be here while I set it up?”

Reno: Hearing Tseng explain how Rude was being so distant only hurt him more. Even Tseng didn't know? Why was Rude doing this in such a hurtful way? He had all of the Turks worried and even some of SOLDIER. Was he insane? Then again, Reno was the one going to a doctor to discuss mental health. He didn't look up but nodded. "Just text me, if ya don't mind. I gotta sleep a bit. Thanks fer the help."

Tseng: “Of course Reno. You go sleep.” Tseng smiled at him warmly before reaching for his desk phone, a much more secure line than his Cell or PHS.

Reno: Reno made his way back to his room and got ready for bed again. He nuzzled next to Tucker but couldn't seem to sleep no matter what he did. He sighed heavily and hauled himself out of bed, grabbed a few items from the dresser, and made a B-line for the bathroom. Grabbing the butt plug, he coated it heavily and knelt down, pressing it slowly against his entrance until his muscles relaxed and it slipped in. "Fuck..." He stayed knelt on the tile floor for a few minutes, nudging the toy in just the right way until he'd cum three times. Nowhere as good as Rude but it was something. Reno trembled a bit and got up, cleaning up the mess and headed back to the bedroom, flopping down with full intentions to sleep with the plug where it was. If anything, it might give him some good dreams or something. He'd heard masturbating created something that made people happier and that it even helped with sleep so he figured he'd give it a try and boy did it work. The redhead was drifting off with as many dirty thoughts as he could manage, finally falling asleep.

Tseng: Tseng made the call right then and there, dialing Cathy’s number as Reno walked out of his office. “I really hope you get this message before 9:30 today Cathy. Reno finally asked for help and he’d like a meeting with you at 9:30AM.” He began leaving a message once her answering machine picked up but paused as the phone seemed to pick up.

Cathy: “Tseng? Is that you? Why on Gaia are you calling so early?” Cathy’s voice was harsh from sleep and she was obviously groggy. Tseng wasn’t sure what had woken the woman up, her phone ringing or his voice filtering through her house from the answering machine. With a true smile gracing his lips he repeated that Reno wanted a session that morning. Cathy blinked a few times letting the news settle into her mind, “Oh thank goodness. Rude’s been so worried about him!” She covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself, no one knew that Rude came to see her once a month... sometimes more. Though she could always play it off as the fact that EVERYONE at ShinRa knew that Rude was worried about his partner. “9:30 will be fine, just send him to my office.” She hung up her phone and went back to bed until 7 at which point she got ready for her day and went to her office to await Reno.

Tseng: Tseng was a bit stunned for a moment, not realizing that Rude’s worry had filtered around so much. He smirked as he texted Reno the go to level 69 and head for the office of Dr. Cathrine Triton. His 9:30AM appointment was scheduled. He supposed that when it was a Turk problem the Turks couldn’t keep it a secret. He chuckled a bit before finally deciding to call it a night and heading off to his own courters and his much neglected bed.

Rude: Rude watched the sun rise with a smile on his face, he really hoped that his planned worked out. It was a huge gamble and he’d just accepted Reno’s proposal... but really it was the proposal that finally gave him hope that he and Reno could get over their pasts and move forward together. He just needed to find a way to convince Reno of that when he got back. A frown marred his face just as a shadow fell across his place against the railing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude, Twain, Gwendolyn, Tseng, and Cathy.)


	40. Life at ShinRa 40

Arylide: “Hey there gorgeous, you cruisin’ alone?” A rather busty blonde woman was standing next to him on the deck, his frown turned to one of disgust.

Rude: “I’m travelling alone currently yes, mandatory vacation that my wife wasn’t allowed to come on.” He smiled down at her, “Yourself?”

Arylide: She batted her Prussian blue eyes at him and gave a strangled sounding giggle, “Oh, I’m alone too. My last husband died a few months ago and I just couldn’t stand to be alone in our house anymore. So I decided that coming to Costa would be a nice change of pace. My name is Arylide by the way.” She held out her hand in a formal gesture that somehow made one’s eyes glide over her entire body... Rude was going to have to tell Reno to try that.

Rude: His smiled widened as his eyes cataloged the movement and he reached out his own hand to shake hers, not missing her ‘save’ considering she’d called him gorgeous as a greeting. “Roger, it’s nice to meet you Arylide.” She seemed the type that killed people for fun, never took no for an answer and chased money like it was going out of style. All in all, someone he instantly distrusted and disliked. But in order to keep with his cover and accomplish his goals, he’d put up with her for a while.

Reno: Reno was awoken when Tucker knocked a few books off the shelf and scattered around the floor in a spastic manner. “Gaia! Gimme a fuckin’ heart attack, why don’t ya?!” The Turk looked at the clock and sighed. It was 8:45 AM. If he hurried, he could manage a shower, breakfast, changing the litter box, and giving Tucker food to get there with just enough time to spare. He hopped in the shower, scrubbing his crimson locks as quickly as possible, rinsing it out, washed himself up, and jumped out. It was mornings that he had something important to him to do that he could get things done even quicker than Rude. However, there were very few of those days. Maybe 3 per year? Reno dried off, a piece of toast hanging from his teeth as he went about setting Tucker up for the day. It didn’t take him long to get dressed and within 20 minutes he went flying out the door, shoving his wallet in his pocket and nearly forgetting his EMR. Reno headed to level 69 and found the right place but stopped to take a breath. He wasn’t happy about it but it was for his own good. At least that’s what he repeated in his head. Reno felt more than uneasy when he entered the office. It was like they were just trying to cover up a hospital. It had that same feeling. There was a scale, a place to measure your height, a blood pressure pump, and other things he felt shouldn’t be in a place for mental health. She was just supposed to /talk/ to him, right? The Turk made his way back into a smaller room, where he found the woman. “So, you the doc?” he asked, trying to act calm, though her presence made him uncomfortable. He was happy she didn’t wear anything that made her seem like a doctor. That settled him a bit. Reno took a seat and looked warily around the room. She remained quiet, knowing he was trying to take it all in. She’d been told how anxious any kind of doctor made him so allowed him to calm his mind first.

Cathy: “I am. It’s nice to meet you, Ronan. My name is Cathy. I heard you’re having a bit of a stressful time lately.” The woman’s calm and kind tone, kept Reno’s anxiety from rising but what really caught his attention was that she used his real name.

Reno: “Um, yeah. Kinda.” How was he supposed to talk to her? He’d never spoken with a psychologist so he was a bit lost. Was he just supposed to vent and explain everything or answer questions she had written up? She smiled sweetly at him.

Cathy: “Don’t worry, it’s normal to be a bit uncomfortable with new surroundings.” She said, almost reading his mind. “You can explain what’s bothering you or if you’re still too nervous, I could just ask you some simple questions. Which would you like?” It was kind of amazing. She seemed so understanding even though she’d no doubt done this a million times. Reno cleared his throat anxiously and fidgeted a bit but spoke.

Reno: “I kinda noticed I can’t get my mind off some things I probably should’a by now. Um, is all the stuff I tell you classified? Like, yer not allowed tellin’ no one?” She nodded.

Cathy: “Not a peep.” She said, making the motions as if zipping her lips, locking them, and throwing away the invisible key. Reno scratched the back of his head and explained everything he’d told Angeal. Hojo, Cissnei, the rape, the explosion, the baby, the arguments with Rude and Lucrecia, the proposal, the pressure of fixing everything up for Rude, and how hurt he was by Rude leaving as he did. By the time he’d finished explaining, the woman had a full page of notes and sighed. “I believe anyone would be stressed by all of that but you think you’re more upset than you should be?”

Reno: “I...think? Well, it’s like I...” Reno fell quiet for quite some time, the doctor never speaking up or urging him to speak until he was ready. “I feel like I didn’t get the chance to get the incidents outta my system before the next one hit. I know the life of a Turk isn’t just sittin’ back an’ relaxin’ till yer ready to work again but I think I kinda needed some more time to adjust than I got.” She gave a thoughtful expression and pulled out a chart. “A brain scan? Seems like a freakin’ active one too; kinda like when someone has a panic attack.” The doctor was surprised enough Reno knew what it was, let alone that it wasn’t a normal brain scan and could even make a comparison to it.

Cathy: “Exactly. I’m guessing you have trouble sleeping even before all of this.” Reno nodded. “Do you spend a lot of your time thinking about things that you haven’t gotten over?” another nod. “And when you manage to get to sleep, do you have nightmares often?” Okay, this /had/ to be rigged! How could she just know all of that?? “Well Ronan, I believe you’re suffering from Chronic Stress. This scan if of a patient who suffers from it as well. People with Chronic Stress tend to ‘collect’ stressful moments and focus on them all at once instead of thinking them over and dealing with them when they happen. Being a Turk, I know you can’t always do that, so I’m going to prescribe a medication for you to take when a situation like that comes up.” Reno didn’t like the idea of taking medications but if it would help even for a while, he’d give it a try. “It will be a very weak dose because you’ll just be starting on it. More symptoms you may be familiar with are exhaustion, anxiety, hyper-reactivity, adaptation diseases, chronic kidney infections, cardio vascular disease, and even some cancers.” The redhead’s eyes were wide as dinner plates and he simply blinked in response to what he was hearing. “You obviously have the exhaustion, anxiety, and over-reactivity symptoms but I’d like for you to schedule a physical for yourself to see to it that you have none of the more dangerous symptoms.” Reno groaned. More doctors. He would have to schedule that when he got back. She handed him a small bottle of a clear liquid. “Natural lavender oil. Put 5 drops in a bath if you panic or get too stressed and just relax for a while. It’s a natural calming agent. Also...” she trailed off and smiled at the distraught looking Turk. “I’m sure Rude will be alright.” Reno looked at her for a moment then smiled weakly.

Reno: “Thanks, doc.” With that, Reno took the prescription and had it filled. Once he got back to the Turk HQ, he pulled out his phone and scheduled his physical for the next day.

Rude: Rude wasted his day with Scarlet, letting her think he didn’t realize she was attempting to schmooze him up – most likely because his attire reeked of money. He was rather glad when they parted ways upon docking at Costa Del Sol and he went up to his hideaway there just outside the cemetery. He made sure the place was secure before dialing Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Sephiroth had changed the ringtone he had for Rude specifically for this mission of his; he didn’t want to ignore it because he couldn’t differentiate him from everyone else. He was in the middle of a discussion over the best traits to be given to Guard Hounds with his mother and Professor Hollander (who was now actually banned from performing such experiments due to his influence and along-the-same-vein thinking as Hojo) when his phone went off. The sounds of Genesis’ voice carrying through the otherwise muted lab space. Excusing himself he went just outside the lab and answered, “S’up? You baked bread yet?”

Rude: Rude paused for a split second to blink in shock before laughing, the greeting not what he would have expected from Sephiroth. “No Frosting I’m not baked bread yet. I just got here about half an hour ago. How about you, toped any cakes today?”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth blinked, ‘topped any cakes? What?... oh.’ The silver haired man snorted out a laugh, “No, but I had a rather long conversation with my mother today. We were just talking about the different traits that could be added and ... you know what... that’s not what I should be talking about right now.” The green eyed man shook his head, “How’s everything going?”

Rude: Rude was intrigued by what he and his scientist mother had been discussing the traits of, but Sephiroth was right, it was best saved for another time. “Everything’s good. I leave here tonight; my sights have been arrested by a new tourist trap.”

Sephiroth: Figuring that that was in part some kind of code Sephiroth’s SOLDIER mind set to work on it. He quickly realized that Rude’s target had left Costa already and he was going to chase after it. He just wanted to let everyone know. “Sure thing, you have fun. Your wife sends her love. Also, she’s REALLY pissed off at you.”

Rude: Rude hung his head and sighed, “I figured she would be.” He shook his head slowly in a form of shame, “Well, let her know that I’m having fun, though I miss her a lot, and I’ll be home as soon as my mandatory vacation is over. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth nodded smartly even though Rude couldn’t see the movement, “I will let her know.” He clicked off the phone and texted Reno that he had a message from Rude if he wanted it. He looked at the time on his phone and noted that it was about 5 in the afternoon. Shrugging he went back in to the conversation he’d left, Reno could either text him back or meet him in his mother’s lab – he’d told the redhead his location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Arylide, Rude and Sephiroth.)


	41. Life at ShinRa 41

Reno: Reno had just finished making his appointment and was headed back to his place to clean up the mess he’d made from his little tantrum when he bumped into Angeal. The Turk shook his head from the impact but quickly got over it. “Angeal?” he said, holding his hand over the spot on his head that had smacked against the SOLDIER’s apparent iron jaw. “Oh, yeah! I wanted to talk to ya! Come on!” he said, dragging the man down the hall by his wrist. “I gotta clean up a bit but I wanted to say thanks, yo!” he said, pulling out his keys, entering the room, and kicking his shoes off into the corner as always. He then grabbed the broom and began sweeping up all the broken glass from the lamp and glass of water he’d thrown.

Angeal: Taken slightly off guard Angeal followed the man as he practically drug him down the hall. He registered with no small amount of shock the state of Reno’s apartment... ‘He must have been REALLY pissed at Mrs. Crescent.’ He thought to himself, but showed no outward signs of his reaction to the display. “It’s no problem Reno, really. I don’t lie you know. Genesis may... but usually only to tease and I don’t believe that Sephiroth knows what lying really is, let alone how to do so properly. So when we say things, we mean them.” He rubbed his chin, “You sure you don’t want any help?” Angeal was a total neat freak and this mess was demanding his attention!

Reno: Reno shook his head ‘no’ and continued. “Nah, don’t worry about it. Have a seat or somethin’. It’ll only take me a minute.” The redhead continued sweeping and picking up all the items he’d knocked over. “I wanted to thank you though. I spoke with the doc an’ I got somethin’ called chronic stress. Gonna have to do some research on it but she gave me some drugs to keep it under control fer now. I’ma see if I can get off’em asap. I don’t like takin’ that kinda stuff. But like I said, thanks fer listenin’ to me rant.”

Angeal: Angeal watched as Reno continued to clean up, his fingers twitching. “And as I said, anytime Reno.” The ravenette bit his lip and simply stood in the doorway, not moving from his position because if he did he’d take the broom from Reno, throw the redhead on the couch and clean the entire place until it shined. He didn’t think Reno would like that very much, but his clean streak was on the verge of getting the better of him.

Reno: Reno noticed the expression on Angeal’s face and snickered. “A’right, ya can help. Clean freak.” He teased, handing the broom over to the SOLDIER and grabbing a garbage can for the glass. He then carefully began picking up the shards. “So...Any word from Rude again?” he asked in a slightly lower voice, pausing to look up at Angeal with cautiously hopeful eyes.

Angeal: Angeal sighed and took his shoes off, leaving them beside the door with Reno’s as the man handed him the broom. “If I wasn’t such a neat freak this building would smell awful. Who do you think makes the cadets and SOLDIERs bathe?” Angeal snickered a bit as he began a thorough cleaning of the space. He paused however when Reno asked him about Rude and looked to the redhead, “Not that I know of, he said he’d check in again once he docked, which I think should be sometime late today.”

Reno: “Oh.” Reno replied quietly, a bit disappointed. He continued to clean up, wincing when he got a small cut. It wasn’t very painful or big but Reno couldn’t help but think of the time he’d zapped his finger and how Rude had licked and kissed it. Reno had finished cleaning but stayed knelt on the floor, looking at the cut with a meek smile. He couldn’t wait for his partner to come back. As angry as Reno was at him, he knew after they’d spoken, he’d spend every second making things perfect for Rude. He wasn’t looking forward to arguing with him, if that was what it would come down to but he had to speak his mind. “What should I say, yo? I’m pissed but I...I wanna hold’em when he gets back, not argue. But I know we gotta talk ‘bout all this.”

Angeal: Angeal looked up from cleaning the kitchen counters with a cloth, having finished his sweep of the floor, “I think it will depend on how you feel when he actually returns Reno. You can’t know how you’ll react until he’s standing in front of you. And I’m sure no matter how angry and upset you are, Rude will understand. It’s not like he’ll hold anything against you you know. He loves you a lot.”

Reno: Reno nodded. Angeal was right but he couldn’t help but have his mind wonder. The redhead licked up the blood from his finger and smiled when the raven spoke. It was nice having someone ‘speak for Rude’ even though he wasn’t here. Reno knew Rude loved him but it was still nice to hear. Once things had been cleaned up, Reno made some tea for the two of them, handing a mug to Angeal and sitting back in Rude’s lazyboy arm chair. “Thanks fer the help.”

Angeal: Angeal smiled and accepted the tea, “Any time Reno.” He leaned back against the kitchen counter facing Reno, “So how’s the new leg holding up?” The brunette was curious and realized too late that he probably shouldn’t mention anything regarding Lucrecia just yet. He winced slightly in preparation of the Reno bomb he’d mostly likely just set off.

Reno: Reno paused for a moment, staring into his tea as though it had committed the wrong. “Not too bad.” He replied dryly, not feeling like discussing anything Lucrecia had said about it. It was the truth anyway, just without detail. He sipped at his tea and didn’t raise his slightly angry gaze from it.

Angeal: Angeal gave a silent sigh and rinsed out is now empty tea cup before he succumbed and simply washed it and set it to dry. “Well that’s good news at least. I had better get back to work. I’ll see you around Reno.” ‘Feel better soon.’ He thought to himself as he headed for the door. He knew mentioning the leg would ruin the man’s already rather sour mood, but it’s a little difficult to snatch already said words back out of the air.

Reno: Reno remained where he was, glaring at his mug before setting it down. “What the fuck’re ya doin’?” he asked, praying Rude would somehow hear and answer. “Fucking idiot.” The redhead’s temper was flaring up again but he didn’t want to mess up the apartment after Angeal had worked so hard at cleaning. Instead, Reno opened the pill bottle he’d gotten filled and popped one of the bitter orbs in his mouth, grimacing at the taste and instantly chugging his tea to rid his mouth of said taste. “Bleeeeh!!” He read the label and it said it took around 20 minutes to take full effect. Just long enough for a bath. Reno got up and went to the bathroom for just that. He stripped, turned the water on, and put a few drops of the lavender in as instructed. The room smelled pretty nice within seconds of putting it in. Reno slipped into the hot water and sighed, half out of relief and the other with slight annoyance. He wasn’t so sure this stuff would work but it was worth a try. For a good 15minutes, he boiled internally, while his body soaked up the supposedly calming water. After about 18 minutes, his anger became sadness and bitterness, and then it was like his brain just stopped giving a shit. This...wasn’t exactly what he wanted. Happy was kind of on the list. The stress was gone for the most part and his anger had died down but he seriously just didn’t care about a thing at the moment. Realizing this medication was /not/ going to be the answer, Reno hopped out and dried off. There was no way he could take one while on a mission! He had no drive what so ever! Hell, anger would help more! He rummaged around in his pant pocked and called Kathy back to make another appointment or to see if this was normal at first.

Angeal: Angeal moved away back down the hall he’d been kidnapped out of by the distressed Turk and again headed for his office. Once seated at his desk he forced his conversation with the redhead from his mind and focused on the work laid out before him. If they were to succeed in this mission and not lose anyone to weapons or crazy he needed to get the SOLDIERs mobilized. 

Sephiroth: Sephiroth had taken the liberty of asking Zack to talk to his girlfriend about the roses that Reno wanted, stating carefully that they were for Rude’s return – so until they knew when that would be, they didn’t actually need the flowers. But the silver haired man was hopeful that the flower girl would at least know how to get the flowers that Reno wanted.

Reno: After making another appointment, Reno put his phone back in his pants pocket and placed them back on the floor. He then finished cleaning up and got out, drying himself in a rather lazy fashion. Picking up his uniform, the redhead emptied the suit of his wallet and any electronics before putting it in the wash. It wouldn't take long to wash so Reno tried to find something to pass the time. His phone went off before he could however. A text. Reno opened the phone and his eyes widened. 'Did he want it??' What kind of question was that?? Reno instantly pulled on some pajama pants and Rude's sweater before calling Sephiroth. "Come on, pick up, pick up!"

Sephiroth: Sephiroth, Lucrecia and Hollander were just getting to the meat of the issue when his phone went off again. However it wasn’t Rude so he almost didn’t even look at it. But then reminded himself that it could be Reno, so he excused himself yet again and answered after confirming that it was indeed Reno. “Hey Ketchup, what’s shakin’?”

Reno: Reno rolled his eyes, too messed up from his medication to argue. "Not the best but that don't matter. Come over to my place so we can talk this shit over. I wanna know what's goin' on." he explained as he slumped back in the large arm chair in the living room. His voice wasn't as firm as usual and sounded more drawled out. "It ain't like I'm goin' anywhere so get over here."

Sephiroth: Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at the demand but then gently huffed and rolled his eyes, “I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone and went back into the lab to tell his mother and Hollander that he would speak to them more later. Then he swung about and headed up to Rude and Reno’s apartment and swiftly knocked on the door.

Reno: "It's unlocked." Reno called, scratching the back of his still damp head.

Sephiroth: With another roll of his eyes Sephiroth stepped into the room – the first thing that hit him was how spotless it was. He blinked in surprise for a moment before moving over to Reno. He wouldn’t have thought Reno was such a clean freak... but had a suspicious feeling that the extremeness of this particular situation was Angeal’s doing. That man WAS a neat freak. “Rude called me a little bit ago.” His green eyes seemed to suddenly looking into a far of distance as he brought the conversation back word for word to his mind. A trick that Tseng had taught him and that all Turks were supposed to learn and use. “I asked him if he was baked bread yet. He said no, that he’d just gotten to Costa a half hour before, asked if I’d topped any cakes yet.” The silver haired man chuckled, “I told him I hadn’t. He mentioned he would be leaving there tonight, that his ‘sights had been arrested by a new tourist trap’ but otherwise everything was good. I told him that his wife sent her love and that she was really pissed at him,” Sephiroth smirked, “He said he figured she would be and to tell her that he was having fun and missed her and that he’d be back as soon as his mandatory vacation was over.” He came out of the light trance to look at Reno.

Reno: Reno hated the 'spy' talk. He just wanted to hear that Rude was safe and coming home. He knew by Sephiroth's description that Rude wouldn't be too much longer but it only took a second for things to go wrong. "I'm not his fuckin' wife." he stated dryly. Again, he knew it was just the code talk but Reno wished Sephiroth would just give him the damned translated version where Rude was off to find the guy and he was a guy! "So, he sounded like he was okay?" he asked in a slightly tired tone. What was in that medication? Reno shook his head as he got drowsier and his sight got fuzzy. It was like he had the best pain meds ever but he doubted this was how mood stabilizers worked.

Sephiroth: Sephiroth looked at him concerned, Reno seemed rather listless and it was scaring him. “Yeah, he seemed fine. A little peeved that whoever he’s after wasn’t there anymore, but not worried about it. He was far more concerned about you honestly. And now so am I. Are you alright Reno?”

Reno: "I'm fine. Just miss'em an' I'm worried 'bout'em. I'm feelin' kinda messed up from the pills but I think it's just cause I'm not used to them'r somethin'." he explained. "But my head feels like it weighs a ton." Reno rested his head back against the chair and turned it to the side as though he was going to fall asleep right there. His eyelids were heavy and he had almost no energy.The Turk pulled his legs up onto the chair and yawned. "Maybe I just need a break."

Sephiroth: Real fear had Sephiroth rising from where he’d sat across from Reno and moving over to him. “Maybe.” He said as he put a hand to the man’s brow. Reno didn’t seem to have a fever, but he was pale and rather obviously more tired than he ought to be. But then again, what did Sephiroth know about a Turk’s work load or sleeping habits? He lifted the redhead into his arms and carried him in to his bed, pulling the covers back and then over him. Hearing a quiet meow he looked down and saw a kitten, “Ahh, you must be Tucker.” He scooped the kitten up and placed him on the pillow beside Reno’s head before quietly leaving the bedroom. He pulled out his phone and texted Angeal and Cloud about his concern for Reno’s health. He was hoping that Cloud could come and stay with the Turk until he woke... to make sure that he DID wake.

Reno: Reno flinched back a bit when Sephiroth's large hand reached for his forehead but relaxed when he realized what he was doing. The Turk was about to ask what in Gaia's name had gotten into the general when he picked him up but went into a calm state, noticing how similar it felt to how Rude carried him. It wasn't exactly the same but it was certainly better than nothing. No sooner had Sephiroth brought him to his room did Reno finally pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Angeal and Sephiroth.)


	42. Life at ShinRa 42

Rude: Rude made it safely to the Golden Saucer and checked in at the Inn in Ghost Square. Then he went around to the Chocobo races where he finally found his quarry. He spoke quietly to the man, just one gambler to another, about the Chocobo race currently getting ready to run. Once the race was started and they were seated in bleachers next to each other the other man told him what he’d came there to learn. Yes, Rude’s suspicions had been correct, Hojo hadn’t acted alone. He had a group of ‘assistants’ who were just as crazy as he had been and the person who was out to kill Reno, well that was none other than Don Corneo himself. Rude was a bit shocked that the man who was still alive and in business because Rufus hadn't seen fit to take out his business - since the young President used it so often - when his father was killed, was going after the Turks. Rude wondered to himself if it had anything to do with Hojo. The man let him know where the ‘Assistants’ base could be found and then gave him the Don’s current location. Rude grinned as he gathered his winnings from Chocobo race and went back to the Inn. Finally he had some good news!

Angeal: Angeal was still shaking his head over Reno’s predicament when Sephiroth texted him. Immediately he was gone from his office and making his way back to Reno’s apartment, the worried look on his face so fierce that everyone moved out of his way in a skittish fashion that he didn’t even notice.

Cloud: Cloud received the text with a small frown and told Zack that he would have to watch the movie another time. He texted Sephiroth back saying he was on his way.

Sephiroth: Standing outside the door Sephiroth simply waited, he’d gotten Cloud’s text and was sure that the over protective Angeal would show up at any moment. He wasn’t disappointed. Angeal and Cloud arrived at the same time from different directions.

Angeal: “What’s wrong with him?” Angeal asked, Cloud nodded, he wanted to know as well.

Sephiroth: “I’m not really sure. He didn’t seem to have a fever, but he was exceptionally tired, and didn’t even fight or protest when I picked him up and put him to bed. I was hoping Cloud, that you wouldn’t mind staying with him? I don’t want to leave him alone, I’m honestly afraid he might not wake up at all.” Sephiroth’s face was plainly scared.

Cloud: Angeal patted his back as Cloud nodded again, “I can do that.” And Cloud went inside and pulled up a stool from the kitchen and sat to watch over Reno in his room.

Genesis: Just then Genesis received a call from Rude, he picked up his phone and answered blithely, “Hotsauce hotness, how may I serve you?”

Rude: Rude chuckled, “On Rye with a load of Ketchup. I’ve got serious news.”

Genesis: Genesis’ playful manner abruptly ended, “Oh? What is it?”

Rude: “Tell the Olives in the salad that I found out who attempted to spread Ketchup all over it.” It was cryptic but until Rude was back at HQ, he couldn’t be anything else. “Also, tell my wife that I’ll be home sometime tomorrow.”

Genesis: Genesis clapped his hands, “Will do, she’ll be ever so excited! Can’t wait to see what you got me.”

Rude: Rude rolled his eyes as he hung up and Genesis bounced off the chair in his room and ran down the halls and stairwells to Reno’s apartment... where he found a very glum Sephiroth and Angeal.

Reno: Reno was mumbling here and there as time passed but slowly woke, eyes peeking around drowsily until they stumbled across a chocobo spiked cadet. "Mmm...Strife?" he whispered, sitting himself up and groggily shaking his head. "Wha's goin' on? Wasn' Seph here? D'I pass out'r somethin'?" His words were extremely slurred, due to the fact that he wasn't used to the medication at all yet and his stress had been eating at him too. It was more potent than he first thought. When the room started spinning, he simply laid back down and sighed. "Damn, this medication’s fuckin' crazy." he grumbled into the pillow. "So, wha's goin'on, yo?"

Cloud: Cloud nearly died of a heart attack when Reno woke up, it was hard to understand the Turk but the blonde was quick to reassure. “General Sephiroth was worried about you since you seemed more out of it than he felt was healthy. He asked that I sit with you until you woke up, to make sure that you didn’t try to die in your sleep or something.” Cloud was rather glad that the Turk had woken up; his breathing had been pretty shallow for a while there.

Genesis: Genesis was talking things over with Sephiroth and Angeal in the hallway outside Reno’s door. “What’s wrong? Could you tell?”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth shook his head, “No, he just seemed so overly tired... and like he was simply slipping away.”

Angeal: Angeal shook his head, “It might have something to do with his medication. It’s new to him; the dosage could be too much.” They both looked at him curiously. “He went to see a doc about his stress, that’s all I really know. And under no circumstances is Rude to know until Reno himself tells him.” He gave a pointed look to his best friends.

Genesis: They both nodded, it was Reno’s life after all. “Well Rude just called me. He’ll be back tomorrow. His vacation was a fruitful one.”

Sephiroth: That got their attention, “I’ll have to call Zack and see if Aerith was able to find those flowers.”

Angeal: Angeal frowned, “Reno said he wanted to do everything himself after his fight with your mother. But perhaps knowing he’s got so little time... he won’t mind the help?”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth pouted, “I hope not, I’ve never been able to help with something romantic like this. It’s nice.”

Genesis: Genesis simply grinned, “Did I tell you guys yet that Reno gave me permission to marry Cissnei? You’ll get another chance.”

Angeal: Angeal and Sephiroth grinned back at him, “Congratulations! Do you guys have a date in mind yet?”

Genesis: Genesis shook his head, “Not yet, Ciss wants to talk it over with Reno.”

Angeal: Angeal nodded, “That makes sense. Also Gen, don’t forget to give Lazard your mission briefing.”

Genesis: Genesis winced and waved his hand dismissively in the air, “I’ll get to that, no worries. But I’m going to go in and check on Reno and tell him the news.” Sephiroth and Angeal nodded saying they were each off to bed for the night but to call if they were needed. Genesis nodded and entered Reno’s apartment, hearing the soft voice of Cloud he followed it into Reno’s bedroom. “You look like shit brother-soon-to-be-mine.”

Reno: Reno looked to Genesis as he entered the room and frowned. "Fuck off. I feel like shit an' I don't need to be told I look it too." Reno had his physical soon but he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it considering he couldn't even stand at the moment. However, the LAST thing he needed was to have the doctor make a 'house call' and actually show up in his freaking apartment. "The doc said Chronic Stress can cause some shitty symptoms but we don't know if I got'em." he said with a sigh. "I got some anxiety or some shit like that but there were heart problems an' cancers an' stuff that she wanted me to get checked for. How the fuck am I supposed to get to my physical, deck the place out, figure out what to say to Rude, an'-ow~" Reno rubbed his forehead as it began to ache. "Fuck my life..."

Genesis: Genesis gave him a sympathetic smile, “Hey, that’s what you’ve got us for Reno.” He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, watching with benign patience as Tucker crawled onto his lap, turned around several times and then laid down and began to purr. Genesis chuckled softly and pet the small kitten, “We can carry you to your appointment if necessary or at least let you lean on us. If your pride can take the hit.” He gave the redhead an arched look, “And Seph is currently contacting Zack about the flowers, his girlfriend sells them. So that would be one less worry for the day. And from what I’ve heard Seph and Angeal have offered to help set up the apartment anyway you want. Though of course you would need to be here to direct them. Otherwise our astute General would be completely freaking lost.” The auburn chuckled again and Cloud grinned, it was a well-known fact that Sephiroth wasn’t any good at normal human interaction. “You’re a Turk for Minerva’s Sake! And not only that, but Second in Command, make other people do shit for you!”

Reno: Reno grimaced. "Ugh...fine. /One/ of you. I'll lean on one of you to get there. I don't wanna look like I can't take care o' myself. As fer the decoration plans, I got it all marked out." Reno reached to the night stand unfolded a piece of paper that was set on it. It looked nothing more than a scribble but Reno began explaining the 'mess'. "The red here," He pointed to a few specific areas. "Are where I want the red n' white flowers. Over the couch, coffee table, and any major surfaces in the living room or entrance." Reno dragged his finger to what was supposed to be the very room they were sitting in. "There's gotta be some on the bed and surfaces in here too. If ya look in my uniform pocket, you'll find Rude's ring in a little, black, velvet box. It's in the front, right pocket. I want that on the table, open, so he can see it when he goes into the kitchen. I printed out a list of the ingredients for a dinner I think he'll like, so I'll need help makin' that. Make sure the table's set just right though. I want the ring open, right by the wine bottle that's still in the fridge. There should be a little, diamond table decoration to go next to it." Reno continued explaining everything in such detail from his quickly done scribble as his eyes grew heavy again and he yawned. "I want his suit to be set out and ready for him to wear. There are some white candles I bought, in the kitchen. I need them here, here, here, and here." He pointed to many 'x's he'd drawn for where the candles would be placed. "Think that's manageable?" he asked, looking back up at his soon-to-be brother. "Last problem is what the fuck I'm gonna say to that asshat when he gets back."

Genesis: Genesis nodded and looked over to Cloud, “Well we could have Chocobutt here take you down there. Unless of course you’d like a 1st Class, otherwise I believe us 1sts will be decorating this place. I really like your layout by the way,” He tapped the paper, “Or we could call in Kunsel or Zack and have a 2nd take you? Whichever you prefer.” Genesis stood up from the bed and looked back down at Reno, “And I wouldn’t worry about planning to say anything to Rude. Because once he’s there, you’ll say whatever you feel at the time, nothing else will come out.” He spoke from experience his tone heavy.

Reno: Reno nodded. "Whoever can deck the place out the fastest should stay. I don't care who gets me there much. But if Rude's comin' back tomorrow, how the hell can we get all of this ready? Plus..." Reno sighed and flopped back onto the pillow with a conflicted expression. "Should I talk to him before an' get the bad stuff outta the way first or show him all the stuff then talk it out? I really just wanna talk to him but if I get riled up, I might just mess the whole night up, and he can't exactly come in here without knowing what's planned."

Cloud: Cloud shook his head, “I think you’d be surprised Reno.” His quiet voice filtered through the room making Genesis abruptly shut his mouth. “I’m pretty sure that the 1sts can get the room ready just fine. But you seem to be forgetting that Rude has his own apartment as well. You could always meet him there first. The next person he talks to can tell him to meet you there. He’d do it without a second thought. He knows that you’re angry and upset, and whether it seems like it or not, he did this /because/ HE was angry and upset about what happened to you. The man may not say many words, but the blockhead never shuts up if you pay attention. Every little thing he does says something.” The little blonde stood from his chair making the rather shocked speechless Commander move aside, “When’s your appointment? I’ll take you.”

Reno: "Three hours. And trust me, Strife, I know he speaks a lot more than words. I'll just rest until the appointment I guess." Reno made himself comfy again and handed the paper to Genesis. "Thanks a lot, Genesis. It means a lot." The redhead curled up and nuzzled into the pillow, still a little loopy from the medication. Cloud had surprised Reno as well but he knew the blonde had his opinion. He just usually kept them to himself.

Genesis: Cloud and Genesis nodded before leaving the room to let him rest. Cloud threw himself on the couch and flipped on the TV. while Genesis went out heading for the General’s apartment. He knocked on the door before simply letting himself in, not waiting for a reply.

Sephiroth: Hearing the knock and the door open Sephiroth looked up from his desk towards the door, upon seeing Genesis he put his reading glasses down and stood to come around the large desk. “How is he?”

Genesis: Genesis gave a small smile, “He’ll be alright I think. You still willing to help set up his apartment for Rude’s return?”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief, “Yeah sure. So long as he actually wants the help.”

Genesis: Genesis grinned, “He does, no worries. In three hours me, you and our dearest Angeal will go in and set everything up. Reno wrote down what he wanted and explained it to me. He has a doc appointment in three hours. Cloud offered to take him to it. Though hopefully in three hours whatever is affecting him will have lessened some more. But we’ll see I guess. Did you get ahold of Zack?”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth smiled, “Yeah, the Puppy says that AngelCake will have the flowers ready for pick up in about two hours. I guess she’d gone through and picked out which ones she was going to put into the pile, but she hasn’t cut them yet. So they’ll definitely be fresh.”

Genesis: Genesis nodded, “Good, that’s rather perfect actually. Zack has this shift right? I’ll just have him run down and get them when they’re ready. You should get some sleep my friend, that work will be there when you wake.” He pointed to the cluttered desk and Sephiroth blushed.

Sephiroth: “You’re right. But I can always do it now, help out in a bit and then sleep for the rest of the day.” Silver brows waggled at Genesis making the auburn chuckle.

Genesis: “I do believe you’ve spent too much time with me and Zack.” He patted Sephiroth’s shoulder, “I’m going to go tell Angeal, I’ll see you in a few hours.” And with that Genesis flounced out of the room. He went down a few doors to Angeal’s apartment and simply walked in, not bothering with knocking. He found his first love and best friend in the process of changing cloths. “Well, well, there’s a sight I haven’t seen in a few years.”

Angeal: Angeal didn’t bother to turn and face Genesis; he simply rolled his eyes and continued to dress. Once he was finished he walked over to Genesis, “So?”

Genesis: “Well Reno should be alright, Cloud’s going to take him to his next doc appointment in three hours while me, you and Sephiroth fix up his apartment. I’ve got to text Zack about getting the flowers once they’re ready, but other than that everything seems to be set.” Genesis shrugged eloquently.

Angeal: Angeal nodded, “Good. I hope it was just a reaction the meds. If he’s not okay when Rude gets back that big ass Turk is gonna kill us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Rude, Angeal, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Genesis.)


	43. Life at ShinRa 43

Reno: ~~3 hours later~~  
Reno stirred and opened his eyes when the alarm went off, slowly lifting himself up. The Turk got out of the bed but was still walking rather clumsily.He went to the kitchen and plugged the kettle in, hoping a cup of tea would help wake him up. He looked over to Cloud, who was still watching TV, and spoke. "What's on?" Reno asked as he waited for the kettle to boil.

Cloud: Cloud had watched as Reno moved sluggishly about and smiled at him as he spoke, “Not much, found a movie a while ago, but it just ended. So, you feeling any better?”

Reno: "A bit. Still groggy an' kinda light headed but not too bad." Reno took a seat on the couch so he wouldn't wind up falling if he passed out. "We should head out once the tea's done." Reno wasn't looking forward to a physical, considering it involved everything he hated about doctors but he'd rather avoid cancer and heart problems, thank you very much. "I only got a physical when I joined." he said, acting awkward all of a sudden, a blush covering his cheeks. "What do they do again? Anything new I should know about?" Reno felt foolish for not knowing but he figure a SOLDIER of all people would know. They got physical check ups pretty often.

Cloud: Cloud blushed, “Um, basically they check over your flexibility, lung capacity, reflexes. At least if it’s just a physical, otherwise there’s unpleasantness.” The blonde’s face scowled hard at his hands, “Though the perverted guy got canned last week, so even that shouldn’t be too bad anymore.”

Reno: Reno gave look of disgust but nodded. "I take it he made prostate exams hell fer ya." the Turk joked before going wide eyed. They were checking for cancers, right? "If there is a God, please don't tell me that has to happen..." he whispered to himself. The kettle began to squeal but Reno stayed put, not feeling in such a rush all of a sudden. "Uh...ya mind gettin' that? An' I gotta ask. There anymore 'creepers' in the med bay I should keep an eye out for? I don't need another Hojo accident." The redhead shut himself up and leaned back in his spot when the memories of now dead scientist's hands running over his body came to his mind. "Gaugh! I fuckin' hate doctors, scientists, an' anythin' in between!!" Reno quivered and frowned, crossing his arms with a pout.

Cloud: Cloud got up from the couch with a chuckle and moved over to the kettle taking the screaming object off the burner and then turning back to Reno. “Which cup slash where is it?” He was hoping Reno’s tired mind would understand that phrasing... he almost didn’t though, so he thought he might have to explain better that he wanted to know where the cup Reno used was. “And as far as I know he was the only creeper. He was outted because he made the mistake of attempting to “play”,” He air quoted the word, “with General Sephiroth. And I don’t think... no fuck that, I sincerely hope that there is no one else on the whole of Gaia who is anything like that crazy maniac.”

Reno: Reno gestured to a cupboard. "My favorite one's up there. Just an ol' Christmas mug. It's mostly red so," The Turk shrugged with a smirk. "Wha-? He made a move on Sephiroth?! Damn, that guy must'a had a death wish!" He rubbed his shoulder when it tensed a bit. That was another thing. His muscles had been aching like crazy. It always happened when he was stressed so with so much piled up, his back was nothing but knots. "I swear, I'm gonna die from a heart attack'r somethin' way too young at this rate."

Cloud: Cloud grinned at him again and turned to the indicated spot, finding the red mug he pulled it down and set it on the counter, “Okay, now, where’s your tea at, how dark to you want it and do you want anything else in it? Also... if it wouldn’t be too awkward for you, both myself and Sephiroth are very good at massages.” The blonde’s cheeks pinkened a bit.

Reno: "Tea's in the second cupboard to your right. Just leave the tea bag in. I like it strong." he said and yawned, showing just how much he needed the energy. "No sugar or anythin'." Reno chuckled at Cloud's obvious discomfort. "That would be the best fuckin' thing in the world right now. Seph can if yer uncomfortable with it or whatever."

Cloud: Cloud smiled and grabbed out a tea bag and placed it in the mug before pouring the still boiling water over it. He swished the bag around a bit to get the darkening process started and then brought the mug over to Reno. “It’s not a problem, I just didn’t know if it would be awkward for you or not.”

Reno: Reno shook his head. "Nah, it's all good." The redhead wasted no time in grabbing his mug and sipping carefully at the boiling liquid. He didn't feel like waiting for it to be 'just right'. It was tea and he needed it. "Thanks. So, where ya learn to do massages anyway?"

Cloud: Grinning Cloud answered him, “My mother actually. She’s amazing, the General learned from her as well, said he couldn’t have a Cadet teaching him something like that, it wasn’t professional enough. So he asked where I learned and after I told him he went all the way to Nibelheim on a ‘mission’ to learn from her too. I didn’t even get to go or warn her or anything. I ended up getting a letter from her a week after he’d come back telling me off for giving her such a heart attack.” He chuckled, “How about after you’re appointment? Since I’m sure you’ll be even more sore after that. Plus we’ll need to leave soon if you wanna make it on time.”

Reno: Reno laughed at Cloud's explanation but cringed at the reminder. "I'll just finish up the tea an' we can head out. So long as I don't wind up with someone's finger up my ass, I shouldn't be too sore after." he joked and began to chug his drink.

Cloud: Cloud blushed a deep red but laughed anyway, he got the joke after all. He was just a little to sheltered as Genesis would say. “Sure thing.”

Reno: Reno finished his tea and set the mug on the coffee table. "Let's head out then." The redhead took a quick moment to check his leg and make a few adjustments before getting up. He then fed Tucker and filled his water bowl. "I'll be back soon, bud." he said, petting the purring kitten, then made his way to the door. "Ready?"

Cloud: Cloud nodded and followed the Turk out of his apartment, “Exactly where are we going? Just down to Medical?” He figured that was the case, but maybe Turks went somewhere else, it wasn’t like he knew.

Reno: "Yeah, we don't have any mako craziness for scientists to sort out so it's plain ol' flesh and blood we have to worry about." Reno explained as he turned the corner to the elevators. He strode inside and held the door for Cloud, pressing the button to take them down. The sudden jump of the elevator, though usually effect-less, made Reno sway a bit. "Whoa, that shit's weird. I'm so done with these meds. They just mess my head up." He leaned against the elevator wall until they hit the right floor.

Cloud: Cloud nodded and followed the Turk into the elevator, he jumped a bit, ready to catch the man if he toppled when he swayed. “I’m sure it’ll get straightened out, Angeal said that maybe the dosage was too high. But he couldn’t be sure if it was the meds or not.”

Reno: "Not sure. I think it's just all the stress an' the meds together. These kinda drugs do make ya really sleepy. Or so I've heard." When the elevator 'dinged' Reno made his way to the med bay's doors and scowled. "Guess I should just get it over with." He walked in and a woman came over to him. She'd been specifically chosen because she knew how to handle difficult patients. She'd heard Reno could get violent if he felt 'trapped' so had made plans to make his physical as stress free as possible. She knew having a bunch of people around to hold him in case he lost it would only increase the chances of it happening. There was stand by but unless she pushed an emergency button, they were not to enter the room. "I'll see ya in a bit, Strife." Reno grumbled and followed the nurse. She was kind and spoke softly. It didn't take her long to realize the medication wasn't what the Turk needed.  
"You should stop using them. While they do calm a lot of patients, they aren't the right meds for a Turk. You need to be alert and ready for anything, so the drowziness is not helping at all. I suggest looking for more natural relaxation techniques. Meditation and accupuncture are good." Reno cringed at the thought of having needles all over. The woman laughed. "Nothing to worry about." She walked to a cabinet and took out a very tiny needle. "This is what they use." She held it out, flat on her palm for the Turk to see. When she was sure he was alright with it, she took his hand and gently poked it into the back of his wrist. Reno felt nothing. He blinked and shrugged, making the nurse smile. "See? You can make appointments or have someone come to your apartment if you chose to try it. Massage also helps."  
"Yeah, a friend o' mine actually offered one for me today."  
"Oh, good! If it helps you relax, you should accept any help until all of this passes." Reno nodded. "Ready to begin?" The redhead sighed and nodded again. He stripped down and let her begin.  
~~~  
Once it was over, Reno got the good news that his recent symptoms were nothing more than mental fatigue from all his pent up stress. He had none of the more dangerous physical problems of chronic stress. Though he was still on edge and felt VERY violated, he smiled, knowing it wasn't anything serious. The Turk thanked the nurse and walked out to meet Cloud. "All's well an' good." he said and stretched. "Ready to head back? I could use that massage."

Cloud: Cloud had lounged in the waiting area for Reno to return and grinned at the good news. “Great! Sure thing.” He walked with Reno back to the elevator and up they went.

SOLDIERs: While they had been gone Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth had shown up at the apartment. Sephiroth had brought the flowers that Zack had obtained and the three boys set to work on Reno’s design for the apartment. Angeal cleaned /everything/ like the clean freak he was, and then Genesis set out the candles and Sephiroth the flowers. They left Reno a Good Luck note, written in Sephiroth’s elegant hand because Genesis’ was to flowery and Angeal’s was too strict for the ‘feel’ they wanted it to give, and left the room.

Reno: When Reno got back his heart swelled a bit. Seeing the place just as he wanted it for when Rude came home put his mind a little more at ease. He picked up a few petals from the coffee table and blew them off his hand, letting them fall back over the surface. He then noticed the note and opened it, smiling warmly at the words. "Thanks, guys." he whispered to himself. The Turk undid his ponytail and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing in relief. It was such a big thing out of the way. "Hey, Cloud. I don't wanna mess up the petals on the bed or couch. Mind if I sleep on yer couch tonight so everything stays just right until tomorrow?"

Cloud: Cloud whistled when he saw the apartment and watched as a weight seemed to fall off of the slender Turk, “Sure thing Reno. Grab up your stuff and the kitten and we can head there now and get you that massage.”

Reno: Reno nodded with a smile and went about grabbing his uniform, not wanting to change out of his pajama bottoms and Rude's sweater. He then got his EMR, phone, and Tucker. Reno packed a small bag of food for him since he would only be there one night. "Mind if I just lay out some news paper for'im? It'd be annoying to carry the freakin' litter box there and back. He's well trained so he won't make a mess." Tucker swatted at Reno's chin then licked him and purred.

Cloud: Cloud chuckled, “Sure, that’s fine. Need me to carry anything?” He wasn’t sure if Reno was stable yet or not, he hadn’t wavered around like before since leaving his appointment, but one could never be too sure.

Reno: "Sure, thanks." Reno handed Cloud his uniform and the bag of food. The Turk kept his equipment and Tucker.   
~~~  
Once at Cloud's room, Reno set Tucker down and filled a small bowl with his food and another with water. He then laid out a piece of news paper and gave the feline a quick pat, then took his things from Cloud. "Thanks, yo." The redhead set his items on the couch and flopped on his side, sighing happily. The little amount of stress that had been lifted felt like a ton. He couldn't wait until it was all finally off his shoulders. Reno closed his eyes and allowed his ears and tail to appear. Tucker quickly hopped up with Reno and nuzzled his cheek, purring as he laid next to his head.

Cloud: The ears and tail startled the young Cadet and he simply blinked at the Turk for a moment. “Does the doc know about that?” Cloud was thinking that however the traits had been acquired could be a big stress factor. But he had to admit that it was seriously cute.

Reno: Reno chuckled. "Yeah. It's no biggy. They actually calm me down fer some reason. It makes me sleepy kinda like when cats get all lazy. Didn't mean to freak ya out there." Tucker jumped on Reno's head and curled up on Reno's fiery hair like a pillow. "Jeez, yer a weird cat." Reno mumbled as the kitten licked the Turk's red ears, making them twitch.

Cloud: Cloud giggled at the kitten’s actions, “If you say so.” He went over and began the massage, slowly loosening the knots he found in his friend’s back and shoulders. He was careful not to brush the tail that lazily flopped on occasion; he didn’t know how sensitive it was after all. He didn’t want to inadvertently tickle Reno or something.

Reno: Reno looked like he passed out the second Cloud loosened the first knot. The Turk's head drooped, his body sunk into the couch, and his arm dangled lazily over the side. Cloud's small hands weren't the same as Rude's but they were still very calming. "Fu-m-tha-feel-g'd" he mumbled, his face buried in the pillow.

Cloud: Cloud simply grinned and continued until all the knots were gone, “Get some sleep Reno.” He rose and scratched the sleeping kittens head before heading off to bed himself. It was rather late by then after all, and he had classes in the morning.

Reno: "No problems the-uh..." Reno blushed a bit but spoke. "Yo, Cloud? I uh, got a small favor to ask before ya head off..." The redhead stayed quiet for a moment and blushed a bit deeper. "Rude plays with my hair an' ears now an' then...It helps me sleep. Think you could just fer a few minutes? Just till I fall asleep?"

Cloud: Pausing on his way to his room Cloud was a bit surprised by the request. “Um, sure?” He made his way back over to the couch and sat on the floor beside Reno’s head. He began petting and scratching the big ears like he would the small kitten’s and running his fingers through Reno’s loose hair. He’d always wondered what it felt like to run your fingers through someone else’s hair... it was just as relaxing as having someone do it to you.

Reno: Reno was happy Cloud understood and slowly closed his tired eyes with a content sigh. "Th'nks..." he mumbled, slowly swishing his tail back and forth. Tucker curled up on Reno's now relaxed back and the redhead soaked up as much attention as he could before his mind started 'shutting down'. He became more and more sleepy until his words were just gibberish grumbles. He was saying completely pointless things to Cloud and in no time at all, the Turk was out cold, snoring lightly.

Cloud: Once the Turk was asleep Cloud smiled and got up, finally going to bed. He was out like a light and up before his alarm the next morning. He quietly made his way to his own kettle and put some water on to boil before getting dressed. He was trying not to wake the sleeping Turk on his couch, but he wasn’t being overly quiet either. Plus he knew that if he didn’t hurry his efforts would be in vain because Zack would simply bound through his door to walk him to class like he always did. And while Cloud dearly loved his friend... his energy and loudness wasn’t something Reno needed right now. Plus it always kind of annoyed Cloud that Zack could be so damned perky so early in the morning.

Reno: Reno heard the little bit of noise and ignored it until he remembered what day it was and sat up quickly. "Rude?!" Reno looked around and sighed. He chuckled at himself but didn't stress over the mistake, knowing Rude would be home soon anyway. He then noticed Cloud setting the kettle up. "Sorry 'bout that." he said through a yawn. "Mind if I have a cup? Wait, what time is Rude supposed to be back? I gotta get dressed an' go to HQ! Thanks fer lettin' me stay though!" Reno grabbed his uniform and ran to the bathroom, quickly changing and packing up Rude's sweater and his pajama pants. Tucker simply stretched and yawned, not moving from his comfy spot on the couch.

Cloud: Cloud looked over as Reno called out for Rude, he thought the man may have been having a nightmare, but it seemed he just thought that Cloud was Rude. “No worries man. I’m sure you’ve got time to have some tea. It’s only 5AM.”

Reno: Reno looked at the clock and sighed. "I gotta say...I'm pretty nervous." Tucker jumped up onto Reno's lap and curled up. "When'll he be back? I-I wanna see'em but I know I'm gonna lose it. I don't want to." he whispered. "I wanna hold'em but I just, I'm so pissed at him. I don't WANT to go off...but I know I will."

Cloud: Cloud shook his head as he made up two cups of tea; his own have two spoonfuls of sugar in it. He brought the plain black and getting darker mug to Reno and sat next to him on the couch. “I wouldn’t worry about it. Rude’s probably expecting everything from lovey-dovey goop to you hating him for the rest of forever. Though I realize that won’t make you feel any better. No one knows when exactly he’ll be back though. At least not as far as I know. He may check in once he gets back to Midgar or Junon or whatever. I’m not sure where he went so...” The blonde shrugged. “Did you want to have him meet you in his own apartment to get whatever bad vibes out before going to the romance domain you made out of yours?”

Reno: Reno accepted the cup and looked at his reflection in the tea. "Shut up, yo. He likes the romance stuff." Reno said quietly. "But yeah, I'd rather meet at his place to hash it out. I know I won't hate'em an' that it'll be over once I speak my mind but...I just want him here, safe." Reno took a sip of the tea and sat quietly.

Cloud: Cloud smiled, it was so obvious that Reno and Rude truly loved each other. It kind of amazed him that it had taken them so long to get to the ‘I’m gonna marry this person’ stage. “I can understand that. You should hear Genesis’ freak outs when Cissnei goes on missions he’s not allowed to know about. Actually, seriously, never mind... you don’t want to hear or see those. Most everyone doesn’t want to be anywhere near the Commander when that happens. Man’s fuckin’ scary.”

Reno: Reno managed a smirk at Cloud's words. It was good to know he wasn't the only one who felt like this. The redhead's fuzzy ears flopped down as he became more sad than stressed. Reno knew Rude would be home soon but he also knew they would be arguing before anything. All he wanted was to hold him and make sure he was safe but he wanted to punch him more than ever before at the same time. Reno just hoped the arguing wouldn't last long and this anger towards Rude would leave.

Cloud: Suddenly there was banging on the door and then it was opening, Cloud simply rolled his eyes as Zack invaded his personal space to give him a noogie. “You make me spill my tea and I will have the General end you Zack.” Cloud’s voice was dead serious.

Zack: Zack sprang back with a laugh, “Sorry Spikey. Hey Reno, what are you doing here? Oh! Were the flowers okay?”

Reno: Reno said nothing when Zack jumped in. He hated that the raven's hyped up energy wasn't helping him perk up. "Yeah, they were great. Thanks." Reno took a few more sips of his tea. "Any word from him?"

Zack: Zack shook his head sadly, “Not that I know of.”

Cloud: Cloud smiled, “Well I’ve gotta get to class. Don’t worry about locking up,” The blonde rolled his eyes, “No one on this floor really knows how to knock or wait for an answer... so it’s generally best to leave the doors unlocked. SOLDIER strength isn’t something these doors are equipped with.”

Reno: "Sure." What was he supposed to do now? Who would know when Rude would be back? The Turk's leg began to shake as his nerves got more and more wound up. What was he supposed to do? Reno put the mug down and ran to Angeal's office, knowing Rude had been keeping in touch with him for the most part. He knew it was early but he couldn't wait. The redhead pounded on the SOLDIER's door. "Angeal! Yo, Angeal, open up, man!" If Rude had told anyone when he'd be back, it would have been Angeal.

Angeal: Angeal had just sat down behind his desk and started up his computer when Reno started to make a racket at his door. “It’s open Reno, turn the handle yourself.” Angeal grumbled out, he wasn’t really fully awake yet, he was missing his coffee because he’d promised Genesis and Sephiroth he would cut back on it because he was becoming addicted and it wasn’t healthy. But his withdrawals were a serious problem at the moment. He was allowed to have a chocolate bar at lunch for his caffeine in-take, but that was it. So until he could mellow out he was a grumpy very powerful temperamental man. Which is why he spent the morning locked in his office alone... so he wasn’t biting people’s heads off.

Reno: Reno opened the door and stood in front of Angeal's desk. "You'd have heard before anyone else! Did Rude get in contact? Do you have any idea when he'll be back? I need to speak with him in his apartment as soon as he gets back! I know it's early but-" Reno's ears flopped down again and the expression on the redhead's face was one of desperation mixed with loneliness. "Where was he the last time someone came in contact with him?"

Angeal: Angeal buried his face in his hands, he really couldn’t put up with this right now! He waited a few moments attempting to get his grumpy anger under control. His face still covered he tried to answer Reno, “No one knows where he was honestly. We know that he had been in Costa Del Sol and then left and that’s all.” Angeal’s voice fluxed with his frustration, none of which was really directed at Reno, it was simply there. “He hasn’t called in that I know of since he reported to Genesis that he would be on his way back today.”

Reno: Reno could tell how frustrated Angeal was and nodded. "Right." He felt kind of bad for pissing him off when all he'd done was help him through this. The redhead walked around the desk and rubbed the raven's shoulders. Reno hoped a massaged would help Angeal just as much as it had helped him last night. "Don' worry 'bout it." Reno then started running his fingers through Angeal's dark locks, gently scratching his scalp as he brushed the strands back in their natural flow. In all honesty, it was even calming Reno down. It was nice knowing he could make comfort even if his world wasn't too comfortable at the moment. Reno went from Angeal's hair to his neck and rubbed out the tight knots he felt there.

Angeal: Angeal felt rather bad for snapping at Reno when he knew the man was frantic, but... fuck coffee! When Reno came around rubbed his shoulders the SOLDIER had to fight down the urge to punch him. He could tell that he’d made Reno feel bad by Reno thinking that his anger was aimed at him. He face-desked with a groan but couldn’t say he was displeased with the attention. “I’m surry Reno, not all’d coffee.” He mumbled into the surface of his desk.

Reno: Reno chuckled, knowing EXACTLY what Angeal felt. All of his anger and frustration left him when Cloud had messaged him. "It's okay. I've been snappin' at people left an' right since Rude left. Why not grab some lil' chocolates to eat whenever, ya feel like ya need coffee?" Reno had grown addicted to tea and coffee himself but he didn't bother trying to change it. His guess was that SOLDIER was a bit stricter with these things though. "So, if Rude left Costa last time he came in contact, he should be here soon enough." the Turk said, mostly to himself.

Angeal: Angeal shook his shaggy head, “No, I’m allowed to have a chocolate bar at lunch time and that’s it. I promised Seph and Gen I’d kick my caffeine addiction. And Rude left Costa to go after his target. His last check-in was from wherever he’d met his target. But we don’t know where that is. And even in Costa right now, it’s only like one in the morning. I would hope the man would still be asleep.” He flexed his shoulders when Reno hit a tight spot but he was rather enjoying this.

Reno: Reno's hands stopped and he pouted a bit with disappointment. He'd thought that was Rude's last location. So, it would be even longer, huh? "He did say he was comin' home today, right?" Reno asked with a little hope in his voice. He then face-planted onto Angeal's shoulder and grumbled. "Fer fuck's sake, I hate this. I sound like a god damned princess waitin' fer some night in shinin' armor or a kid lost in some store that can't find his fuckin' mother. Fuck this. I'm gonna head out to spar a bit an' kill some time." He gave Angeal one final, firm rub over his neck and back before heading to the door. "I'll see ya whenever, I guess."

Angeal: Angeal simply grunted in response, Rude had said he’d be back today, so he would be – come hell or high water. That’s how the Turk was, he never broke his word. Which is kind of why him suddenly leaving freaked everyone here out. He left no real explanations, left a fiancé behind... a wounded and mentally scarred fiancé. No one was really sure /what/ to make of it. Once Reno was gone he lifted his head as his computer finally chirped to life and began his paperwork for the day. Oh the joys of being fucking in charge of shit!

Reno: Reno went to the training room, not surprised to find Elena there. She was newer but that was WHY she trained so much! She wanted to catch up. She was doing some sit ups and Reno could tell she had been at it for a while. Her face was red and there was sweat dripped on the floor from being in the same place for so long. "Hey, rookie. How long ya been here?" he asked as he went to the change rooms to change into some simple baggy pants. When he came back out, he wrapped his hands in boxer's wraps and began working on the heavy bag. "So, you been-hah-practicin' a lot, huh? I-hah- noticed that-hah- lately" he explained over a few quick punches and kicks. "Up fer a sparrin' match?!" The anger in his voice was clear and it was more of a demand than a question. He wanted this frustration gone but cow hide wasn't working. He needed real, moving, targets to get him fired up. That was how he cooled off after a while. "Up!" he demanded." "Yer muscles will build faster if yer actually fightin' anyway! Come on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am Cloud, SOLDIERs, Zack, and Angeal.)


	44. Life at ShinRa 44

Zack: Zack spent his morning in Cloud’s apartment watching over Tucker. Reno had left the poor kitten behind when he had rushed from the room earlier off to who knows where. Well okay, he could probably ask another Turk and find out, but he was lazy and the kitten was adorable. He’d thought about taking it back to Reno’s apartment, but from what Cloud had said it was all snazzied up and he didn’t want the kitten to get into anything. When he was called out to do stuff he simply took Tucker with him, the little guy became a big hit with the Cadets and his fellow SOLDIERs. Around noon he was eating with Cloud in the common cafeteria with Tucker on his lap. Angeal was sitting across from them happily chowing down on a chocolate bar while Zack poked fun at him for it.

Reno: After a few hours of sparring, Elena finally had it and let Reno have the win. "Okay, I'm done..." she wheezed. Reno got out of his fighting position and huffed a deep breath. He fell on his knees and tried to catch his breath. It was probably best that Elena gave in. Reno had a tendancy to not know when to give in. He'd hurt himself many times by fighting past his limits. He was strong but everyone had a limit. Reno was judging by the slight pain in his chest that he'd hit his. Elena sprawled out on her back and gasped for air herself.  
~~~  
Once he had gotten himself together, Reno got dressed and figured he'd go for a walk. He halted when he noticed something coming from one of the cadets. "Awww, he's so cute! When did you get a cat, Zack?" Reno was no fool. Did that brat really steal his kitten? The Turk looked into the lunch room and confirmed his suspicion. He stormed in with a furious expression, making the cadets step back.  
"What the fuck are ya doin' with my cat, Fair??"

Cloud: Cloud looked up at the Turk just as Zack was explaining that it wasn’t his cat. “Chill out Reno. You’re the one who left him in my apartment this morning. Zack’s been taking care of him all day. You should thank him, not fucking yell at him.” Cloud was rather grumpy at the moment, he’d just been passed into the SOLDIER ranks and had therefore been given an upped Mako injection... it made him rather testy. Both Zack and Angeal looked over at Cloud, he wasn’t usually vocal like that, and hardly ever cussed... Angeal frowned. He’d have to talk to Lu about maybe changing the Mako injections.

Reno: Reno grit his teeth. "What the fuck would ya expect me to do if I went to pick him up but he wasn't there?! Why didn't you fucking contact me first?! You got my fucking number so don't cop a bitchy attitude with me, Strife! I'm glad ya helped me out but takin' him just like that's a different story!!" Reno felt his tail bristling and his muscles clenching up. He wanted to tackle the cadet right there. He wanted to punch that spoiled little face in. "Get up." Reno demanded. His 'limit' was gone in all but a few seconds. "Ya wanna talk to me like I'm the one who fucked up, then put yer money where yer mouth is an' gimme yer best fuckin' shot, bitch." It wasn't because Zack had taken Tucker out. He was sure the kitten was enjoying the company. It was that they hadn't told him and the whole point of GETTING Tucker was so Reno wouldn't, well, get like this.

Rude: Rude woke at the crack of dawn to the light streaming through his window at the Haunted Mansion Inn. He packed up his things, paid for his stay and left the building. He headed for the main entrance to the Gold Saucer and flounced out, heading to North Corel. Once he was there he caught a ride back to Costa Del Sol and then get on a boat back to Junon. While on board he dialed a number and waited completely impatiently for it to be picked up.

Cloud: Cloud continued to sit, he didn’t need to rise to such piteous bait. “Oh right, like you’d wander by my apartment to pick up the pet you didn’t even ask if they could stay there in the first place. You ran out like dragons were after you just leaving the poor guy on my couch when I’d just told you that I had to leave. You didn’t bother feeding him this morning, you didn’t bother all goddess-damned day to check in with me and see how he was doing. So don’t even fucking start. Your irresponsibility isn’t my problem. Zack was nice enough to stay in my apartment and look after him while I had classes and finals and got fucking accepted into SOLDIER. So don’t go bad mouthing people like they’ve done you harm when nothing’s wrong. The phone goes two ways asshole, so be a prick if you want. But I doubt you thought even once about your cat all effing day! So how about you just take him a make off like a bandit before I take you up on your offer and kick yer goddess-damned ass! I’m a fucking SOLDIER Turk, you won’t win.” Even Cloud was getting a bit worried about his temper... Reno’s angry energy while it certainly wasn’t helping, shouldn’t be affecting him this badly.

Angeal: Angeal blinked at the exchange and Zack could do nothing but sit there with his mouth hanging open, that Angeal had told him to call Lucrecia didn’t even seem to register. “SOLDIER 3rd Class Cloud Mabon Strife, you will stay seated.” Angeal stood up and fished his PHS out of his pocket before sitting down again and dialing a number, this situation needed to be fixed.

Cloud: Cloud glared over at him before remembering exactly who Angeal Hewley was, “Yes Commander.” He turned his glare to his remaining food and proceeded to ignore everything else.

Rude: Just then the notes for ‘I don't want to be told to grow up' rang through the dead silence of the cafeteria.

Reno: Reno's anger was rising up until Cloud said he hadn't checked on Tucker all day. The redhead thought he had fed him. He knew he charged out that morning, he just wanted to know where Tucker was. He planned on checking up on him but Cloud seemed to think he didn't give two shits about him. Still, the words made it sound like he had no care for him what so ever. Reno was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a sound that made his heart jump. He knew that ring tone. He quickly answered his phone, nearly dropping it in both excitement and fear. Was he okay? Was it really him? Was he almost back?! Finally calming enough, Reno's hands steadied and he opened his phone. "Rude?! 'S'at you?!"

Rude: Rude chuckled, “Hey love. Yeah it’s me. I’m sorry for taking this vacation so soon after everything. I’m currently on a boat back to Junon, I’ll be home sometime tonight I should think. How have you been?” It was SO good hear his voice, three days without it was pure torture!

Lucrecia: The other line picked up from Angeal’s phone call, “Hello?”

Angeal: “Sorry to bother you Professor, but I think we need to go over the formula for SOLDIER. There is something seriously wrong with Strife. He’s over angry since his Mako injection.” Angeal’s voice was soft, so as not to interrupt Reno who’d had a 180 degree change in attitude when his phone rang.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia frowned in concern, “What are you talking about? You guys shouldn’t be ‘getting’ Mako injections anymore! Bring him down to me! Hurry!”

Angeal: Her frantic voice had Angeal up and swinging the smaller SOLDIER over his shoulder and striding out the door before he had even registered that he was beginning to panic. He threw over his shoulder, “Anyone who got a Mako injection today follow me! Zack, give Tucker back to Reno and come on! We’ve got a serious fucking problem.”

Reno: What was he supposed to say? He was so furious but so happy. Reno held Tucker when he was shoved into his arms. Reno held his breath, trying to calm himself before speaking. "You...have a HELL of a lot o' explainin' to do!" The anger in Reno's voice was all too obvious but it quickly changed. "Fuck, I was worried. Are you okay? Did anythin' happen to ya? Can this just...just be OVER?! Fuck, I hate ya sometimes!!" 'I might hate you more, but I'll never love you less.' he thought. "So, everythin's a'right?"

Rude: Rude winced, “So far so good. I’m perfectly fine, but I asked you how /you/ were first you know.” He ignored his lover saying he hated him, he had expected that after all. “Barring anything untoward happening between here and home everything should be just fine. But there is something I need you to do.”

Reno: "I'm, uh...well, I don't want to worry you, a'right? Some shit happened but we can talk about it when ya get back. I need to talk to you at your place. But, what do you need me to do?" Reno sighed, trying his hardest to not just scream through the phone.

Rude: “I need you to gather Jellybeans, Ranch, Pistachio, Mayonnaise, WhiteChocolate, DarkChocolate, Frosting, Toffee, Cornflour, IceCream and Jello. We’re going to be throwing a party tonight.” Rude hated that he still had to speak in code, even though he was taking the risk of actually talking to Reno right now. But hopefully everything would be fine and he would be able to explain everything to them all when he got back.

Reno: "wha-?" Reno couldn't remember who was what in Rude's little code but he was sure Sephiroth or Angeal would know. "Um, okay. Anythin' else ya want fer the get together?" This was beyond annoying. Rude was so close but so far and he had to speak in code. He couldn't wait until the man returned to hear his side of this 'story'. "Sounds fun but I think one of the jelly beans might be a little bitter." he said, knowing Rude understood that 'ketchup' wasn't extatic about this whole thing.

Rude: Rude winced again, “One of the jellybeans or just the ketchup I like to put with them?” He couldn’t help it he had to. He missed his redhead so damn much! “But no that’s all. If you can’t find some of them ask around, I’m sure the hot sauce will be handy.” Rude groaned inside when he saw Arylide on the deck, “Fuck. I gotta go love. I just found a problem.”

Reno: "Yup." was Reno's simple parting...'word'. He snapped his phone shut but went about collecting these 'jellybeans'. The Turk went to Sephiroth's office and knocked.

Rude: Rude stared at his PHS for a moment, “Well that was abrupt.” He shook his head and pocketed the device as Arylide came to stand next to him.

Arylide: “Well hello there Roger. Fancy meeting you here.” Arylide batted her eyelashes at him, “I didn’t see much of you in Costa, whatever were you up to?”

Rude: Her coy attitude made Rude want to vomit and the fact that the crazy money grubbing woman had looked for him while she stayed in Costa Del Sol bothered him even more. “I took a trip to the Golden Saucer. Costa bored me after a very short time.”

Arylide: “Oh?” She put her hand on his chest and leaned forward into him, slyly looking up into his face. She flicked her fingers over his pecks in what he supposed she thought was a highly flirtatious manner, “Was that your wife on the line?”

Rude: Rude grabbed her hand and pushed her away from him, “Yes, actually it was.” He rolled his eyes at her as he answered sarcastically. Then he retained some of his dignity, “Actually it was my partner at work, I was checking in with him to make sure he was actually working.”

Arylide: She gave a rather rankling kya-ha-ha-ha laugh that set Rude’s teeth on edge, “Oh~ is he as handsome as you are?”

Rude: Rude forced a grin, “Ms. Arylide, no one is as handsome as I am.”

Arylide: Arylide laughed again and a man in a dark suit, shades and a black tie came over and whispered in her ear. She frowned at him, “Not now Tulip I’m having a conversation.”

Tulip: The man sighed exasperated, “With all due respect ma’am, fuck that. You need to have this meeting or you won’t be getting that job you want so damned badly.”

Arylide: The blonde woman was clearly angry and scowled at the man before her, “Fine. Whatever.” Apparently though, her greed won out. “If you’ll excuse me Roger, I’ve business to attend to.”

Rude: Rude simply nodded and sighed in relief as she moved away. They would be docking in another half an hour and he couldn’t wait to get home.

Sephiroth: Sephiroth’s head came up from the mound of paperwork on his desk at the knock. “Come in.”

Reno: Reno opened the door and took a seat, thumping back against it, crossing one leg over the other, and crossing his arms. "Rude gave me some code. You know who's who so I need you to tell me what he meant. He said he needed me to gather Jellybeans, Ranch, Pistachio, Mayonnaise, WhiteChocolate, DarkChocolate, Frosting, Toffee, Cornflour, IceCream and Jello because we're going to be throwing a party tonight. Translation?"

Sephiroth: Sephiroth looked at him dumbfounded for a moment before he laughed. “Well apparently he wants a meeting, probably where he’ll explain himself when he gets back. He would like you to gather: Veld, Lazard, Reeve, President Rufus, Tseng, Vincent, Myself, Angeal, and Professors Crescent, Hollander and Gast. In that order, I’m guessing he didn’t give a time or place?”

Reno: "Nope. Just the 'names'. If he wants them all around so he can explain himself, he can fuckin' make plans on the ride home! I don't need MORE stress on my plate! If he's so desperate to explain himself, he can call each of you and give you details." Reno was getting very touchy and honestly just wanted to kick his partner in the family jewels. He'd had enough. "I'm sick of this. I'm tired of being jerked around."

Sephiroth: “You seem to be forgetting that he called /you/. It obviously means that he wants you to pick a time and place for this meeting because you are supposed to be there.” Sephiroth simply looked at him deadpanned.

Reno: "Why should I? He feels guilty? He should do the work himself! I'm not too busy today so anytime is fine and so long as the location's not our apartment, I don't give a fuck! I'm not running around fer him after all this! Once he explains himself, I'll do what he needs but he can schedule this shit himself!" Reno tore his furious gaze off of the general and took a few breaths so he wouldn't literally flip any tables.

Sephiroth: “You are truly pathetic. He asks one thing from you because he obviously can’t set it up himself because he still has to speak in code and you can’t even be bothered simply because you are angry with him? Doing this kind of shit is you’re fucking job Reno. Get out of my office before I throw you out.” Sephiroth had had enough, he didn’t understand this kind of behavior and he was sick of being yelled at when he’d done nothing wrong.

Reno: "That's what I mean. He can speak his 'code' to them. His guilt is his own fault. He knew what he was doing. This mission had nothing to do with me last I was told. Or at least I had no say in it. Call it pathetic if you want. I call it having a back bone and not letting people push you around or just dance in the palm of their hands. I'm done with this and that includes yer 'high an' mighty' 'I am above you all' act. Sorry fer givin' you information. Oh, and don't worry he's fine." Reno spat, wondering why Sephiroth hadn't even asked if Rude was well.

Sephiroth: Sephiroth stood up and prowled slowly around his desk toward Reno, “Of course he’s fine, he called YOU you moron.” The General grabbed Reno around the waist and threw him over his shoulder before flouncing out his door. If the redhead wasn’t going to bother with being cooperative anymore, than neither was he. With his long stride, compensating for Reno’s squirming and cursing, Sephiroth moved down the hallways of ShinRa and located every member that Rude had requested of Reno. He told them to meet in his office at 1600 over Reno’s constant barrage against his person both verbal and physical and made his way to the training center. “You are going to get this cunfucklery out the old fashioned way Reno.” And he promptly dumped the man on the matted floor.

Reno: Reno winced as he hit the floor but glared up at the general. "Ya got a lot o' fuckin' nerve, ya bitch." Reno slowly stood up and turned away, walking around Sephiroth and slamming his shoulder into the SOLDIER's. "Ya can kick your own ass. I'm done with this shit. Rude's comin' back an' that's all I care about. Just because I decided I'm not taking his bullshit anymore doesn't give ya the right to do this. Get over yerself, 'sir'." Reno then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sephiroth: With a smirk Sephiroth quietly followed Reno out of the room and walked behind the redhead, “I happen to be the only one capable of kicking my ass I’ll have you know.” His long strides brought him up beside Reno and he tugged on the man’s ponytail before walking off back to work. “Chicken.” He whispered under his breath.

Reno: Reno was able to ignore the general up until he grabbed his hair. The taunt was the last straw. If Sephiroth wanted to play dirty, Reno would teach him real dirty fighting. The Turk took a large fist full of Sephiroth’s hair and hauled him around to face him. He then gave a direct shot to Sephiroth’s groin with his knee and pulled the taller man face to face with him. Green eyes met green and Reno’s were filled with rage for the SOLDER. “If ya think I’ll fight ya just cause yer in a pissy mood, ya better get yer head checked. Rude gettin’ his ass home is what I care about, not yer prissy, little ass.” Reno dropped Sephiroth to his knees and shoved his hands in his pockets, casually walking away with somewhat cold eyes.

Sephiroth: A bit shocked to have his hair pulled Sephiroth allowed Reno to yank him around. The kick didn’t faze him in the slightest but with how wild the younger man looked Sephiroth simply allowed him to do as he pleased. Though as the redhead walked away he stood slowly and looked after him speaking to him softly, “If you’re so worried about him, which we all know you have been the whole time, why have you allowed yourself to get angry at the rest of us?” The silverette was exceedingly confused on this point. Even the comments about Sephiroth being the one in a pissy mood, which wasn’t true at all, no longer mattered. He wasn’t going to let a Turk goad him into anything when he was simply trying to help. He shook his head in confusion and simply stood there for a long while trying to figure out the human emotions that had taken over Reno lately.

Reno: Reno stopped but didn’t turn around. He sighed, staring at the ground with his still cold eyes. “Trying to throw me into a fight with you, hauling me around like that...HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL ANYTHING OTHER THAN EMBARRASSMENT AND ANGER, YA MORON?!? YA KNOW DAMN WELL YOU’D BE JUST AS PISSED SO DON’T BOTHER DENYING THAT!!” Reno’s voice lowered dangerously again. “Trust me, Sephiroth, if Rude were here, you wouldn’t hear a peep from me because all this anger would be flyin’ right at HIM. I’m pissed at EVERYTHING right now. No just you, not just Rude. Hell, I wanna beat the shit outta MYSELF.” Reno stared blankly ahead of himself, not knowing what to do with himself or anything about the situation. “No joke. Why should I do Rude any favors after what he’s done and after all the planning and work we’ve ALL put in already, even though we were mad at him?” he asked, finally turning to look at the SOLDIER. “I feel like until he at least explains...he doesn’t deserve shit. It ain’t cause I don’t love’em. I just don’t understand what’s goin’ through his head.” The Turk covered his face with his hand and grabbed at his temples. “Fuck, I need some pain meds.” He turned to go get some when his leg locked a bit. He growled in frustration and removed it, throwing it at the wall with a holler before leaning back and sinking to the floor, seething at the whole situation. “Even I don’t get it Seph.” He whispered. “Have you ever just gotten so mad that...nothing seems to make sense?” He asked, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

Sephiroth: Sephiroth stared at him as he exploded then quietly went and picked up his fake leg and sat next to him. “No I haven’t. Honestly it surprises me when I get angry at all. I’m not very good with any emotion. I didn’t know what to do when my own mother was crying! Angeal said I acted out of instinct when I moved to hold her while she cried. But realistically I don’t know why I did it. Emotions don’t seem to be something one can quantify, so I cannot understand them. At least you know when you are angry; I never know what emotion I’m expressing until someone tells me later.” He looked wistfully down at the leg in his hands. “I wish I knew more so that I could help. I thought that maybe the exertion of a fight would help you calm down a bit. I wasn’t trying to be insulting.” Sephiroth heaved a big sigh and wrapped his arms around his knees before lowering his head to them.

Reno: Reno listened quietly. “Then what right do you have to judge mine if ya don’t even understand’em?” Reno looked to the side and watched Sephiroth curl into his knees, like a saddened child. The Turk kept a straight face and blinked a few times. “Guess yer just as confused as I am then. I don’t know who’r what to be pissed at an’ I don’t know how to react when I DO get pissed. I just...react. I know I’m usually just loud an’ swear my head off but I’m just too drained to bother anymore. I flip out then break down because I don’t have the energy anymore. Let’s just wait fer Rude to come back an’ explain all this an’ we’ll react however we need to, I guess.” Reno wasn’t sure what had hit Seph to drive him so far but it was so strange to see him like this. The Turk leaned over and rested his head on the SOLDIER’s shoulder, sighing heavily and closing his eyes. “Instinct.” He muttered as an explanation for his action. “Ya felt empathetic when ya hugged yer mom, an’ yer just frustrated now because ya don’t know what else to do to fix your current situation. ‘Least that’s what I think.”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth felt the pressure when Reno laid his head down on his shoulder, it was comforting in a way... and at the moment he didn’t feel awkward about needing the comfort. He might later, but he’d deal with it later if that happened. “Yeah, you’re probably right. We’ve got everything all set up for when he gets here; were you gonna talk to him before the meeting?”

Reno: Reno thought for a moment. “I figured I would talk to him at the meeting; before or after he explains himself. Hopefully before, so I can just get this all out of my system. I probably wouldn’t listen to his explanation if I was still this angry.” He admitted. “So, everyone’s ready for when he gets back?”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth looked over at him like he’d lost his mind, “Well we did just go around telling everyone to meet in my office at 1600 did we not? Though I can see how you may have missed that with your struggling and cursing at myself.” He teased.

Reno: Reno rubbed his temples. “The fuck is 1600 hours again? I still use a tickin’ WALL clock.” Reno joked, holding up his wrist, showing Sephiroth his basic 12 hour watch. The redhead chuckled. “Was a gift I got when I was promoted. Never did like the gold much. But, hey, it gets the job done. And yeah, I missed a lot o’ that. Yellin’ tends to drown out most other sounds.” He said with a smirk. The turk sighed then stood from his spot on the floor, offering the general a hand. “Let’s go. Yer paperwork ain’t gonna finish itself, right? I gotta find a way to chill out too, so we may as well get moving.”

Sephiroth: Sephiroth gave him a lopsided grin, “It’s four o’clock. You wouldn’t have to deal with a wall clock if you’d stop damaging all of Rude’s digital ones.” He moved his eyes off to the side in a coyish fashion while taking the offered hand up. “Also... I believe you left a furry creature in my office.”

Angeal: Angeal had marched down the corridors with Cloud over his shoulder like a bag of meal and six other former Cadets following in his wake. They made it to Lucrecia’s lab in record time. “So what exactly is going on?”

Lucrecia: Lucrecia, Hollander and Gast were all in there, all actively doing something with chemicals. “Thank goodness! You’re here.” Lucrecia turned to face them all, “Were all seven of them given a Mako injection then?”

Cloud: “Yes ma’am,” Cloud answered from his uncomfortable position, reminding the Commander to put him down.

Gast: “Then you will all need to take this.” Gast moved over to another lab station to grab up seven vaccination needles which he filled with a dark blue liquid. “It will have to be injected in the same place the Mako was, so please uncover the spot you got the shot and come sit.” He gestured at a stool near him and grabbed up a needle.

Lucrecia: “Quickly everyone, there are two more stools and two more doctors so we’ll get you cleaned up three at a time.” Lucrecia grabbed three needles and Hollander grabbed two, leaving the last next to Gast.

Hollander: The six other SOLDIERs went before Cloud because he was hoping to stay and talk to the doctors afterwards. Once everyone had had the injection they were sent off to bed, Hollander explained that the counter drug would make them sleepy because the Mako would try to fight it so hard. He asked that Kunsel (who was in the group) tell Commander Genesis to have people check in on them and make sure that they all ate dinner. Kunsel had nodded and gone to find the fiery Commander while everyone else headed for their dorms.

Cloud: “So why were we given Mako when we’re not supposed to be anymore?” Cloud finally asked as just the five of them were left in the room.

Lucrecia: Lucrecia shook her head, “I don’t know. But it’s certainly my next course of action to find out!” She was rather angry that her ban of the substance hadn’t been listened to by the doctors. “Can you tell me which doctors gave you all the injections?”

Hollander: Cloud nodded and listed of the two doctors who had given them the Mako injections after they had passed their final field exam to become SOLDIER. Hollander nodded, “Yes, those two have always been problematic. I’ll go talk to President Rufus about them.”

Angeal: Angeal looked over at Cloud, “Alright Chocobo, time for bed.”

Science Lab: Cloud blushed but nodded and headed out. Shortly after he left Sephiroth stopped by with a flailing Reno to tell them of a meeting in his office at 1600. Angeal, Lucrecia and Gast were all required to be there.

Gast: “Curious.” Gast commented, “Why so many specific people and in such a place as the General’s office?”

Angeal: Angeal just smiled, “Probably because a certain Turk will finally be home tonight.”

Lucrecia: Lucrecia smiled, “I sure hope so.”

Reno: Reno’s expression changed to concern. That was the second time in one day he’d forgotten Tucker. He nodded at Sephiroth, helping him up and making his way back to the general’s office with him. Tucker was curled up on Sephiroth’s chair, purring away, causing Reno to sigh in relief. “Thank Gaia. Poor guy.” He said as he walked over and picked the kitten up, scratching its head. “I’m sorry, buddy. Been a real dick to ya, huh?” Tucker simply yawned and licked Reno’s chin. The Turk turned to Sephiroth with an embarrassed smile. “Never was good at carin’ fer pets. Only had stray dogs an’ cats that found food on their own. They never cared if ya left’em alone.” Reno continued to pet the kitten as he rambled. “If they wanted us to stick around, they’d just follow us. Not used to a real pet I guess. Rude told me to take good care of him.” Reno frowned. “Can’t say I’ve kept my promise.”

Hollander: Hollander had just made it to President Rufus’ office when Sephiroth swung by with an irate Reno over his shoulder. Rufus’ expression piqued as Sephiroth told them that himself, Gast and Tseng (who was also in the room) were required at a meeting in Sephiroth’s office at four o’clock. Hollander blinked several times, but resumed his reason for coming to see the president shortly after Sephiroth and Reno left. “Sir we have two doctors who administered Mako injections today.”

Rufus: Rufus’ happy expression train wrecked, “WHAT?”

Hollander: “Commander Hewley contacted Professor Crescent a short while ago about the new 3rd Class SOLDIERs having anger issues after their injections. Apparently he had not yet been informed that they were not supposed to be given such injections anymore. 3rd Class Strife reported that the two doctors who gave them the shots were Berkley and Barclay.”

Rufus: Rufus sighed, “The two doctors who were already causing undo trouble to begin with. Tseng will you take care of this?” Tseng nodded and Rufus dismissed both men. Hollander went back down to Lucrecia’s lab to help her and Gast find a way to help their boys.

Sephiroth: Sephiroth smiled at Reno, “No worries, it’s only been one day after all. You’ve had a lot on your plate, I’m sure you can be forgiven for one day. Especially since the little guy’s not dead.”

Reno: It was true; it had been one hell of a day. It still wasn’t fair to Tucker though. However, Reno nodded. “Guess so.” The redhead never stopped petting Tucker and never looked up as he took a seat in one of the office chairs. “Mind if I sit until he gets back?” he asked calmly. Reno couldn’t fight anymore; at least not at the moment. He just wanted to sit and wait. He was so focused on the silence in the room and Tucker’s soft fur. His eyes were staring into space but he was clearly content, for the most part.

Sephiroth: Sephiroth simply nodded and sat in his own chair and got back to work; reports weren’t going to read themselves after all.

Executive Group: Veld, Lazard, Reeve and Vincent had all been found by the silver and red pair while they were in the cafeteria eating lunch. They all accepted the meeting time and place knowing that this could mean that Rude was finally going to fill them all in on the shit he’d been pulling recently. They discussed various possibilities throughout the rest of their lunch before resuming work.

Rude: Rude got off the ship at Junon with a healthy distain for all females with blonde hair. TwoGun had his car waiting on a street corner for him, the keys hidden under a front tire. The Turk having found out about Rude’s potential return when Reno started making a fuss, said Turk however was nowhere to be found. But that didn’t bother Rude any, he simply threw his things in the back, hopped in and drove for Midgar at top speeds. If Reeve hadn’t told him that Reno and Sephiroth had set up his meeting for 1600 Rude wouldn’t have gone so fast... because he’d have been majorly late. As it was he made it to HQ at 15:30. Then he parked his car, changed into uniform in a bathroom on his way to an elevator, and then headed for Sephiroth’s office. He didn’t speak to a soul the whole way.

Reno: Reno fidgeted in the seat as the clock ticked closer and closer to Rude’s arrival. He was subconsciously bouncing one leg, anxiously hoping for yet dreading for Rude to appear. The Turk got a snap back to reality when Tucker playfully swiped at his face. Reno looked up as people started entering the office for the ‘meeting’. He really hoped it would be done with quickly. His nerves couldn’t take much more tossing around. He sighed when he remembered how amazing Cloud’s massage had felt. He focused on that for the moment to at least keep his head on straight.

Sephiroth: The first people to trickle into his office were Angeal, his mother, Gast, and Hollander. They had apparently been discussing the issue of how to treat everyone who had been injected with Mako over the years for the past couple of hours. Next Rufus arrived with Tseng, grim looks on their faces from dealing with the rogue doctors. Veld and Vincent came in together and took up positions in the corners of his office adjacent to his door. Honestly it was kind of creepy, but Sephiroth’s face gave nothing away. Lazard came in and moved to stand beside Sephiroth, who had given up his seat at his desk to Rufus and now stood beside his window. Reeve was the last of them to arrive, with the exception of Rude, it was exactly 1600 hours.

Rude: Rude saw Reeve entering Sephiroth’s office just ahead of him, ‘Well so much for talking to Reno alone first.’ He thought to himself before he reached for the door handle. He readied his mind for the discussion to come...more like a most likely brutal interrogation...and entered the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am everyone except Reno.


	45. Life at ShinRa 45

Reno: Reno had been chewing his thumbnail, not liking how everyone crowding into the office was making his already short fuse now a miniscule fabric being the only thing holding him where he was. When Reeve entered Reno heard what he was sure everyone else probably thought of as nothing; footsteps. The world went silent to Reno and all he could hear was the all too familiar sound of the clacking of those shoes. He was back. He knew he was back. The world seemed to slow down as emerald eyes peered up when the doorknob turned. The seconds it took to open seemed like forever. When Rude finally showed up, Reno’s fuse withered away to nothing. The Turk ‘calmly’ handed Tucker to Tseng, not waiting to listen to a protest from the Wutian man and strode over to Rude with his eyes fixed on him. Now the only audible thing in the office was a loud slap that left a ringing in even Reno’s ears. Reno remained silent, staring at the ground, with his fists shaking when he whispered. “Who is it...?” he asked angrily then glared up at the other Turk with tears in his eyes. “Who’s the one that fuckin’ holds ya at night?! Who’s the one that makes sure ya never wake up alone?! Who holds ya when ya have a nightmare?! Who’s the one that gives everything he has to make sure ya stay happy?! Who’s the one that makes ya laugh an’ smile as much as he can?! Who’s the one who spent way too much time at a fuckin’ doctor’s office and took more than enough meds to knock him the fuck out to get rid of the stress from bein’ worried sick over ya?!? Unless I forgot, it’s me!! Reno! Yer fiancé!! I ain’t yer damned future wife like ya been sayin’ but I’m fuckin’ sure I’m yer future husband an’ I deserve answers, Diego Sakima!! I was worried for you! I’m /always/ worried for you, we /all/ were!! How /dare/ you?!?” Reno pictured his mother’s sobbing face and quoted the line that had stuck with him since then. “If I yell at you, it’s because I love you!! You’re the only one who knows the hell we’ve been through!! But I’m done bein’ a victim, I’m growin’ from it an’ I’ll learn! That’s somethin’ I thought you of all people would know, when you lay down at night, you take responsibility fer yourself, because nobody’s gonna take responsibility fer you!! I was bein’ a baby this whole time, actin’ like I needed savin’ when I really needed to take responsibility an’ I did!!” He kept his eyes on Rude, fully aware his face was a mess; long streams of tears running down his flushed face and a slight drip from his nose. He grit his teeth, showing his anger but his bottom lip just wouldn’t stop quivering. “T-Tell me wh-*hic*why the fuck ya l-left so fucking s-soon after I p-proposed!!! I finally f-find out ya love me then I don’t know if I’ll ever *hic*s-see ya’gain!!” He paused for a moment before yelling louder than he could ever remember. “Give me answers!!!” The redhead tried but couldn’t keep his sniffles and loud sobs in. He’d been holding all of this in for far too long and everything just started spilling out. He remained where he was, glaring at his love for the answers he deserved, trying his best to keep his features from crumbling any further than they had.

Rude: Rude had been expecting the slap as soon as he saw Reno moving, so he stood there silently and let him rail. Once Reno was apparently done and simply glaring at him with those beautiful teary green eyes all Rude could do was smile. He reached out and pulled his lover to him in a gentle but relentless hug, there was no way he was letting him go any time soon.

Rufus: The rest of the people in the room simply stared for a few moments before Rufus finally cleared his throat and Tseng handed Sephiroth the kitten, trying desperately not to sneeze. “He has a point you know.” Rufus stated.

Rude: Rude smiled, fighting his own tears. “Yes, I know.” He kissed the top of Reno’s head before he started, finally letting the door fall closed behind him. “First question – I’d already planned on leaving when I did. I wasn’t expecting you to propose to me. I am sorry about that.” He frowned then continued, “Second,” He grinned, “The person who does all of those amazing things for me, is the same person that I do all of those same things for. The love of my life, Ronan Sinclair. Would you like to sit down before I go into the mission specs for everyone Red?” He asked of the man in his arms.

Reno: Reno’s face went a bit red when Rude held him with the crowd around them but he didn’t move. He grabbed up the fabric on Rude’s shirt and stood still, listening to him explain. Once he understood, Reno sighed and bowed his head, pressing his forehead to Rude’s chest, letting out a shaky breath and trying to regain a steady voice. “Damn right, it’s me. Don’t ya fuckin’ forget it.” He said but still refused to let go. That is, until Rude reminded him they were still clinging to each other in the middle of Sephiroth’s office, surrounded by Shinra’s most powerful employees. Reno let the fabric slip from his hands and stood back, keeping his head low, and his arms crossed. He was trying to avoid eye contact since he hadn’t expected Rude’s reaction. Hell, Reno didn’t even know what HE was going to do or say until it had happened. The redhead leaned back against the wall with his eyes fixed on the floor, tapping his bicep with a finger. He cleared his throat. “I’m fine, just...just fuckin’ explain this shit.” His words were a bluff and he knew anyone could see through it. He just felt like this was how he SHOULD be acting. However, like he’d told Angeal, all he wanted to do was hold Rude. Now that everything was out in the open, Reno actually had to force his angry expression, which was pretty damn rare for him. Usually, whether he was mad or not, he could put on that frightful face. He was upset but not angry anymore. He placed a hand on his forehead when the ache slowly crept back up on him but it was far less intense. It was probably just from yelling. It didn’t matter right now though. Reno crossed his arms once again and continued to listen for Rude’s explanation of his mission.

Rude: Rude kept a straight face with effort, he really wanted to smile, but he didn’t want to be jibbed at by the others in the room or give Reno a reason to get angry at him again. He straightened up and looked around to make sure everyone he needed was present. Seeing that all of them were accounted for he moved over and stood in front of Sephiroth’s desk. Here he fell into ‘report mode’: “The matter of Shelk Rui, the child found at the explosion site that Turk Reno lost his leg in as been resolved. Her sister is a Scientist currently working for an underground organization that was being run by Professor Hojo. Shalua Rui will be coming for her sister within the week.”

Rufus: Rufus inclined his head and Lucrecia gasped with a horrified expression, her hand going to her mouth.

Rude: “The culprit who bombed the building was indeed after Turk Reno. My contact has given me a name but not yet a reason. I figured we could haul the stupid asshole in and question him ourselves. With your permission Mr. President, I would like Two Gun and Macho Man to go nab Don Corneo.”

Rufus: Now it was Rufus’ turn to be startled, “Surely you’re joking. The deal ShinRa has with him makes it so he can’t attack us and we can’t bring him in for anything.”

Rude: Rude smiled evilly, “Yes, I know. However it was a deal struck a long time ago. Which Corneo has used to his advantage by ingratiating himself with Hojo. They basically had a slave trade of beautiful children going on. The really pretty ones they kept for themselves. Like Cissnei and Reno, what they were trying to do with Shelk.” Rude was speaking through clenched teeth he was so overly angry about it.

Rufus: Rufus, Sephiroth, Lucrecia and Vincent had all gone pale. Vincent and Rufus because they had seen the hike in children sex-slaves over the years but hadn’t been able to find the source, and Sephiroth and Lucrecia because Hojo had been a part of it. Sephiroth was related to scum like that and Lucrecia had married it.

Rude: “The others in the slave ring are being brought in right now by local cops. But sending out either SOLDIERs or Turks would probably be a good idea.” Rude continued.

Rufus: Rufus nodded his head, “Permission granted. Tseng would you go let those two know and see them off? Also rally the other Turks and send them to help the local uniforms. Since I believe we currently have a problem with our SOLDIERs?”

Angeal: Angeal and Lucrecia nodded, “Yes we do.”

Rude: Tseng nodded and slipped from the room as Rude continued. “The underground organization that Hojo had started is called Deepground. And is in fact under us right now. There are several “projects” down there. People who were given Genesis’ cells, basically Hojo was trying to clone him. And others who were given Sephiroth’s cells and directly those of the Jenova specimen. It will take a while to unravel everything.” He plopped a large folder on the desk, “This is the reports for everything that Shalua knew about.”

Rufus: Rufus nodded and grabbed the file to look at later. “Was that all? You hy-off out of nowhere and that’s all?”

Rude: Rude raised an eyebrow above his shades, “Isn’t that enough? I found the person who blew off my fiance’s leg, crashed a slave ring you’ve been after for years, and found a little girl’s missing sister. Which led to finding something even more disturbing just beneath our feet.”

Vincent: Vincent smirked, “Yeah, I’d say that’s enough.” Veld nodded and the two left to go start unraveling problems.

Reno: Reno knew covering his emotional state was completely useless after his outburst but all he could do after hearing Rude’s report was cringe with anger and disgust. ‘Child slaves’. Just knowing he’d been a part of some horrid perverse plan like these made him feel vile. The redhead kept his head lowered so he could try and save what little dignity he felt he had left and clenched his fists. Rude had certainly done more for Shinra in this one trip than almost any Turk could have in their entire career. Reno knew his face was still a mess but he stood tall and followed his partner’s actions.

“I’d say he found and secured enough proof, sir. This...’practice’ of theirs would have continued if he hadn’t gone through with this mission.” Reno did his best to push his prior anger towards Rude away. He didn’t regret the slight ‘scolding’ he’d given him but with everything he’d come back with, Reno couldn’t deny it was worth it and best for everyone. He couldn’t be selfish over something this big. He was just one of many affected by it.

Rufus: Rufus grinned, “That may be, but why exactly did you tell no one what you were doing?”

Rude: Rude didn’t stir, he simply answered. “Because you take pride in the things your people find out. Not know that Hojo and Corneo were in this (which I didn’t know until I went) you could have let something slip and it would have been for nothing.”

Rufus: Rufus flinched and glared up at him but said nothing more knowing Rude was right about his pride. His stinging pride now is a pain he would gladly endure to get just that slaving ring out of practice. Not to mention everything else Rude had accomplished. “You are officially off of active duty until Reno is fit for duty again. Though, Reno is allowed a light load of work, you aren’t allowed anything and you are not allowed to leave Midgar. Is that clear?”

Rude: Rude stiffened, “Yes Sir.”

Reno: It was hard to hear. Reno knew Rude wanted this done thoroughly but he wouldn’t know if he couldn’t be a part of it anymore. The redhead looked at the obvious frustration on his partner’s face. Well, it was obvious to him at least. With a sigh, Reno continued to keep a more professional approach now that he understood. “Sir, I’m sure I’m fit for duty. If not today, very soon. My leg is hardly a problem, I’ll get my head clear, and be ready for duty in no time.” He explained, putting his hands in his pockets and putting his ‘mask’ back on for what seemed like the first time in forever. He didn't want to hold Rude's hard work back because of his damn leg and some therapy. “Don’t worry, partner. I got this under control.”

Rude: Rude paused, blinked for a second then asked, “...Head clear? What the hell happened while I was gone?!”

Reno: Reno looked to his partner and raised an eyebrow. “Did ya not hear anythin’ I said the second ya walked through that door?” Reno asked, taking out the bottle of good for nothing pills he’d been given and tossing them carelessly into the nearby trash can. “My head just got fucked up from some stuff so drop it. We got work to do, right?” Reno knew he’d already broken down when Rude first arrived but he had to collect himself. He could tell Rude everything later. This wasn’t the place to discuss what had happened. The redhead, glanced at Sephiroth and Angeal, silently ordering them to keep quiet about his little break downs.

Rude: “Yes I heard you. I answered your questions didn’t I?” He walked calmly over to the trash can and pulled out the pill bottle and put it in his pants pocket. There was no way Reno was getting out of this. He saw the pointed looks at the General and Commander, but they weren’t his problem, Reno was. “However, if that is everything Sir?”

Rufus: Rufus nodded his head, “Yes, that will be all. Dismissed everyone.”

Rude: With a wide grin Rude turned and scooped Reno into his arms and flounced out the door as Gast held it open. He went through all the winding hallways and on elevator rides to get to their floor all with his precious package held to his chest. “I missed you Ronan.”

Reno: “Whoa!” Reno stiffened instinctively as he was picked up but sighed and let his body relax. “So much fer stayin’ prof-“ Reno stopped talking the second he heard Rude speak his real name. “I missed ya too.” He said, leaning against Rude’s chest. “Listen, some shit happened but I got it under control, okay? I don’t need those pills either. They messed me up an’ I could hardly keep my eyes open. I can’t use’em if they make me fall asleep on the fuckin’ job, ya know.”

Rude: “That doesn’t mean you get to hide the evidence.” Rude’s voice was gruff as he set his fiance down outside their rooms doors. “Your room or mine? We are having this conversation right now.”

Reno: “YOURS!” Reno nearly yelled, clearing his throat quickly. “Uh, yeah, your room. An’ I wasn’t hidin’ no evidence! It’s fuckin’ obvious they’re pills, yo! I can explain this shit without those damn things. Get rid of’em!” Reno remembered how Sephiroth had to carry him to his own bed from the effects of those things. Humiliating. Reno grabbed Rude’s hand and yanked him down the hall to his room, slamming the door behind them and glaring at Rude, pulling the bottle from his pocket and tossing to the floor. The pills scattered in every direction. “They’re just fuckin’ pills. I...I just went to the therapist, okay?” he admitted with a sense of embarrassment. “She gave me these an’ Sephiroth thought I wasn’t gonna fuckin’ wake up after I took’em! That’s why I threw’em out.” The redhead slammed his fist against the wall, resting his forehead against his forearm. His hands shook and his breathing did as well. “Chronic Stress...That’s what the doc said. I got small symptoms but they want me to get checked for more serious shit. She said I ain’t showin’ signs of’em but ya can’t exactly see cancer or the other shit she mentioned.”

Rude: Taken aback by Reno’s shout that they discuss this in his room he followed the redhead down the hall and inside. “If it’s not hiding something from me, why did you only throw it away where I could see you do it and be curious, not to mention in someone else’s office? Also, if it’s not hiding anything from me, why give Seph and Geal the pointed looks that clearly said: “You do, you die.”?”

He listened as Reno spoke over him, just rushing through what he had to say, obviously embarrassed. Though Rude saw no reason for him to be embarrassed about needing a therapist. Their life was harsh, he went to see Cathy once a month just to make sure he wasn’t seriously going crazy or losing his humanity. “Did you see Cathy? And why would Seph think you wouldn’t wake up? Like was he checking up on you or something?”

He moved over to Reno and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder, “You’re fine Red. I go have my sanity checked every month. I thought you did too.”

Reno: “I wanted them to keep their mouths shut so I could tell ya myself. I was talkin’ with Seph an’ he got worried ‘cause I got all drowsy or somethin’. Next thing I know, he’s fuckin’ carryin’ me to my bed, Cloud’s takin’ care o’ me like a fuckin’ babysitter, an’ Seph, Genesis an’ Angeal were talkin’ outside ‘bout somethin’. I couldn’t really hear.” He let out a shaky breath when Rude held him. “Seriously? Ya think you’d know me by now; how I feel about doctors and needin’ to go to them for help. It pisses me off when I can’t take care o’ myself. Never went to a therapist before. I have my physical today to make sure everythin’ else is fine.” He stated dryly.

Rude: “They wouldn’t tell me anything unless I asked. And I would only ask if I felt you wouldn’t tell me.” Rude stood there in his living room at a loss. “I very much doubt any of them felt like they were babysitting you. They were caring for a friend who needed them. I would be rather pissed off if they hadn’t at least offered to help you out when they thought you needed it. And I DO know how you feel about doctors and needles. I don’t consider Cathy a doctor though. Just someone impartial to tell shit to who’s not allowed to gossip about it.” Rude paused, “You have a physical today or you’ve had one today?” He looked at his watch noting the late hour.

Reno: Reno shook his head and sighed. “Had; I had one. Fuck, I can’t think back twenty fuckin’ minutes of my life right now, let alone half a day.” Reno turned around so he was leaned against the wall, his eyes focusing on the clean, white fabric of Rude’s collar. He noticed it was slightly off; probably from hitting him. Reno reached up and did his best to fix and straighten it. “I’m fine.” He mumbled under his breath, still trying to properly adjust the fabric until he was more or less just playing with it. “Stupid shit ‘bout not letting things go an’ stuff like that messin’ with my head.”

Rude: Rude nodded with a slight smile as he caught up Reno’s hands in his own and held them to his warm chest. “My collar is fine Red. I’m sorry you’ve been so stressed out. I really didn’t mean to make things worse for you by leaving. But the leads from them bombing you were too good to pass up. If you hadn’t been hurt, I would have taken you with me once I had more evidence about the slave ring. I’ve been working on it in secret for over a year. And before you get all huffy about it, I didn’t tell you because I know how you feel about that kind of stuff. There was no way I was gonna let you stew over it or jump at leads without me.” He was a bit apprehensive, since it seemed that Reno already felt rather left out of his life, when the only thing Rude wanted was for him to be in it more. But to be fair… he hadn’t known when he started this project, that Reno was in love with him too.

Reno: Reno’s hands shook in his partner’s. He understood. The redhead lifted his head the second Rude said he’d been researching the slave ring for so long. “M-My name never came up, did it?” he asked, praying Rude hadn’t found out anymore than he already did about ‘past issues’. “Like I wasn’t in some history or some creepy shit like that, was I?” Reno rested his forehead against Rude’s chest. It was hard to take in but it was an explanation at least.

Rude: Rude began rubbing his partner’s hands with his own, trying to comfort him in a small way. “Actually, I didn’t know they were after you at all until Hojo got offed. I went through all of his old files. Then you got blown up and I was so pissed off about it I couldn’t see straight. So I went for the source. I’m kind of glad I don’t have to deal with it anymore. I don’t think I’ve ever been more proud of Rufus.” He mused aloud.

Reno: Reno nodded in relief and wrapped his arms around Rude’s waist, feeling a bit more content now that everything had been explained. “I know it’s all fucked up. I didn’t mean fer things to get this bad. I just couldn’t handle it. Felt like my head was gonna explode.” The Turk slowly opened his eyes and gave Rude a weak smile. “I have a surprise fer ya. It’s in my room.”

Rude: “The only way your head should be exploding is because I sexed you there.” He gave a feral smirk before leaning down to kiss Reno’s nose. “I like surprises.” He eyes told his partner to lead on.


	46. Life at ShinRa 46

Reno: Reno smirked at Rude, grabbing his hand and leading the man back to his own room. He took a deep breath before opening the door and leading the other man in. The redhead’s heart was beating heavily in his chest and his mouth felt dry, hoping Rude liked it. He looked at the man with a questioning expression, silently looking for some approval for the gifts and decorations.

Rude: Rude stood in the doorway a look of awe on his face, “Reno… what?” The roses strewn across the space and the elegant and romantic way everything was arranged. There were roses both red and white (white were his favorite for roses) and in the middle of their table was a bottle of wine (his and Reno’s favorite) and a small open box nestled beside his old glass and diamond table feature. The table was set for two, with the placings side by side and there was roast duck (still steaming) with all the trimmings set out with mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans and open pomegranates. Their crystal fluted glasses were set out and the place smelled wonderful. There was a plate of chocolate chip peanut butter cookies on the counter and not a dirty dish in sight.

Genesis: As soon as they heard that Rude was going to be back that day the SOLDIERs had set to work so that Reno’s plan would fall into place like he wanted. Both Reno’s and Rude’s suits were laid out on their bed strewn with roses and all the candles were lit via Genesis’ fire magic just before the two Turks had entered the room. Genesis smiled as he waltzed down the hallway going back to see his fiancee.

Reno: Reno swallowed and knew he’d have to thank the SOLDIERs for such a big help. “W-Well?!” Reno stuttered. “Don’t just stand there! What do a think?!” He knew his voice was raised but it kind of just flew out of his mouth before he could catch it. He wasn’t mad. He was petrified and needed to know what the hell Rude was thinking and now. Reno felt his palms sweating and didn’t really know what else to say.

Rude: Rude moved fully into the room and closed the door behind him before scooping Reno up and kissing him senseless. “I love you.” He put the redhead down and moved into their room, he didn’t want to look like a Turk in this setting, even being naked would be better… frankly, naked would be awesome. But then he saw the bedroom, with tux’s laid out for them and his heart skipped a beat. They were perfect. He went over and fingered the one obviously meant for him. “Reno~.” He choked a bit trying to find the words, “What is all this?”

Reno: The redhead jumped for a split second when Rude snatched him up but soon calmed down (depending on how one would define calm) and returned the kiss. “What does it look like?” Reno asked nervously. “We never got things done right with the proposal an’ shit so...” He stopped himself, hoping the room would explain it and shrugged with a blush spreading from ear to ear. He bit the inside of his lip and scuffed one of his shoes, at a loss of how to explain. It was obvious, wasn’t it? “I had uh, I had Genesis, Seph, and Angeal help out while I was kinda...sortin’ myself out.” He said, holding out the now VERY crumpled piece of paper in his shaking hand as though he was trying to prove it was his idea, though that much was probably obvious. He hadn’t even been this nervous when he actually proposed!

Rude: Rude began to laugh, true mischief lighting his dark eyes as he threw his shades to the dresser and began to undress. “So we have a well cooked meal that’s getting cold, though knowing Genesis as I do, he probably has hotplates under everything on the table so that it won’t get cold. So, Sugar, I suggest we take a shower and get into these fancy duds you got us.” He wiggled his brows at his fiance as the last of his clothing hit the floor and he reached for Reno’s collar.

Reno: Seeing Rude so pleased with everything, Reno finally let out a sigh but gasped when Rude yanked him forward by the collar, causing him to laugh lightly. “I don’t know why I’m so fuckin’ nervous.” He said, undressing with trembling fingers. He wasn’t scared or unsure. His adrenalin was just through the roof. Reno let out a laugh and yanked Rude to the bathroom, which to even his surprise, was decorated. He’d have to thank Genesis for that. The tub was full, bubbles covering the top and of course petals that practically looked sprinkled over the top. Good thing Genesis was a perfectionist. Reno couldn’t hold himself back and just dragged Rude across the room, shoving him into the water and throwing his own jacket off. He kicked his shoes off and tried unbuttoning his shirt again but forgot about it, simply ripping it open and letting it hang over his shoulders as he crawled in the hot water, covering Rude with kisses.

Rude: Rude wasn’t about to argue about Reno’s clothes getting wet, or that he’d planned to simply fuck him silly in the shower and then they would go eat. The bathroom was also resplendent with a bath already waiting for them, so being tossed in by his overly excited mate was no hardship. He tugged Reno’s now wet clothing off of his body and slid the smaller man over himself with a moan. The kisses were making him hornier than he’d already been, his member stiff against Reno’s thigh. “Mmmh, Reno.” He pulled the man up and kissed him with all the pent up passion he’d been holding back for years, having thought his partner didn’t want him as anything permanent.

Reno: Reno kept his evil little grin on his face as Rude stripped him down, forcing his tongue into his love’s mouth, stopping just long enough to detach his prosthetic leg and drop it to the floor so he could get at Rude without dragging the damn thing behind him or getting it wet. Every little bit of stress he’d collected; gone. Rude was fine. Reno removed the elastic from his hair and tossed his goggles who knew where across the room as he continued to attack his partner’s mouth.

Rude: Rude chuckled at Reno’s enthusiasm and ran a wet soapy hand over his partner’s backside, sliding his fingers over his entrance. Moaning as Reno plundered his mouth, that long silky hair swirling around their shoulders sending goosebumps across Rude’s flesh, Rude slide a finger into his man slowly.

Reno: Reno moaned and lifted his ass higher as Rude toyed with him. “Yes~ Fuck, I missed that.” He groaned out as a deep pleasure ran through him. He snickered and let some certain appendages come out, his ears flicking at the water dripping from them, and his tail running up Rude’s thigh until it reached his eager cock. “Bringin’ back any memories?” he asked teasingly.

Rude: “Oh god.” Rude groaned as that tail tortured him, “My Sugar kitten.” He leaned up and licked the tip of Reno’s nose. “I hope you don’t mind being a little ruff, but I need you RIGHT NOW.” So saying he lifted his partner and situated his entrance above his straining cock and slid inside, Reno’s tail sliding from around him as he was swallowed by him.

Reno: Reno grabbed Rude’s shoulders and shook for a moment. “Fuck...” He leaned against his partner’s chest and clenched his teeth together. “The fuck were ya thinkin’, yo?” he asked, reached back to his now very sore entrance. “R-Rough’s fine but a lil’ fuckin’ preppin’ would’a helped.” The redhead stayed huddled against the other, waiting for the pain to subside.

Rude: “S-sorry.” He held still not liking that he’d actually hurt his partner, but not wanting to pull out either. He would wait for Reno to start moving before he so much as twitched his dick.

Reno: It actually took a few moments before Reno let out a long sigh and the pain eased away. That was gonna hurt tomorrow. He could understand Rude’s eagerness. Hell, he felt the same way. He just wasn’t expecting it. Reno rested his chin on Rude’s shoulder and let out another small sigh before he very slowly began to move, licking his love’s earlobe with a smirk. “S’all good. I get it. I’ve been waitin’ too.” He said with a snicker. Reno was careful to take his time at first until he found a steady but comfortable pace. Once the pain was almost non existent, his tail returned to teasing Rude, slipping just a little further back to rub over his entrance. “That still wasn’t very nice~” Reno said with his mischievous grin.

Rude: Rude bit back a strained cry when Reno began to move, letting him set a rhythm that wasn’t going to hurt him more. Hearing that delicious voice had him groaning and watching the man riding him through half closed eyes, his hands were gently clasped around Reno’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles on the ridge of bone there. He smirked at his partner’s playful comment, “I know, and I am sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Damn that tail! Rude shivered as wet fur glided over his skin. He didn’t even care that they were slapping water over the sides of the tub with their actions, he could clean it up in the morning. “You feel wonderful.”

Reno: Reno nipped at his partner’s earring and chuckled. “I know. Ya really like the tail, huh?” The redhead pulled said tail back and slowly wrapped it around Rude’s balls. “Where do ya want it~?” Reno asked huskily, picking up the pace bit by bit, ignoring the pain that slowly started coming back. His hormones really couldn’t make him give a shit at the moment.

Rude: “Anywhere you’d like to put it.” Rude ground out as Reno sped up, more water sloshing over the side of the tub. Luckily for them there was a grate under their claw-foot bathtub for just such purposes, but still. The carpet that they usually had covering it was completely soaked by now he was sure. He let out a strangled moan, “I’m close.”

Reno: Hearing Rude was going to come, Reno chose to play dirty. He slid his tail back with his fingers and pressed them into his partner until he was open just enough to wriggle the soft appendage into his tight entrance, he continued stretching him until he could push and pull his tail in and out freely. He then began clenching tightly around Rude’s member and purred into his ear, letting out a wanton moan to push him over the edge. “Mmmmm...feels good, doesn't it~?” Yeah, he could admit it, he'd used his tail before. "Then come for me, babe."

Rude: Rude whimpered as Reno readied him and screamed when that tail started sliding in and out of him. His mind shut down when the man above him moaned and all he could do was hold onto Reno and do as he was told. His vision went white and drool dribbled down his chin as his body relaxed back into the water. Then everything went black and all he knew was satisfaction. 

Reno: Reno licked Rude’s neck then gently wiped the drool from the man’s chin, holding him close. He rubbed the back of Rude’s head and just smiled at how satisfied his lover was. The redhead slowly pulled his tail from Rude’s body and nuzzled his cheek. “Good?” Reno asked in a surprisingly soothing voice, holding the trembling man.

Rude: Finally gathering the energy to open his eyes, Rude smiled at his partner, “Fantastic.” He sighed pleasantly before sitting up, “We should get clean though.” His eyes twinkled with mirth, “That was part of the reason for coming in here in the first place.” So saying he grabbed up a sponge and soap and began lightly and slowly scrubbing up and down Reno’s arms and back.

Reno: “But-“ Reno smirked and nodded his head downward, gesturing that he was still hard. “I haven’t even gotten dirty yet.” He whispered as he reached down to stroke himself, while Rude scrubbed his back. He was sick of playing solo. He missed Rude’s hands and body. He nuzzled the man again, hoping he understood he missed Rude’s touch just as much as Rude missed his. Grabbing one of his love’s hands, Reno placed it over his erection before passionately kissing his partner. “I missed ya so much. I love you.” He spoke between kisses. He crawled closer to whisper into Rude’s ear and echoed his words. “I love you so much, Diego.”

Rude: Rude smirked, oh that he hadn’t forgotten. He closed his fingers around his man squeezing lightly as he pumped him slowly. Kissing Reno back he smiled at him with affection, “I love you too Ronan.” He ducked his head and latched his lips to Reno’s neck and murmured against his skin as he licked, nipped and sucked at, “What would you like me to do?”

Reno: Reno tilted his head back and moaned. “Whatever ya want. I just want to feel ya again.” He answered honestly. He slipped his tail back to his own entrance and copied what he’d done to Rude, jumping at the sensation. “Fuuuuck~ I know what I want later. I want yer eyes on me. I want ya to watch me.” The redhead adored putting on a show. If he was doing something Rude got turned on by, he’d do it forever, just letting the man watch.

Rude: Rude smirked and bit down lightly on the tendon in Reno’s neck and sucking there until a dark mark began to show. Then he licked his way up to Reno’s chin and then over to nibble on his ear, licking and sucking at his various earrings. Frustrated with how Reno’s fucking himself with his own tail was getting him off again he lifted the man free of the water and sat him on the shelf they’d put in by the tub and took his turgid cock into his mouth. There wasn’t much he liked better than sucking Reno off. He used one hand to keep Reno steady and the other to massage his balls while his lips and tongue feasted on that hard silken length. He moaned when Reno spasmed and continued to toy with the morsel in his mouth, wanting Reno to cum in his mouth. He wanted to remember how the man tasted.

Reno: Reno let out a small yelp of surprise but laughed as Rude placed him on the shelf. He continued to shift his tail around inside him, twitching at it now and then. The redhead licked his lips when Rude began to suck him off. Gods, that mouth. “Lil’ harder~” he huffed, referring to the hand on his balls. Reno reached down as well and began lightly fondling and tugging.

Rude: Rude obliged tugging and molding those globes with his big hand. He began to suck his partner off harder as well, taking him in clear to those delightfully squishy balls and swallowing around him.

Reno: Reno pursed his lips together in a thin line and groaned, craning his neck and opening his legs wider as they began to shake. “Oh, God~Fuck! Rude, I’m gonna-haaaaa~.” Reno tried with all his might to hold back but failed miserably, finally coming into his partner’s mouth. He clenched Rude’s shoulder and rubbed the back of his head with the other. “Fuck...” The smaller Turk let his head drop forward as his body felt limp and tired but blissful none the less.

Rude: “Mmmm,” Rude came off of Reno with a slurping sound, “God you taste good.” Seeing his partner practically falling back into the tub Rude lifted him down into the water and once again began gently scrubbing him clean. “Our food will be cold if we don’t get a move on.” He kissed his partner sweetly on his still panting lips.

Reno: Reno simply nodded lazily and rested against Rude as he washed him up, barely returning the kiss from feeling so drained. “I feel fuckin’ amazing.” He mumbled, enjoying the soapy water washing over his sweat covered skin. “Dinner should still be hot though. I jus’ wanna eat, drink, get rimmed, and sleep on yer chest, ya gorgeous fuckin’ beast.” He groaned. He had no clue where all of that came from but he didn’t care either. Screw the filter, screw beating around the bush. He just wanted all of Rude.

Rude: Rude chuckled at his soon-to-be husband’s response, “We’ll get to all of that so long as you don’t fall asleep.” Rude scrubbed himself down when he was finished with Reno and then rinsed them off with the moveable shower head as he began draining the tub. Once they were all shampooed and conditioned and rinsed off Rude grabbed a big towel and began wiping the water off of Reno in slow strokes.

Reno: Reno smiled calmly as Rude dried him off in a soothing manner. “No promises~” he murmured, never opening his eyes. “We should go get in the suits. I wanna see how yer’s fits’n stuff.” He said with a weak smile. “I wanna wear yer sweater tonight though an’ can ya wear yer black housecoat?” Reno loved that thing to pieces. It made snuggling the best thing in the world and that was exactly what he planned on doing by the end of the night.

Rude: “I vote that we put the suits on and eat dinner and then you get my sweater and I’ll wear my housecoat. It wouldn’t do to not actually do something worthy of wearing a suit when we have such fine ones to wear.” Rude winked and lifted Reno into his arms and carried him into their bedroom and deposited him on the bed next to his suit. Picking up his own suit he slowly encased himself inside it.

Reno: Reno snuggled close to Rude when he picked him up and curled up on the bed when he set him down, quietly enjoying the sight of the man dressing in his new suit. Reno’s eyes softened at the sight. Rude looked absolutely impeccable. “Why is it ya can pull off any suit yer given? I looked forever to find a suit I didn’t want to burn when I was tryin’ stuff on.” Reno sulked teasingly as he got up, grabbing his own suit, and putting it on. He slipped his jacket over his shoulders and buttoned it up, adjusting the collar in the mirror. He let out a light snicker. “I have no clue how ya fight with yer suit all done up.”

Rude: Rude chuckled, “It’s a gift.” He wandered back into the bathroom once he was dressed and grabbed Reno’s leg and dried it off before holding it out to him. “You forgot something love.”

Reno: Reno smirked with a light blush. “Not really, I think I’m just subconsciously hoping my leg will just grow back.” He joked, taking the limb and reattaching it, allowing him to stand properly. “Let’s eat before it gets cold. I made sure to get the wine we can at least both tolerate.” Reno snickered and gave his partner a kiss before leading him back to the kitchen for their meal.

Rude: Rude followed behind his love and was re-amazed as the entered the living area. Everything was just so...perfect. He squeezed Reno’s hand before pulling out his chair and waiting for him to sit down.

Reno: There he went again. Reno smirked and didn’t bother complaining; knowing how much Rude liked to play the gentlemen and now was the perfect time for it. Reno gave Rude a quick kiss and took his seat, enjoying the smell of the amazing meal in front of him.

Rude: Rude grinned and pushed his fiance in before sitting at the table with him, “So what should we dish up first?” The duck smelled wonderful and his mouth was watering just thinking about it.

Reno: “First things first, yo.” Reno poured them each a glass of wine and raised his for a toast. “To us.” He said, grinning from ear to ear.

Rude: Smiling Rude clinked his glass with Reno’s before taking a swallow, “Always.” Realizing he probably had a stupid looking grin on his face Rude stood and began cutting them slices of duck and dishing up the potatoes, gravy, and green beans. Once he was finished he sat down next to his best friend. “Did you get any recording done while I was gone?”

Reno: Reno took a sip of his own wine and smiled when Rude placed a slice of the delicious smelling meat on his plate. He took a bite and nodded in approval. He’d never had duck before but it was pretty damn good. “Not really. I...I had some trouble focusing.” Reno didn’t want to make Rude feel any guiltier than he knew he already might have so didn’t get into detail. “Just wasn’t really in an artistic mood or something.”

Rude: Rude nodded as he ate his food, “How’s Tucker been?” Rude had noticed that Sephiroth still had the feline when he and Reno had left the room. He was hoping that the cat had been able to mollify any loneliness that Rude’s absence had created for Reno, however that didn’t seem to be the case.

Reno: Reno bit his lip when Rude asked about Tucker. He’d promised to take care of him but all he’d managed to do was terrify him with his little explosion in the apartment, forget him at Cloud’s, and now, leave him with Sephiroth to speak to Rude. “He’s been...tolerant.” There was a sense of guilt held in Reno’s response.

Rude: Rude shook his head wryly, “Poor kitten, I should have taken him with me, you take a while to get used to.” He was teasing and didn’t want to upset Reno so he continued. “I’m sure that little kitty adores you as much as I do.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss Reno’s cheek, “But I’m also glad he’s somewhere else right now. I want you to myself.”

Reno: Reno smiled at Rude’s comment. “Guess I do.” A blush crossed his face. Rude certainly had a way with words. The smaller Turk leaned his head on his partner’s shoulder. “You’ve got me all night, ya goof. I’m so glad you’re okay.” He whispered.

Rude: Rude smiled and gently laid his head atop his partner’s. “I’m glad you’re alright. Or at least mostly alright. And I’m glad I didn’t come back to a burnt out husk of a building because someone decided to take on ShinRa Co. while I was busy elsewhere.” He took up a pomegranate and plucked out a few beads before holding them up to Reno’s mouth.

Reno: “Hey, we could’a handled any attack.” Reno said with a pout but quickly accepted the sweet fruit, keeping him temporarily unable to complain. After swallowing, he continued. “But yeah, I’m fi-“ The redhead trailed off, knowing that saying ‘I’m fine’ after everything that had happened would be a load and a half. “I’m better now at least.”

Rude: “I will endeavor to stick to you like glue from now on and make sure that you are more than just ‘better’ but that you’re ‘perfect’.” Rude said it lightheartedly, but he was dead serious. Other than the fact that he wouldn’t be allowed to go into the office with Reno when he went in for work until their restrictions were lifted, he wasn’t going to let Reno out of his sight ever again. He took the last bite of his mashed potatoes and gravy before setting his utensil on his now empty plate. “What else have you got planned for the night?”

Reno: Reno knew Rude meant what he said and smiled. He then left his chair to sit on his partner’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, and resting his cheek on his shoulder. Reno shrugged. “I already told you.” He whispered.

Rude: Rude chuckled, “Just cuddlin’ then, huh?” He rose from his chair with his partner cradled in his arms and walked back to their bedroom. He snagged his sweater and housecoat from the hook on the back of the door before sitting down on the bed. Slowly he began divesting Reno of his garments in order for them to be more comfortable and not ruin their new suits. 

Reno: Reno wrapped his legs around Rude’s waist and nuzzled his neck as he picked him up. He allowed Rude to undress him but grabbed his sweater quickly, not wanting to get chilled. He had the silliest grin on his face as he snuggled into it and flopped back on their bed. “Mmmmm. Fuck, I love this thing.” He sighed contently.

Rude: Rude grinned at his partner, “I’ve noticed. Though every time I’ve offered to buy you one just like it you refuse.” He waggled his eyebrows at Reno, “Guess I’ll just have to buy ME another one so I can be nice and warm too.” He slipped out of his suit and hung it up beside Reno’s before slipping his housecoat over his naked body.

Reno: Reno shook his head. “Wouldn’t be the same.” He mumbled, half of his face covered by the fabric. As soon as Rude was in his house coat, Reno yanked him down to the bed quite hard, considering how tired he looked, and held his partner in a bone crushing hug for a moment before loosening his grip.

Rude: Quite literally falling into his lover’s arms all Rude could do was smile as Reno held him tight, once the redhead loosened his grip he wrapped his own arms around the smaller man and simply breathed him in. It was SO much better than sleeping alone on a ship or being harassed by a scary Scarlet look-alike. That thought made him shudder, “Ugh, Reno~.” He whined to his partner, “I got hit on by Scarlet’s evil twin, I swear to Gaia, it was so creepy~!”

Reno: Reno was enjoying Rude’s warmth when the bald man groaned in clear disgust. He smirked at his partner’s sulking about the incident and it quickly escalated into laughter. Reno gave Rude a gentle but slightly mocking pat on the head. “Poor Rude, having to deal with people that can’t avoid his attractiveness.”

Rude: Rude chuckled, “You don’t understand~.” He continued to whine, “Seriously, she looked exactly like Scarlet. Her name was even a color just like Scarlet. Ick, I hate blondes. … … … Don’t ever tell Rufus or Gun or Elena or Cloud that I said that. ...Or Seph, though I don’t consider him a blonde.”

Reno: Reno rolled his eyes jokingly. “I hate most blondes but they all know it already. And Seph’s hair just has no pigment. It’s also why he’s so pale and why his eyes are too. I figured I could educate myself with some old files while no one was looking. Turns out I was right. All it cost me was one date with that noob Turk that only lasted like 3 weeks. She gave me ummm...’temporary access’ to some files and promised not to tell if I took her out. It was a pretty good deal, since she got arrested about 5 minutes after we got to the park.” Reno had a mischievous grin on his face. “A little bird tipped Tseng off about how she was letting different employees see information for her time. Little did she know that little bird was me. Double agent and undercover stuff is so worth the extra effort.”

Rude: “But Seph’s eyes aren’t pale… they’re bright fricking green!” Rude kissed Reno’s forehead, trying hard not to feel jealous of the fact that he had dated other people. “Though I guess that could be from the Mako, though it makes everyone else’s eyes glow blue.”

Reno: Reno nodded when Rude mentioned the mako. “Without it, his eyes would have almost no color at all. Ever notice how they look a little dull between injections?” Reno noticed the look on his partner’s face and smiled. “Don’t get all jealous, yo. Tseng wanted to know if the rumors were true and this was like 3 years ago. She wasn’t even that good looking.” He said with a snicker.

Rude: “Oh, I remember her, no worries. You were bragging about your conquest for weeks afterwards. And just F.Y.I. I was jealous then.” He leaned down and captured Reno’s mouth for a long hot kiss before breaking contact again, “But no I hadn’t. He hasn’t had an injection for weeks because Lu told him it was killing him. His eyes are still bright green.”

Reno: “Well, how else was I supposed to get yer attention, yo? Talkin’ about dating and sex seemed like the best way.” Reno returned the kiss and winked when Rude pulled back. “Give it a few more days. They get kinda gray. It happened when he was sick too. I’ve only seen him sick once though. Seemed like he had some kinda flu an’ some SOLDIERS were helping him back to HQ. Some chemical they used on him. What did they call it? They thought it could get rid of the mako or damage it in some way, right? Damn, people are stupid. It’s fuckin’ life energy.” Reno frowned for a moment. “It actually made me pretty mad to see him like that though.” The redhead shrugged it off and returned to cuddling his love. “Don’t need to be jealous. I’m yours.”

Rude: Yeah, now. Rude thought to himself. “Meh, fuck Seph. How have YOU been?”

Reno: “Heh, no need to be snippy. I was kinda messed up fer a bit but I’m ok now. Like I said, I went to the doc an’ everything came back fine other than the stress but I can deal with that. I already feel ten times better.” Reno kissed along Rude’s collarbone.

Rude: “I’m not being snippy. I just don’t wanna talk about some other guy.” Rude closed his eyes at the feel of Reno’s lips against his skin, he couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have this man’s love. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, but why won’t you tell me how you were messed up? Or why the stress finally got to you? Was it really just because I left? Or was it that my leaving was the last straw?” Real concern for his fiance was in his warm voice and shone through his dark brown eyes as he gazed down at Reno.

Reno: Reno noticed Rude was taking on a more serious tone and looked up at him, rubbing his cheek. “What do you mean? I told ya what happened.” It was clear Rude wanted a more detailed version however. “A lot of crazy stuff just happened at once. Hojo, my leg, Cissnei, the baby, not being able to see them, all that shit Hojo reminded me of; it all just kinda hit as a wave, I guess. The doc said it was kinda like my brain didn’t get a chance to handle one thing before the next happened. Hell, just having Genesis ask ME to marry Cissnei was overwhelming because I didn’t even really feel like Cissnei was my sister when he asked...I still don’t, to be completely honest.”

Rude: “Hmmm, on that topic. Have you gone to see them since you got your leg?” Rude knew how much family meant to Reno, the man had made the Turks his family because he hadn’t had a real one anymore after all.

Reno: Reno shook his head. “No. I think I had too much on my plate so I just-“ He cut himself off when he felt a sting in his throat and looked back down at Rude’s chest. “I just didn’t wanna be reminded anymore.”

Rude: “Reminded?” Rude was confused for a moment before understanding set, or at least he hoped he was understanding what Reno meant. He held his lover close to him, “It’s alright now Red, everything’s alright. Especially since I get to eat Ketchup every day for the rest of my life now.” He winked down at his partner.

Reno: Reno chuckled at Rude’s joke but stayed as he was, knowing if he spoke too soon, he might ruin the moment. He waited for the sting to go away before speaking. “That would be fuckin’ disgusting.” He said with a slight croak in his voice but still obviously amused.

Rude: Amused Rude answered, “I don’t think you’re disgusting at all. I like eating you.” To prove his point he began nibbling on Reno’s ear.

Reno: “That’s not what I meeeaant!!!! No!” Reno squirmed around at the ticklish sensation, quickly covering his ears. “New rule! No playing with my ears unless you’re gonna fuck me into the mattress!” Reno’s ears were extremely sensitive and a lick now and then was ‘bad’ enough but when Rude did that, it sent him overboard. "I swear, that's more evil than a cock ring!"

Rude: Laughed evilly, “Oh, but I fully intend to fuck you into this mattress, there was also something about a rim job if I recall?”

Reno: “This confirms it. Yer evil...and that’s why I love ya.” Reno caught his breath and sat up pulling at the blankets until he was able to crawl under. “And yes. Yes, there was some talk about that.” He said with a wink.

Rude: Rude just grinned and watched Reno snuggle his way under the covers before he slid under them himself. However Rude went in head first and left his feet sticking out as he finagled Reno out of his boxers and began kissing along his thighs.

Reno: Reno chuckled as Rude snuck down, his feet poking out on his pillow. The redhead grinned and nibbled on his partner’s pinky toe while tickling the bottom of his foot.

Rude: Rude moaned a hot breath against Reno’s stiff cock when the man nibbled on his toe, his own dick hardening from having Reno’s mouth on him anywhere. He spread his partner’s thighs a bit, rubbing his nose in the red curls surrounding his favorite play toy before dragging his tongue slowly up the shaft.

Reno: Reno raised an eyebrow at Rude’s reaction. “Wait...do you have a thing for feet?” The redhead rubbed his partner’ foot firmly, hoping to relieve any soreness that Rude might have gotten while on his mission. He then began placing soft kisses along the side of Rude’s foot. “Cause, um...I...I might.” Reno said with a stutter. He was quickly cut off when he felt that warm slick muscle run over his cock, causing him to arch his back.

Rude: Rude rolled his eyes and pulled away from his treat slightly, “No I don’t have a foot fetish. Though I’m totally okay with you having one. I just like having your mouth on me.” His reply was simple and too the point before he took Reno into his mouth - his favorite flavor of lollipop.

Reno: Reno stuck his tongue out at Rude’s blunt reply, though he knew he couldn’t see him do it. “Well, don’t mind if I do then.” He said with a snicker and continued kissing from Rude’s ankle to his toes, taking some time to gently massage different areas. Feet and hands; it was a strange fetish but Reno had heard stranger. “Ahhh...a lil’ harder, love~”

Rude: Rude chuckled around his mouthful and acquiesced to Reno’s request. He liked the massage as well as the kisses, but he had a mission after all. He slurped his way off of Reno’s dick before flipping them around with Reno laying ontop of him. Then he resheathed his nectar straw as he rose his hands up to rub and squeeze at Reno’s ass.

Reno: Reno sighed happily as Rude continued when he flipped them over. His breathing picked up and he could tell he was close. “Not gonna last much longer, yo.” Reno ever so slowly began thrusting into Rude’s mouth as his climax drew closer without even noticing, too caught up in his lust filled state.

Rude: Rude moaned hotly as Reno began thrusting his appendage down his throat, he LOVED it when Reno fucked his mouth. His dick hardened painfully and began to weep a steady stream as he waited for his partner to gift him with his ambrosia. To help things along he brought one hand to play with Reno’s balls as he sucked harder on his cock and the other played with the cleft in his butt cheeks, flicking over the sensitive puckered hole.

Reno: Seeing how well Rude responded caused Reno to smirk. He began to speed up his thrusts, loving the sensation. He felt the sticky fluid from Rude’s cock against his body and positioned himself a bit lower to take Rude into his own mouth, returning his little gift.

Rude: Rude screamed his pleasure around his man and swallowed the length down his throat. He would never get tired of having Reno in his mouth, not ever … though he thoroughly enjoyed having his man in him as well, and fucking Reno into a puddle of goo had it’s bonuses as well.

Reno: Reno grinned evilly and chose to just go for it, knowing Rude clearly had no objections. He stopped holding his thrusting back all together and pounded into his partner’s mouth. Reno sucked harder and rubbed Rude’s inner thighs as he felt his balls tighten. With one final, deep thrust, Reno screamed and came, giving Rude what he’d so eagerly been waiting for.

Rude: Rude shuddered and tapped Reno’s thigh quickly to let him know he was about to cum himself, in case his partner wasn’t as into semen as he was. He drank down his redhead’s fluids with a low groan of appreciation.

Reno: Reno gently rubbed Rude’s hip, letting him know it was fine. If anything, it just encouraged Reno to work harder. He’d forgotten how much Rude enjoyed this. His partner’s greedy slurping and licking was a very quick reminder however.

Rude: Rude came with a wanton moan and another shudder before pulling his mouth off of his partner, he closed his eyes as they rolled up into his head and simply took a moment to enjoy the feeling. Then grabbed the lube from under Reno’s pillows with his feet and got it into his hands before he popped the cap and slicked up his fingers. He carefully laid Reno onto his side and hitched his leg over his waist while he began licking at the crevice that was calling his name. He reached back with his slicked fingers and began sliding them in and out of his own ass for Reno’s regard.

Reno: Reno swallowed everything Rude had to offer and let his now flaccid member slip from his mouth as he panted, still in bliss. He realized how desperate Rude really was when he rolled him on his side and began teasing not just Reno, but himself as well. “Fuck, yer sexy.” He watched Rude pleasure himself and licked his lips at the sight. The redhead groaned as his partner began rimming him, taking Rude’s testicals into his mouth, rolling and teasing them with his tongue.

Rude: “Reno~.” Rude panted as he hit his own prostate and he felt his fiance’s hot mouth on his sac, “Goddamn.” He went straight for the puckered hole after that, lapping over it several times before dipping his tongue inside. Rude shuddered, “I forgot how good you taste.” He began a slow rhythm thrusting his tongue into his man.

Reno: Reno whimpered around Rude as he felt the man’s tongue enter him. He could feel his body beginning to respond as his hole twitched at the light touches. He pulled off of his partner and exhaled heavily as his body began heating up once more. “I forgot how fuckin’ amazing ya feel. Oh, Gaia.” Reno pulled a chilly pillow close to his face and wrapped his arms tightly around it as Rude kept going.

Rude: Rude grinned and began to quickly flick the tip of his tongue in and out of Reno keeping that pace with his fingers he began bucking into his hand wanting more, so much more.

Reno: Reno could tell just how desperate Rude was getting. “What do ya want me to do, babe?” The redhead kissed and licked at Rude’s cock, not knowing how to help his love get to that bliss he was clearly searching for.

Rude: “Mmmmm!” Rude tossed the lube at his partner, “Finger fuck me.” He slipped his own fingers out of himself and grabbed Reno’s ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks further apart so that he could push his tongue in deeper. Doing so he left his tongue inside and just wiggled it around, tasting as much of his love’s anal tubing as he could.

Reno: Reno reached for the lube but froze, digging his nails into Rude’s leg when he felt his inner walls being mapped and searched. “Oh, God!” Reno gasped but rubbed the marks he left on his partner’s leg. “S-Sorry.” Reno grabbed the lube in his shaky hand and squeezed some onto his fingers before slowly plunging them into Rude’s wanting heat, running a finger firmly over his prostate a few times before circling the sensitive area.

Rude: Rude was so far gone in his land of happiness that he never felt Reno’s fingers digging into him as pain, it was just another turn-on. Once those delicate guitar-strumming fingers enter him his higher brain functions shut down. He continued his tongue attack on his lover’s ass and bucked onto the fingers playing inside him simply feeling and tasting. He was in Heaven, blindly he brought a hand around to Reno’s cock and began stroking it and teasing the heavy sac at its base with his finger tips.

Reno: Reno moaned when Rude’s hand found its way to his balls but he never stopped thrusting his fingers in and out of Rude’s ass. “Mmmm...Hey, I-I wanna fuck ya tonight but I want...oh god...I want ya to fuck me too. When yer close, let me know, a’right, babe?” Reno knew he’d have to fuck Rude first since the redhead had a tendency to get very tired after he got fucked. “Up to you.”

Rude: Rude couldn’t even hear Reno, all he could do was feel. After a few moments his whole body tensed up and he sucked at Reno’s ass as he came.

Reno: Reno clenched his eyes shut as Rude’s come hit his face and neck. The redhead simply chuckled and began licking and cleaning his partner off as the larger man’s tongue and lips nearly drove him over the edge.

Rude: Slowly coming back to himself, though still licking and sucking at Reno’s ass and pumping his precum slickness, Rude registered that Reno hadn’t cum yet. To that effect he doubled his efforts to make that happen, the lapping at his own cock making him shudder, he wanted Reno to cum in his mouth again. But the redhead had to be close before he switched where his mouth was. So he waited for the telltale signs.

Reno: “Oh, fuck~” Reno ran his hand over Rude’s backside as the man tried to urge him on then rested his head on his partner’s thigh, taking deep breaths. He felt his cock twitch and lightly nipped at Rude’s thigh as he came closer and closer.

Rude: As Reno began to squirt Rude slid his tongue out of his ass and wrapped his mouth around the fountain of his favorite drink. His still sticky fingers he slid into Reno and hit his prostate a few times as he drank him dry.

Reno: Reno panted as his orgasm hit but the second Rude hit his prostate, everything went white. The redhead held his breath for a moment or two before resting his head on the pillow as Rude emptied him.

Rude: Once Reno was done Rude slowly rearranged himself so that his head was on the pillows and his legs were entwined with Reno’s. “I love you Red.” He whispered as he kissed Reno’s forehead and settled down next to him to relax for a while.

Reno: Reno mouthed the words back, still too caught up in his blissful state. “G...grab the t-tissue, would ya?” he asked with a weak smile. “M-My face’s a fuckin’ mess.”

Rude: “I’ll do ya one better.” Rude got up out of the nice warm - though wet - bed and went into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and put the end of a towel under the facet. Then he came back and cleaned off his partner and himself and their pillows before climbing back into the bed and wrapping himself around Reno.

Reno: Reno closed his eyes and sighed when the warm cloth touched his face. “Thanks.” The redhead pulled the blankets up to his chin and yawned, snuggling into Rude’s arms.

Rude: Rude snuggled closer himself and slipped into sleep.


	47. Life at ShinRa 47

Reno: Reno heard a rustling of paper from the room he was in. He opened his eyes to see 2 men exchanging some gil before one entered and locked the door behind him. The redhead went to the far corner of the room, never taking his eyes off the raven haired man that had come in to the ever filthy surroundings.

“They were right. You’re certainly an exotic one, aren’t you?” he said in a tone that sounded far too pleased. The man walked over and caressed Reno’s cheek, smiling down at the panicked boy. “I wonder where you could have gotten such hair and eyes. Beautiful skin too.” Reno slapped the hand away and slipped past the man, slamming his fist against the metal door, screaming for help. He couldn’t handle this anymore. He couldn’t live this life. The raven grabbed Reno’s hand and turned him around. “Don’t be like that. I am a busy man though so I can’t spend all day chasing you.”

~~~~

When Reno awoke he felt chilled. He was coated in sweat and he began hyperventilating. Looking in every direction, making sure he was where he hoped he was, the redhead felt warmth pooling on the bed. He looked down to see he’d literally pissed himself. His breathing was strained and slightly painful as his chest tightened. The redhead shakily got up and began pacing back and forth, trying to stop the heavily flowing tears he felt. He didn’t want to wake Rude, not wanting to be seen like this. However, Rude would wake up eventually. He would know. As Reno’s panic raised, he tried thinking through his options and realized it was getting to be too much when he felt a pain in his chest from heaving such heavy breaths. He stumbled back over to the bed, on Rude’s side, shaking the man with his jittery hands.

“Rude! Rude, babe, please wake up! Rude, I can’t breathe!!”

Rude: Rude woke as soon as Reno sprang from the bed, but he didn’t move until Reno tried to wake him. Sometimes Reno just wanted to be left alone. But once Reno was trying to wake him he sat up and turned a lamp on in order to see his partner better. “Shit.”

Rude grabbed a spare blanket and scooped Reno up in it, after having a bit of deja vu he fled their room. He ran, completely nude himself with his fiance in his arms down several flights of stairs to the closest infirmary.

“Help him!” He yelled as he busted through the doors.

Reno: The second Rude snatched him up, Reno knew where he was taking him. “No! I don’t need it!” he protested, trying to squirm out of the blanket.

The doctors were surprised but at the same time, not. It wasn’t the first time but it still wasn’t exactly something they were expecting. A nurse kindly passed Rude a blanket of his own, knowing as much as he cared for his partner, standing in the middle of the med bay like that probably wasn’t ideal for him. Hearing about Reno’s chronic stress, the doctor helped Reno into a room and sat him down, not bothering to put him on a stretcher, and instead of using the usual sedative, he simply spoke to Reno in a calm voice. Kathy was obligated to tell them about any medical problems she discovered in her patients but the rest was of course, kept private. He gestured to let the nurse know she could let Rude in as he began taking Reno’s pulse. “Try and take a breath. What happened?”

Rude: Rude knew that Reno hated doctors, but there were some things that Rude just couldn’t fix! He’d taken the offered blanket and wrapped it around himself just watching as they calmly dealt with his partner. Once they had Reno settled he moved into the room with him and simply sat next to Reno, as out of the doctor’s way as he could be while still being close. He stared at his partner, avid concern and no small amount of fear on his face.

Reno: Reno was still panicked but the thought of explaining what had happened was NOT what he needed! Enough people knew already. The doctor could tell Reno was being quite tight lipped and looked to Rude for some explanation as he continued taking Reno’s vitals. “Reno, I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.” He said calmly, praying he wouldn’t cause the redhead to do any repeat actions from previous visits. He could tell something was different this time though. He was letting him take his vitals and didn’t even need the restraints that had been almost mandatory for the first few years of his employment. The fact that he actually let them guide him around was more surprising than the visit itself. The doctor soon realised Reno needed to calm down before he would get anything out of him but he didn’t want to use the drugs on him if he didn’t need to.

“Nightmare...” Reno finally said, giving the man some indication of what was going on. If it was a panic, he knew how to deal with it at least. Hearing this, the doctor nodded.

“Okay, I’m guessing that’s what brought this on? Any chest pains?” Reno shook his head at the second question.

“Feels like I can’t breathe. I-I panicked but it’s happened before.” The doctor was relieved. At least it wasn’t anything he had been concerned about.

“That’s actually good news. I was concerned about your heart for a moment but if you’re not having chest pains, I think we can clear that. Everything sounds normal, besides being fast.” He explained, backing away from the redhead as he did, wanting him to have some space. “Take one of these.” He said, opening a small packet and taking a flat tablet out of it. “Just keep it under your tongue for a minute.” Reno obeyed and placed it under his tongue.

Rude: Rude wasn’t sure what scared him more, Reno’s panic attack or the fact that he was doing as the doctor told him to. He was glad that he wasn’t fighting the doctor for a change, but it was a rather large change. He suddenly felt disgusted with himself. He should have never left Reno alone when he knew the redhead probably felt vulnerable after losing his leg. He should have realized that Reno would need him after everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. It was childish of him to have thought that finding him a recording studio and a pet would be any kind of compensation. He reached out to rub Reno’s back in slow circles and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Reno: Reno looked at Rude when he rubbed his back and tilted his head. “Why?” he mumbled, the tablet causing his speech to sound a bit off. “We already talked about it, didn’t we? I just got messed up. I should talk to Cathy again, though.” The redhead’s expression became a mix of confusion, disgust, and happiness. The doctor chuckled, knowing what was coming. Reno began to laugh and wiped his mouth. “This thing tastes like sand!”

“I’m guessing it’s dissolved then.” Reno nodded. “Those are an instant panic relief we give in emergency situations. The thing about them is, they relieve the panic so quickly, this is often the result.” He explained with a chuckle at the smile on Reno’s face. “It tells your brain to calm down and activates the hormone that helps get rid of fear or anxiety. Since it’s for emergencies, the amount often boosts a bit higher than you’re expecting, causing well...this.” he said with a shrug at Reno’s laughter.

“It’s a Hell of a lot better than those meds that doped me up.”

“I agree. Those medications wouldn’t help someone in your profession.” Taking a few final notes, the doctor made his way to the door. “Feel free to stay for a few minutes, until you’re certain you’ll be okay. You should be fine now.” Really? That was it? He’d have to get some of those.

Rude: Rude waited until the doctor was gone before answering Reno’s question, “I know we did. But I feel like I should have known you would want me around after everything that’s happened this last month.” He grinned as his partner still giggled a bit, “That’s one heck of a pick-me-up pill.”

Reno: Reno leaned against Rude and smiled. “You had to go. It was the chance you were waitin’ for, yo.” The redhead tried to control his laughter. “And yeah, it is.” He said, referring to the pill. “We can talk more back home. I don’t really wanna stay here any longer than I have to.”

Rude: “Whenever you’re ready love.” He was glad that Reno did in fact understand that he’d had to go when he did, but he now wished his opportunity had come at a better time in their personal lives.

Reno: Reno stood and gestured for Rude to follow. “Let’s get going. I think it’s about time we actually got some sleep.” Reno frowned for a moment. “Sorry fer wakin’ ya an’ everything. I just didn’t know what it was an’ after Cathy warned me about heart problems an’ everythin’ I just freaked.”

Rude: Giving his lover a soft smile Rude rose from his seat, “Don’t worry about it. Worrying about you is MY job.” He leaned forward and kissed Reno’s nose. “Let’s get back.” Totally unconcerned with his nakedness he wrapped the extra blanket he had been given around his partner’s shoulders and began walking back to their room. He only wished that there would be video footage of the night securities’ faces when they saw him wandering the halls in his birthday suit on their cameras.

Reno: Reno shook his head and smirked when Rude picked him up. “F’you say so.” He said, wrapping his arms around Rude’s neck as he carried him back to their room. On the way back, Reno couldn’t help but notice someone else was awake and strolling the halls. Genesis.

“Well, well. Can’t say I was expecting this.” The ginger noticed his soon to be brother-in-law’s state and tilted his head. “Is everything alright?” Reno facepalmed and looked at the SOLDIER.

“Panicked, went to the med bay, heading back to our room.” Reno looked at Rude and couldn’t help but snicker. “Interesting night, huh?” Reno highly doubted Rude gave a shit about his current situation but it was still fun to tease him.

Rude: Rude smiled down at the bundle in his arms, “Every night with you is interesting, love.” Rude ignored Genesis and kept walking finally making it to their destination he shook Reno a bit and whined at him, “My hands are full, open the door.”

Reno: Reno blushed, a bit embarrassed; not by Rude’s comment, but because his own brother-in-law heard. Sure, Rude probably didn’t even mean it the way it sounded but that didn’t stop Reno from putting a hand up to hide his face from Genesis’ judgemental eyes. The ginger covered his lips with two knuckles, snickering lightly.

When Rude shook Reno, the redhead grumbled but reached for the door knob, opening it.

Rude: Pushing the door open after Reno had turned the knob Rude waltzed into their abode and kicked the door closed behind them, officially cutting off Genesis’ devious attention. He went over and settled onto the couch with Reno in his lap. Re-adjusting the blanket draped load so that Reno’s flesh rested against his own and the blanket covered them. He grabbed the remote from the side table and flipped on the t.v. finding an old movie they both enjoyed to play in the background.

Reno: Reno rested against Rude’s chest, listening to the film in the background. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “First night you’re back an’ that has to happen.” The redhead took a deep breath and sighed. “I wish I could talk to you about this shit. An’ before ya get all huffy puffy, it ain’t because I don’t trust ya enough. I just don’t know what to say’r how to talk about it.” He explained, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself.

Rude: “Then don’t love.” Rude leaned down and kissed his head, “I won’t push you. Just relax and try to get some sleep.” He settled back into the couch and closed his eyes, simply enjoying having Reno in his arms.

Reno: Reno smiled and rested his head against Rude’s chest but gave a face of annoyance when his cheek rubbed his arm. He rubbed his cheek with his hand and grumbled when he felt stubble. Reno had always stayed clean shaven. He hated when his facial hair showed. It was the one downside to having such bright hair. Luckily for him, one shave lasted him quite a while. “Looks like the damn ‘ant hill’s’ back.” He sulked, putting the blanket between his face and the rest of his skin.

Rude: “I like it.” Rude shivered just thinking about that prickly chin running over his skin. “You can shower in the morning, get some sleep.”

Reno: “I look like I have chicken pox.” Reno mumbled as he stirred once more to get comfortable and closed his eyes. “Night, babe.” The redhead listened to the film in the background but it wasn’t long before the mix of Rude’s warmth, the blanket’s comfort, and Reno’s overall exhaustion took over and he fell asleep in his partner’s lap.

Rude: Rude simply shook his head and rolled his eyes at his partner’s emphatic insults at his person and smiled fondly down at him as he finally went to sleep. “Night, I love you just the way you are. Bright red hair and all.” He flipped the t.v. off and went to sleep himself.


	48. Chapter 49

Reno: Reno awoke the next morning and blew hot air on his hands when he realized how cold he was. Looking out the window, he smiled, remembering fall was close. He looked at Rude’s sleeping face and reached up to poke the man’s forehead. “Wake up. Yer gonna get cold if ya don’t get dressed.”

Rude: “No-won’t. Yer-good-blanket.” Rude mumbled sleepily before snuggling deeper into the couch and pulling Reno tighter to him.

Reno: “Okay then, I’M gonna catch a cold if I don’t get dressed.” Reno said, huddling under the blanket completely to keep his whole body warm. “I need to shower an’ shave anyway. Plus, I wanna go get Tucker back.” The redhead sighed and yawned, pressing his cheek against his partner’s warm skin, and hugging him tightly. “How’re ya always so warm~?”

Rude: “It’s cuz I’m so HOTT.” Rude mumbled sleepily. He hefted himself and Reno off the couch and marched to the bathroom. He turned on the heat-light and the shower and waited for it to warm up before whipping the blanket from Reno and settling the man under the spray. “I’ll be back in a second if you’d like me to join you.”

Then he left the room and closed the door before cleaning up their bedding and flipped the mattress over before making it up with fresh sheets and a large ShinRa issued comforter. Then he headed back into the now steamy bathroom. “So?”

Reno: Reno was amused and confused at the same time when Rude tossed him into the shower. He blinked with a crooked smile. “Course I want ya to join.” The redhead wasted no time in getting cleaned up. When he heard Rude re-enter the room, he smirked. “Get yer sexy ass in here.”

Rude: Rude grinned and got in the shower beside his fiance. He scrubbed himself down quickly before wrapping his arms around Reno’s waist. “I love you Red.”

Reno: “I know.” Reno teased as he began to wash his hair. Once his hair was lathered, Reno put his head directly under the water to rinse it. He rested his arms on Rude’s and enjoyed the hot stream of water him, letting out a moan when he felt himself becoming aroused. The redhead took one of his partner’s hands and placed it over his member. “Please.” He whispered.

Rude: Shivering at the sight of soapy water coursing down Reno’s body, Rude was mesmerised, only being brought back to himself at Reno’s whisper. He gripped the hardening length under his palm and began gliding his curled fingers back and forth along it slowly, squeezing at random intervals. His own length hardened against Reno’s backside, but he ignored it for the moment, simply drinking in his partner.

Reno: Feeling Rude hard against his backside, Reno couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward against the shower wall, reaching back with one hand to spread and open his entrance for his love’s viewing. “I’ll get clean later. Gaia, I need ya.”

Rude: A feral grin crossed Rude’s face, “With pleasure my love.” He slicked himself up with some of the lube sitting on the side with the soaps and shampoos and then slowly slid himself inside the presented sheath. 

Reno: “Ahh~! Mmmmm, fuck that’s good. Deeper, please go deeper.” Reno steadied himself, spreading his legs enough to keep his balance while keeping his hands pressed to the shower wall. Reno remembered this feeling. It was the same feeling he had the day Rude had to literally fuck him until he couldn’t move. The redhead prayed they were in for one long, filthy sweaty morning.

Rude: Rude complied, grabbing Reno’s hips in order to steady the both of them as he quickened his pace and drove himself in deeper and at a different angle, searching for Reno’s sweet spot. He just hoped that Reno’s prosthetic leg could hold up to the strain without hurting Reno any. They were going to be busy for the day.

Reno: Reno groaned loudly and raised his rear higher, helping Rude move at just the right angle. The redhead clawed at the tiled wall when his prostate was struck, intentionally clamping around Rude’s cock. Reno let his tail slip out and ran it over Rude’s inner thighs and grinned. “Where do ya want it?” he whispered hungrily.

Rude: Rude shivered when that tail came out, “Anywhere.” He breathed refocusing his efforts into driving Reno wild.

Reno: Reno snuck his tail up Rude’s chest and bit his lip. “The base; pull it.” His face went bright red, unsure of what Rude would think of his new little kink with his transformation. He’d had many dreams of Rude ‘handling’ him with his sensitive appendages in many ways.

Rude: Rude raised a brow as he continued to pound into his lover, then bent his head and wrapped his lips around the base of Reno’s tail. He slid out of that tight channel as he tugged on the furry appendage with his lips and tongue. He stuck a finger in Reno’s ass to keep the man on edge while he toyed with his tail.

Reno: Reno arched his back and yelped. That wasn’t exactly what he meant but damn it felt good. Having Rude’s mouth on him always made Reno dizzy and there was something about the little show Rude seemed to put on when he played with his tail that drove Reno crazy. He remembered those caramel eyes, half dazed from when Rude had sucked on the end of his tail before and, Gaia, he wanted to see it again.

Rude: “Goddess you smell good.” Rude groaned out. He took his mouth from that furry tail that for some reason always sent him over the edge and fisted it in one hand tugging lightly. His mouth took another course. He slipped his finger from Reno’s ass and replaced it with his tongue. He shoved it as deeply as he could before flexing it around. Then he closed his lips over the spot and began sucking, the delicious salty taste of Reno feeling his senses.

Reno: That was it! Feeling Rude’s firm grip on his tail, holding him as he was, Reno could feel more and more heat pooling in his groin. As soon as Rude’s tongue was in him, Reno whimpered, letting out quick gasps of pleasurable shock. The redhead slammed his fist on the tile wall, groaning, barely able to contain himself. He then reached back and placed his hand on the back of his partner’s head as he plunged into him.

Rude: Rude flicked his tongue quickly in and out of his fiance, his dick hardening beyond reason. When Reno reached back to hold his head he lost it. He kept one hand on Reno’s tail and reached the other around to stroke Reno’s cock as he continued to ravage the hole before him with his mouth. He drank down the shower water and sweat that seeped into his mouth as he sucked on Reno’s ass. The taste driving him wild, he began bucking his hips, his dick rubbing against Reno’s leg - to his dick’s ever-living pleasure it was the warm one and not the prosthetic.

Reno: Feeling Rude bucking against his leg drove Reno over the moon. He loved it when the larger man just lost control. Reno pressed his leg more firmly against Rude’s cock and grinned. “Fuck yes.” He said through a heaved breath. “You feel amazing.” He moaned.

Rude: Rude shivered as Reno’s leg moved and better connected with his aching member. He grunted and pressed his tongue deep and hard against the liquid heat of Reno’s channel, he left it pressing there as he sucked on the spot where his mouth lay - half in his hole and half out - sucking on the skin at his love’s opening. Suddenly his world went white, he shuddered hard as he came, coating Reno’s leg with his sperm. The grip of his hands on Reno’s tail and cock tightening and loosening as his pleasure ripped through him.

Reno: “Oh, Gaia!” Reno screamed when felt the hot liquid pour down his leg and Rude’s tightening grip. He was so close. The redhead couldn’t help but lick his lips and give an evil, little smirk, loving his partner’s almost feral actions.

Rude: Rude’s whole body went slack and he slipped down to a sitting position in the tub shaking with the after effects of how hard he’d just cum. It took him a few seconds to pull himself together. Once he did he looked up at Reno still panting and shaking as he leaned into the shower wall. Instantly he was hard again. “Fuck Reno. Why do you have to be so damn sexy?” Rude rose to his feet and slicked his cock again before slamming back into Reno’s entrance. He replaced his grip on the other man’s long appendages and began tugging and stroking them. Hoping to get Reno off as quickly as possible, he also bit down on the man’s neck, sucking and lapping at it as his own breaths got shallow and needy again.

Reno: Reno looked down at Rude as his partner tried to regain his composure, which he did quickly. The smaller Turk was a bit surprised with Rude’s sudden actions but happily so. Reno rested his forehead against the shower wall and began focussing on the pleasure that was sneaking over him. His panting became heavier and quicker until his body finally gave and he came with a scream, dragging his nails down the wall. He felt like he was going to fall so he pulled Rude’s arm around his waist, holding his strong forearm as he tried to stay standing. "Just born with it." he huffed jokingly.

Rude: Rude shuddered as Reno’s heat squeezed around him as the man came. He chuckled, “I’m sure you were.” He nibbled at Reno’s neck for a moment longer before sliding out of him and soaping a washrag one handed and gliding it over Reno’s flushed skin. “Time to get clean and go fetch our kitten. Then we should eat something and have some more fun.” He squeezed Reno’s ass with the cloth.

Reno: Reno let out a light hum of agreement, still too far gone to speak. He leaned against Rude, allowing the man to clean him off. He mumbled as he slowly came out of his blissful state. “As long as we’re not standing next time.” He said with a little smirk. “Not sure my leg can handle it twice.”

Rude: Rude chuckled, “I was wondering about that. How are you doing?” Rude finished soaping them down and moved them under the still hot spray to rinse it all away. Then he turned the water off and grabbed towels, all without letting go of Reno. He didn’t want his partner to suddenly fall to the floor.

Reno: Reno held onto Rude as he cleaned them and then began drying them off. “Pretty good.” He responded. “I just gotta shave real quick before we go get the fluff ball.” The redhead grimaced when he remembered his facial hair was showing again.

Rude: Rude grinned, “I still like it.” He rubbed his cheeks against Reno’s as they climbed from the tub. “But shave if you must. I personally think goatee would look amazingly hot on you.” He continued to dry off and then just stood there in nothing as he watched Reno finish his routine.

Reno: Reno squirmed and groaned when Rude rubbed his cheek. “Ugh...No, no, no, no, no. I hate the feeling of it on my face! Well, my hair, not yours.” He clarified, grabbing his razor but then looked at Rude in the mirror. The redhead sighed. “One week.” He said with a grin. “After that, it’s comin’ off.” With that, Reno began shaving away most of the hair, leaving the beginning of a goatee. After brushing his teeth and hair, he turned back to Rude and walked over, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. “Enjoy it while it lasts.” He teased.

Rude: Rude’s mouth watered as he watched Reno’s naked body lean toward the mirror so he could shave and then brush his teeth. Which reminded him, he should do that too. But then that naked sex machine was draped over his chest and kissing him again. “No worries, I will.” He took Reno’s mouth in a deep probing kiss, his hands kneading over that fine ass. Then he broke the contact and went over to brush his own teeth. That done he went into the bedroom to grab clean clothes.

Reno: Reno chuckled and followed Rude. He gathered his clothes and got dressed but frowned when he remembered he’d be going to work alone today. “I’ll tell you anything I find in the files.” He said, knowing Rude wanted to finish what he started.

Rude: Rude simply nodded and got dressed, “Let’s go get Tucker. I don’t wanna be alone all day.”

Reno: “Aw come on, babe. I already feel like shit fer havin’ to leave ya here. I don’t wanna leave you either now that yer back but I’ll be back soon.” Reno hugged his partner tightly. “At least you’ll get some peace and quiet with me out, right?” he joked, hoping to lift Rude’s spirits. “Just take it easy and enjoy being home. Watch some TV and grab some good food, maybe?”

Rude: Rude chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, I was only teasing. I’ll get some cleaning done and hang out with Tucker. Far as I can tell he’s spent way too much time with SOLDIERs, he needs some serious Turk time.” He hugged his partner close. “Let’s go pick him up on your way to work.” He kissed the top of Reno’s head.

Reno: Reno smiled, happy Rude had only been joking. “You got it.” He said, grabbing his EMR and phone. “Let’s go get him before the puppy winds up eatin’ him.”

Rude: “Love? Zack doesn’t have him. When I entered that meeting yesterday… you handed him to Tseng, who is allergic to cats. So he handed him off to Sephiroth. And I very much doubt Seph is going to eat a feline. They’re too similar in nature.” Rude chuckled “Kind of lucky for us though. It’s much easier to find Seph than it is to find Zack. Seph has his own office, and never misses work.”

Reno: “He’s still with SOLDIER’s. Never know if Zack might get his hands on him.” Reno said with a laugh. “Let’s go.”

Rude: Rude followed Reno from the rooms and down the hallway, “Oh I doubt anyone could get that kitten away from Seph unless it’s me an’ you. Seph adores cats.”

Reno: Reno raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?” Reno found it hard to picture the general loving any animal. At least he knew Tucker was safe with him. Reno got onto one of the elevators and held the door open for Rude before pressing the button to Sephiroth’s floor.

Rude: “Really, really. He’d have his own if he was allowed to.” Rude answered as he entered the elevator. He wrapped his arms around Reno and dove his hand down the front of his pants, playing with his partner’s dick as the elevator moved. He pressed his erection into Reno’s backside and nibbled at his ear. “Make sure you work hard today lover. So I can praise you for it later.” He moved his body away from his partner as the elevator dinged and the doors opened, a large smirk on his face.

Reno: Reno gasped in surprise at first but snickered at his partner. The smaller Turk was enjoying it until he realised how close they were getting to the floor. “R-Rude.” When Rude backed away and left him standing there, hard and frankly, shocked, Reno’s face paled. The door opened and he instantly slammed his hand over the button to close the door, giving him a moment to recover. “Ya can’t just do that!” Reno whined. “I’m gonna fuckin’ go insane at work!”

Rude: “Good, cause I’m going to be going insane at home.” Rude shrugged, it was only fair after all. He hit the button to open the doors again and walked out into the hallway. “And I can to ‘just do that’. You’re MINE.” He growled out as he turned to face his partner, “All mine, and I like claiming you.” He turned away again and started walking.

Reno: Reno looked around the halls before darting across to one of the bathrooms. No way was he going around Shinra with his pants tenting like that! “Asshole.” Reno angrily whispered to his partner before heading into a stall.

Rude: Rude shrugged, looked down at his own tented pants and kept walking toward Sephiroth’s office. He didn’t care if people knew he was horny.

Reno: Reno finished up quickly, knowing Rude wasn’t going to just wait around for him. He readjusted himself into his pants, breathing heavily, then left the stall to wash his face with cold water, hoping to get rid of his flushed cheeks. Once he was under control, he began making his way to Sephiroth’s office, finding Rude waiting at the door.

Rude: Rude grinned at Reno as he joined him and then knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Sephiroth’s silky voice called through the door.

Rude opened it and his grin widened. Tucker was sitting on Sephiroth’s shoulder batting at the man’s bangs as Sephiroth was bent over his desk writing up a report. “Oh good, you do still have him.”

Sephiroth looked up, upon seeing them his smile disappeared and he started to pout, “Do I have to give him back?”

Reno: Reno chuckled at the general. “Yeah, ya do. Can’t let Rude get lonely today.” He said, plucking the kitten from Sephiroth’s shoulder. “Thanks fer looking after’im though. Next time we get a mission, you get to look after him. How’s that sound?” The redhead laughed as Tucker swiped his chin.

Rude: Sephiroth’s bottom lip poked out and Rude had to laugh. The general glared at him but heaved a hefty sigh, “Alright, I’ll take what I can get.” He scratched the kitten between the ears before returning to his report.

Rude smiled at them, in that moment he almost wished he could convince Reno to do a threesome. His dick was seriously hard from wanting to kiss that adorable pout off of Sephiroth’s face, and he always wanted to fuck Reno into...well anything really. He shivered before he got control of his wayward thoughts. “Okay Red, let’s get you to work.”

Reno: Reno looked at his partner and raised an eyebrow but followed him out. Once the door was closed, Reno tapped Rude on the shoulder. “Did you get a hold of 5 bottles of Viagra or somethin’? Yer practically droolin’.” Reno was really surprised by Rude’s attitude today. Normally, he was so professional. Was it from being away?

Rude: “Sorry. I was just imagining … um, never-mind. There’s a dude with super hearing on the other side of this door. Let’s get going. But to answer your question, no. I don’t ever need that crap.” He began moving down the hallway back to the elevators.

Reno: Oh, Rude had done it now! “You can NOT leave it at that!” Reno said, following Rude with a grin. “You were imagining what? I swear, I’ll call in sick just so I can bug you until ya tell me!”

Rude: “I wasn’t planning on leaving it at that. I just don’t want the general to hear me.” He stepped into the elevator, “He’ll kill me.”

Reno: Reno nearly shoved his partner into the elevator, snickering at what the man had on his mind. The shorter Turk closed the doors and turned to his partner. “Out with it!”

Rude: Rude flinched, “Promise you won’t hate me?” Rude didn’t wait for an answer to that question before just delving into his fantasy as he stared at the floor. Simply thinking about it again had him aching. “I was imagining a threesome between me, you , and Frosting.” A shudder ripped through him, “That damn pout of his is too damned adorable.”

Reno: Reno would be lying if he didn’t feel a bit hurt. The childish grin faded from his face and he nodded with a shrug. “Understandable. He’s pretty hot.” Was Rude not ready to settle down? They were both still young so maybe Rude wanted to see what his other options were. “Ya don’t have to, ya know.”

Rude: Confused he looked over at his partner, “Don’t have to what?” He saw the dejected look on Reno’s face and crumpled. Cold flowed through his veins, his erection eradicated. “Oh Love I don’t want anyone but you. I just thought a threesome could be fun. I don’t want you to get bored with me. It’s not like Seph would go for anyway.” The words rushed out of him as he fell to his knees in front of Reno, the look on his face begging the redhead not to leave him.

Reno: Reno was taken a bit aback with how quickly Rude responded. “R-Rude, I’m not goin’ anywhere. I just thought ya were havin’ second thoughts.” He explained, hoisting Rude up to his feet. “Trust me, I get the whole fantasy thing.” He admitted with a laugh. “I just wasn’t sure what you wanted fer a second.”

Rude: Relief flooded through him at Reno’s words and he rose to his feet at his bidding. “I love you Ronan. Only you.” Rude bent down and kissed his cheek. “I’ve wanted to marry you for years, but I didn’t think you felt that way about me. I thought we were just occasional fuck buddies. And I was good with staying that way if you were.” A goofy grin covered his face, “I could have happily died when you asked me to marry you.”

Reno: Reno couldn’t hold back the chuckle he felt, hearing Rude’s words. “I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to scare ya like that.” He said, pulling Rude into a tight hug. Normally, Rude was the one comforting him because of his insecurities but it seemed Rude had some himself. “Ya got nothin’ to worry about, I swear, I just didn’t know fer a sec if that’s what ya wanted. It’s fine!” The redhead laughed, thinking of the two of them basically cuddling in a Shinra elevator over a misunderstanding.

Rude: Rude hugged him back and forced a smile, he didn’t understand how Reno could ever think that. He knew the man could be insecure...but he’d always had his back. Rude just didn’t understand it. He kissed the top of Reno’s head as the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors slid open as it dinged. He reached for Tucker and bent down to kiss Reno on those delicious lips of his, all the love he possessed shining out of his unshaded eyes. “I love you. Have a good day at work. Get lots done.”

Reno: Reno returned the kiss and shuffled his way out of the elevator. “Love you too. There’s no way to have ‘good’ work day, but I will get lots done fer ya!” he said with a wink and a smile, turning on his heel, and headed to HQ.


	49. Chapter 49

Reno: When Reno walked into the room, he was caught off guard by the look Tseng gave him though he quickly hid it. The redhead looked at the files on his desk and frowned angrily, knowing it was about Rude’s mission. Reno had an idea of why Tseng was giving him that look. He had been the only Turk present when Hojo confessed about what he did to him and Cissnei. Now that they had the files, did he pity him?! Did the guy actually have to READ how bad it was to understand?! Reno shook his head and sat down, never hesitating as he opened the file to just get it over with.

“Reno, we have a decent amount of staff to cover that today if you-“

“Don’t pity me.” He responded bluntly. A few Turks looked up when they heard Reno cut Tseng off but avoided getting involved. Tseng sighed and walked away, knowing the redhead would only get angry if he persisted.

There it all was; everything Reno wanted everyone else to know but never could. Rude had worked hard to obtain the information so Reno would do everything he could to see to it that his partner’s efforts didn’t go to waste.

Rude: Rude watched him disappear and then looked down at Tucker. “I suppose Seph fed you already didn’t he? But I’m hungry, so what do you say to coming with me to the cafeteria?” The kitten simply purred at him. Taking that as an affirmative answer he placed the kitten on his shoulder where it curled itself close to his neck, and hit the button to send the elevator to the cafeteria floor.

Lucrecia: While Reno had been having nightmares and anxiety attacks the SOLDIER boys were having problems of their own. Lucrecia and Gast had stabilized Cloud after several hours of mistakes and making it worse. Then they had started work on an injection that would take the Mako out of their systems without damaging them. Luckily for them they had thousands of volunteers, but Lucrecia refused to gather more from the actual people then spare cells. Until she had a sure fix, she wasn’t willing to risk their lives.

She’d already damaged her own son with previous bad decisions, she wasn’t about to make more. They worked tirelessly through the night, only stopping when other SOLDIERs came to them with the same problems as Cloud. Some were worse off than even he had been and they had a time of it getting them all stabilized. It seemed that the only SOLDIERs who weren’t having any emotionally explosive problems were Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth and Zack. Every other man who had been dosed with Mako had to be put under. Sephiroth was the only one allowed back to work, and that was only for appearances sake.

Genesis was confined to the hospital room with his daughter and Cissnei along with Knife and Macho Man to keep an eye on them. Angeal and Zack were down in the labs offering whatever help they could while Lucrecia, Hollander, and Gast tried to save them from the evils Hojo had inflicted on them.

Reno: Reno had been working nonstop until he felt a hand shake his shoulder. “Reno, it’s time to go.” Tseng said, finally snapping the redhead out of it. “Your shift ended 15 minutes ago.” Reno looked out the window and sure enough, it was dark out. He sighed and stood up, nodding at the raven’s remark.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow.” Tseng was half tempted to tell his subordinate to just stay home but he knew where that conversation would end up. He understood how Reno wanted to make sure none of Rude’s findings were overlooked or discarded but Tseng still did worry about all of his Turk’s well being. Reno seemed to have a handle on things so far though. Perhaps, he would give him something else tomorrow. The Turks needed to keep their minds clear and Tseng just wanted to be sure Reno would keep his clear until this was over.

Reno grabbed his phone and left. He stayed silent the whole way back, not responding with anything more than a nod to those in the halls and in the elevator. Reno grabbed the doorknob when he got home and quietly slipped through the door, taking his shoes off and flopping back on the couch. He stared at the TV for a good two minutes even though it was off then shook his head, trying to rid his mind of everything he’d read today.

Rude: Rude and Tucker had eaten a hearty meal in the cafeteria and then Rude decided he wanted to see a happy face. So he went over to the hospital to visit with Cissnei. When he arrived only Cissnei was awake, she was holding Elsa in her arms and Genesis was sitting in a chair next to her bed, his head pillowed there as he snored.

“Guess I know why you’re not asleep. Man sounds like a chainsaw.” Rude remarked quietly as he came over to the bed.

Cissnei grinned at him, “Oh! Be nice. The SOLDIERs are all going through Mako withdrawls and Mako poisoning and whatever else. The scientists are all working trying to make the better. I’m just glad he’s finally sleeping.”

Rude frowned, “I’m sorry. I just got back yesterday evening. I didn’t realize they were having problems with the injections. I’d thought Lucrecia had stopped their use before I left.”

“They were supposed to. But some of the idiots in league with Hojo injected the newly appointed SOLDIER First Class.” Cissnei glared out the window.

Rude blinked, “Then Cloud?!?”

“He’s stable last Genesis checked.” Cissnei reassured him quickly.

He sat down heavily into a nearby chair. “Damn.” Rude shook his head, “Well, how have you been?”

“Oh we’re good.” She smiled at him, “After our original hiccup everything’s been fine.”

After his visit, which Genesis and the baby slept through all of, Rude headed back to his and Reno’s room. He gave Tucker some milk and made himself lunch. Then they took off for the labs. Once Rude had ascertained for himself that his friends weren’t currently dying he and Tucker got out of everyone’s way and headed back to the cafeteria. He picked up Reno’s favorite meal for dinner and headed back to the room, Tucker attached to his shoulder.

Reno: Reno had been asleep for quite a while but turned his head when he heard the door creak open and smiled at the two. “Tucker seems happy.” He said in a groggy voice then sniffed the air. Smelling the food reminded Reno that he hadn’t eaten all day.

Rude: “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Rude came in and closed the door, he smiled down at Tucker before moving over and kissing Reno. The kitten decided that was as good a time as any to crawl of his shoulder and onto Reno’s. “I hope he had fun. I’m gonna set out dinner. I got you your favorite.”

Reno: Reno returned the kiss and smirked as Tucker crawled to him. “It’s fine. Not too comfy, sitting up in a suit to rest anyway. I just kind of passed out after work. Thanks for the food though. I’m starvin’.” As hungry as he was, Reno let his head fall on the back of the couch, unsure of whether he wanted to move or not. Things were still weighing on his mind pretty badly. He wanted to keep up with everything Rude had found out but he was beginning to think taking Tseng up on his offer was a good idea. He didn’t want anything to be overlooked because of how hard Rude worked to figure this all out but he honestly wasn’t sure if his mind could handle it again. Sure he could put on the tough face but it tore at him just reading the files.

Rude: Rude went and set everything on the counter and grabbed tableware from the cupboards. He set them out on the table before turning back to Reno. “You were reading my mission reports weren’t you?” He sighed and moved over to his partner. He took the redhead’s shoes off, then his socks and rubbed his feet. Then he wrestled him out of his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt completely kissing down his torso as he went. “Come on Mr. Tired, let’s get some food in you and then we’ll sleep.”

He pulled Reno up, Tucker hanging on for dear life, and sat him down at the table. Then he dished out food, getting cat food out for Tucker and fresh water. He set the cat on the floor in front of his dishes before sitting down to eat himself.

Reno: “Course I was. What else was supposed to do?” Reno asked as Rude began to undress him. Once he was seated at the table, Reno’s hunger became all too obvious as he wolfed down a good portion of his meal and emptied a large glass of water, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he did. “Ah~! Whoa, I needed that.” He said as he licked his lips and continued with his meal. “Please don’t let me leave fer work on an empty stomach no matter how much of a rush I’m in ever again.” He asked, smiling as though he hadn’t seen food in a week. Now that he thought about it, other than the dinner he had for Rude when he returned, Reno hadn’t eaten much at all! No wonder he was this tired. “Just warnin’ ya, I’m probably gonna hit the bed like a rock after this.” Nothing better than a full stomach to help you sleep.

Rude: Rude chuckled, “That’s alright. I’ll clean up and then join you.” Bed sounded like a great idea after all he’d seen that afternoon. He was glad Reno was eating, though he hadn’t thought about the redhead not eating all day. He’d have to designate someone to make sure he ate lunch until he could go back to work and do it himself. Maybe he’d just drop by at lunch time and drag him away by his ponytail.

Reno: “Nope.” Reno responded, resting his head on his folded arms, and smirking lazily. “I had a long, shitty day and I feel drunk when you tuck me in so I’ll wait.” This time, Reno figured he’d just ASK to be doted on. Plus, it was true. Only Rude could do it right.

Rude: Rude paused with a bite halfway to his mouth. “I make you feel intoxicated? If I didn’t know you liked that feeling I’d be insulted. Though,” He paused and ate his bite before continuing, “I do kind of like the idea of being the only alcohol you need to drink for the rest of your life.” He smirked at his partner and finished his food.

Reno: Reno rolled his eyes and shook his head but never stopped smiling. “I just get all groggy when you take care o’ me. Not sure why.” The redhead nibbled on the little bit of food left on his plate as Rude finished his own. “Yer always the best alcohol.” He said with a wink.

Rude: Rude smiled and stood from the table, clearing it and then rinsing the dishes off before placing them in the dishwasher. Once everything was put away he moved over to Reno and kissed the top of his head, “Let’s go to bed then.” He went over and picked up the discarded clothing moved into the bedroom.

Reno: Reno made his way back to the room and sat on the bed, yawning loudly. “Hope yer day wasn’t too boring by the way. Tucker give ya any trouble?”

Rude: “My day, was enlightening.” Rude answered as he stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt. “Tucker was fine.” He smiled at his partner than his partner’s cat before pulling back the covers on their bed. “He’s a great kitten and wonderful company.”

Reno: Reno got comfortable and snuggled up to Rude. “That’s good.” He mumbled from under the blankets. The redhead slowly turned Rude onto his back so he could rest on him. Reno snickered and made himself at home, pulling the blankets up to his neck, and enjoying the heat of Rude’s chest on his cheek.

Rude: Rude smiled, “Not so much. Apparently whatever Hojo did to make men SOLDIERs is killing them. But there isn’t much we can do to help with that. So,” He gave a huge yawn that cracked his jaw, “Let’s just get some sleep.” He snuggled himself down into his pillow and brought a hand up to thread it through Reno’s hand. “Oh, I went and saw Ciss today. Her and the baby seem to be doing well.”

Reno: Reno was quietly listening and looked up at the mention of the baby. He moved his fingers around, playing with his partner’s hand as he held it. “That’s good. I should go see them but I don’t know if I can yet.”

Rude: “It’s alright Red, I’m sure Ciss’ll understand. Just go see them when you can.” He effected a shrug without really moving. “Let’s get some sleep my love.”

Reno: Reno let out a long but content sigh, enjoying being sandwiched between Rude and the soft blankets. “Good idea.” He muttered. “Mind rubbin’ my back a bit?” he asked, feeling a bit needy.

Rude: Rude just smiled and began to do so, calming to the motion and beginning to drift off himself.

Reno: It didn’t take long for Reno to fall asleep.

When he awoke the next morning, Reno smirked, seeing Tucker curled up against Rude’s neck. The redhead looked at the clock and sighed, unsure if he could go through more of the reports today. Should he call for the day off? No, he’d had more than enough time away from work. Maybe Tseng would be satisfied with Reno working from home for today as long as he handed his reports in at the end of the day.

Rude: Waking as he felt Reno moving about Rude opened his eyes, raising fists to his face to scrub away the sleep-sand from his eyes. “Hey lover, how are you feeling?”

Reno: Reno looked up when Rude spoke. “I’m good. Did ya sleep well?” he asked, not wanting to start Rude’s morning with talk of work or anything like that. He’d sort all of that out with Tseng.

Rude: Smiling Rude answered, “I always sleep well when I’m next to you.” He leaned over and kissed Reno lightly, “What do you want for breakfast?”

Reno: Reno snickered. “Anythin’ filling and that’s not on a Turk’s recommended diet.” He joked. “I’m up for anythin’. You know if it’s edible, I’ll eat it.” Turning over, Reno’s chin rubbed his arm and he remembered he still had his goatee, as thin as it was. “Oh yeah... Forgot about this thing.”

Rude: “I like it.” Rude reached up and ran his thumb over the growing goatee. He leaned over and kissed Reno again before sliding out of the bed. He stretched and dressed in black sweatpants and a white tank top. “So pancakes are good right?”

Reno: Reno chuckled. “Yer the reason I have it in the first place, ya goof.” The redhead pulled the blankets back up and curled up with Tucker. “Pancakes would be good.” He responded and closed his eyes for a few extra minutes of rest.

Rude: Rude chuckled, “I know.” He moved around the bed and kissed Reno’s forehead before heading for the kitchen and starting up pancakes. Once everything was set he left the plate heaped with pancakes covered and on a heating plate in the center of the table, then headed for the bedroom. Entering he smiled at the sight of Tucker curled up on Reno’s hair as it splayed out across the pillow beneath his head. He made his way to Reno’s side and began kissing and licking any exposed skin he could find in an effort to wake the redhead.

Reno: Reno grumbled but a snicker could soon be heard from him as Rude’s actions became more ticklish. He paused and glanced at Tucker when the kitten bit and pulled on his facial hair, clearly wanting to play. “Don’t even.” He said, warning the cat about making that a habit.

Rude: “Don’t even what?” Rude glanced up from kissing Reno’s shoulder. He hadn’t seen what Tucker was doing, so obviously thought Reno was talking to him.

Reno: Reno glanced over to Rude then back to the kitten currently yanking on his chin. “Get.” He pulled the cat off and set him on Rude’s shoulder. Tucker swiped at Reno’s hair regardless.

Rude: Rude blinked, “Okay then. Breakfast is ready.” He chuckled at the kitten, “No, none of that.” He grabbed the kitten’s paws and tapped his nose sharply. “Only I get to play with that.” He rose to his feet with Tucker still on his shoulder and headed back to the kitchen, “Let’s get you something to eat as well, what do you say?” A soft meow answered him and he laughed.

Reno: Reno fixed his hair and followed the two into the kitchen, sitting down in front of the amazing smelling food. “What’s in’em this time?”

Rude: “Nothing’s in them this time. They’re just plain old pancakes. However I did make up some strawberries and whipped cream to go on them if you’d like it.” Rude answered as he pulled out cat food and set the bowl down on the floor by the sink then filled the water dish and set it down as well. Plates, forks, and glasses were already set out on the table. He washed his hands and grabbed the bowl of whipped confection from the fridge along with the butter and set them on the table, then grabbed out the orange juice and the milk before he sat down.

Reno: Reno licked his lips and took a few pancakes, putting a few dabs of the whipped cream on top, and poured himself some milk. He smiled as Tucker ate his own breakfast happily. “Compliments to the chef!” he said, pointing to Rude, as if he’d made the kitten’s food himself. Tucker simply continued to eat and purr.

Rude: Rude chuckled and heaped his own plate with pancakes and whipped strawberries. He poured himself some orange juice and sat back to enjoy the meal. Once he was finished he looked up at Reno, “So, you goin’ into the office today?”

Reno: Reno paused with a cheek full of pancake and slowly chewed it as he tried to make up his mind. He finally swallowed it but still wasn’t sure. “I want to. I mean I want to get through all your files and stuff but...” Reno covered his mouth. “I even recognise some of the names on the documents. I don’t want them to miss anything though.” He didn’t want to let Rude down. How could he just turn away from all of his hard work?

Rude: Rude blinked at him, “They aren’t going to miss anything. They’re all Turks too after all. We don’t miss much, and when we do things together - like I’m sure everyone is going over the information I dug up - we don’t miss anything at all. If you would like to work on it, then go ahead, but you certainly don’t have to.” He sat back in his seat and gave his partner a thorough once over. “I don’t want you to think that just because I found the info means that you have to go over it. We’re partners, not each other’s slaves. Plus, I don’t want you to push yourself. A lot of the info is about you or at least has to do with you. If you really want to know, you don’t need to read it. I can answer any questions you have about it.”

Reno: Reno quickly looked up at his partner in shock. He had a hunch there might be something about him in the files but not that much. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. “What do they say about me?”

Rude: “Well, a lot of it was speculation on how to capture you for the prostitution ring when you were younger. The facts about Hojo that he ended up spewing out himself anyway. About him killing your parents, and what he did to Cissnei. His attempts to kill Veld when the man took you in off the streets to be a Turk, unknowingly like your sister. All of Hojo’s crazy schemes to try and get closer to you once you became a Turk. Most of them far more nutty than the neko trip that finally worked.” Rude raised an eyebrow at his partner. “Then there was all the chatter about your exploits - both official reports that should not have left this building, and ones of a different nature entirely. They had the names of everyone you’ve ever fucked, hit on, kissed, or dumped on their ass for being a prick. It’s worrying how much information they had on you. I didn’t like it one bit. It was the main reason I didn’t want you going with me. Though I didn’t want anyone else for backup either. So when you lost your leg… I. I took advantage of that. And I’m sorry for it, but if you’d been whole, you’d have followed me anyway. And probably been in serious danger. I couldn’t have that. It was all too freaky. I didn’t want the man I love being stalked like that. I HAD to end it.” He looked down at his food, not sure he wanted to know how Reno was going to react to that.

Reno: Reno covered his mouth and felt his eyes burn. They had that much. He did feel hurt that Rude used the explosion injury to keep him from going but he did understand. His face suddenly paled when he knew what it meant. “Wait...anyone allowed to read those files...” Reno made a mad dash to grab his phone, calling Tseng instantly. “No, no, no, no!” The second Tseng answered, Reno was off. “Boss, please remove all the reports from Turk HQ files!! Please!! I know you have to go over them but I’m begging you, don’t let anyone else see them!!! Don’t let any other Turk open those files!! I’ll do as much extra work to make up for it, just please get them out of there!!”

Rude: “Reno, love, it’s alright. The leak has already been taken care of.” Rude rose from the table and wrapped his arms around Reno, gently taking the PHS from his grasp and hitting the disconnect button. “Or have you not noticed that Nathan has been surprisingly absent lately?”

He looked his fiance over carefully, “It was outting him that sent me to finish the rest of this.”

Reno: “But I had so many files about it on my desk. I hadn’t gotten that far into them so I didn’t know. So no other Turks can read them?” Reno asked, praying they couldn’t. “I just can’t have it anymore.” The redhead’s shoulders slumped a bit. “I know I act like I don’t care what people think and for the most part, I don’t but there are so many secrets that I go nuts trying to keep them secrets. That’s why it hurt that you left like that. It was just another secret.” Reno’s mind had finally found the right opening to explain why he felt so many ways he did. “Cissnei kept her secret so I wouldn’t leave her again while I had to go through the pain of thinking I had no family. You left and knew I was completely fine. I had no clue if I’d see you again or why you did that. So many fucked up things happened that I nearly have a fuckin’ heart attack when I think someone knows.” He knew it was harsh but it was some of the things he’d wanted to explain to Rude for so long. He just never knew how.

Rude: “I’m sorry Reno. If it helps, I’m never leaving you again. Of that I can promise wholeheartedly. I never meant for you to go through so much trauma by yourself. And I’ll allow you to handle it any way that you want to. Using me or no. We can have Tseng send all of the paperwork up here for you to go over yourself if that’s what you really want. The only people allowed to see any of it are you, me, Tseng and Veld.” Rude crouched there awkwardly, rubbing Reno’s back in a hopefully calming way.

Reno: Reno clenched his teeth tightly and slammed his fist on the table, trying to keep his tears in. ‘They all know.’ He thought. ‘They know everything!’ He knew it was for the best. It was a price he had to pay but it stopped that Gaia damn slave ring. Why did it have to keep taking from him; more of his dignity, more of his life? He knew it was selfish to want it all hidden. If it was, their actions would still be going on and ruining more lives.

Rude: Rude simply sat there at a loss of what to do.

Reno: “They’ve all read it by now, haven’t they?” he said in an almost defeated tone. “They know.” He kept his back turned to Rude, trying to compose himself but he just couldn’t accept it. He couldn’t handle it yet.

Rude: “They all who? Did you even hear what I just said? The only people who know anything about it and ever will are Hojo, who’s now dead. You, your sister obviously knows some, myself, and our two bosses. Even Rufus isn’t going to know the details.” Rude was seriously confused as to what Reno was thinking.

Reno: “That’s who I mean.” One person was one too many in Reno’s mind. He didn’t even want RUDE to know most of what was in there. “The people you say have access; they’ve all probably read them by now, right?” Reno asked, finally turning around.

Rude: “Have you read through all of it yet? Because as far as I know only myself and Tseng have. Nothing but our key notes are going to be sent to Veld, though he’ll have access to the whole file if he wants to read it. He is in charge of our lives. But until you are done, nothing is going to be done about it. Well obviously except the capture or death of the people who were involved in a slave ring. That’s already being done. But that’s all anyone really knows about it. Not how deep it ran or for how long or who was hurt by it. Just that it’s a slave ring and they’re stopping it.”

Reno: Rude AND Tseng? Reno ran his hands through his hair. “I have. There’s more than enough information in just what I’ve read to want to bury the damn thing.” ‘So that’s why Tseng was looking at me like that.’ Reno thought. The more he thought about it, the sicker he felt. People he looked up to and knew actually knowing the secrets he tried so hard to keep his whole life. He leaned against the table and placed a hand on his forehead. He was actually getting lightheaded at the thought. His face paled as he slowly lowered himself to the floor to prevent falling. “Fuckin’ hell.”

Rude: “Red… you realize that Veld snagged you for the Turks because Lady ShinRa asked him too right? And if you’ll remember, she was killed to keep Hojo and the President at the time’s little secrets. I’m pretty sure she new more than I’ve been able to dig up. She wanted you to have a family. And all of us are. No one’s going to hold anything against you, or even think about this stuff once all the documents are in order. It’s what we do love. Our job is disgusting, our lives were and sometimes still are crap. That’s nothing to be ashamed of, and there is nothing in any of our pasts that we should be afraid of another learning. It’s the past, and it’s over.” Rude nealt down next to Reno and kissed him gently on the forehead. “We just want to take care of you. Let me?”

Reno: Reno grit his teeth. “You just don’t get it!!! Yeah, we’ve all got shitty pasts but I think even you would be petrified to know a single soul knew you used to be people’s sex toy!! No amount of friendship covers up that kind of humiliation, Rude! None!! They knew I was used a couple times but they never knew anything like this! I wouldn’t even want YOU to know if I could help it! I just want that shit erased!!” Reno finally took a breath but broke down, pulling his hair tightly as if he was trying to wake himself from a nightmare.

Rude: “You’re right. I don’t understand.” Rude side and rose from his kneeling position, he moved over to his own seat and finished his food before cleaning up his used dishes. He left the rest in case Reno still felt hungry. At their bedroom door he turned to look back at him with a sad expression on his face, “I will never understand how you can think any of us would give a shit. Or that we would suddenly see you as any different than you are.”

He strode into the bedroom and closed the door quietly. He undressed, putting on his blue flannel pants and an old t-shirt before climbing onto the bed and clutching his pillow to his chest. He wasn’t sure how to help his partner, nothing he ever did seemed to make anything better. All he did was mess up. Perhaps he should really move back into his own room and give the other man his space. He couldn’t help someone who wasn’t willing to let him after all.

Reno: Reno rested his head against his hand and couldn’t hold back a light sob as Rude spoke. Once he got a hold of himself, Reno stood and followed his partner but stood at the door. “Rude, please forgive me.” He said before showing Rude what he meant. Reno knew Rude wasn’t going to understand through simple words. The redhead walked over and pinned Rude’s hands over his head just enough to surprise him. He knew his partner could escape but he needed him to try and understand why this was such a deep cut. Reno began pulling down Rude’s pants. “If this was all you knew, day in and day out, would you just toss it and be able to say ‘it’s in the past’, or would you nearly puke at the thought of those grubby hands all over you again? Imagine being so drugged up, you don’t know which way is up and all you can feel are those hands.”

Reno never actually touched Rude, not wishing the disgusting intrusiveness he’d felt on anyone, let alone his best friend. The smaller Turk grabbed Rude’s pants and lowered them past his hips, fully exposing the man. “Some filth five times your size doing whatever he wants and you never know when he’s going to stop, Rude.” Reno blinked when he saw tears fall from his cheeks onto Rude’s face. “You and Cissnei; I don’t get it. You have the nerve to run off and never let me contact you, no matter how terrified you KNEW I was. You broke every rule this company set for you. Then you turn around and put my name in the files like you had to; like it won’t hurt me. So you can lie to all of us for your own peace of mind but you couldn’t leave my name out because it’s the rules. It’s the same rules you just spent all that time breaking. What kind of logic is that? Cissnei spent years refusing to tell me I wasn’t alone so SHE wouldn’t feel alone. You told me how I wasn’t useless, even with my leg gone. You screamed that I was being ridiculous for even thinking it. Then how can you treat me like that’s exactly what I am? Don’t treat me like I’m important if you’re just going to throw my emotions aside. I’ve had enough of having my emotions thrown around. I’d rather have been in danger on the mission with you than be left to worry. I’m a Turk. ALL of my missions are dangerous.”

The redhead sighed, finally let up, hoping Rude could see it from his point of view at last. “Get it now? It’s not in the past. It never was in the past. You can take care of me as much as you want. It does help me but it’ll always be here. I don’t know how to get rid of it.” He said. Reno readjusted his partner’s pants and let go of him. “Imagine secrets suddenly being like an open book for people you see on a daily basis to read whenever they want. You’d know every damn time they see you, they’ll subconsciously attach what happened to you.”

Reno sat beside his partner. He knew an apology for what he just did wouldn’t be enough but he did anyway. “I’m sorry if I scared you. I’ll never stop loving you. There’s nothing you could do that would make me stop. Yeah, I’m frustrated no one gets it and yes, I’m REALLY pissed you used my injury to run off and leave me afraid. But that’ll all blow over. You know I don’t have the energy to stay pissed at you. Please remember that more than anything else I said. No matter how pissed I might get or how messed up I feel, I’ll always love you. Please don’t give up on me. I just needed you to understand that it’s not a matter of it magically going away. If it helps, I want you to know that nothing takes the edge off the pain like you do.”

Rude: Rude sat up and cupped Reno’s face before leaning forward and gently kissing him. When Reno had done those things too him he’d been hard pressed to force himself to listen, it’d been such a turn on. “Ronan, I don’t think ‘you’ understand. Have you only been skimming those files? You weren’t the only one here subjected to that. Our meeting wasn’t pure chance you know, I couldn’t stand the thought of them doing the things they did to me to someone smaller than me. So I found a way to break us out. So that pain is something I understand, I never meant to leave you feeling like you were alone.”

He hugged his partner close, hoping he would let him hold him, he needed to know that Reno was really there right now. “And I didn’t ‘use your injury’. The fuck is that about? I was already set to leave before it happened. And I didn’t break any rules at all when I left. We aren’t supposed to check it that often if at all. We’re just supposed to get the job done and come back. I should have let the opportunity pass by when you got hurt though. If you can’t ever forgive me for that I’ll understand. But I really hope that you’ll still marry me.”

He smirked a bit, “The only reason a mission I thought would take months took less than a week was because I couldn’t stand the idea of you being here and hurt without me. Ever since I first saw you when you were, I’m guessing, around eight - I’ve always wanted to protect you. Even though you were always so strong and never seemed like you really needed or wanted it. Falling in love with you was so easy for me. You’re so strong and brave, always putting on that snarky face and facing the world’s cruelest bullshit with the most amazing style.”

He moved so that he was looking Reno in the eyes, “I will do everything in my power to help you make those memories a thing of the past. If that means having to revisit them myself, I will. I’m done with that part of my life, the only thing I have now is you and my job. And I like it that way.”

Rude looked away with a blush, “Also, you could never scare me doing something like that. It just turns me on. That was actually how I dealt with it when we were kids… I imagined it was you and it didn’t seem so bad.”

Reno: Reno froze at Rude’s words. He grabbed the man’s wrist and could only stare in shock. “Wait, what are you saying? You were there?!” For the first time in what seemed like forever, Reno thought back to his first memories being outside of that hell. He remembered Rude being there when he woke up but he couldn’t remember seeing him before then. He had always assumed Rude had found him after he got thrown out or something and was too drugged up to remember leaving. “You got me out?” Reno asked with a sniffle and wiped his eye, wishing his tears would stop already. “How? I can’t remember leaving.” He frowned at Rude’s next words.

“You admitted that you took advantage of my injury, you...” The redhead bit lip, knowing Rude was a bit more sensitive when it came to being called certain things so refrained from continuing. “Rude...you scared ALL of us. And leaving the way you did didn’t just amaze me. Everyone from Tseng to ANGEAL was kinda pissed at how you did that. You know you normally would have at least let me speak to you and not block me out like that.” Just when Reno thought his emotions couldn’t be dragged in anymore directions, Rude through him another curveball. Reno sighed and poked Rude’s forehead.

“Course I still wanna marry you. If I thought we wouldn’t go through at least a little shit from everything that was going on, I would have been out of my mind.” Reno rested his head on Rude’s shoulder but blinked when Rude made him look him in the eyes. The redhead had to try quite hard to keep his brain from reacting the way it usually did. He KNEW he couldn’t say he didn’t need help or anything even remotely similar after how alone he felt with Rude gone. It was just his natural reaction to make people see him as a tougher person when he was feeling weak. He never acted like he didn’t need someone when he was actually stable. Reno grumbled angrily and wiped his eyes once more when more tears crept up on his as he listened to his partner’s words. He shook his head.

“No.” he mumbled from behind his hands. “Don’t want you to ever go back to thinkin’ about that again.” Reno felt so horrid for reminding Rude of what he must have also felt years ago but chuckled when Rude explained that he’d been thinking of him. “I fuckin’ hate crying.” He mumbled and took a deep breath before giving up on stopping his tears. He’d only managed to make his eyes burn a bit more.

Rude: “Yes, I got us out, it took me months to do so. But Serena helped us out. And I never admitted to using your injury, I apologised for leaving so shortly after it had happened. And while I mentioned that it did make it so you couldn’t endanger yourself coming after me, I never wanted you to be hurt. I nearly died when you called me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Cadet’s pale and scatter so quickly in my life!” He chuckled a bit at the memory. “I am truly sorry that my actions hurt you so much, it was never my intention. I just didn’t want you to have to face it head on like that. But it seems I forced you to do so anyway. I’m sorry.”

He hung his head. He was glad that Reno still wanted to marry him, but he wasn’t sure he could ever fully forgive himself for putting the love of his life through so much bullshit in such a short amount of time. Holding Reno close he murmured into his hair, “It’s okay to cry Love, it’s not a sign of weakness. It’s a sign of having been too strong for too long.”

Reno: Reno stopped trying to argue, knowing they’d figured it out for the most part. He then buried his face in Rude’s neck. “Stop sayin’ shit like that!” he sulked. He could swear Rude could read minds and knew exactly what to say to reach someone’s heart. It only made him cry more but he guessed that was why Rude said it. Reno wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck but try as he might, Reno couldn’t stop the shivering and light sobs that soon escaped his throat. “I know it’s n-not! It’s just what I-I do!” he said, holding Rude tighter. Reno honestly had no clue why this happened now and then. It was as if his mind told him to act angry and defensive even when he was letting someone past his barriers and being openly emotional. He knew it was odd but it happened enough that he was sure Rude had grown used to it.

Rude: Rude simply smiled and held him tighter, “You are so fucking adorable!” He was hard, just having Reno this close to him, even distraught as he was, he had to fight with himself not to jump the man. “You wanna have sex later?”

He knew Reno didn’t really like being told he was cute or anything, but it was still true. And while the offer of sex was genuine, he really was just trying to cheer his partner up a bit. The man did after hate to cry. He bent his head and kissed the top of Reno’s. “I love you so much.”

Reno: “It’s not being adorable, it’s being an emotional wreck.” He said, his voice muffled against his partner’s neck. “Not the best time.” Reno responded with a small smile. “Sorry, I’m just really not in the mood. Guess it depends on how I’m feeling later. Hold up. I JUST found out that you saved me and all that insanity and we’re talkin’ about sex?” The smaller Turk pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed. “What the fuck?” They were an odd pair, that was for sure. “How can I just want to sit here and cry and have sex at the same time? That makes no sense.” He joked.

Rude: Rude chuckled, thankful that his master plan had worked. “It’s because sex with me makes everything better.” He bragged a bit, though really he felt that sex with Reno made everything better. “And I always think you’re adorable.”

Reno: Reno shook his head but continued to smile. “Actually, I’m pretty sure it’s because I’m emotionally confused about 70% of the time.” He teased. “But, yeah, sex with you does fix a lot.” The redhead groaned and flopped on his pillow. “I’m fuckin’ drained.” Once again, keeping everything bottled up and letting it all out at once completely floored Reno, leaving him exhausted. He covered his face with his pillow and grumbled.

Rude: “Would you like a massage? Then sleep? Or fall asleep during it, that’s okay too.” Rude asked him, a soft smile playing across his face.

Reno: “Mm-hm.” was Reno’s muffled reply. He slowly pulled the pillow half way down so he was able to see Rude, his lower face still covered. “I’d like that.” Reno’s closed his eyes and relaxed as his mind went back to he and Rude’s first time. Unlike his nightmares of years prior, his first time with Rude changed his outlook on intimacy forever. He’d seen it as filthy and frightening for many years. However, Rude made it one of the most amazing and touching things he could imagine. It was rare for Reno to say things like that out loud and difficult for him to express it but he felt not only safe, but complete that night. Remembering Rude’s arms around him and his soothing voice no one else had ever been willing to offer through the whole thing was the second Reno felt his heart had finally been freed. Now, here they were years later, and Rude was exactly the same. He was still able to make him see how things really were. “I love you.”

Rude: With a smile Rude leaned down and kissed Reno’s forehead, “I love you too.” He undressed the smaller man carefully and put him in pajamas then gently rolled him onto his back. He began his massage at Reno’s remaining foot, then moved up his body slowly from there. He left feather-light kisses on quivering muscles as his warm hands calmed them, trying his best to help his lover relax and sleep.

Reno: Reno’s eyes fell half mast and he moaned as Rude worked his way up. He placed a pale hand on his partner’s back when he was close enough and gently scratched at the back of his neck.

Rude: Rude purred at the contact and leaned forward to kiss Reno’s mouth. Languidly slipping his tongue into his mouth to taste him before retreating. “Time to roll over sexy.”

Reno: Reno returned the kiss and very lazily moved onto his stomach when Rude told him to.

Rude: Rude continued his massage working from the top of Reno’s head all the way down to his toes. He resisted the urge to lick the man’s crack as he passed over it, wanting to relax his partner not rile him up. Once all the knots were out he laid down next to him and simply watched him until he fell asleep himself.


End file.
